Far Away
by Steffx621
Summary: Where do you turn when tragedy strikes? How far can somebody fall without breaking for good? Tragedy can well break us down, or make us stronger. Lucas&Peyton future Fic. Set around 3years after S6 finale. Peyton centric fic. Completed!
1. Keep Breathing

**Summary : **Where do you turn when tragedy strikes? How far can somebody fall without breaking for good? Tragedy can well break us down, or make us stronger. Lucas&Peyton future Fic. Set around 3years after S6 finale. Peyton centric fic, plus many Core5 moments.

**Author's Note : **Hey Everybody! So this is my very first time actually writing a story so I'm still pretty nervous about it. I have always been a big fan of the show but after Lucas&Peyton's departure last year –_although I kept watching it_– it kinda stopped working for me all that well, so I simply_ needed_ something to keep me going and well...Fanfiction knocked my door hehe ;) I hope you all like this, any kind of comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are more than welcome. I'm still all not that sure about how I'm doing it so any kind of feedback will be greatly appreciated.

Onto the story, came to me one day when I started wondering what would have happened after LP+Sawyer drove into the sunset ha! However here they never left town, so S7 never happened even though some elements did stick. The story is kinda angsty at times, but I'm all for the fluff so you'll find that here too. (Soon enough I promise)

Everything's true to the show up until 624 so I don't know, here we go, and I really hope it's good enough for you all. Please let me know what you think. It'll really meant a lot ;)

Last but not at all least: BIG thanks to Heather aka '_LPfan4ever_'. She's awesome and helped me a lot with this so thank you ;)

**Chapter One : Keep Breathing**

* * *

_Do you wanna see it?  
__The place where I was free?_

"It's all gonna be alright, right momma?" a sweet little voice rang through the living room.

_Cause in my mind I need it  
But you're nowhere near to me.  
_

Smiling slightly she walked towards the little girl who held her arms up and grabbed her gently into her own. She sat down slowly on the nearest couch, sitting Sawyer on her lap, and allowing her to rest her small body against her own chest.

"Yeah...It would be baby," Peyton replied softly, rubbing small circles in her back once and again. Soothing the little girl but at the same time herself.

Sawyer had always had that power over her, healed her even in the worst of times. Since the moment she was born, since the very first time Peyton held her in her own arms, Sawyer had become this ray of hope for her. The proof that even when everything seemed to be lost, when you have even stopped believing, things could still come around, and be greater than anything you could have ever imagine.

That little girl was a reminder, a little piece of hope that told her every time that she looked into her eyes, that against all odds, against whatever doctors had to say, things could still be okay if she only believed strong enough they would.

Looking down at her Peyton couldn't help but smile, she was _so_ beautiful, her blonde curls falling freely over her face, her eyes were softly closed, and a small smile was tugging on the corners of her lips as though she was already dreaming in princesses, and castles, and happily ever afters.

_Happily Ever Afters_.

Sawyer was here now, in her arms, even when Peyton had been told repeatedly of how slim the chances of that happening where. Sawyer was there, her small chest rising and falling as she steadily breathe. She was alive and she was_ her_ daughter; that pinky bundle in her arms was all hers... that little girl was simply the main reason she was still standing tall and not backing out.

"Yeah, it'll all be okay, baby." Peyton whispered into the air once again, as she kept rocking Sawyer back and forth in her arms. Shortly after, the little girl was back to sleeping soundly, both her hands tucked under her cheek, against Peyton's chest. She was _so_ little, fitting perfectly in her embrace. Much alike the way she used to fit in Lucas' arms.

All became silent after those words. There really weren't any other words she could think more to say. She wasn't lying. Looking at Sawyer all she could think was how much she wanted to believe what she just said. She wanted to believe things would be okay again.

She _needed_ to.

The alternative was just too much to bear, so for now, all she could do was _hope_ things would be alright again. That when her eyes opened in the morning the world would be a much less scary place than what it felt right now.

After a few minutes she stood up, being careful not to wake up her sleeping daughter. She walked towards the girl's bedroom and placed her back on her bed silently. She kissed her forehead sweetly before covering her up. She was curled up in the tightest of balls; hugging strongly even in her sleep a stuffed giraffe she'd loved since the moment she was able to grab it in her small hands.

Before stepping out of the room, Peyton had to stood by the doorway giving one last look to the now, peacefully, sleeping little girl.

She couldn't help but smile as she closed the door behind her and walked towards her own bedroom. She walked slowly through the small hall, glancing over at the pictures on the walls, the people there seemed _so_ happy, genuinely happy, nothing but smiles were painted on their faces. She wanted that back, it was just hard to understand how the universe, _God_, or whatever people liked to call it these days, could be so unfair, so cruel, punishing not only her _again_, but also her daughter for something she was sure she was never going to be able to understand.

She still wanted that, she needed a _'why'_. Why every time she was happy something had to get on the way of that happiness? Why she was there tonight... _alone_? Why things had gone _so_ wrong in such short time? Wasn't it enough everything she'd had to deal already in life, losing both moms, almost dying at expenses of giving her daughter life? A simply _'why'_ couldn't go wrong for her right now.

As she reached her bedroom, _their_ bedroom, she closed her eyes and stood at the doorway for a few seconds. Sinking in her surroundings, it was cold and it felt unfamiliar. She hadn't feel so lost and confuse in such long time, that now that tragedy had knocked at her doorsteps again she didn't know exactly what to do; or _how_ to do it for that matter either. How she was supposed to just fix it all? How she was going to put her family back together? How she was going to mend her broken heart, _again_?

All that was clear in her mind was that she was going to do it, no matter what it took. The _how_ she was going to do it, well … that was something yet to figure out, but she was going to do it, or at least, try like hell to. For her, for him, but most important, for that little girl lying asleep in the next room.

Up until this point, she had had a pretty decent married-life. They were happy, all three of them. It wasn't a fairy-tale kind of life; all perfect no disagreements. That wasn't it. As a matter of fact, they disagreed a lot. What restaurant to go, what food to eat, what TV show to watch. And pretty much, about all and any kind of little things.

But as it seemed, it was the simple, yet important fact that they loved each other so deeply, that the feeling alone made of their life together something more than either one of them expected it to be.

They were just _happy_.

It had been three years, four months and_ one_ day since Sawyer had been born. Three years, four months and _one _day since the day they got married. Three years, four months and _one _day since Lucas _almost_ lost Peyton. And here they were, sixteen days since Peyton's world had been turned upside down. Things still could be alright, she believed that, she was trying to at least.

She lay then in bed. Alone. It had been years since she last lay in bed that way. She missed him but she knew she had to be strong. She wasn't going to start crying and let the world become too much. What happened happened; there was so little she could do now to take it all back, so the best she could do was accept it and prepare herself for whatever came next.

* * *

Night went surprisingly fast. When she opened her eyes, for a second, just for a split second, things seemed fine. She could almost hear them in the kitchen, attempting to make breakfast between giggles and milk-spills. She could hear her daughter's laughter as she teased her dad for the overly burned pancakes her mama loved. Lucas tossing flour on the little girl's nose making her sneeze between giggles.

However, it all went away to silence before she could even put a smile on her face. She still tried to hold on to that feeling. Believe with all her might that those moments would come back, and hopefully they would.

She then just closed her eyes and sighed heavily, shaking all the thoughts away from her mind, and focusing in the day ahead.

As she stood up from the bed, all sort of weights started weighing on her, but she shook away all those too. She'd promised herself she'd be strong so that was what she was doing.

It didn't really matter how early it was, the new day seemed okay, so maybe it meant her day would go okay too.

She hoped so anyway.

As she stood outside her bedroom the first thought that crossed her mind was how silent it all was, it annoyed her; she just wasn't used to it. But before she could do anything about it, the sight of her three-year-old baby girl, sitting on the floor outside _'daddy's office'_ caught her attention.

Peyton walked slowly towards her, Sawyer didn't notice her coming though. The little girl was huddled into herself, head down in between her legs, sucking at her thumb –_habit she had supposedly lost_ – but Peyton couldn't care less about that now. All she cared was that her little girl was scared and she _needed_ to make it all better for her.

She reached the spot Sawyer laid silently, in spite of this as soon as the little girl acknowledged Peyton's presence her head jerked towards her in surprise.

Peyton offered her a soft smile, and was glad when Sawyer returned it.

"I thought you were still sleeping." Sawyer said with a shrug, twisting her lips uneasily. "Daddy's the one that always wakes you and he's …" Her voice faded slowly as she looked down to her lap playing nervously with her fingers.

"It's okay. Momma can get up by herself too," Peyton said, sitting herself slowly next to the girl. "You okay?" She asked softly, already set in a similar position as Sawyer.

The little girl didn't answer so Peyton heaved a sigh as she kept going. "I'm a little scared, you know?"

At her words Sawyer moved her eyes slowly, meeting Peyton's as she continued speaking softly.

"And I think that's okay, cause we both love Daddy, don't we?"

Sawyer nodded restlessly, shifting her look back to her lap in mere seconds. "I miss Daddy," She whispered beneath her breath.

Peyton just sighed. "I know that bunny. I miss him too but …" She paused, clearing her throat before kept going. She really was making an effort not to cry in front of her girl. "We gotta be strong, you know? You think Daddy would want us to be sad?"

Sawyer shook her head vigorously, before staring up at her mom strongly. "No," She stated firmly.

It was hard for Peyton to look at her and not feel sad. Those eyes were all his and maybe … just _maybe _that was the only way she was going to be able to see them again.

Shaking those thoughts away, she then just nodded. "No, he wouldn't want that. You're right, little bug," She said sweetly, patting playfully the little girl's nose, and smiling. "You're such a genius kiddo, you know that?"

Sawyer giggled lightly at her statement; that was something both of them tell her _constantly. _Especially Lucas, Sawyer had had him wrapped around her finger since the very moment she was born. There really wasn't something Lucas wouldn't do for her, or even say no to anything she'd asked him for. She was _his_ little girl, he'd bring her the moon is she had asked him to do so, but he wasn't here now, and it slowly was breaking Peyton's heart as the days passed.

Sawyer hadn't before deal with such sorrow, all her life she'd been surrounded by only people that love her, and were right there willing to make anything for her. She didn't know pain, or real sad tears, she only knew joy, and happiness. The fact that at such short age she was learning about pain already, simply broke Peyton's heart.

However, she was smiling now, Sawyer was smiling at her words, so after sighing contently at the sight of her little girl's smile, Peyton allowed herself to giggle as well, she'd give anything so that smile would never fade.

"You know what?" Peyton asked a few moments later.

"What?" Sawyer replied simply, looking back into Peyton's eyes. Her big icy-blue eyes sparkling as she waited for an answer.

Peyton smiled softly looking firmly at her. "I could _really_ use one of your hugs right now, you know? We have a real big day ahead of us and …" Before she could even finish her statement her little girl was already climbing up on her, holding on for dear life.

Peyton could do nothing but hold her back _tightly_.

"_Shh_, you okay. Mommy's got you, baby. I'm here now," She whispered sweetly against Sawyer's messy curls.

This was the first time in days she spent the night under the same roof as her daughter did. For the last couple of weeks the little girl had been staying at either Brooke or Haley's house. As for herself, she had been staying wherever the night caught her; at the hospital or too at Brooke's. It felt somehow good to be at home. Be at home with her little girl again, even if Lucas couldn't.

As she held the girl, all she could think was how surreal it all felt. All her little life both of them have told Sawyer, how they will _always_ be there for her. _No matter what_. Who knew one of them might not be able to keep that promise now.

_So make me this promise, yeah?  
...Just keep breathing, say you need me.__  
...I can't watch you go. Why'd you go?_

* * *

**AN :** Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think ;)

Story overall was inspired by '_Far Away'_ by Nickelback; hence the fic title.

**Opening Song** **:** '_Twenty Years'_ by Augustana.

**Closing Song :** '_Just Keep Breathing'_ by Automatic Loveletter


	2. White Light

**Author's Note : **Thanks **so** much to each of you who read &/or reviewed chapter one and now came back for #2! I promise I will try my best so you keep liking it ;)

**Chapter Two : White Light**

**

* * *

**

_There's a white light that carries me home.  
Helps me focus when I am alone.  
Keeps on teaching me how to be loved. And how to love._

Sometimes is funny the way people tend to take for granted the little things, if well life is more often than not '_measure_' by the big accomplishments and successes in our lives, the things that actually stick with us are the small things. The little smiles, and looks, the things that for others may mean anything, but that for us meant the world in that precise moment.

You don't tend to acknowledge how important those little things really are until someone or something happened to take them away from us, but I suppose then the thing in life is to try to realize their importance while they still matter. What's the point to say to a person that you love them after they are already gone? It may give us peace of mind sometimes, but the present and whatever is happening in that moment, whether is big or small, is what should actually matters.

That is what we should try to hold on to, and take the most advantage out of it while we still can.

Life is scary, and short, and unpredictable, but as long as we make the best of the little moments, I'd say then we'd be leading a good life.

"Okay missy, so what do you feel like having for breakfast today?" Peyton asked somewhat jokingly to the little girl before her. It may not be all that easy to put smiles on your face when your mind is in a total different place, but she was still trying to do so. Sawyer was still too little not to believe things would be okay again, and in Peyton was to make her never believe otherwise.

"Hmm …" Sawyer muttered, really thoughtful for a three-year-old, as if it really was the hardest of decisions. "I guess we could have…" She thought some more, narrowing her eyes as she started firmly at her mom, and taped playfully her sealed lips with the tip of her forefinger.

The sight of it only caused Peyton to chuckle; that little girl was definitely something.

"Muffins!" Sawyer let out happily after a few more seconds of musing about her decision. "Blueberry muffins that is! … and," She added.

"And?" Peyton asked with raised eyebrow, but still smiling at her. She had learn early enough how you never know what to expect when it's about Sawyer Scott.

"And maybe … maybe we could make some for Aunt Brooke, she _really_ likes them!" Sawyer said with a strong nod of her head, causing all her curls to fly to her face. She vaguely brushed them away with one hand, and kept talking. "And for Daddy too, you said you'll take all I wanted to him so …" Her smile faded slowly and she looked down uneasily, stopping completely her tirade at the mention of her dad.

Peyton frowned slightly but tried to light up the mood again so she started talking playfully. "We can make muffins. I'm still not so good at them, you know that." She said with a knowingly look, that caused them both to giggle at the comment. She really wasn't still the best of cooks, but trying was always fun; especially when she did it with Sawyer.

"But we could try. We're a team, right?" Peyton asked, leaning on the counter so that she was closer to the girl. "Right, Sawyer. Brooke. Scott?" She added jokingly, nuzzling her nose against Sawyer's sweetly.

"Sure we can! But …" Sawyer replied eagerly, but paused reasoning. "You messy momma!" She noted rightly her mom's not-so-good cooking abilities giggling.

Peyton rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head . "Whatever! You gotta deal with it kid," She said turning from the girl and opening the kitchen cabinets searching for supplies. "Besides, you'll see. They_ may_ look a bit funny, but, I promise that you'll like them." She said, now a bit more serious, and turning slightly so that she could see Sawyer's face.

Sawyer then smiled and nodded strongly. "Okay! But I'm still helping." She shrugged, with a goofy twist on her lips. "You sure could use the help, Momma." She finished, making them both giggle.

After the little moment was over Peyton started calling out their breakfast-duties of the morning. Both completely willing to make the best of it; maybe it was going to be a good day after all.

Even in the saddest of times, Peyton knew Sawyer was her go-to girl, it didn't matter she was only three or hardly even understood everything that was going on, she was still the one person that could make Peyton smile even when breaking down was everything she could think about.

It's a fact that parents are the ones that are supposed to make everything better for their kids, but in Sawyer and Peyton's case, that logic seemed to be working in both ways. It was a good thing be back home. She had no idea what she'd do without her little girl in moments like these; the alone thought only made her be even more grateful about this morning.

* * *

"Yeah, I know. Thank _you_." Peyton replied softly at the phone.

"_What for?"_

"For everything. For just being you I guess." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"_Well, I wouldn't have it any other way Sawyer. P. E." Brooke replied in a singsong tone of voice before gasping as realization hit her. "Scott. I mean," She corrected rapidly. "You still get what I mean, of course. You'll always be Sawyer for me anyway, so deal with it." She said wittily at the phone._

At her words, Peyton could do nothing but chuckle and nod_. _"I know, you're really the best of friends Brooke Davis, you know that?" She said now a little more seriously, but still trying to keep her smile on her face.

"_Yeah, well … I do." Brooke joked before continuing. "So where is she?"_

"Sawyer?" Peyton asked, but then shook her head. Of course she was asking about Sawyer, who else? "She's in her bedroom; she's getting ready _all by herself_."

"_Is that right?" Brooke asked expectantly. _

"Uh, huh, apparently she's old enough now not to need my help anymore." Peyton said boldly and with a smirk on her face. Sawyer was only three, and although Peyton always allow her to pick her own outfit for the day when she wanted to, every time she attempted to dress by herself, with no Peyton around, the result, more often than not, was a mix of colors Sawyer loved, but weren't all that appropriated to leave the house.

"_How is she?" Brooke worried aloud for her only goddaughter._

"She's holding up okay I guess." Peyton replied coyly. "I wanna believe it's been good for her to be back at home as well. But she misses him, of course she does but …" Her voice was caught up in her throat before she could continue but she made herself keep going anyway changing slightly the subject. "We did have a pretty nice morning just the two of us today." She shrugged, though she knew Brooke couldn't see her.

"_Yeah? That's nice Peyton. It's really good." Brooke said, somewhat apologetic for making Peyton sad._

"Yeah, well … She can get a smile or two from you even in the worst moments. She kinda reminds me of you at times, you know?"

"_And you're surprised?" Brooke huffed dramatically. "That kid is so a Brooke. She's always been." She joked, happy Peyton sounded better now._

Their conversation was interrupted however, by a flash of blonde curls running into the living room.

"All ready momma!" The little girl exclaimed happily.

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at her. She told Brooke to hold on, as she put the phone on the coffee-table and knelt down to Sawyer's level.

"Look at you?" Peyton said jokingly, biting her lower lip in an attempt not to laugh...at least not aloud. "You look nice," She continued smiling brightly and pointing at Sawyer's _very_ stylish outfit.

"I know," Sawyer simply replied, way too confident for Peyton's taste. _"Brooke indeed" She had to joke to herself._

"I still gotta help you with those piggy-tails, don't ya think?" Peyton said, and kept smiling at Sawyer's look of confusion.

"Why?" Sawyer asked puzzled, tugging with her hand one of her pigtails. "I think I like them that way,"

"You do, huh?" Peyton pushed. "Don't you think it'll be better if _all_ your hair was grabbed in them instead of just _some_?" She said matter-of-factly, pointing out at a little bunch of curls unfurled by Sawyer's not-so-well done pigtails.

"Hmm, I guess so," Sawyer replied thoughtfully looking at her hair and then back at Peyton.

She then just asked sweetly tilting slightly her head to the side "Can you help me?"

Peyton could only smile and nod. "Of course I'll help you, muffin." She said contentedly. "Just let me tell your Aunt Brooke we'll take a little bit longer to get there, okay?" She said just as sweetly dragging Sawyer into her arms as she stood up to grab the phone.

Back at it, she began, "I got some curly-mess to fix in here, but we'll be there in no time, okay?"

"_Sure." Brooke replied happily, having heard all the conversation between Sawyer and Peyton. She loved that relationship between the two of them, they were so close and understand each other in more ways that either one of them actually knew. "But I bet she did, in fact, a pretty good job getting herself ready, so be proud mama," _

"I am." Peyton replied without hesitating one second. "Of course I am," She added smiling at the sight of Sawyer resting her little head against her shoulder.

"_Tell her I love her … Oh and, Peyton!"_

"Yeah?"

"_You're sure you don't want me there with you?" Brooke asked, genuinely concerned about her friend._

"No, it is okay, you're helping me more than enough by watching out for this little goof" Peyton replied, smiling at Sawyer. Then she continued, "Besides, Haley is there. And so is Karen so … I'll be okay. I promise."

"_Okay." Brooke said, not completely buying Peyton's words but she kept going still. "You let me know about anything, got it? … I'll see you two in a little while then."_

"Uh, huh, see you in a bit," Peyton said before putting the phone down.

"What did she say?" Sawyer asked contentedly, she really did love her aunt.

"She said that she _loooooves_ you, but that before we even dare to put a foot in her house we have got to fix that tangled mess in your head kiddo!" Peyton said goofily, as she plopped Sawyer down on the couch, and started tickling her softly, but still causing major squirming and giggles to escape her daughter's lips. She really was happy, more like relieved at the sight, she was seeing some genuine enjoyment in her little girl's face. There wasn't a thing she loved more.

They stopped their little game a few moments later. Sawyer in need to catch her breath, and Peyton happily allowing her to do so.

"Come on baby, time to get you all fixed and ready for your 'play-date' with Aunt Brooke, okay?" Peyton said amiably, as she stood up from the couch and held out her hand for Sawyer to take.

The little girl looked up at Peyton and gave her the sweetest of smiles. "Okay," She said simply, grabbing Peyton's hand, and getting down the couch.

"Mommy?" Sawyer asked innocently, looking up at Peyton, who just shot her a _'yeah?_' look. "Are we still taking to Aunt Brooke the _funny_ muffins?" She said with a giggle, causing Peyton to roll her eyes but in the end causing them both to laugh on their way out of the living room.

_She's the good light that carries me on.  
Helps me focus on where I've gone wrong_

_

* * *

_

**AN : **What did you thought about Sawyer? And Peyton as a mom? This was, hmm... Small, kinda fluffy chapter, but I hope you have still manage to enjoy it. **Peyton&Sawyer** relationship is gonna play kind of a major place in this story, as well as **Peyton&Brooke's**, so I hope you are all okay with that. I do love kids so it's kinda fun to write them.

**Opening - Closing Song** : '_White Light_' by Starsailor

That's it for now, reviews are like always quite appreciated. Next chapter you'll learn a little about what's the deal with Lucas, it should be up soon, just need to edit it once again, you don't want crappy stuff, do you? ;)

Thanks for Reading ;)


	3. Far Away

**Author's Note : **I'm back updating already, it's kinda fun! I really like hearing what you guys have to say, and I don't know, it is just pretty awesome that at least some of you are liking this story so far. I actually started writing it sometime at the beginning of the summer so it's been just '_it_' and me for a while already. Been able to finally share it with you is actually pretty much **awesome** lol  
This story has a good bunch of chapters already written so that's why I can update as soon as I re-read the chapter, and edit everything that needs to be edit still. Really hope you enjoy this, and remember to let me know what you think.

Oh and also wanted to say, "Lia" and unsigned reviewer asked about Brooke so I thought I answer her here just in case she came back hehe ;) She'll be here too, and she _is _in fact with Julian, but as I said back in Ch1, some things of S7 did stick so… I guess that'll give you an idea. But hey! Even though she's mainly here as Peyton's buddy, promise I'll try to include little somethings of her and Julian together, I kinda do like them together y'know? ;)  
Anyways, enough of my ramble, sorry! Hope you all like this chapter! 3

**Chapter Three : Far Away**

**

* * *

**

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go._

"Hey you," Peyton mumbled softly making her way into the hospital room. She really couldn't even look at him properly without her stomach tightened.

In any case, she took a deep breath and stepped closer to the bed, dropping a fond kiss on Lucas' forehead. One of her hands lingered on his cheek, and she almost flinched at how cold it felt.

"I'm glad I caught you alone." She spoke quietly, walking around the bed. "I think your mom is still mad at me or something. I can't blame her though," She said with a shrug. "I bet I would be too if I were her. I know I should have told her before but …" She paused, as she took a seat in the empty chair next to Lucas' bed.

She grabbed his hand into her own and swallowed hard before continuing.

"I just didn't want her to worry, you know? And I thought … I just thought you'd be okay before I had to tell her, that's all. I'm sorry." Peyton said with a deep sigh.

Running her thumb across his knuckles, she took yet another long breath, and kept speaking softly. "But yeah, I know, she's not _mad _at me. She's just sick with worry about you." She said, looking up at him uneasily. "And so am I by the way, so you better wake up soon, or else I'll..." She had to make herself stop before finish that statement. She closed her eyes tightly, and shook her head letting go of his hand.

"Never mind," She said simply as she stood up from the chair, and walked towards the small table next to his bed. Having only one-way conversations with Lucas wasn't at all what she wanted, or needed for that matter, but it was still something so she was trying.

"Look at what Sawyer sent you?" Peyton said with a smile as she unpacked a load of things from her purse. "I left her just now at Brooke's place. And just so you know, Haley and Brooke, both of them have been really great through all this... with me and with Sawyer, so when this is all over you gotta remind me to thank them both big somehow, okay?" She asked, looking at him as if waiting for an answer.

Disappointed at the silence she shook her head slightly and went back to unpack Sawyer's stuff. "She wrapped one of her books in her pinky blanket. According to her there's a _"letter __**for **__Daddy"_ inside and I cannot read it so if you wanna know what your daughter _'wrote'_ you, you got to wake up mister," Peyton said somewhat jokingly.

"We also made you muffins, those were our morning mission." She said proudly with a goofy nod of her head. "I think they are okay. They do look a _little_ funny, but that's not any thing new, is it?" She joked as she placed them on the little table and took her seat back.

"I just wish there was something I could do, or say to help you through this, but I don't know what," She admitted sadly. "All I know is that I want you _here_ again, okay?" She merely whispered followed with a sigh.

"This..." Peyton began again a couple minutes later. "This is actually getting kinda old Lucas," She bit out, more serious now and a little angry too. She knew she wasn't exactly angry with him, she was angry at everything else, at the situation, at the universe, at the fact that she was in that position _again._

"This is, no kidding, the third time you got me sitting in this chair and it's … it's not fair," She spoke up feeling completely defeated.

"I can't do it alone! I mean, I can, but I _won't_. I don't want to. I _need _you." She let out a sigh, softening the urgency in her voice. "Sawyer _needs_ you. You know, she's been acting kind of weird since all this happened. According to Brooke, she was trying hard not to ask about you last week, I haven't figure out _why_ quite yet but … I just don't know." Peyton said, closing her eyes and shaking her head lightly. "l think she got that from both of us though, she's this stubborn little girl but I know her, hell I know me and I know I miss you, and I know I want you _here_, and it's just not fair, and I … I" She stood up frustrated, searching somehow for her words.

"And I'm car sick!" Peyton bit out with a sarcastic laugh. "I'm not even in the car anymore but my stomach is all funny and I'm dizzy and I … I just don't know what to do," She said, putting both her hands over her face and looking away from the bed. She was feeling completely out of sorts, and powerless to do anything to fix it all.

It simply wasn't fair. To none of them.

"But it's not your fault," She whispered moments later making her way back to his side. "I know that. It's nobody's fault. But god! You know I _love_ you. And I just … I just don't know what I am suppose to do now. Should I move on though you aren't? Or go back to the studio and …_'keep living'_? Or, I don't know, should I just stay here with you?" She tried with a helpless shrug. "Then there's Sawyer too, because she needs me, she really does, you know? And I am trying my best to make her feel alright through this, but she's just _so_ little and she doesn't even begin to understand everything that is happening, and I need you, she needs you. You are her dad, and … What am I suppose to do now?"

Before she could continue, the door swung open, and she found herself looking fairly startled towards the door.

"Hey! I didn't know you were here. Thought you were with Sawyer?" Haley said, surprised but at the same time glad to see Peyton.

"I was," Peyton replied simply with a shrug. "She's with Brooke now. I'll go get her later so Brooke can come. I just thought I'd stop by for a little while too, I can't just stay away, you know?"

Haley smiled sadly at her from the doorway, and started making her way to the bed slowly. "Yeah, I know," She said softly, as she reached Peyton and placed her hand over her shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

She then took a seat next to Peyton, and heaved a long sigh before she started informing. "Today, they've said, pretty much...that he's the same. I'm getting tired of that answer by the way," Haley confessed frustrated, shaking a little her head.

Peyton laughed ironically at her words, and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah? Me too."

Haley turned to look at her and gave an apologetic smile, Peyton simply shrugged it, as if it wasn't a really big deal. "Do you think he's gonna be okay again, Hales?" She asked a few moments later, as silence started settling on the room.

"Lucas? Yes," Haley rushed responding, not caring to think, but then after a beat, shook her head lightly, and began again. "I mean, I sure hope so. He has to be," She replied looking at Lucas' weary body.

Mere seconds later she turned back to face Peyton; the sight of Lucas that way being too much for her to handle, so she started talking instead. _She sure knew how to do that_.

"Anyway, what about you?" Haley asked as eagerly as she could, offering one of the few smiles she had in her to the broken blonde before her. "How did it feel going back home? I bet you missed it. I bet Sawyer missed it as well. She's a sweetheart and she tried to enjoy herself when she stayed with us but all she kept asking at night was when her momma would be coming to pick her up. She really did miss you."

At her words, Peyton looked down feeling somehow guilty for what Haley just said. She knew she didn't meant anything bad with it, she was speaking what she knew but … it still hurt she wasn't able to be there the way she should have been for Sawyer those last couple weeks. "I know she did. I can't begin to tell you how much I missed her too, but I just couldn't not be here. What if something worse had actually happened to him? Now he's _stable_, but he wasn't four days ago and I –"

"Hey! It's okay!" Haley rushed to stop her tirade "I understand that. All I wanted to say was that I am very glad you got to spend some time with your little girl." Haley finished smiling softly at Peyton.

"Yeah, I'm glad I –" Peyton began, but was cut off by Haley who was now staring oddly at her. "What?" She asked confused.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale." Haley noted narrowing her eyes. Her voice actually carrying concern Peyton tried to brush off looking away from Haley's eyes. "Have you even eaten something since you got here?" She asked pointedly. "You know? If he wakes up and finds out you are sick and I did not do something about it he'll be mad, Peyton. Mad," She chuckled between her worrying. "No, seriously, you okay?"

"I am," Peyton replied, laughing slightly. "I just haven't had that much of proper rest lately, you know?" She said shrugging.

"Oh well, then that's got to change," Haley said decisively. "Go home, rest some more. I'll be right here beside him, I promise. I'll call you if anything happens, okay?"

"I ... I think I should stay a –" Peyton tried, but Haley cut her off once again, as she stood up from her seat and started pulling Peyton's things together.

"No, no. No excuses," Haley said rapidly, holding her hand up at Peyton's attempts to protest. "You have to go home. Get some sleep. You know what? Scratch that, you'll sleep at night. Go do something _fun_ with mini-Peyton. I'm sure you'll both use it."

"Go, GO!" She shouted before Peyton could even pronounce another word.

Already at the door, Peyton turned back and looked over at Haley softly. "Thank you." She said simply.

"No need," Haley replied with a playful wink. "I'm just helping out my best friend and the two women he loves the most, because you know what? So do I." She said sweetly at Peyton before motioning for her to get out of the room for once and for all.

And with that Peyton left. Despite everything, a soft smile was placed in her face. She at least had the quiet satisfaction of having real _good friends_.

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **So I know I'm not giving all that much information quite yet, but I wanna build up the story a little before. I hope that's okay. I promise you'll learn _everything_ at the right time hehe :) First Flashback coming up next chapter!

**Opening - Closing Song : **'_Far Away_' by Nickelback.

Thanks so much for reading, and as always reviews are greatly appreciated :) I always love to hear from all you guys.


	4. Nobody Else

**Author's Note :** You know, I actually liked this chapter haha :) I'm not saying I don't like the others but this one made me smile a lot so maybe you'll like it too. *A girl can hope, right? lol* This is the first chapter with a flashback in it, and it was pretty fun to write, so...If you got any suggestions about flashbacks you'll like to see, I'll be happy to write them in. Like I said, are pretty fun to write.  
Besides this one, I've wrote two more flashbacks chapters already, one with Luke in it *lil shoutout to 'leyton2009'. You wanted full family moments, I promise they are coming hehe :)*, and the one when you'll learn all what happened with Lucas. Just let me know if you'd like anything especial...I'd love to write it.

Hm, I think that is pretty much it. Thank you so so much again at everybody who is reading this story. It really means a whole lot to me. Some of you had actually put me already in your fav authors list, what the heck right? It's pretty flattering so _thank Youu_! ;)

**Chapter Four : Nobody Else**

**

* * *

**

_All of the smiles we have won,  
Just from looking back and reliving all the good times._

"I have no idea why I hadn't thought in coming here with you." Peyton said excitedly, looking down at the little girl who held her hand.

"Your Aunt Haley told me to do something fun with you and fun in my book has always mean –" She got interrupted by Sawyer who happily but simply said "Music!"

"Yep, little girl," Peyton said with a smile. "It helps, you know? Don't ask me how, cause I'm still not sure, but …" She paused, as she simply looked around. "It always does" She finished with a shrug.

"I like it here," The little voice said, letting go of Peyton's hand, as she walked a few steps further into the studio.

Peyton slightly giggle before answer her. "Yeah, you've always like it, and I guess that's all on your Aunt Haley, Jamie and me."

Sawyer turned in her spot and looked puzzled at her mom. "Why?" She asked cautiously with her forehead frowned, causing Peyton to giggle again.

"Well, you've been coming here since before you were even allowed to," Peyton replied simply, but Sawyer kept staring at her as if expecting more.

Peyton then just sighed contently and reached out for Sawyer's hand. The little girl obliged and let her mom lead their way to the couch. Peyton sat first, and then placed Sawyer in her lap allowing her to rest her head on her chest as she began.

"You see, after you were born, you could have been no more than two-months-old I think, you were still _very_ little," Peyton said tickling Sawyer's belly lightly, causing her to squirm on her spot. Peyton smiled as she continued. "But then there was this one afternoon, it was just the two of us that day. Your Daddy had gone out, he didn't like to leave us alone, he never has, but Aunt Haley was coming over later so he thought it would be okay to go on and work a bit. So for that teeny while of time it was just _you_ and _me_ in the house…" Peyton said, playfully patting Sawyer's nose with her finger, causing the little girl to smile, as she cuddled closer to her mom.

"But you were bored, I could tell." Peyton continued, putting on a serious look on her face. "I've known you really well ever since. And on top of things, nothing I knew was working with you that day."

"What you do?" Sawyer asked innocently, looking up at her mom and squishing her nose up.

"Well," Peyton began, leaning back on the couch, and looking firmly into Sawyer's big blue eyes. "All I wanted to do was to make you smile a little, you hadn't been doing that for that long, you know?"

Sawyer's eyebrows knitted, and she twisted her lips curiously. "What?" She asked, puzzled.

"_Really smiling_," Peyton replied with a smile and wide eyes. "That was a new thing for your Daddy and me those days. You first smiled at him while he was changing you" She paused, growling playfully at her little girl. "But after that day all you did, with _everybody_, was smile sweetly. I swear we all were more than in love with you muffin. You should have seen your Aunt Brooke when you first smiled at her, she went crazy happy!" Peyton said with a giggle making Sawyer to giggle as well.

"Anyway, where was I?" Peyton began again, shaking her head lightly, as they both laughed. "Oh right, so that afternoon, you weren't smiling."

"At all?" Sawyer asked worriedly. She very certainly knew how much both her parents loved her smile. They've told her so_, repeatedly_.

"Not at all," Peyton replied just as serious as Sawyer was, and shaking her head a little too. "Not to me, not to your stuffed giraffe_,_ you just weren't." She shrugged, before adding playfully. "Not even playing peek-a-boo was working with you that day."

"Peekaboo is for babies," Sawyer growled, scrunching her face in disagreement.

"You were a baby goof," Peyton shot back, with a smirk.

"Oh," Sawyer replied thoughtfully, looking up at Peyton sheepishly.

Peyton laughed and kept going, "But _then_ was when Aunt Haley and Jamie got there to the rescue,"

_Three years ago_

_"She's bored with me already!" Peyton complained as Haley and Jamie made their way into her bedroom._

_"What?" Haley asked playfully but confused from the doorway. The little boy stood behind her just staring cautiously at Peyton and the baby. Peyton was sit up in the middle of the bed, leaning on some pillows. And the baby was lying on her back, over a little pink blanket._

_"Sawyer, look at her!" Peyton cried out urgently, looking down at the baby. "She's death bored!" She said, followed by a heavy sigh as she finally faced both her guest._

_"She's not. Babies don't get bored, you know?" Haley teased, slightly rolling her eyes._

_"Yeah, right," Peyton shot back sarcastically. "She's not hungry. She's not wet or anything, I checked." She said nodding firmly. "She's not sleepy I'm sure. Just look at her, look those eyes; she's just staring at me as if complaining I can't please her." Peyton grumbled. "She's bored!"_

_Haley could only giggle as she made her way to the bed where baby and Peyton laid._

_"Hey baby. Hi!" Haley cooed sweetly to the little girl who was now staring strongly at her. "I think she's beautiful," Haley gushed out with a smile._

_"She is," Peyton agreed, with yet another sigh. "But she's bored too, I know it"_

_"Momma was wrong with Aunt Peyton?" Jamie whispered to Haley as he watched the way Peyton was acting. She wasn't usually like that. She was always calm, and cool with him. He sure wondered what was up with her today._

_"Nothing," Haley said decisively, locking eyes with her son. "She's just being dramatic kiddo." She joked to Jamie before turning back to look at Peyton._

_"Babies do not get bored so let it go. Just play a little something with her and she'll be just fine." Haley said firmly, giving Peyton a knowing look, before shifting her look back to the baby. She then offered Sawyer playfully her forefinger for her to wrap, which she did in fact just mere seconds later._

_Peyton sighed heavily, sharing glances between Sawyer and both her guests. "She's not smiling Haley. She's doing nothing but smile for the last four days and today she just … hasn't." She confessed somewhat defeated._

_"Look –" Haley began, but before she could start advising the new mom, Jamie chimed in nonchalantly into the conversation._

_"When momma's feeling kinda blue 'cause Daddy is out of town she usually goes into her little studio at home and plays some nice tunes." Jamie said casually but serious, maybe a little too serious for a 6-year-old but even so, his comment made Peyton to jump excitedly out of bed._

_"You're so right little man," Peyton told Jamie looking right into his blue eyes. "That's exactly what we need to do. We gotta give some music to my little bug. If she's anything like me, and she's got to be since she is my daughter, she's got to love going to the studio." She said eager, while grabbing Sawyer things together._

_Haley just stared at her, a little bit shocked at Peyton's sudden change of mood._

_"Come on Haley, we gotta 'un-bore' my kid. As for yours, well, yours is a genius!" Peyton laughed and so did Jamie._

_"Don't you think she's maybe a little too young to be in a real music studio?" Haley asked, pointing to the little girl, who still held strongly her finger._

_Peyton frowned and looked over at her serious. "Since when you can be 'too young' for music, huh?" She asked Haley who just looked at her puzzled as she kept going._

_"She's heard pretty much, all the stuff I got in here. She needs new stuff, so do I, so come on Haley, let's go. Please" Peyton begged, dramatically, causing Jamie to giggle at her words._

_Haley then just laughed and sighed, "Okay, let's go. But..." She said, holding up one hands in the air, before Peyton and Jamie could start beaming for winning the argument. "I still think she's too little. You do remember it's a bar that we have down stairs, right?"_

_"I do!" Peyton growled, with a shrug. "And she's not too little, come on." She stated as she leaned down to take Sawyer, who let go tearfully of Haley's hand as she stood up from the bed, but lit up as she saw it was Peyton, who was lifting her up from the bed._

_"Hey boo. We're going to the studio now. Yeah, the studio," Peyton cooed as Sawyer started babbling back at her. "Momma's work-place. You'll like it there, right baby-girl? Yes, you will. 'Course you will." Peyton said sweetly in a sing-song tone to the little girl while cuddling her closer to her chest, as all four of them left the house._

_Peyton had yet to go back to work so she herself, at that point, hadn't been at the studio in months. She'd missed it, sure she did._

_"This was actually a great idea, Jamie." Peyton spoke up as they all entered the studio. Haley and Jamie walked in front of her, and she held Sawyer safe and sound in her baby-seat. She was glad the baby girl was wide-awake, it somewhat proved her point to Haley, showing her Sawyer was everything but sleepy._

_"I can't remember the last time I was here. With everything that happened with Sawyer and …" Peyton paused, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. All that happened before Sawyer was born wasn't something she liked to talk about all that much, or even remember, so she just continued subtly changing the subject. "It looks good." She said simply with a shrug. "Thank you for taking such good care of everything around here, Hales. This place actually means a lot to me." She said, looking at Haley, and offering her a soft smile._

_"I know, so you're welcome," Haley shrugged. "But there's still no need, this place has grown on me too since the first time I came, you know?" She joked, causing Peyton to laugh as she did._

_When their laughter stopped, Peyton placed Sawyer over her desk, and began, "Okay Twinkle, here we are. Welcome to my world baby girl." She said sweetly causing Sawyer to look up at her as she spoke. "Now let's go so Aunt Haley can show us what she's done with the place, shall we?" She said playfully, shifting her look back at Haley who just smiled at her._

_"I think momma should play something to the baby. I bet she'll like it. Momma has a pretty good voice you know, Aunt Peyton?" Jamie chirped in, as he nodded strongly, causing the two friends to look at each other and laugh again._

_"I know that little man," Peyton said giving the little boy a knowing look. "But I would love a reminder. Besides, maybe that's exactly what Sawyer will like too, right Jamie?" She asked him with a smile spread across her face._

_"Yup!" Jamie simply replied, heading himself already to the booth._

_Haley placed herself behind the piano, while Peyton and Jamie sat at both her sides. Sawyer was happily placed above the piano, still in her baby-seat as she simply stared at everything she could._

_Haley started playing a soft melody, something all four of them seemed to enjoy but then, after just a few minutes of playing, out of nowhere, a small laugh was heard._

_That was a first too, for all of them. The baby had smile before, but she'd never laugh. Her little soft laugh, that actually sounded more as a shy giggle, made all of them to stop and just stared at her in awe for a few seconds. She sure was a cute kid._

_The baby kept grinning at them all as Haley went back to play._

_Peyton then just kept staring firmly at her happily and proud of her baby-girl. All in all, she had discovered today that her girl was a lot like her, and she couldn't be any more glad about the fact._

_Now _

"I do like when Aunt Haley plays for us," Sawyer said softly looking up at her mom.

"You sure do muffin." Peyton replied with a nod. "That was a good day, you know? Your Daddy was a little upset he didn't get to be there for your_ first_ laugh though... "She paused, as she shifted down her look so she could catch a better sight of Sawyer's eyes. "But you know what he told me that same night?"

"What?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"He said he might have not been there for your first laugh, but that he'd promised himself he'd be the reason of many more. And he has, hasn't he?"

"Yep, but …" Sawyer's small voice faded slowly, as she looked down at her lap nervously, causing Peyton to frown.

"But what?" Peyton asked as she lifted softly Sawyer's face, with her finger tucked gently under her chin.

The little girl slowly obliged her mom wish and locked eyes with her. "But Daddy's no here, no more." Sawyer pouted, somewhat angry and fighting to look back down to her lap, against her mom's wishes.

"Hey! It's not like that." Peyton said hurriedly, but softly, the less she wanted was patronize her daughter. Even if she was still too young, to actually understand what that meant.

"If he could he'd be here with you. You _really_ need to know that." Peyton said, sitting up a little so that she_ could_ face Sawyer. "Your daddy's just a little sick right now, but he loves you muffin, and I … I can't promise you he'll be back but what I _can_ promise you, with _all_ certain, is that he is trying to come back to you, okay?"

"He is?" Sawyer asked shyly.

"Yes, he is." Peyton stated solemnly but without hesitation. "You're his little girl; you really think he's able to be away from you for good?" Before Sawyer could answer she did it for her "He's not. One way or the other you'll see him again. I promise." Peyton finished, completely serious and looking firmly at Sawyer who stared at her the same way.

She then just dragged the little girl back into her arms, cradling her tightly to her chest. She brushed tenderly some curls off her face, and rocked her gently as the soft music played at the background of the studio soothed them both.

_And when we've been through all the pages; we just start again … we just start again.  
...'Cause there's nobody else in the world that could love you, any more than I do._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **So I actually like the Peyton/Haley friendship a lot, well...that when Haley's not being all judgmental, y'know? But in any case, it was pretty fun to write them here. Just so you know, quite a few things had to happen before Luke wakes up *_if_*, and Hey! I'm not saying anything by that. Not good not bad, so we'll see, okay? hehe :)

Thanks SO much for reading :) Let me know what you think. *Next chapter a dear old character pays a visit to P. hehe*

**Opening - Closing Song : **'_Nobody Else_' by Take That


	5. How You Cry and How You Laugh

**Author's Note : **Thanks SO much to everyone who's reading. I'm so sorry this one took a lil' while to get out, between school & a few bunch of tests I'm not having all that much spare time, but still...Thank you so much to all of you. **:)** I'll try to post Ch6 as soon as possible...Just show me the love and keep me motivated and I promise I'll keep writing hihi **:)**

**PS: **I'm rather happy you're liking Peyton & Sawyer's relationship, I honestly love to write them so it's nice to hear you like to read it** ;)**

**PPS: **If someone want to be super awesome with me and help me with some ideas of how Lucas could propose to Peyton I will **truly** appreciated. I've been thinking a lot and just can't come out with the '_right_' idea...I want something nice, you know? lol

**Chapter Five : How You Cry and How You Laugh**

**

* * *

**

_Cause it's not where you go when you die. It's how you live when you're alive.  
Who you touch and how you feel it._

"Hey," Peyton said surprised opening the door of her house. "I didn't expect you coming over tonight –" She paused her greeting, reasoning for a moment, before she asked worriedly. "Did something happen to Luke?"

"No, it's okay. He ... he's okay. I just thought I'd stop by to check on Sawyer and … on you." Karen said softly still at the door.

"Oh," Peyton simply replied, before shaking all those thoughts away from her mind, and started talking again. "Come on in, it's freezing outside," She said as she hurriedly stepped aside, allowing Karen at last to get inside.

"It's okay, it isn't that cold. How are you?" She asked as she entered the living room followed by Peyton.

They sat together on the couch, one across each other at first. Peyton hesitated a little but complied when Karen motioned her to sit right next to her. "I just am, I guess," Peyton replied somberly causing Karen to frown.

"Look, Peyton," She began taking a deep breath. "What I wanted to say…I…I'm just sorry." She said with a sigh getting closer to Peyton, and taking the blonde's hand into her own.

"There is –" Peyton tried but Karen hushed her kindly putting her finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry I stormed out on you the way I did it when I came back. At the hospital...I didn't mean it. I was just scared and worried about him, and I didn't know what was going to happen. _I don't _know what is going to happen and he's my son and seeing him like that and I …"

"I get it." Peyton replied just as gently as Karen was been with her. She offered her a soft smile, and then shifted her look down, shaking lightly her head. "I wanted to call you. I really did. I wanted to let Haley call you, but I guess … I don't know, I guess I just couldn't do it because I thought that if we told you then it'll all become –"

"Real?" Karen finished the statement for her.

Peyton nodded, shyly meeting her gaze. "Yeah, I guess so." She paused, sighing slowly. "I just wanted to believe _so_ badly he'd wake up before this all became so messy." She said somewhat defeated. Finally letting herself be scared and vulnerable to other person other than herself. "I don't wanna lose him. _I can't_."

"I know," Karen said softly reaching her arms out and holding Peyton protectively into her own. "I know how scare you must be right now, and I know all you hear from everybody else is how strong you have to be for Sawyer, but you can't forget about yourself either. You can't leave all that you are feeling inside. It's not good for you, or even for Sawyer for that matter either. She does need you more than ever now, we all know that, but she needs a mom that allows herself to feel too; feel sadness, feel pain, feel angry, feel happy too. Because even though I know you're lost right now, you haven't lost Lucas. You never will, he'll always be here with you." She paused for a brief moment, rubbing her hands gently up and down Peyton's arm.

"And you also sure know he is just as stubborn as you are, so I'm _sure_ he's not going to leave you here dealing with all his messes for too long." Karen said with a somber smile. "You just have to believe he'll wake up. Because chances are, he will. We have to believe that."

"I do," Peyton mumbled into the air. Karen hardly could listen but she did, so she simply nodded.

"You're one of the strongest people I know," She began again, making Peyton sit up a little so that she could see her face. "You always had been. Since the first time I met you in the hospital with Lucas, remember?" She said with smile, but Peyton only gave her a nod. "I didn't really knew you then, but I still could see that strength in you back then, and I can see it now too. I could also see how much you've love my son ever since, and for that I will always be thankful. You're going to be okay. I _can_ promise you that." Karen said confident, reassuring somewhat, Peyton's faith in herself.

"Thank you," Peyton said softly reaching out again for Karen's embrace. Those two words were the only she could say in that moment. She was grateful for this moment; grateful for Karen coming by. She needed something like that, she needed her. If there was someone in the world that could understand how terrified she was feeling at that very moment; that person was Karen.

They remained in their embrace for a little while longer. Peyton feeling for once she wasn't alone through this all. Silent tears started falling down her cheeks, but she didn't even attempt to wipe them away. She was in some way taking Karen's advice; she was finally letting herself be afraid. Admit all those feelings she had tried so hard to hide for the last two weeks. She was letting herself _feel_.

"Sawyer!" Peyton yelped from Karen's arms moments later. "You said you came by to check on her. We were in her bedroom when you arrived. She must be wondering why it took me so long to go back." She rambled, standing up from the couch and vaguely wiping the tears off her face. "I'll go bring her in just a second. I'm sure she'll love to see you. She'd asked me about you since I told her you were back home." Peyton said as she started walking down the hallway.

As she opened Sawyer's bedroom door, she came in only to find her little one still on the floor where they both were laying before Karen arrived. She was really focused working on her drawing. Peyton couldn't really figure out what it was, but her best guess was all three of them, Lucas, Sawyer, and her, outside of the house with big smiles painted in all three faces.

"Come on princess, we got a guest." Peyton said eagerly to the little girl; though she had to stop and think back at what she had just said. It just will never stop to feel weird call Karen a guest in what once was her own home.

"Who is it?" Sawyer asked happily, putting her color pencils down.

"Uh, no. Come on and you'll see. We'll finish our drawings later, okay?" Peyton said, bending down to reach Sawyer's hand.

"Okay" She replied simply, taking her mom's hand and standing up from the floor.

They both exited the bedroom at the same time, however it took Peyton much longer time to catch sight of Karen in the kitchen, than it did to Sawyer in reach her.

"Granma!" The little girl yelled excitedly, letting go hurriedly of Peyton's hand, and rushing towards the kitchen.

"Hey baby, I've missed you." Karen said sweetly bending down and holding the little girl tightly into her arms.

"I missed you too, Granma," Sawyer replied, pushing away just a little from Karen's embrace. "How long you staying this time?" She asked happily.

"Actually, I think we're going to stick around for a little while this time. Lily and Andy will arrive here in a few days."

"Really?" Peyton interrupted her daughter's conversation surprised.

Karen stood up holding Sawyer into her arms and nodding. "I can't leave him … nor you," She paused turning to Sawyer and tickling her slightly on her belly "Nor this little girl for that matter." She giggled as Sawyer did so too.

"Besides," Karen began a few moments later. "I will really use some time here, with family, you know?" Peyton just nodded, she felt somewhat relieved Karen was staying. She was right, they were family now, and she sure as hell could use her now.

"Plus," Karen continued. "It'll be good for Lily as well to spend some time with her cousin, and little niece, and all people who love her here too."

"I … I think that's a great idea" Peyton said gladly, with a genuine smile. "What you say peanut, you're happy grandma is staying?" Peyton asked the little girl, with her eyebrows raised.

"Yup! She is cool Granma!" Sawyer giggled looking at Peyton and then back to Karen. "I think Daddy will be happy you staying with us," She grinned some more.

"He will be." Karen said sweetly to the little girl before placing her back on the floor. "Now let me see you, look at this? You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

"Oh yep! You should see the back of my door, I've grown _tons…_" Sawyer exaggerated stretching her arm up as high as she could "since momma last "_lined me up_" behind it," She giggled, making both; Karen and Peyton to laugh as well.

"You sure have bunny. Why don't we go and you show me your door and your pretty room, okay?"

"_And!_ … Mine and momma's drawings! We're _really _good Nonnie!" Sawyer finished for Karen who could only nod and smile.

"_And_ your drawings too baby-girl, let's go." Karen said tenderly, as she took Sawyer's hand into her own. "Are you coming with us Peyton?" She asked, now turning to face Peyton.

"Yeah, in a little while," Peyton replied, sharing looks between Karen and her perky daughter. "Let her show you, she really is proud of her bedroom, right muffin?"

"Yup, come on Granma!" Sawyer nearly yelled pulling Karen out the kitchen and towards her room.

Peyton just stayed there for a few moments, watching them interact as they left. She really did miss Sawyer being all happy and gabby, the way she was before everything happened. She still carried that spark on her, but it wasn't the same. They both missed Lucas terribly, but then again, that was too why Peyton felt grateful about this moment. She now had a family of her own, people that are there to back her up when she needed most.

The fact somehow did the trick and warmed her heart. Though sometimes she felt like she was, she _wasn't _alone.

* * *

"You think daddy knows Granma come to stay? Maybe you should go tell him." The little girl said nodding strongly as she interrupted her mom while she was reading her, her nighttime story.

Peyton held her look on Sawyer for a few seconds before replying, "You know? I actually think he already knows." She said with knowing look. "I bet your Nonnie told him first than she did to us."

"You think so?" Sawyer asked skeptically, twisting her lips.

"Yeah," Peyton replied without hesitation. "I guess so anyways." She added with a shrug. "Your grandma always tells everything to your daddy first so I won't be surprised." She said jokingly, squishing her nose up as she spoke.

"He's all alone now?" Sawyer asked with a pout.

"Daddy?" Peyton asked a little confused looking down at Sawyer in her arms.

The little girl simply nodded uneasily, staring firmly at Peyton.

Taking a deep breath, she tightened her embrace on Sawyer, and answered softly, "Yeah, bunny, he is right now. But you know I'll go see him tomorrow. And your aunts will go too, and grandma. He is _not_ alone." She reassured her daughter, softly caressing her chubby cheek.

After a few minutes of silence, realization hit Peyton. "Oh, besides, I took him _Pooky_; he has him there in the hospital with him. He's not alone at all, baby girl!"

"He has him," Sawyer giggled, thinking in her favorite stuffed giraffe that now lay next to her dad's pillow in the hospital room. "He's always like him,"

"He has." Peyton agreed giggling slightly as well. "Now come on, you gotta go to sleep now muffin."

"Do I_ have_ to?" Sawyer asked dramatically.

"You _have_ to," Peyton replied just as dramatic as her little one to her. "Oh, but I have something for you before you go. Wait a second," She said as she hurriedly exited the bedroom.

Sawyer just stayed on her bed puzzled and expectant. She, unlike her mom, loved surprises.

It took Peyton just a couple minutes to come back. And for Sawyer's amusement, she did it with a bright smile spread across her face. "Look!" Peyton said as she re-entered the little girl's room. "Here it is!"

"What's that momma?" Sawyer asked, kneeling on the bed so that she could reach her mom, and whatever she had brought with her.

"It's a picture," Peyton said as she sat down in the bed, and grabbed Sawyer back into her arms, cuddling her closer to her body. "It's from that day at the studio I told you before, remember? I looked up for it early and hey! I found it." She finished with a smile, as she gave the picture to the little girl.

"I was in _blue,_" Sawyer growled looking firmly at the picture, and recognizing herself in it. "I don't like _blue_." She said, looking up at Peyton with a disgusted look on her face.

Peyton chuckled "I know you don't, _now_. We didn't knew back then. Maybe that was part of why you were bored, huh?"

"I guess so." Sawyer simply said with a shrug, still staring into Peyton's eyes. "You dressed me blue?"

"No-oo." Peyton replied rapidly wide-eyed. "That was _all_ in your daddy. He _does _like blue." She said playfully nodding to the little girl.

"He does." Sawyer giggled slightly before asking what was expected. "Can I keep it?" For some reason she loved to collect photographs, and postcards, and simply whatever that fit between her books.

"Sure you can" Peyton said looking down at the picture, and chuckling as she did so. "You were _so_ little back then," She said grinning, and then looking back at Sawyer. Her hand playing tenderly with her tangled curls. "It was scary at first to hold you, you know? We both thought we could break you somehow but …"

"What?" Sawyer frowned as she asked. "You broke me?"

"No," Peyton replied, shaking her head. "_We _never broke you. As a matter of fact, I think you were the glue – "

Sawyer cut her mom off rapidly, as she asked confused "Glue? Glue fo-wha?"

Peyton could only chuckle. "Let's say you were the one that mend all what was left to mend in both our hearts."

"Hmm… Yours and daddy's?" Sawyer muttered thoughtfully, with a strong nod.

"Yup, mine and your daddy's. You were the glue baby." Peyton said tenderly as she bent down, giving Sawyer an Eskimo kiss.

"I think I like being the _cluu-ue,_" Sawyer said happily before started chuckling making her mom laugh as well.

"You're a piece of something; you know that, Sawyer Scott?" Peyton played. "Now, off to sleep missy. You got pre-school tomorrow and your bed-time past already, chop-chop!"

Sawyer just kept chuckling as her mother started tucking her in. Peyton stood up from the bed, shaking her head slightly at Sawyer's antics to stay above the covers.

"It's late, now, you got to sleep!" Peyton cried out helplessly, taking the book off the little girl's bed and placing it over the nightstand.

And just after a few minutes of _'arguing'_ between giggles, she managed to tuck Sawyer_ finally_ under the covers.

"Have a good-night baby girl." Peyton said sweetly, kissing the crown of her head. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" She said, as she let go of Sawyer and turned off her lights.

"Love you muffin," Peyton said softly, already by the doorway.

"Love you too momma ... Night," Sawyer mumbled sweetly, as she turned to her side, and drifted off to sleep.

"Night baby," Peyton replied quietly, inwardly sighing. The less she wanted was keep Sawyer up longer, but then again, she felt as if she just couldn't leave the room quite yet. Seeing Sawyer sleeping peacefully somehow gave her comfort. She was the glue in the end.

"Night"

_It's not about the time that you have; it's about how you cry and how you laugh.  
Who you love and how you mean it._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **So I kinda love Karen, you know? hehe ;) I had to write her in somehow, I always thought she needed to come back so...Hope you liked that. For now we're getting quite a few fluff disguising the 'drama' *lol* but oh well...It'll move along pretty soon. I promise.

**Opening - Closing Song** : '_Dr. Frankenstein_' by Jack Savoretti. Lyrics to this song are _really_ awesome, the music is good too, you should definitely check it out hehe **:)**

Thank you so much for reading. Feedback is Love :)


	6. What if I do?

**Author's Note : **Okay guys so I'm feeling for you all, I am, I can't stress enough how much it means you are sticking with me and the story even when I'm playing so much with the 'mystery' *lol* But in any way here's an update already. You are **so** awesome, and your reviews are really good to me *hehe* ;) AND I promise you're learning everything pretty soon!

Answering Leah's questions : Yeah, Nathan will be here too...Actually in just a few chapters he'll first appear. *I always wished his relationship with Peyton got more screen time, you know?* And hm..actually now that I think about it, Nathan&Haley got only Jamie in here for now. Do you want them to get another baby here too? hehe :)

**Chapter Six : What if I Do?**

**

* * *

**

_Back and forth that voice of yours keeps me up at night.  
Help me search to find the words that eat me up inside._

As she paced from side to side her bedroom, all she could think was in what Sawyer had just asked her... if her dad was _alone_. She knew she had answered her, and though she didn't lie, Sawyer's three-year-old truth wasn't working for Peyton one bit tonight. She simply hated this. She hated having Lucas in the hospital, lying there, unable to say or do something. She hated she couldn't do _something_ to wake him up. It had been almost three weeks now, and yes, they said he's stable, but what really did that mean?

She just wanted him, _all of him_.

She had tried to sleep. After she tucked Sawyer in all she wanted was to get some rest. Forget the world and just dream in what _should be_. But all she felt was this uneasy feeling washing over her. She couldn't shake it away. She felt as if she wanted to cry but she couldn't. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was tired, of course she was, but she couldn't manage to sleep, it had begun to frustrate her until the point she couldn't take it anymore and had to get up.

She wasn't sure about what to do. In nights like these when the world started to become a little too much, she always had Lucas as her ground. She didn't know exactly what he did, or how he did it for that matter, but somehow he always managed to make it all better for her. For both of them actually; every time Sawyer was feeling "kinda blue" –_they always called it that way since the word "sad" wasn't really allowed in their house_– Lucas always knew what exactly to do to make them both feel alright. He would just sing off-key something to his girls, making them both laugh at his not-so-good singing abilities. Or he will read them some, talk about something, or just listen. Maybe that was what she needed right now. She needed him to listen to her. To hear all what was in her heart at that very moment. But he wasn't here, and she _hated_ it.

She stepped out of the room, searching outside that something she couldn't find inside her bedroom. She still didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but she hoped she'd find it anyway. Something that would sooth that ache her heart felt right now. She felt uneasy in her own skin, and she didn't understand why. She had had a pretty nice day with her little girl. She had genuinely enjoy herself which is why the feeling she felt right now was getting the best of her. She just knew she wanted it to go away.

After a few minutes and pacing back and forth the hallway, she entered into Lucas' office. In reality it wasn't an office _yet_, they had just begun to fix it like it. Lucas was now dedicated full time to his writing, working for an independent firm for which he would edit other author's work when it was needed. He would of course from time to time assist the varsity team of his former high school. Basketball was too much of him to just let it go, but in what he really tried to focus were his two girls and his writing. He had a small place close to home which was his actual office, but like both Peyton and Sawyer, didn't like him to be away from home for too long they decided to make of the spare bedroom in the house his '_backup office'_ so he could work more comfortable at home too. It all was still really messy; they hardly managed to finish painting the walls, so there were still boxes and papers scattered all over.

She picked up a picture of her and Lucas that rested over the wooden desk. It was a really old picture; they might have been still in high school, but as she held it, she couldn't feel comfort from it.

Hurriedly she let go of the picture and got out of the room without second thoughts. She couldn't bear seeing that now.

And to top it all, she hated she couldn't understand _why_. She should feel console in the memories, but they were only making her angry. She didn't understand at all what she was feeling at the moment. She wanted to scream, cry, let go of everything, but somehow, no matter what she tried, she couldn't, she just felt _stuck._

She went back to her bedroom after getting some cool water from the fridge. She then just sat there, in the edge of the bed, taking small sips of her water until she drank it all in.

It just wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke said cheerfully, entering the studio and breaking Peyton from her musings in the process.

"Hey back at you B." Peyton simply said, looking up politely from her desk. "What you doing here? Not that I mind, of course," She said shaking her head lightly. "But … you don't have to check on me."

"You're kidding me, right?" Brooke said with an incredulously chuckle. "Of course I got to check on you miss." She paused, softening the urgency in her voice, as she reached Peyton's desk. "You need me here, so that's why _I am_ here. So what's up? Karen told me you'll be here."

Peyton offered her a weak smile. "Yeah, well, they convinced me it's the same to wait here or there. Besides," She said with a shrug. "At least here I have something else to put my thoughts on, right?"

"Yes," Brooke reassured her firmly with a nod of her head, as she took a seat across Peyton's desk. "But … this place it's oddly quiet, what's up with that Peyton?"

"It's - I …I'm just kinda tired, couldn't really sleep last night so my head aches but … I guess I'll turn it all on in a little while," Peyton said softly, not giving it much importance and shifting her look down at the papers on her desk.

Brooke couldn't help but worry; she hated seeing her best friend like that. One thing was knowing Peyton was sad because of everything that was happening, but another completely different thing was being next to a Peyton who doesn't want music. "You okay P.?"

"Not really," Peyton replied honestly. "But I will be. It's okay." She added nonchalantly.

Brooke nodded, but she was still worried to the core for Peyton. It was weird the way she was reacting to this all. After only a few seconds of staring at Peyton on her desk focused on the papers before her, Brooke felt as if she had to stand up; she rounded her desk and got closer to Peyton. "Come here," She said as she pushed Peyton into one tight hug. "You are gonna be okay , you all are. I know you will,"

Peyton did nothing other than return the hug to Brooke, and cuddled deeper into her arms. Both friends stood there in complete silence for a good while. Peyton did feel good at that moment in Brooke's arms; she felt a huge urge to cry but safe somehow too. "I love you," Peyton blurted out softly moments later.

"I love you, too," Brooke said tenderly, pushing away a little from Peyton.

"Thank you for being so good to me, you have–" Peyton started talking softly but Brooke cut her off before she could continue.

"Hey! It's okay. That's why you got me. I'm your best friend. _I'm here for you forever, _remember?" Brooke said with a smile, rephrasing lightly what Peyton had once told her.

Peyton slightly chuckled, and nodded, just as a few tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. "Ugh, but we gotta stop this. I can't start crying every time we see each other." She said exasperatedly, as she vaguely wiped the tears that hadn't made the way down her cheeks yet. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what's going on with me these days, but what about you? How's everything? How is Julian?" Peyton said, now more casually, breaking the tension that had somehow formed in the room.

Brooke let go of her completely, and walked slowly back to her seat. She sat down and sighed heavily, "We're okay dork." She said with a smirk on her face. "He'll be back soon. He'd be here if he could, but all the stuff with his movie, he can't push all that aside that easily, you know?" Brooke said, playing along Peyton's casual conversation. If Peyton wanted casual, Brooke was giving her casual.

Peyton offered her a nod. "I think you really should go with him. I bet he misses you."

Brooke couldn't help but shake her head and laugh, "I ain't going. I wasn't going before I'm not going now. I'm pretty good here, thank you very much. You all gotta stop the _convincing_; it's not as if his movies last forever!" Brooke cried out exasperatedly.

"Amen to that." Peyton agreed nodding, and with a slight chuckle. "But seriously, you should spend as much time with him as you can. You don't know –"Her voice slowly faded, as she took a shaky breath. "He loves you; you love him, so from where I'm seeing it, you two should be together all the time." She said, slightly joking.

"He'll be back soon." Brooke said simply, trying to get back to casual and ignoring the reasons why Peyton was telling her that _now_. "So how about we light up this place a little? I'm seriously not used to silence around you , so come on. You're feeling better now? Does your head still hurt? Should I get you something? A pill? Something?" Brooke tried, getting up of her chair already and walking towards Peyton.

"I'm fine!" Peyton growled. "But yes, you're right; I guess we can light this up a bit. We've got really good demos in the past couple of weeks. I guess what I got here is work, huh?" She said as she stood up from her seat.

Brooke nodded her head strongly and wrapped playfully her arm around Peyton's shoulder, leading both their ways into the booth.

"Do you want me to pick Sawyer up today?" Brooke asked, as they both took a seat next to one another.

"You'll do that?" Peyton asked hopeful, turning from some CDs to face Brooke.

"Yeah, of course," Brooke replied rapidly. "I'll bring her back here when we're done with her "_homework,_"" She said finger-quoting in the air cracking a smile on Peyton's face. "I don't want you worrying about that." She finished, winking at Peyton.

"Thank you. It's not as if I don't want her here. I actually _do_ want her around, but I just don't want her to see me sad, or to be bored, and well … she won't be bored with you, I'm sure." Peyton said smiling.

"She won't." Brooke played back. "You know I love that little girl, and spending time with her is such a blast," she said grinning, and bouncing her head from side to side.

"Thank you." Peyton said softly once again. She really was grateful with Brooke. She had done so much for them lately. She was pretty sure she'd be a whole lot more lost if it wasn't for Brooke remaining her why she had to remaining strong, and standing tall thought this all.

"No need, P." Brooke replied, as they then just locked eyes, as if understanding one another without saying more words.

They stayed at the studio for a good while, Peyton playing some tunes, and Brooke criticizing them in her very particular way. Peyton knew Brooke should have been at her store right now, but today, just for today, she had let herself be selfish, and get Brooke just for herself.

In the afternoon, well, then she was okay sharing Brooke with Sawyer. Her little girl could sure use too a bit of _'Aunt Brooke happiness'_

_

* * *

_

"I promise your mom you'll be done with this before I take you to her, so come on now, sit your little butt here missy!" Brooke tried to her very mischievous goddaughter. "I guess I shouldn't feed you ice-cream anymore after lunch, huh?"

"Oh, _nooo_! Aunt Brooke," Sawyer cried out dramatically from the other side of Brooke's living room jumping on her couch. "I liked the ice-cream!" She grinned, "I did homework at school. I don't want no more. I want mommy!"

Brooke could only giggle. That girl definitely knew how to get her point done. "I can't take you to your mom till we're done, so come on!" She tried once again, but remained sitting put on the dining table, surrounded by all Sawyer's school supplies.

"Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer asked now more softly, and stopping her jumping.

"Yes?" Brooke answered somewhat impatiently now. She loved her, hell she did, but she was too a handful. "What sweetie?" She asked again, more softly and looking at Sawyer as she drooped herself, butt-first on the couch.

"You can fix all thingies with glue, right?" Sawyer asked innocently, only making Brooke curious as the '_why_' she was asking that.

"Glue fixes stuff, yes. Why are you asking?" Brooke asked back, with her eyebrows knitted.

"Momma said I'm the glue." Sawyer said hurriedly, shifting her look from Brooke's eyes to the floor.

Brooke could only nod. She really felt clueless about what Sawyer was actually talking about. "Yes, so?"

"And if glue fixes stuff and _I'm_ the glue maybe … I can fix Daddy." Sawyer said hesitantly looking down at her lap.

"Oh baby" Brooke said softly as she stood up from her chair, and walked through the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Sawyer. "I wish it was that easy and you could fix your Daddy, but you can't peanut." Sawyer attempt to say something but Brooke hushed her softly as she grabbed the little girl in her arms and placed her in her own lap. "You're still too little and even if you were older, like me, or Aunt Haley or even your mom, there's too little we all can do to fix your Daddy. But you know what? The doctors can, and they're doing a lot so he can get better and come see you soon." Brooke said in a soothing voice, rubbing small circles in the little girl's back.

"They are?" Sawyer muttered, looking up into Brooke's eyes.

"Yes they are sweetheart. I know you miss him. We all do, you know?" Sawyer only nodded somberly, causing Brooke's heart to break. She was still so young; she didn't deserve to lose a parent. Brooke knew exactly what that could do to a person, and it was in all honestly the less she wanted for her goddaughter. "And I bet he misses you and your Mommy a lot too, that's why you know what I'm sure off?"

"Of what?" Sawyer asked expectantly, twisting her lips curiously, as she waited for an answer.

"I'm sure that your Daddy will be back soon, and that you're gonna see him again. And that we all are going to have a ton more fun-beach-getaways that your Daddy and Uncle Nathan will organize. What you have to say about that?" Brooke asked happily, lifting Sawyer up a little so she could properly meet her eyes.

"You promise? " Sawyer asked cautiously to her aunt.

"I promise." Brooke replied simply but firmly.

"You Pinkie promise?" Sawyer said again, now with a goofy grin and her pinkie held up in the air.

Brooke chuckled at the little girl, but nodded lightly her head. "Yes. I Pinkie promise, you little goof." She said as they locked pinkies.

"Then yes." Sawyer said firmly, some moments later, as she cuddled back into Brooke's embrace.

"Yes what?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Then yes, I'd like the ton of fun beach-getaways!" Sawyer chuckled at the obvious of her response.

Brooke laughed as well and started tickling Sawyer's belly. She did loved seeing that little girl smiling, her eyes sparkling blue and the small sounds of her giggles. Brooke wished everything would solve for once and for all. She missed the times when life was so much simpler that with an easy '_pinkie promise'_ she could make things better for the people she love.

"Now let's go princess. You're not gonna get away from your homework that easily, so come on, let's go!" Brooke said as she held Sawyer in her arms and walked back to the table.

Sawyer just kept giggling in her arms informing her all the reasons why she shouldn't do her homework. That of course caused Brooke to smile even wider, but deep inside, she could only think in how badly she really did wish life would be all that simple again.

_Your time has come to shine, all your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine. If you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind you.  
Like a bridge over troubled water…I will ease your mind_

_

* * *

_

**AN : **Brooke + Pinkie Promises... I don't know, I hope you've liked it. **;)**  
By the way, the glue lines and Sawyer, that was all my niece Gaby, she's awesome, and a lot of what Sawyer says in this story is thanks to her. She's around 7 now, but I've been babysitting her since she was like nine-months-old. It was rather sad when she told me that, but now I found it kinda cute ;)

**Opening Song : **_'What if I do?'_ by Foo Fighters

**Closing Song** :'_Bridge Over Troubled Water_' by Simon+Garfunkel.

Thanks So Much for Reading! Remember to let me know what you think **:)**


	7. Dreams Come True Do they?

**Author's Note : **I wasn't sure if I was gonna update today, but I said 'what the heck' since I'm heading out of town as we speak. Won't update in a few days since I won't be around *obviously lol* BUT Here's a Chapter with Lucas at last hehe :) I loved writing this chapter so hopefully, _just_ hopefully you'll like to read it too. Don't forget to tell me what you think, okay? I have just a couple more chapters before I get to share all what happened with Luke with you guys. Need something to happen first, bear with me, okay? :)

Just for the record before you read; I **do** like bumblebees! *hehe*

Last thing, little time jump for this chapter :)

**Chapter Seven : Dreams Come True? Do They?**

**

* * *

**

_Only for a minute, just to make a start; imagine what you wanna see.  
Only for a minute, it's not a fantasy; just imagine what you wanna be.  
Don't you know that? Dreams come true. They do._

"Momma, momma! I'll get to be little red riding hood! Momma!" Sawyer screamed running through the hallway of Peyton's studio. "Momma!"

"Hey! What's with all the riot, little one?" Peyton said smiling, as she bent down, and held Sawyer's little arms still. "What's up?"

"Preschool's play momma!" Sawyer yelled, excitedly. "I gotta be little red riding hood, like in the book!" She informed happily but maybe a little too fast.

"And…" Sawyer began again, but paused catching a little her breath after her prior ramble. "And Aunt Brooke promised she'll make me my costume this time!"

"_Okay, _that's good_, _but slow it down, muffin." Peyton said as she bit down her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. "So your Aunt Brooke's gonna dress you all up for –" Peyton said slowly but Sawyer cut her off, somewhat exasperatedly.

"For-the-play mommy!" Sawyer repeated slowing down her speed a little, and emphatically. "I'm gonna be little red riding hood." She growled. She'd said it over four times already.

Peyton couldn't stop smiling. That little girl was really too much sometimes. "Oh honey that's awesome, you're going to be a_ beautiful_ little red riding hood, I'm sure of that. Come here." She said nuzzling her nose against Sawyer's, and then pushing the little girl into her arms for a hug.

"She sure it's gonna be, cause this time, _I am_ going to make her costume. Won't let another Halloween debacle to happen in here," Brooke chuckled as she entered the studio.

Peyton looked up at her from the floor she was kneeled, and let Sawyer go a little from her embrace. "So you are explaining me, _right_, what's going on?" Peyton asked giddy, as she got up.

Brooke smiled and walked closer to Sawyer and Peyton, offering Peyton a hand to get up. "When I went to pick her up today I got caught up by her teacher, who was very glad, of course, in telling me that my super talented god-daughter have been picked to play the lead in their talent show play at the end of the school year, you know? The one where all kids –"

"I know." Peyton said smiling, cutting Brooke's tirade. "So you're gonna be the lead, little girl?" She asked, now looking down at Sawyer who was smiling widely at her.

"Yup! But that's what I've been telling you all along. You're kinda slow today Mommy." Sawyer said matter-of-factly causing Peyton to laugh.

"Yeah, you kinda are. She's right Peyton." Brooke agreed with the little girl playfully.

"Whatever!" Peyton said with a chuckle. "I'm just happy you're happy playing the lead baby. You're gonna do great bunny!" She said, playing softly with Sawyer curls.

"Yep! Aunt Brooke said we still have time to get us all ready. It's still a _loooong_ time till June," Sawyer exaggerated, taking Peyton's hand into her own and leading the way to her mom's desk.

Peyton obliged, and sat Sawyer on her lap as they reached her desk. "Your right, it's still a long way until then but you're gonna look beautiful, right?"

"Yep!" Sawyer simply replied, followed by Brooke's very similar response.

"Yep! Cause _this time_, I'm dressing her up!" Brooke joked, as she too took a seat in front of Peyton's desk.

"It'll be better than the bumblebee costume. I don't know why Daddy liked it too much." Sawyer said somewhat shocked making both Brooke and Peyton laugh.

_Six months ago_

"Hmm … But I like staying with you." Sawyer pouted, shaking slightly her head from side to side.

"Oh come on! You're gonna have a ton more fun with all the kids at preschool than with mommy. Your mommy can be really boring, you know?" Lucas joked at the little girl, while they both were trying to talk her into how fun preschool was going to be.

"HA-HA" Peyton growled, before she turned to face Sawyer. "Your daddy_ almost_ got it all right. You're gonna have fun there, baby. We've talked about this before. You were excited about the other kids, remember?" Peyton tried to a very skeptical Sawyer.

"I wanna go with you." Sawyer replied as she leaned closer to Peyton, and crawled up into her lap.

"Okay, then let me tell you something Sawyer," Lucas started again, turning the little girl's face from her mother's chest with her finger.

"What?" Sawyer pouted some more.

"You do know in what month we are, don't you?" Lucas asked excitedly, with quite a grin spread across his face.

"Yup! In Halloween!" Sawyer replied happily from her mother's lap.

"Uh, we're in October, but Halloween will do it," Lucas said thoughtfully before letting out a small chuckle. "And you know what happens in Halloween, right?"

"Yeah! We dressed up all funny," Sawyer said happily, nearly jumping up and down on Peyton's lap.

"And don't you think it'll be fun, if instead of spend most part of Halloween day in mommy's office you'll spend it with a bunch of other kiddies dressed up all funny, just like you? And…" Lucas called up before Sawyer could start arguing. She sure got the arguing side from both her parents down. "And draw pumpkins, and little ghosts, and eating some candy too in there. You're gonna tell me you won't like that, muffin?" Lucas asked, expectantly. Sawyer just stared at him really thoughtful causing Peyton to chuckle.

"What do you say baby girl? I can always take you with me to the studio, but are you sure you don't wanna be with all the other kids? You can teach them all you know and everything," Peyton said, looking down at Sawyer who kept staring at her Dad.

"I guess I could go," Sawyer said quietly shrugging and looking up to Peyton. "I'd like the candy … and the drawing too" She finished giggling.

"Good!" Lucas said eagerly taking the little girl from Peyton's arms and placing her in his shoulders playfully. "You still can't eat all that much candy missy. Draw all you want, but do not eat the entire place kid," He joked making Sawyer laugh in his arms.

"We still gotta figure out what she'll wear. I have a lot of ideas; with no Brooke in town for at least three more weeks, we are actually going to have the chance to dress _our_ own kid for Halloween." Peyton said jokingly, from her seat as Lucas dropped Sawyer down to the couch.

"I ain't bug!" Sawyer yelled from the couch making Peyton's eyebrows knitted in curiosity.

"What was that?" She asked both Sawyer and Lucas, who were now staring at her mischievously.

"Daddy likes bugs!" Sawyer said with a slight pout.

"Okay?" Peyton pushed some more, though she couldn't help but smile. She'd always like that connection between those two.

"I was just thinking we could make of her a nice little bug." Lucas began explaining. "I don't know, I've seen some in the store and they actually don't look that bad in little kids...- "

"Hey!" Sawyer shouted indignantly.

Lucas rolled his eyes and shifted his look down at Sawyer, "_Big _kids, _big_ kids I meant," He corrected for his little one. "Besides, if Brooke was around she'd probably dress Sawyer as a princess, or one of those Disney girls; you really want that for _our _kid?" Lucas joked from his seat.

"Not exactly, but a bug?" Peyton asked teasingly. "She doesn't seem to like the idea."

"Oh! Really? Can't a guy actually get some backup in his _own_ house?" Lucas said loudly sharing looks with both his 'women'.

At his comment, Sawyer giggled and rushed to where her mother was in the other side of the living room.

"I guess you'll have to come up with another idea _daddy_." Peyton said jokingly, as she grabbed Sawyer into her arms, and sat her back on her lap.

"No bugs daddy, we're majority," Sawyer teased turning from her mother's embrace to face her dad.

"We _are_ majority." Peyton agreed with a helpless nod.

"Agh! This is just perfect." Lucas joked getting closer to both. "So what do you have in mind, _mom_?" He asked playfully in Peyton's direction.

"I'm still not sure," She replied with a shrug. "I was thinking we could actually come up with something out of her books. Not exactly a _princess…_" She scoffed looking firmly into Lucas' eyes. "But something we do know she'd like."

Lucas squinted and so did Sawyer causing Peyton to laugh. "Oh, come on! My idea is better than yours; a bug, seriously?" She cried out, getting up from her seat, and handing Sawyer over to Lucas, so they could squint together. "She loves her books, so why not dressing her up like one of its characters, all kids do that. Don't they?" She asked, now narrowing her eyebrows in disbelief.

"They do," Lucas agreed, settling Sawyer in his arms. "But this is Sawyer we're talking about. She ain't all other kids." He said really making a point to Peyton. "Maybe she should pick," He said now focusing his attention to the little girl in his lap.

"Well, first decent idea you've said tonight." Peyton said half laugh. "So what do you say goof, you'd like to be one of the _awesome_ characters of your books or a silly bug, of which, I have no idea where your daddy came up with?"

Sawyer peered up at both her parents grinning before coming up with the most logic of decisions. "I think I'd like both outfits." She smirked, holding up two of her fingers and waving them in the air making both her parents laugh.

"Seriously?" Peyton asked incredulously, as she walked her way round the kitchen counter. "Thought you didn't like bugs?" She asked helplessly.

"But daddy does." Sawyer rightly pointed out shrugging.

"Of course!" Peyton agreed, lightly rolling her eyes. "So what? You're gonna wear two costumes? How is that gonna work out smarty-pants?" Peyton asked Sawyer but before she could answer, Lucas barged in.

"Actually, I think it is a great idea, you'll get your costume, and I'll get mine _mama_. She'll pick up the best, which, of course, will be mine." Lucas finished, way too confident for Peyton's taste.

"Is that right?" She said nodding and twisting her lips. "Then okay, I'm in. Dare on, _dada._ We'll come up with two costumes, and best man will win," She stated, really trying not to laugh.

"Maybe I'll call Aunt Brooke," Sawyer spoke up, out of the blue, breaking Lucas and Peyton intense stare.

At her words the two of them moved their gaze to her shouting playfully, but firmly a loud _"No!"_ in unison making the little girl giggled in her spot.

"Just saying," Sawyer played back.

_Sawyer's first days at preschool have gone uneventful. The little girl had cried at least for the first 5 mornings, not so much cause she felt like it but for peer pressure, as Peyton put it. She really enjoyed herself in there, and at nights when she was finally home with both her parents she couldn't stop talking about everything she have done. _

_Lucas and Peyton both had more or less two weeks to come up with Sawyer's 'maybe' Halloween costume. Peyton didn't told Brooke about their dare, because even though she was miles away (New York – Fashion Crisis). Peyton knew that if she found out her god-daughter didn't have a costume already, she'd do anything and everything to get her into a Clothes-Over-Bro's original, so Peyton had successfully convinced her that Lucas and her had bought a costume for the little girl already. Not that Brooke was amused by the idea, but at least she let that way their little competition on._

_Both, Lucas and Peyton were really good keeping the secret about one another's costume from each other, and even from Sawyer too. They well knew that if Sawyer knew exactly what her costume was going to be, the other would know so too, so they didn't took chances, and kept the information far away from the little girl as well._

_Peyton came up with a really beautiful fairy outfit. It wasn't the typical fairy outfit, of course, and she kept true to her idea of dressing Sawyer as one of the characters in her books. "Pinkalicious" was the book Sawyer and her chose. Unlike her, her daughter did love pink, and Peyton wasn't one to get in the way of that. She actually liked her girl could stand up for her choices as such short age, so she obeyed and "Pinkalicious" remained pink. However, in the end, Peyton couldn't help but added some black and white tiny-glints here and there. It was pink, but it sparked black and white as Sawyer move. It was a really beautiful outfit._

_In the other hand, Lucas kept true to himself too, and without any help, – well, maybe a little from Haley – He came up with a black and yellow bumblebee outfit. It wasn't anything special, or out of the ordinary, but regardless Sawyer did look really cute on it, and for that, her dad was proud._

_In the end pinky-fairy won over bumblebee. However at Lucas' unhappiness that same Halloween afternoon Sawyer couldn't help but tell her mother she'll wear the bug costume; she told Peyton how she didn't like seeing her daddy so sad. Besides, according to Sawyer, it was only fair, she had wear the fairy costume at school, so now she'll wear she bumblebee costume for trick and treading._

_Unfortunately, their plans didn't work out all that well, since Brooke happened to return that afternoon to Tree Hill. She of course, not wanting to miss her godchildren Halloween took an early flight to get there in time. For everybody else's and for her own surprise, she came in into a Scott house with a Sawyer happily dressed as a bug, happy, but still a bug, and that was something Brooke Davis couldn't handle. _

_Still Sawyer did explained her how sad her daddy was, and how she __**had**__ to wear the bug costume, but apparently those weren't reasons enough for her Aunt._

_Now_

"Never again," Brooke growled seriously. "A princess can't be dressed as an insect, got it Sawyer?"

"Got it auntie," Sawyer nodded obediently. "But the bug outfit wasn't all that bad." She teased quietly.

"Don't wanna hear it!" Brooke played waving her hand in the air, making both Sawyer and Peyton laugh at her antics.

"I think she looked cute in her bumblebee costume." Peyton chimed in, hugging Sawyer tightly to her chest.

"Well, she might have been," Brooke said, somewhat indignantly. "But _this_ time, she'll look a whole lot more beautiful. I'm going to make sure of that!" Brooke stated strongly, before rolling her eyes and chuckle. "So how was your day?"

_During the past few weeks, all three of them have come up with some sort of routine that pretty much worked for them, but that by some means didn't felt right for Peyton._

_In the mornings Peyton was in charge of Sawyer, she got her ready for preschool, got her backpack ready, feed her little girl breakfast, and then drive her to preschool. _

_After that, she would spend a large part of the morning at the hospital. Karen was most of the times there too, but now that Lily and Andy had arrived; she also had to take care of her little troop. Peyton didn't mind, as a matter of fact, she appreciated every little moment she got with Lucas alone._

_In the afternoons 'Aunt Brooke' was in charge of Sawyer, she pick up the little girl from preschool, take her to her house or to her store, and just be with her until it was time to take her back with Peyton at the studio._

_It was a good system, Peyton could spend time with her little girl, go to see Lucas, work in her business. Nevertheless, it wasn't entirely right, for her it meant too that they were giving up the idea of Lucas waking up any time soon, and that was something she just couldn't seem to bear._

"Okay, I'm getting a ton of work done here, so it's okay." Peyton replied solemnly, looking around the studio.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us to the zoo tomorrow? I'm sure it's going to be really fun." Brooke said happily, trying to cheer Peyton up a little.

"Yeah momma, we are gonna see the giraffes," Sawyer added just as happily, looking up to catch Peyton's eyes.

Peyton only smile, and squished her nose up playfully, locking eyes with Sawyer. "I know muffin, I bet it's going to be really fun but I really can't go." She said, shaking slightly her head.

"But mom," Sawyer pouted, shifting her look from Peyton to her lap, as she started playing with her fingers.

"Hey," Peyton said softy, Sawyer's eyes slowly lifted up to met Peyton's gaze. "You're going to have a ton of fun anyway baby. Your Aunt Brooke is gonna be there, and Jamie, and Lily, and Aunt Haley, you're gonna have a blast baby girl."

"But you're not" Sawyer shrugged, looking down again.

"I know, but you are bringing me a lot of pictures so I can meet the giraffes too, right?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"Yep! I will." Sawyer replied smiling slightly.

Brooke couldn't help but frown, she felt as if something else was wrong with Peyton and she couldn't figure out what; it was killing her. "We'll try not to come back too late. But we will miss you P."

Peyton vainly smile and looked up at her. "It's okay, I'm gonna be okay, I just need to get some things done in the house, okay?"

"Okay" Brooke said gloomily. "Anyway, it's late already; I guess we should be going now, huh?" She asked, shaking all worried thoughts away from her mind.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Peyton agreed. "Go on with Aunt Brooke baby, I'll go pick up my stuff, and I'll meet you two downstairs in a little while, okay?"

"Okay mommy," Sawyer said simply, slipping down her mother's lap, and rushing to Brooke's side.

"We'll see you downstairs." Brooke said as she grabbed Sawyer's hand and started exiting the studio.

"_Uh, huh"_ Was all Peyton could said before her hands ran quickly to her face, and tears started falling freely down her cheeks. This all was too much for her, and she had no idea how to handle it. She really did need him right beside her now.

_Especially_ now.

_True love is just a second away; better take a look inside._  
_Make that magic rule, let the miracle stay; you gotta take a look inside._

_

* * *

_

**Opening - Closing Song** : 'Dreams Come True? Do they?' by Westlife

You know I love to hear from you, so give me the love whether you like it or hate it *lol*


	8. What Love Is Made Of

**Author's Note : **Took me a lil' while to put this chapter up, but hey! Here it is. I was kinda focused in another stuff but...That's so not the point. I think I've said it already but still, thank you so much to each of you who are reading this story. Hope you are liking it, and if not just let me know lol All the nice things you said really mean a lot to me, so Thank you!

Oh, and also, I just posted too another mini-story, actually an LP one-shot, so oh well..If you are missing a bit of Luke&Peyton interaction _together_, and like to see how _I_ write them together then go check it out hihi ;)

Thanks again for...everything really. For reading, for reviewing, for 'favoriting' the story, the alerts, everything. Really means a lot** :) **

**Chapter Eight : What Love is Made of.**

**

* * *

**

_World turns black and white; pictures in an empty room.__  
__Your love starts fallin' down, better change your tune._

Going to the zoo from Tree Hill, give or take, was a 2 ½-hour drive; of course, that if you were going with just adults. Going on a trip to the zoo with two nine-year-olds and one three-year-old wasn't the most amusing of car-rides since the kids needed to pull over and 'explore' every other mile.

Brooke and Haley had really invested in planning the trip; they genuinely felt like the kids needed something like that to get their minds off everything that was happening. Especially Sawyer they've thought, but Peyton did too, unfortunately, no matter how hard they both tried, there was not human power that made her leave town for the day.  
At least, that was what they had originally planned; Leave Tree Hill early Saturday morning, spent the day at the zoo, leaving enough time to be back home by sunset. However, not Brooke, not Haley, did a very good job splitting their time between all the animals and _'fun things to do'_, because of which, their little trip was extended until Sunday. Both were worried about Peyton, none of them could really hide it, but between the kids demands, and calling her every chance they got, they too managed to have a nice weekend.

All five of them were returning Tree Hill around 4 o'clock Sunday afternoon; Haley driving, and Brooke amusing the kids in the back seat. Sawyer fell asleep before they left the hotel they stayed the night, so Brooke had only two out of three kids in the ride back home.

"Whoa! This is messy." Jamie said wide-eyed, as they were entering the Scott house by the living room.

"It is." Brooke agreed, somewhat worriedly, as she also took a look around.

"Where is Aunt Peyton?" Lily asked softly walking closer to where Brooke stood.

"I–" Brooke began replying, but was cut off when Haley entered the living room as well, with a sleepy Sawyer in her arms.

"This is messy," Haley stated seriously. "What's with all the boxes?" She asked puzzled.

"I…I honestly don't know," Brooke said looking around until she caught sight of Haley's eyes, and shared a worried gaze with her.

"Hey kids!" Brooke said calling up her little brood. "Why don't you two go out, and get some ice-creams, I bet Sawyer will like one when she wakes up, and we sure will one too." She said jokingly as she started giving them some money.

"Sure! What flavor you'll like yours, Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked happily, taking the money from Brooke's hand.

"Oh, that's okay sweetie; you two can pick up the flavors for us, okay?" Brooke said with a nod, as she patted both kids on the back, as if telling them to go on rapidly.

"Okay!" They both echoed as they closed the door behind them, leaving Brooke and Haley alone on the room.

"I'm going to put her down." Haley said gesturing to Sawyer.

"Yeah," Brooke said guardedly, as she started walking towards Peyton's room. They have called her just like an hour ago, and she hadn't told them anything about her weekend plans. She sounded _okay_.

"Peyton?" Brooke started calling out repeatedly as she walked down the hall and into Peyton's bedroom. "Peyton?" She asked again quietly but after a beat, she noticed the bathroom lights on. "Peyton, you are in there? We just got in here with the kids, Sawyer's asleep and – "

Brooke had to stop her tirade as she pushed the door open and caught sight of Peyton sitting restlessly on the bathroom floor "Peyton are you okay?" She worried out loud, as she hurriedly sat down next to Peyton. "What are you doing in here–?"

"You found h–?" Haley barged in, but paused as soon as she watched both her friends on the floor. "Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly, narrowing her eyebrows.

Peyton, who had yet to say a word could only shake her head, and heaved a sigh. "It just ... It comes and goes." She explained weakly pointing to the toilet.

"Are you sic–" Brooke tried but then paused, glancing over at Peyton carefully, she knew her, she wasn't sick. So instead of continuing her prior question, Brooke tried asking her best guess as gently as she could. "When did you find out?"

Peyton closed her eyes slowly, and kept shaking her head lightly. "I…I don't know, a couple weeks ago?" She muttered, as she opened back her eyes, and fixed them right into Brooke's.

"Hmm…Okay," Haley called out confused still from the doorway. "I'm lost, some explanation over here, please?" She asked but after a few seconds of silence, and simply staring at both women before her she also manage to put the puzzle together, "Oh, Peyton" She said softening her voice as she slowly sat down on the bathroom floor as well. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just …" Peyton began explaining, but paused taking a deep breath. "I didn't know for sure until a few days ago and…" She let her sentence trailed off as she shifted her eyes down to her hands.

"That's okay. But ...Are you okay about it? I mean, were you trying?" Brooke softly pressed.

"He'd – _We'd_ talked about it, but I thought Sawyer was still too little so I said yes, but later, but I guess later is now, huh?" Peyton said, now smiling a little, and looking up at both, Haley and Brooke.

"I guess so," Haley replied smiling and nodding kindly. "So, you _are_ okay about it?"

"Yeah, I mean … it's his baby, it's _our_ baby." Peyton finished smiling softly.

"Yes…" Brooke said slowly as she pulled Peyton into a hug. "You're having a baby." She stated tenderly rubbing her back.

Haley waited a beat before asking what had been on the tip of her tongue since the moment Peyton said the word _'baby'_. "You went to the doctors already?" She asked, half-tenderly, half-serious.

"Yeah, it's okay." Peyton replied rapidly, before shrugging. "For now anyway, they said they'll keep a closer eye on me since –" She explained but Brooke cut her off as she pushed Peyton slowly away from her arms.

"It's all going to be okay." Brooke said strongly looking Peyton right in the eye. "They told you things are okay so far, right?" Brooke asked, Peyton just gave her a nod. "Okay, then that's how it's gonna stay. You got to be believe that, got it?"

Peyton simply kept nodding "Okay … but –"

"Not buts, Peyton." Haley chimed in. "Everything's going to work out, you'll see." She said smiling, before huffing loudly. "Who knew you'll be the first one getting baby #2; you didn't even let Brooke start when you had already begun again," Haley teased matter-of-factly making them all chuckle.

Peyton just shrugged smiling.

"How far along are you?" Brooke asked contentedly. She really was happy about her friend, and simply couldn't kept curiosity aside.

"Hmm… around ten weeks, a bit more, it's too early still…" Peyton muttered, twisting her lips uneasily.

"Lucas didn't know?" Haley asked solemnly, but for all three of them it sounded more as a statement, given the tone she used.

Peyton shook her head turning to look firmly into Haley's eyes. "No… I told him already though." She shrugged.

"Yeah," Haley said simply, offering Peyton a soft smile.

"So," Brooke began again, breaking the tension that in mere seconds managed to form in the air. "What's with all the mess outside, huh?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I … I was just searching for stuff. I mean …" Peyton stuttered, but then paused shaking her head slightly as though searching for her words. "We have _just_ packed all Sawyer's baby stuff, you know?" She said now more firmly. "We got her off the crib no more than four months ago and now… well now I just thought I should unpack it all. I was also searching for her baby pictures, Lucas', my baby pictures, I have to explain this to her somehow, right?"

"Yeah, but –"Haley tried but Peyton continued.

"It's too soon, I know," Peyton said nodding. "I wasn't gonna tell her today or tomorrow, but I just … I guess I wanted to be prepare, I don't know..." She paused looking down uneasily at her hands. "I don't know how I am supposed to do this _alone_; he was supposed to be with me, with her, with_ us_." She finished sorrowfully.

"Peyton…" Brooke tried kindly, forcing Peyton to meet her gaze. "You know you're _not_ alone honey, you got us all here for _anything_."

Peyton nodded. "I know but –"

"It's not the same, we know." Haley said giving Peyton a knowing look. "But you're gonna be okay. Don't ask me how I know, 'cause I'm not sure, but I do know that Lucas Scott will never …" She looked up the ceiling searching for just the _right_ words. "Will never not-know his own child." She added somewhat teasingly, though she really meant the words she was saying. Even before Sawyer was born, Haley had always known, just how much of a good dad Lucas would be given the way he grew up. Lucas had been her best friend since they were just little kids, they've been each other's family during a long time, and she more than anyone knew how much he'd always wanted to have that regular-big-traditional family he was still just building with Peyton. "You all are gonna be okay." She finally finished with a smile.

Peyton simply nodded, and let Brooke pulled her back into her arms. She really wanted to believe Haley and Brooke's words. She had only been keeping the secret –_officially_– for a few days, but it was still already weighing on her. It felt in some way comforting sharing at last the news with her family. Those were supposed to be good news at any rate; she just wished all what they say would come true.

"I think Sawyer will like to have one of her own to play with," Brooke said gleefully, moments later into Peyton's curls.

Peyton huffed but managed a smile "I sure hope so, she has always got us all just for herself, what if –"

"I too think she'll like it." Haley broke in, cutting Peyton short for like the third time today. She just didn't want Peyton to think in sad _'What ifs'_. She was having a baby; she should be celebrating, not worrying about things that hadn't even happened yet. "You know how she's always complaining Jamie is too big to play with," She said with a chuckle, causing Peyton and Brooke to do so too. That was a fact, Jamie was nearly ten-years-old already, and Sawyer was barely three, those two, though loved each other, constantly had issues when it was time to decide what game they would play together.

"That is true," Peyton joked a bit. "I just wish Luke was here too, you know?" She said softening her voice and tightening her hold on Brooke.

"I know P." Brooke replied, slightly rocking her back and forth in her arms. "I know…"

Their moment was interrupted by little feet walking into the bathroom.

"Mommy?" Sawyer asked, mid-yawning, and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. "What we doing?"

"Hey baby," Peyton said as soon as she caught sight of her little girl. She then stood up swiftly, and vainly wiped some tears she didn't even know have fallen down to her cheeks. "Come here muffin, I've missed you," She said softly, lifting her up from the floor.

"I missed you too," Sawyer said, burying her head on Peyton's chest. "There – No giraffes mommy," She mumbled making Peyton smile.

She stood there for a few seconds, just hugging Sawyer tightly, before turning and motioned Brooke and Haley to get up. "I'm gonna be okay. I promise…" She paused looking at Sawyer who had, very comfortable, go back to sleep on her shoulder. "I got them," She finished smiling, as all four of them left the bedroom, and went into the living room. Peyton kept Sawyer in her arms and took a seat between the boxes in one of the couches.

"You sure you don't want us to hang around here for a bit longer?" Brooke asked as Haley went outside to check on the kids who were eating their ice-creams sitting in the porch stairs of the house.

"Oh, no, I'm okay. I really am." Peyton said firmly, nodding her head. "Besides, you two must be _exhausted_, a trip with those three? I'm fine. Go home. I promise I'll call if I need anything, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke said twisting her lips. "You'll call?"

"I will." Peyton said smiling.

"Okay then," Brooke said, getting closer to Peyton and pulling her into a half-hug since she was still holding Sawyer in her arms. "I love you P. and … Congratulations. I'm really happy for you _four_," She said nodding and smiling as she stood.

"Bye to you too baby," Brooke said sweetly, as she bent down again and kissed Sawyer's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She finished.

"Okay" Peyton replied simply.

"We're going Hales! Say your goodbyes," Brooke shouted at the door, calling up Haley who remained outside with the kids.

"You got yourself some ice-cream in the fridge." Haley said with a chuckle, as she re-entered the house, and followed Brooke's instructions to the letter. "You call us for anything, okay? We are all _here _for you, got it?" She said leaning down and kissing gently Peyton's cheek and Sawyer's forehead as well.

"I'll see you." Haley said as she closed the door behind her waving.

"All okay momma?" Sawyer mumbled from her slumber a few moments later.

"Yeah baby, all okay." Peyton replied, rocking her baby back and forth gently. "All okay…"

_So baby dry your eyes; save all the tears you've cried.__  
__That's what dreams are made of; 'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong.__  
__And in the end on dreams we will depend; 'Cause that's what love is made of._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **Hm, was it too predictable? Kinda right? But oh well...That was the way it had been all along in my head. What do you say? Good move? Bad move? Love to hear your thoughts! :)

Oh, and I know it's still pretty soon, but...Baby-**boy** Scott? or Baby-**girl** Scott? Just Asking :)

**Opening - Closing Song** : '_Dreams_' by Van Halen.

Thanks so much for reading! :)


	9. Not Giving In

**Author's Note : **You guys are rather awesome, you know that? hehe! Thank you so much for sticking with me, and oh well...here we go again. Hope you like this chapter! **:)**

**Chapter Nine : Not Giving In**

**

* * *

**

_So when the hurting starts; and when the nightmares begin,_  
_Remember you can fill up the sky; you don't have to give in._  
_Never give in.  
_

The house remained mostly in silence; Peyton could only hear some soft echoes from the living room, and for her surprise, they were doing the trick, she was feeling that comfort and peace music never failed to give her.

Even if she was feeling lost, hopeless or confused, she still could find that soothe in music.

She was lying in bed, the lights were still on, and she wasn't really feeling sleepy though she should given how late it was already.

In any case, this time the feeling that kept her awake wasn't driven by pain or ache for some reason. She had a lot on her mind, and she knew she had big decisions to make, but she had somehow decided all that would have to wait until tomorrow.

Sawyer laid sound asleep next to her, curled up in the tightest of balls, and resting her head over Peyton's belly. She'd had a big weekend and since tomorrow she had preschool it was a good thing at least one of them remained asleep.

Peyton couldn't help but stared fondly at her as she too played delicately with her little girl's blonde, tangled curls. Soon enough she was going to have _another _little girl or boy to love, and though the thought alone scared her to death, she could also feel already how much that baby would be loved.

"You know? I think your Daddy will be happy about you." Peyton muttered into the air.

"He'd talked about you. And I'm sorry I said I wasn't sure, but _I am_ happy about you _now_, you know?" She chuckled slightly, careful not to wake Sawyer up.

"And I know now you must be thinking your Momma is kinda crazy apologizing to something as _little_ as you are right now, but …" She paused sighing. "It's all okay, baby. I'm here for you, and I'm sure your Daddy would be really excited about you. He said we should try for a little boy, but … you know what? Between you and me, I think you are girl. Yup, just like Sawyer over here." She said, smiling, and caressing tenderly Sawyer's cheek as she slumbered.

"She's going to be a great big sister for you, I'm sure. She's a little crazy sometimes, but we wouldn't have her any other way. I'm pretty sure you're going to learn to love her. She has one really big heart, so I'm sure she's gonna love you a lot too ."

"And I'm sorry your dad is not around for you right now. It's not fair to you. It's not fair for him either, but … Your Aunt Haley said he would never miss the chance of meeting _you,_ so that's what we're aiming for, okay? Your Daddy is going to be really happy when he wakes up and finds out about you. For now …well, for now I'm all you got. Well, me and your Aunts, and maybe Sawyer soon, not too soon, but soon enough, I promise baby." She paused, softly rubbing her belly with one of her fingers. "Hey, but you gotta be good to me too, okay? I don't think I can't handle more schedule 'throwing up' sessions at 2, alright?" She said chuckling, and shaking her head. That had been the point of no return, she had blamed every other sign she was receiving to the stress of everything that was going on. However, when nausea started getting the best of her _every _morning, and in the afternoons, and sometimes even at nights, she had finally acknowledged the idea of the new baby. "We are doing this together, but you got to behave till your Daddy wakes, so I can lean on him, got it?"

She closed her eyes, heavily sighing. Having _'major'_ conversations with her belly wasn't her ideal plans for a Sunday evening but all in all, this was a good thing. She really believed that, and the bottom line was that she needed to make sure her baby knew her dad loved her. She was making sure of that even if it meant talking to her stomach.

* * *

"Do you think he knows what's going on, Hales?" Peyton asked softly, breaking the still silence that had settled on her office.

Haley turned to look at her from across the room smiling sympathetically. "I…I don't know." She shrugged. "I wanna believe he does. I mean … they say he _may,_ but I just …"

"What?" Peyton broke in strongly, as Haley's voice faded.

"I just don't understand what's going on myself, why should he?" Haley explained brokenly.

"I've been thinking lately …" Peyton began firmly, but trailed off after a few seconds, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opened them back again only a moment later, looking at Haley right in the eye. "It's been two months Haley, more than that. Why isn't he waking up?"

Haley just shook her head slightly at the question. She honestly had no idea how to answer that. It had been two months and twenty one days since Lucas had fell into a coma of which, according to the doctors, there was nothing they could do more to help him. They keep telling them that it was all on _him_ to wake up or not. He was supposedly fine medically, his vitals were strong, he had brain activity, so the _why_ he wasn't waking up was something none of them; the doctors, Peyton, not her, or any of the others could understand. He _should_ have woken up by now.

"I wish I could answer you that, you know that I do, but … this is hard on you, I get that. It's hard on all of us, but you can't lose hope, you … _we can't._" Haley stated solemnly.

Peyton could only nod. She hadn't lost hope for a second since all this mess started, she hadn't. But it was just getting harder and harder with every passing day.

"I was thinking that maybe … that maybe I should take Sawyer to see him now –" Peyton paused upon seeing Haley's mouth opening in an attempt to protest, but as Peyton continued she had to close it back again. "I know what it will meant for her to see him like that; you think I want that for her? _I don't_." She said sorrowfully, lightly shaking her head.

"But she hadn't seen her dad in almost three months, Haley. _Three_." Peyton pointed out brokenly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and dangerously attempting to fall. "She's a little girl and he was … _he is,_ everything for her. She misses him _so much,_ and it breaks my heart every single time she asks me about him; '_when will he come home? Will he ever read her a story again? Is he gonna go with my moms and Keith?'_ Have your three-year-old daughter asking you that and you'll know how hard this has been on me." She said, her voice breaking at the admission. "I don't want that for her. I don't want her talking to Lucas and him not answering her back but … I guess I've been denying somehow everything that's _really_ going on, but I can't do it anymore. I can't do that to Sawyer anymore. She needs to see her dad, even…"

"_Peyton…_" Haley nearly pleaded, standing up from her seat and moving closer Peyton.

"Even if it's one _last _time" Peyton finished her statement, closing her eyes tightly, and allowing all those tears she hadn't allow herself to cry until now, to finally fell down to her cheeks.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna take her? She's three?" Brooke pointed out needlessly as she opened the door to her house letting Peyton in. She felt so useless and impotent about the situation...about everything. She didn't know exactly what to say to Peyton, or what to do. She was trying her best to help her through all this, and she knew she was doing everything that was in her power, but somehow it didn't felt as if it was enough.

Peyton vaguely rolled her eyes as she walked past her. "Don't said that as if I didn't know," She said rather coldly, but it was merely hurt what Brooke could her voice carrying. "I … _I can't, _please_. _"

They have talked on the phone early today, it was Thursday, and tomorrow the kids had the day off because of some sort of teacher's celebration. Sawyer was supposed to sleepover at Brooke's, and so would Peyton, since Brooke wanted some extra time to spoil her _'godchildren'_ and every time Julian was out of town, she didn't miss the opportunity.

Especially now.

However, Peyton had told her about her plans of taking Sawyer to see Lucas at the hospital today. The little girl wasn't old enough yet to be let in as a regular visitor, but her father's situation was different, as Peyton had explained to the hospital staff. She wasn't sure about it, but her guts told her to.

Surprisingly enough Karen had agreed. She had told Peyton that maybe it will be good for Luke to be with his little girl, but deep inside Peyton thought that even Karen was starting to lose hope in Lucas waking up someday. It wasn't even '_soon'_ the word they used anymore, it was '_someday'_. She didn't know for sure when that had changed, but it had, and she just couldn't help but hate it.

"Hey baby," Peyton said sweetly, sitting down next to Sawyer in the dining room.

"Hi Mommy, making you letter, can't see." Sawyer replied smiling, covering her notebooks with both her arms.

Peyton couldn't help but smile at her. It saddened her too somehow, she didn't want to ruin that glint of innocence her daughter always carried in her eyes, but then again, she felt as though she _needed_ her to see him. "You up for a little drive with Mommy, I wanna take you some place?"

Sawyer frowned slightly looking at her in the eye. It was a weird thing their plans changed so suddenly now, but she shrugged it anyway and smiled. "Where we going?"

"It's a surprise, I'll tell you in the way, okay?" Peyton said, smiling softly.

"Okay, go get my coat." Sawyer said happily, as she stood up from the table and headed towards Brooke's bedroom, but before Peyton or Brooke could do anything, she was running back into the living room. "No spoiling letter, okay Mommy?" She warned, giving Peyton a perfunctory kiss, and hug, before in reality heading out the living room, in search of her belongings.

"Peyton…" Brooke started, walking across the living room.

Peyton stood up from the table and gave her the brokenhearted of looks. "I have to, don't ask me why, I...I really don't know but she… she deserves to see him."

"But –" Brooke tried but Peyton continued speaking softly.

"I don't know," She said, her head shaking slightly. "I honestly_ don't _know_."_

"You sad Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer asked as she re-entered the living room and caught sight at first of Brooke's look as she speak with Peyton.

"No baby, I'm fine." Brooke replied, bending down to Sawyer's level. She didn't know what to tell her, '_have fun'_ somehow didn't fit. "You'll go with Mommy now, and I'll see you in a while, okay?"

"Okay!" Sawyer replied happily, before lifting her look up at Peyton. "We going now Mommy?" She asked flashing the tender of grins. She genuinely loved '_car-rides with mommy.'_

Peyton just smiled back at her. "Yeah baby, we are going now. Let's go." She said as she took Sawyer's hand into her own, and led the way to the door.

Already there she turned to look at Brooke one more time. "I'm not sure if I should or not, maybe I'm wrong, but … what if I'm not?" She asked with a shrug, smiling softly in Brooke's direction. This wasn't an easy decision to make, but she had made it, and whatever consequences came with it, she was willing to deal with them; whether they were good, or bad.

"Let's go baby. Bet he'd like to see us." Peyton said sweetly as she closed the door behind them.

All she could do now was hope this wasn't a big mistake.

_Sometimes there's nothing to feel, sometimes there's nothing to hold.  
Sometimes there's no time to run away, sometimes you just feel so old.__  
__The times it hurts when you cry, the times it hurts just to breathe.__  
__And then it all seems like there's no-one left_

_

* * *

_

**AN : **So What do you say? It is, or not a big deal take the little girl to the hospital? For_ me_ it is but I don't know you all. The chapter originally went all up until the visit but this was the first time I went over 5000words so I cut it short here. Next chapter is Peyton and Sawyer at the hospital. I felt so, **so** bad writing that part btw lol...My nature is the one of one big baby so I guess it shouldn't be shocking to say I even teared up writing that lol...but oh well...Since Ch10 is kind of the part-2 of this chapter it'll be up sooner, hopefully tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading, and please let me what you think ;)

******Opening - Closing Song** : '_Fight_' by The Cure


	10. How Wrong You Can Be?

**Author's Note : **Hey! First off, Happy first 100th reviews to me, right? lol JK! I do appreciate still each and everyone of you who read, but for the ones that also review, let's say you all get an extra _'Thank You_' haha! Kidding!  
But it actually does help, you know? Getting to know what you like, what you don't, what you like to see...It actually do trigger that thingy that makes you want to write and write lol... so Thank You So Much! You all are really appreciate so I just hope not to disappoint the ones who'd stick with me hehe ;)  
Thank You **:) **

Here goes Chapter10! Hope you enjoy** :)**

**Chapter Ten : How Wrong You ****Can**** Be?**

**

* * *

**

_I firmly believe that I didn't need anyone but me. I sincerely thought I was so complete.  
Look how wrong you can be._

"Nonnie!" Sawyer exclaimed loudly, as she let go of Peyton's hand, and ran towards her grandma.

Peyton ran vainly after her, quietly calling out her name. "What did a tell you?" She scolded lightly, as she reached the little girl.

"Oo-Ooh" Sawyer replied mischievously, looking up her mom with quite a grin. "We in hospital, no running, no–"

"No screaming," Peyton finished the statement for her, giving her a knowing look.

"Yep, no screaming, forgot mommy. Sorry." Sawyer said nodding, and squishing her little nose up.

Karen could only chuckle at her granddaughter and at her small laugh; Sawyer shifted her attention to her.

"Granma, did Momma let you come see Daddy too?" She questioned sweetly, and still flashing her grin at her grandma.

Karen looked up first at Peyton offering her an understanding look, and then down at Sawyer. "Yeah baby, I bet he'll really like to see you, sweetie." She said, caressing tenderly her granddaughter's cheek.

"You think?" Sawyer asked back, twisting curiously her lips.

"I know," Karen stated smiling. "I'll be right here, okay?" She said, now looking up at Peyton.

Peyton nodded at her words, and smiled softly. "Uh, huh. Thank you." She answered simply, as she grabbed Sawyer's hand into her own, and started walking towards the room door.

"Remember, you can't be too loud, okay muffin?" Peyton warned once again, as they reached the doorway.

"Yep," Sawyer replied happily, and somewhat impatiently.

They entered together the room, and it wasn't lost on Peyton the way Sawyer basically froze only a few steps further into the room.

"He's sleeping momma." Sawyer informed quietly staring at the bed.

"Yeah baby… kinda. But we can come in." Peyton told her lovingly, and pulling her gently a few more steps inside the room.

They made it to the bed but Sawyer remained quiet and Peyton didn't like that sign. How could she really explain her what was going on?

"Can I wake him?" Sawyer asked sincerely looking up to Peyton.

Peyton swallowed hard staring down at her. She lightly shook her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She didn't know how to answer her that. She _couldn't _answer that question.

"Come here," Peyton said only mere seconds later, as she lifted Sawyer up and placed her gently next to Lucas in the bed.

"You can talk to him," Peyton told her sweetly, and with a nod of her head.

"But–" Sawyer said uneasily looking firmly into Peyton's eyes.

"It's okay, he can hear you. Why don't you tell him about your play?" Peyton pressed a little. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, but she was still going to try to make it work.

Sawyer frowned looking at her, as though hesitating whether or not to trust her.

"Can I hug him?" The little girl asked a moment later with a small shrug.

Peyton couldn't help but smile, and sighed with relief. "Yes baby, you can," She said, leaning forward to Sawyer, helping her say _'hi'_ to her Dad. "But slowly, okay? Be careful," She told her as she too said her _'hellos'_, kissing lovingly Lucas' cheek.

"I've missed you Daddy." Sawyer said so softly that Peyton could barely hear it, but she did, and it simply broke her heart.

This wasn't fair. Her daughter shouldn't have to see her father like this. Lucas shouldn't be like this.

However, she was only left in those thoughts for a couple minutes, as she caught sight of Sawyer pushing away from her hold on Lucas.

"I bet he missed you too baby girl." Peyton said softly, as she helped Sawyer sit up on the bed, and rest her little body against hers.

"I tell him about my play?" Sawyer asked, turning herself so that she could get a better look of Peyton.

"You can tell him about your play muffin." Peyton replied nodding.

Sawyer hesitated some more moments before starting to talk, but after just a little while, she sat back upright kneeled on the bed, moved closer to her dad, and began.

"You know Daddy, Miss Kelley made _me_ little red riding hood. Yep, me!" Sawyer said nodding proudly. "She said I was _perfect_ for her. Miss Kelley really likes my hair, she told me it is _just_ like hers. She also said I should thank you and mommy for that. So ... Thank you," She said coyly, turning to Peyton, who had sat in the closest chair to the bed.

Peyton did nothing but smile back at her baby, as she kept going firmly. "I have to sing _many _songs, and say _toooons_ of lines. Mommy is helping me, and Aunt Brooke too, and Aunt Haley ... Oh, and Lily and Jamie too Daddy. They also have a play, you know Daddy? It's Alice in Wonderland," She said wide-eyed, and nodding. "Momma read me that story too; I think it was okay, I'd like to go to Wonderland someday Daddy." She grinned, getting closer to Lucas and resting her little hands over his chest, toying with his robe. "Maybe Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley will take us, they really like road-tripping. We went to the zoo one day too Daddy, Mommy couldn't go cause her belly ache… she was throwing up Daddy." She whispered somewhat disgusted, as she got closer to Lucas' ear. "She's been doing that a lot lately Daddy. I think she's eating too many candy."

Peyton could only chuckle at Sawyer's logic. She hadn't told her about the new baby yet, mainly, because it was still too soon, and in a way she just didn't think there was any need to shake her little world quite yet. And though she was showing already, it wasn't something she really had to worry around a three-year-old.

And then again, deep inside Peyton was still hoping they could tell her the news _together_.

"We've been going to _'work'_ together a lot too now Daddy. Momma let me help her, and Aunt Haley too, I like when she sings Daddy, and I like singing too." She chuckled lightly, causing Peyton to laugh as well. "Momma's work is fun. But we get home _exhausted_ after work every day" She said, parroting Peyton's nighttime lines. "We both sleep like babies through the night but …"

Peyton's head jerked towards Sawyer at her sudden change of tone, the little girl cradled closer to Lucas' body as though she was telling him a secret. She was talking so softly that Peyton had to make an effort to listen correctly what her little girl was whispering.

"I think you should come home with us now Daddy, Mommy gets all gloomy at times and ... and sometimes she cries Daddy. And I miss you Daddy, and …" Sawyer started weeping softly through her words. Without second thoughts Peyton stood up from her chair, and grabbed Sawyer protectively into her arms.

"Hey…It's okay baby," Peyton soothed, sitting down with the little girl in her arms. At her words, instead of calm down, Sawyer only started sobbing harder.

Peyton then did nothing other than held her back tightly to her chest. She tried rocking her back and forth softly in the chair in an attempt to ease her ache. "Shh, baby, you okay." She repeated once and again, though her own tears were now making its way down to her cheeks. "It's gonna be okay." She said firmly, though at that moment, she honestly wasn't entirely buying her own words.

It took Sawyer some good moments before completely calming down.

For Peyton too, seeing her daughter crying like that wasn't an everyday affair. It really got a lot from her. Add to that mix her hormones, and it was just something she couldn't bear.

"You okay now baby girl?" Peyton asked softly.

Sawyer harshly shook her head. She didn't pronounce a single word, but instead her thumb made its way to her mouth.

"Okay," Peyton said slowly. "You feel like going home now?"

The little girl remained quiet, but shook her head again.

"Wanna stay a bit longer while _I _talk to Daddy this time?" Peyton asked hopeful, and looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"k" Sawyer mumbled quietly from Peyton's chest.

"Okay," Peyton agreed with a smile. "We're staying a bit longer then, muffin." She said sweetly, as she shifted her look to Lucas.

Taking a deep breath, Peyton started her _own_ conversation with her husband. "I'm sorry we got all emotional Luke, I guess we just miss you." She said somewhat sadly, but trying hard not to sound like it. "But she's right about everything, you know? We've been going to work together. She really is quite a trooper; she helps me picking up the bands we like the better for the label. And also the ones we want playing at TRIC. She actually has a pretty decent music taste," She said somehow teasingly, plastering a wide smile on her face. "Haley loves having her there. She says she's a mini-you messing with her stuff," She paused chuckling lightly before continuing.

"We've been baking a lot too, which has been fun. We even attempted to make a real cake the other day. We did a _small_ mess on the kitchen, but it tasted kinda good in the end. And we also practice at nights her lines for the play. That's supposed to be like in …" She paused, looking up the ceiling, as though making mental math.

"One" Sawyer said softly, holding up one finger in the air.

"Right! Told you she's always right," Peyton let out excitedly. "Her show is less than one month away now, so you have right the time to wake up and come to see her with us. We've all cleared up our schedules for that day already–"

"Grandpapa is coming too Daddy," Sawyer chimed into the conversation again, now a bit more happily.

"Oh yeah, my dad is coming to see her too. He said he wouldn't miss his goddaughter's first _big _presentation for the world." Peyton chuckled looking down at Sawyer.

"Brooke's making her costume this time, you know? But she's been keeping it a secret; it is supposed to be a surprise, even for me." Peyton said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Brooke's maybe a little _too_ excited about this all, but I'm pretty sure she's doing an amazing job with the costume. Sawyer has already tried it on, and she said she liked it, but I won't be sure until I see it myself." She growled making the little girl smile.

"It's cute Daddy. Aunt Brooke is also making Lily's and Jamie's, their costumes are fun." Sawyer barged in gleefully, forgetting she had decided not to talk anymore.

"Uh, huh," Peyton agreed simply. "Their play is only one week after Sawyer's. It was a good thing Karen managed to get Lily into school. I didn't think they were gonna let her finish the school year but apparently your little sister is _super_ smart so it wasn't a problem. I've seen a little bit of their costumes, and Sawyer's right, they actually are really fun and unique, you know? … Well, you know, you _do_ know Brooke, right?" She teased softly shrugging her shoulders.

"Jamie's the king!" Sawyer exclaimed happily. "And Lily is the white queen … and a sheep for some reason too." She added puzzled, and scrunching her nose up, making Peyton laugh.

"That's just the way the story goes and you know it." Peyton said firmly, pointing at Sawyer who just shrugged.

"Sheep no nice, Daddy," Sawyer growled, shaking her head strongly.

Peyton could only laugh at her. Apparently, Sawyer had a not-so-nice experience with some sheep in one school field trip a while back, so since then not even sheep costumes worked for her.

"Oh Daddy and teddy bears!" Sawyer exclaimed loudly out of the blue.

Peyton could help but chuckle...once again. "Yeah, and the teddy bears," She agreed with a nod. "They are also making this huge, weird thingy with teddy bears in order to celebrate Memorial Day at the end of this month. I'm still wrapping my mind around how patriotic Teddy Bears can actually be –"

"Hey! They are," Sawyer broke in indignantly but still smiling. The little girl was actually loving the idea of Teddy Bears, and all the history that held behind them.

"Hey yourself, goof," Peyton scoffed, looking down at Sawyer. "Let me finish, there was a '_but'_ in that statement," She said playfully, before adding. "_But_, it has been actually really fun making all this crafts thingies with her. You … You're in fact missing a lot, so …" She paused, closing her eyes and sighing heavily. "So, you really should wake up and help us, right bunny?" She asked Sawyer, trying to break the tension that had, somehow, formed in the room.

"Yeah Daddy, home _tooooo_ quiet without you," Sawyer giggled, making Peyton smile softly.

"Yeah, too quiet," She agreed, tenderly kissing the top of Sawyer's head. She then sighed again before looking back at Lucas. "I wish we could stay longer, we haven't even got started in what we did for mother's day, and what she's planning for Jamie and Lily's birthday–"

"And Aunt Haley's too." Sawyer chimed in nodding.

"Right, and Aunt Haley's too, but they only let me have her here for so long and …time's up," Peyton admitted sadly. "We gotta go now but … if she wants to; I promise I'll bring her back again, okay?" Peyton asked Lucas, though she was looking down to Sawyer in her arms. "You think you'd like to come again, baby?"

"Dunno," Sawyer replied rapidly before glancing over at Lucas, and then back at Peyton. "You think he'll want?"

"I bet he will." Peyton said smiling and nodding.

"Then we'll come again Daddy." Sawyer said sweetly, making her way up to the bed already.

Peyton didn't hesitate a bit before helping her all the way up next to her Dad. "There you go muffin. Tell Daddy will see him again soon okay?"

"See you soon Daddy. Miss you." Sawyer said quietly, as she rested herself over Lucas' chest. "Come home soon, okay Daddy?" She said sweetly, just as Peyton started picking her up.

"Let's go bunny. Aunt Brooke must be worried it took us so long to go back … I'll see you tomorrow Luke." Peyton finished, as she kissed fondly Lucas' forehead, and put Sawyer down in the floor.

"We'll see you soon Daddy." Sawyer said one last time as they both were leaving the bedroom.

It hadn't been easy - for neither of them. But in her heart, Peyton wanted to believe she had made the right choice bringing Sawyer to see her dad.

It wasn't lost on her all the times Sawyer had said _"Daddy"_ in the little time they stayed in the room with him. She missed him, and although seeing him like that wasn't the ideal, it was still something.

Or at least that was what she told herself in their way out of the hospital. She only hoped her little girl's smile hadn't gone away for too long.

_And if they had the words I could tell to you to help you on the way down the road  
I couldn't quote you no Dickens, Shelley or Keats; 'cause it's all been said before.  
Make the best out of the bad. Just laugh it off … Remember, every picture tells a story, don't it?_

_

* * *

_

**AN : **What did you think? I felt so bad for both of them while writing this, but it is still up to you to say how I did it.** :)  
**Next chapter is flashback chap :)

**Opening - Closing Song** : '_Every Picture Tells A Story_' by Rod Stewart


	11. What if?

**Author's Note : **So here is finally the flashback chapter that explains what happened to Lucas. I know that the fact that I waited until Ch11 to let you all know might increase the chances of disappointing ...maybe, but I hope I didn't. This storyline, what happened to him here is quite close to my family so I'm not sure how well I wrote it but I kinda do know how it feels.

Anyway, sorry the ramble. Hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to let me know what you think if you'd like :)

**Chapter Eleven : What If?**

**

* * *

**

_Tell me what to say, tell me, to make it all okay._  
_I don't wanna see you hurting. Just hold on. Hold on to me._

They spent almost two hours driving around Tree Hill roads; they made only a few silent stops before they finally reached Brooke's driveway. They managed to find serenity in all the little things that came across their way; the soft sounds of the music playing in Peyton's car, catching the sunset in their favorite spot by the beach, cuddle into each other arms just feeling comfort with one another presence.

Sawyer was only three-years-old, but even so, the little girl did nothing short of miracles when it was about making her mom feel better.

Peyton could only hope Sawyer felt at least a little bit of that same comfort when she was holding her in her own arms.

"Hey," Brooke said gently, opening the door of her house. "How did it go?" She asked cautiously, looking up into Peyton's eyes, but before she could reply, Brooke felt her little niece wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

"We went see Daddy, Aunt Brooke." Sawyer whispered, looking up to meet Brooke's eyes.

"Oh, that's nice baby, right?" Brooke asked somewhat hesitantly, as she slipped softly her fingers into Sawyer's curls. She didn't know exactly how to handle the situation around Peyton, let alone around Sawyer.

"Yeah," Sawyer muttered still clinging to Brooke's legs. "He's sleeping, Auntie. Really sleeping,"

"Yeah baby, I know." Brooke said sweetly, as she bent down to Sawyer's level, and grabbed the little girl into her arms. She started rubbing small circles on her back as she stood up and caught sight of Peyton, who remained quiet by the doorway. "You okay, P?" Brooke asked warily, motioning her to come inside the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peyton replied softly with a shrug. "We talked for a little while with him, and we told him stuff and … It went okay." She stated solemnly.

"Oh, okay," Brooke said simply, with a small nod. She could only imagine how hard it had been on Peyton, the less she wanted was push things and make her feel even worse with her comments. "Well," She began, now a little more cheerily. "How about now that you two are here, I make us all some snacks, and we can watch a sassy movie, or something, okay?" Brooke asked happily, locking eyes with Peyton, who simply nodded offering her a soft smile.

"I'd like that," Sawyer spoke up, pushing away a little from Brooke's embrace. "What we watching?" She asked curiously.

They sat together cozy on the couch only a few minutes later; Brooke popped them some popcorn, and set a bowl of chocolate ice-cream for each one on the coffee-table before them.

Sawyer had fallen asleep not 15minutes after the movie began, she lay sleeping comfortable between Brooke and Peyton, resting her head on Brooke's lap, as the two of them remained watching the movie.

"Are you really okay?" Brooke asked quietly, still staring at the TV in front of them, but not really paying much attention to what it showed. She was worried about Peyton, and she knew that if she didn't ask, Peyton wasn't one to just spit out her feelings by herself, so she gave it a go. What else could actually go wrong from a simple question like that?

Peyton turned to look at Brooke and nodded lightly. "Yeah" She said simply before adding calmly "I mean, not really, but I do think I did right taking her to him. He is …"

"Her dad, I know." Brooke agreed, giving Peyton a knowing look. "She seemed okay about it, so I don't think you made any mistake. After all, _you _are her mom; you are the one that knows her the best, and knows what's best for her, but …"

"What?" Peyton asked narrowing her eyes, somewhat surprised at Brooke's sudden change of tone.

"What about you?" Brooke asked back firmly. "What did it meant for_ you_, taking Sawyer to see Lucas … like that?"

"I … I just wish I hadn't." Peyton said, with a sarcastic laugh.

Brooke stared back at her confused; she was denying her own statements and she knew that much. Shaking slightly her head Peyton added. "What if he really doesn't wake up, Brooke? What if I made Sawyer's last memory of Lucas to be in that cold, hospital room? What if…"

"Hey! Peyton, you can't do that to yourself." Brooke cut her off strongly. "You can't start thinking like that. You can't." She stated looking right into Peyton's eyes. "I … Oh god! I wish _so_ badly there was something I could tell you to make all this alright. But … I just_ don't know_ what that something is," She finished somewhat defeated.

Peyton gave her a soft smile. "I know that." She said gently. "And I thank you for it, I really do. You know it means a lot everything you are doing for us, but honestly, I just don't think that '_something'_ exist quite yet." She said shaking her head. "I … I just must deal with this… it's just hard, you know?" She said, closing her eyes, and leaning back her head on the couch. "Three months ago things were alright. _Just alright_. One moment we were playing and the other …"

_Three months ago_

"You have to go back to the table miss." Peyton stated firmly at the doorway of her own bedroom.

Sawyer lay comfortable in her bed giggling at her words, and waving her little legs in the air "Don't want to. Daddy no eating, I'm no eating." She exclaimed loudly.

"You see what you're doing?" Peyton called out to Lucas who was just making his way into the house after disposing the trash outside the house.

"What did I do?" Lucas asked raising both his hands in surrender, as he started walking towards his bedroom.

Peyton looked at him and shook her head dramatically. "She says she's not eating, because you didn't eat," She growled. "So come on you two, back to the table, since when we just walked away from the table and _don't eat._ Let's go. Chop-chop!" She cried out, as she walked closer to the bed and started drawing Sawyer out of it.

"No want to," Sawyer shouted between giggles, just as Lucas finally made his way into the bedroom.

"Come on!_ Do_ something!" Peyton exclaimed helplessly looking at Lucas, as she was been dragged to the bed by Sawyer.

Lucas stood by the doorway for a few seconds, just staring at the both of them interact before making his way all to the bed. He had learned early enough how his _'little girl'_ could also be the biggest of handfuls. "So you're rolling like I do, huh miss?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah Daddy!" Sawyer replied simply with a strong nod of her head. "Daddy no eating, I'm no eating."

"See!" Peyton cried out in despair, though she was really having a hard time trying not to laugh.

Lucas offered Peyton his best of grins, and then processed to drag Sawyer playfully out of the bed, but only to drop himself back down at it moments later with the little girl above him.

"We no hungry, momma!" Sawyer giggled as Lucas pulled her up and down with his arms.

Peyton smiled shaking her head slightly at the picture in front her eyes. "Perfect! Two against one, really nice Sawyer, thought we were a team kiddo?"

"No today momma. Daddy team today," Sawyer smirked, first staring into Peyton's eyes, and then shifting her look to Lucas'. "Today I'm with you Daddy," She informed gleefully.

"_Nice_, really nice," Peyton replied grumpily, just as she leaned closer to both of them and started tickling Sawyer. "And you're not saying anything_, team daddy_" She teased looking right into Lucas' eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" Lucas cried helplessly. "The little woman has spoken. She's on _my_ team, Peyt. Deal with it!" He joked just as he too dragged Peyton down into his embrace along with the little girl.

Sawyer remained atop both her parents giggling. "I won mommy, we no eating green thingies today." She teased loudly making them both laugh.

"Then what shall we eat today, your majesty?" Peyton played along, lying on the bed, and resting just a bit her head over Lucas' chest.

"I dunno! What you say Daddy? No green thingies, right?" Sawyer asked sweetly, offering Lucas one of those smiles he just couldn't say '_no'_ to.

"Yeah Peyt, she's right, no green stuff, please!" Lucas agreed jokingly.

"Ha-Ha!" Peyton growled in response. "But okay, whatever, I guess we _could_ order some pizza…" Sawyer opened her mouth to speak but Peyton hushed her before she could pronounce a world. "_BUT_, only if you missy help me here beat your daddy's butt a bit" She teased turning to face Lucas in the bed. "I ain't letting you beat me, _daddy_!"

"Pizza wins Daddy, sorry!" Sawyer cried from her spot, bending down to start tickling her dad.

"'Pizza_ wins',_ not even me, really nice Sawyer, but I guess is something." Peyton joked as she too started tickling Lucas in all his weak spots, good thing she knew them _all._

They all laughed out loud at the tickling fight that have started in the bed, no one knew anymore who was tickling whom, but they were all laughing and that was what mattered.

"I…" Lucas began, between the giggles that reigned on the bedroom.

At his suddenly change of tone, Peyton stopped the tickling too. "You okay?" She asked, as she saw him bringing the palm of his hand to his forehead. "What's the matter?" She pushed some more at Lucas' no response.

"My head… it…" Lucas managed to say aloud, but Peyton only grew worried.

"Sawyer get down, baby." Peyton commanded gently but serious all the same time, as she got closer to Lucas and put her own hand on his forehead.

"But –" Sawyer replied back, frowning.

"Get down, please." Peyton pleaded as she started feeling her heart pounding on her chest.

Sawyer hesitated for a few moments, but then did as she was told, and remained still at the other end of the bed.

"What are you feeling?" Peyton tried asking Lucas but he just kept his hand over his face and didn't respond.

"Go get Daddy a glass of water, okay?" Peyton asked, turning to look at Sawyer, and then back at Lucas and finally to the nightstand. She then grabbed her phone, and clumsily managed to dial _911_.

Sawyer remained quiet staring at Peyton, and occasionally to Lucas.

Peyton turned to look at her again and nearly begged. "Go baby, _please_."She asked once again, and with that, she returned her attention to the phone as the little girl slowly left the bedroom. Lucas remained still, his body had grown heavy, and no words came out from his mouth again.

It took the ambulance 2:16minutes to get to the Scott's household. Everything happened so fast that Peyton could barely understand it herself. The paramedics had spoken some doctor's lingo before rushing him into the ambulance, and to the hospital.  
She had called Brooke and told her the little she knew about what had happened; that Lucas had been rushed into the ER, and that she had to be there. Brooke house was at least seventeen minutes away from theirs, so Peyton had to let the paramedics go with Lucas and without her until she arrived there.

"I brought the water." Sawyer whispered, breaking Peyton from her musings. She just sighed and motioned the little girl to join her in the bed. She took the glass off her little hands, and held her tightly in her arms.

"Where did they took Daddy?" Sawyer asked softly, burying her head on Peyton's chest.

Peyton didn't answer though; instead, she tightened her embrace on Sawyer.

"_It's all going to be okay_" Was all what she could say before she heard the living room door swinging open.

Peyton stood up from the bed, as fast as she could, carrying Sawyer in her arms, and walking towards the living room. "Why did it took you so long? I … I got to go to the hospital." She said hurriedly as she handed Sawyer over to Brooke.

"But what happened?" Brooke asked confused, and just as worried as Peyton was.

Peyton could only shrug. She was really clueless about what was going on. "I don't know. We were all playing, and all of the sudden his head hurt, I... I don't know." She stuttered, completely defeated. "You called Haley?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not yet, called their house, Nathan was there, he said he'll go to the hospital as soon as he can. I'll keep trying."

Peyton only nodded. "I really should go now, you watch her, please?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied rapidly. "Call me when you know _anything_, okay? I'll try to get Haley in there soon too."

"Yeah," Peyton whispered, coming closer to Brooke, and giving Sawyer and quick kiss. "I'll call."

"Hey!" Brooke shouted, grabbing Peyton by her arm. "It's gonna be okay." She stated firmly. Peyton only nodded and made her way out of the house quickly.

Brooke then dropped herself down to the couch, hugging Sawyer tightly to her chest. "It is going to be okay, baby. You don't have to worry about _anything_, okay?" Brooke said to the scared little girl in her arms.

"Is Mommy mad?" Sawyer asked in a mere whisper, looking up at Brooke's eyes.

"No baby, she's not mad." She said firmly, shaking her head. The way that little girl was looking at her did nothing short but break even more her heart. "She's just scared. But it will be alright. You'll see." She said sweetly, as she rocked the girl back and forth softly in her arms. "It will be."

* * *

"They said something yet?" Nathan asked anxiously, holding two cups of coffee in his hands and walking closer to Peyton in the waiting room.

"No" Peyton replied solemnly. "Why don't they come out already?" She nearly screamed, out of frustration, looking at Nathan in the eye.

"I don't know." He whispered honestly, handing her the coffee, and taking a seat next to her. "Talked to Haley, she and Brooke will be here in a little while." He stated.

Peyton shook her head, looking down at the coffee. "Sawyer, what about Sawyer?"

"She's fine." Nathan replied strongly. "They are letting her and Jamie with a sitter, that's why it's taking them some time to get here. She's alright." He reassured Peyton.

"Okay," Peyton said nodding, and taking a sip from her coffee. "What if…"

"Hey, don't say that." Nathan warned before she could even finish her sentence. "He's going to be fine Sawyer. He is." He stated firmly, as he grabbed Peyton into his arms. "He is."

A male doctor making his way to where they were sitting caused Peyton to jump from Nathan's embrace, and walked hurriedly towards him.

"Lucas Scott's relatives?" The doctor asked them both as they reached each other.

"We are." Peyton said, letting out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "I'm … I'm his wife. Is he okay? What... What happened?" She asked somewhat brokenly.

"He is out of surgery now." The Doctor began. "He's been taking into the ICU as we speak. We'll have to keep a close eye on him for at least the next 48 hours."

"But what hap–" Peyton broke in but had to stop since the doctor continued talking.

"Your husband had suffered a hemorrhagic stroke, which means…" He explained, at Peyton's attempt to speak again. "That his brain is bleeding. We managed to control it _for now_. However, there are no guaranties about who much did it affect him. We're confident the damage wasn't major, hence the quickly attendance to the hospital, but we still have to wait and see. There are still things we cannot predict or tell for sure,"

Both, Nathan and Peyton froze at the doctor's words. "What ... What does that mean?" Peyton managed to ask.

"It means, that he's out of surgery, and that he did satisfactory, but that he's unconscious now and we can't diagnose when he is going to wake up, or whether or not he is going to wake up." The doctor stated solemnly looking at Peyton firmly in the eye.

"Can I see him?" Was all she could say while she was still trying to process what the doctor had just said.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible while he is still in the ICU, but we are going to keep you post it about him. For now all we can do is wait and see how he responds treatment."

_Now_

"And now I guess I'm just sick of waiting. Wait for a sign, something that tell me he's gonna be okay, you know?" Peyton said brokenly, locking eyes strongly with Brooke.

"Peyton…" Brooke tried softly. She managed to place Sawyer gently at the other end of the couch and moved closer to her friend. "You know I'd do _anything _to take all this away from you but …"

"You can't." Peyton interrupted simply. "And I can't either and I … I just_ hate _it." She stated as silent tears started making its way down to her cheeks. "I just want something you know? Something that let me know he's with me, that I haven't lost him, that I _won't _lose him but I…I" She paused, closing her eyes tightly as Brooke pulled her into her arms.

"Shh…" Brooke soothed, as Peyton's sobs only grew harder in her arms. "Want me to tell you something?" She began a few seconds later. "You do have that _something_, Peyton. Whether you can see it now, or not. What do you think Sawyer is? Or that little one on your belly, too? Those two are all Lucas and you honey. He hasn't left you, he never will."

"But–" Peyton broke in, pushing away slowly from Brooke's arms, and vaguely wiping her eyes.

"I know," Brooke said quietly before Peyton could continue. "But you said it yourself, there's nothing we can do. We just have to wait P. Maybe this is just one of those weird tests we have to go on in life to, you know?" She said with a shrug. "Be happy."

"But I _was_ happy_,"_ Peyton said in something above a whisper, closing her eyes again and causing a few more tears to fell freely down to her pale cheeks.

"And you'll be again honey. One way or the other," Brooke promised solemnly drawing Peyton into her arms again. "You will be."

_And if this be our last conversation, if this be the last time that we speak for a while.  
Don't lose hope and don't let go._

_

* * *

_

**Opening Song : **_"Hold On" _By Take That

**Closing Song** : "_What If_" by Safetysuit


	12. Lay it Down Slow

**Author's Note : **Thank you to everyone who is still reading and supporting this story. Hope you like this chapter. **Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve : Lay it Down Slow**

* * *

_If you got pain in your heart, why don't you share it with me?__  
__And we'll just wait and see, if it's half of what it used to be._

"Hey you …" Peyton said softly, peeking her head into Sawyer's dark room. It was past midnight already, she had get up for something to drink, and the small noises from her little girl's bedroom caught her attention. "I thought you were sleeping baby. What's up in that little mind of yours?" She asked sweetly, taking a seat at the edge of Sawyer's bed. The little girl remained quiet holding on tightly to a stuffed animal.

"You don't feel like talking to Mommy tonight, huh?" Peyton pushed a little but Sawyer remained quiet. "Hmm, okay, then what do you say if I do the talking?" She said, as she drew Sawyer back down under the covers with her. Peyton guessed they both were in need of a little love this night, so she did her best to bring Sawyer some kind of comfort holding her tightly to her chest.

"You know? When you were a teeny-tiny baby I used to love to come here and just watch you sleep. Sometimes I even dragged you out of your crib, and sat with you in the rocking chair for a little while. Your Dad always said I shouldn't do it. That I would spoil you, but wanna know a secret? He used to do it sometimes too. I never told him I knew because I actually liked that he did it. I liked that he was showing you how much he loved you like that. Just like I was, because that's the truth muffin, we both love you very, _very_ much; you do know that, right?"

Sawyer nodded from under the covers, she remained quiet, but a nod was better than nothing, it was at least a start.

"You were the sweetest of babies from the day you were born. You always managed to make everything better for me. You still do, you know. Sometimes when I have had a bad day, your Daddy or me actually, it always worked for the both of us. We always knew that we could just go to you, look at those big, beautiful icy-blue eyes, and everything was okay again. I – _We_ really got lucky by getting _you_ as our baby-girl." She said sweetly, hugging Sawyer tightly, and kissing fondly the top of her head. "You know your Daddy met you before I did, right?" Peyton smiled as she felt Sawyer nodding again. "Yeah, he held you in his arms before I did. He kissed you before I did …"

"You were sleeping," Sawyer whispered so softly that Peyton could hardly hear her.

"I was." Peyton agreed with a small nod. "Just like your Daddy is right now, but you know what? I _had_ to wake up. I _had_ to meet you, baby. I couldn't not hold you in my arms like this, you know? ... I couldn't not be with you, because I love you. I have loved you all along. Just like your Daddy does."

"I did that to him?" Sawyer asked quietly, her voice muffled by the covers.

Peyton shook her head instantly in disbelief. She didn't saw that question coming. "What do you mean?" She asked, lifting herself and Sawyer up a little.

Sawyer just shrugged and quickly looked down.

"Hey, look at me. Why do you think that?" Peyton asked strongly forcing Sawyer to look up at her. The sad expression in her face certainly broke Peyton's heart. She then sighed heavily, and softened the urgency of her voice as she gathered courage and started again. "You can talk to me, you know that muffin?"

Sawyer looked up at her eyes, and twisted her lips uneasily, as she began. "I…I should have eaten, Momma. I shouldn't have tickled Daddy so hard. I …"

"Hey," Peyton rushed, putting gently her hands on Sawyers shoulders, and turning her so that she could properly meet her eyes. "You did _not_ do _anything_ to your Dad. We were just playing that night. You … Your Daddy got sick sweetie, but it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault."

"But –"

"No." Peyton disagreed strongly. "You didn't do _anything_ to your Daddy. He loves you. You're everything to him. You could never ever hurt him. _Ever_," She paused sighing, and looking at Sawyer who remained staring at her. She was scared, Peyton could tell that much, and if she was being honest so was she.

Of course she was. This really wasn't easy. "We were just playing like we always did and things, things just went wrong baby. But you, _you_ didn't do anything to him, got it?" Peyton finished firmly. It was hard for her to believe her baby-daughter had carried with that burden for so long, and she was only now realizing it.

"Sawyer…" Peyton tried again, as the little girl remained quiet. "You trust me, right muffin?" She asked sweetly, making her meet her gaze. "I'll never lie to you. Your Daddy is sleeping now cause he got sick. Not because you, or I, did something wrong to him, okay? You do believe me, right?"

Sawyer nodded and got closer to her. Peyton pulled her into a tight hug once again as she kept going. "You're still too little, baby. You're too little to really understand what's going on, but I know just how smart you are, and because of that I know you're not going to feel guilty about your Daddy anymore, okay?"

"It wasn't me?" Sawyer asked in something just above a whisper, looking with teary eyes up to Peyton.

"It wasn't you. It wasn't anybody." Peyton stated firmly.

Sawyer nodded slightly and then buried her head on Peyton's chest.

"You remember I said I had to wake up to meet you?" Peyton whispered a moment later.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied softly, as she was being rocked slowly by her mom in the bed.

"That's true, I hadn't even met you yet, but I knew just how much I love you even before I did. I had to come back so I could be with you. But what is important now, is that because of that I know for sure something."

"What's that?" Sawyer asked quietly from her mother's embrace.

Peyton took a deep breath as though pulling herself together before she began. "Your Daddy already met you. Your Daddy already knows just how very special you are. He has already seen that beautiful smile, and has held you in his arms –"

"So he doesn't have to come back now. He already saw it all…" Sawyer pouted lightly.

"Oh, no, no, you got it all wrong, baby." Peyton said sweetly, just as she pushed Sawyer slowly away from her embrace. "It's all the opposite actually, he now has all the reasons in the world to come back. You, and your smile, and your pretty eyes, and your sweet little voice and … just _you_, baby. If he has any reason to come back, I'd say you are the most important of them. He loves you muffin."

Sawyer remained still for a little while longer, staring at Peyton as if questioning whether to trust her or not. "You think so?" She asked sweetly a few moments later.

"I know so." Peyton said firmly and believing it with all her heart. If Lucas had any reason to come back, it was that little girl in front her eyes. It apparently seemed Brooke got it all right in the end. Peyton had this big part of Lucas before her eyes, and another little one on her belly too.  
Maybe she was actually ready to let those little parts meet. After all, just then as she was staring at Sawyer, her little girl started giving her the first smile she got since they have left the hospital together two nights ago.

That maybe meant something.

"You think you have room for me tonight here in your bed, baby? I don't think I want to go and be all alone in mine?" Peyton asked, now more lightly, and pleased by the soft smile painted in her daughter face.

"Sure mommy. I'll keep you safe." Sawyer replied sweetly.

Peyton's smile only grew wider at her words. "Good. Come here then muffin. I'd really like to feel safer for the night."

Sawyer did just as she was told. They got together under the covers, and Peyton grabbed Sawyer in a tight embrace until they both started to drift off to sleep.

"You know I love, don't you?" Peyton asked in a mere whisper as her eyes started to grow heavy.

"I do do." Sawyer played along softly between her slumber. She pulled one of her arms out from under the covers and somehow placed it above Peyton. "You too Momma," She finished, leaving her hand, awkwardly placed above her mother, but accomplishing her goal in the end. She was indeed, making Peyton feel safer tonight.

Peyton of course would be happy again. She still had her little girl.

* * *

"What is all this?" Sawyer asked puzzled as she re-entered her own bedroom after breakfast.

"All kind of stuff I wanted to show you, muffin." Peyton grinned from the floor where she was sitting in between what seemed a thousand boxes.

"But what's it?" Sawyer asked again with a goofy smirk on her face as she made her way towards her mother.

"There you go," Peyton said as she placed Sawyer comfortable in her lap. "Is … Are memories kiddo!" She said teasingly to Sawyer, who just stared back at her puzzled than ever.

Still the little girl nodded after a few seconds. "Memories – got it!" She played along before shrugging. "What we doing?" She asked at a complete loss but fully smiling.

"I want to introduce you to someone, _but_…" Peyton called up playfully at Sawyer's attempt to ask _whom_. "_But_, before I do so, I thought we could go on a trip to memory lane_," _She said wittily, raising her brows as if daring the girl. "What do you say?"

"To wonderland?" Sawyer asked between some giggles.

"Sure kiddo, why not," Peyton agreed gladly, with a smile. "Now, go bring Momma that box, okay?" She said pointing at the other side of the room. "The one next to Mr. Coco," She added with a laugh, upon seeing the confused look on her daughter's face.

Sawyer then after just a few moments of stare firmly at Peyton, stood up slowly and approached the box. "Hey! That's me momma!" She merely yelled from her spot at the sight of a picture of her, Brooke, Haley, and Jamie in the porch of their house.

"It is, huh?" Peyton asked mischievously, raising her eyebrows once again.

"Yup, when I was _littleeeeee_," Sawyer exaggerated, causing Peyton to giggle.

"Okay," She agreed, as she stood up as well, and walked towards the little girl and the box. "Wanna see what else is in there?" She asked to Sawyer as the little girl _'casually'_ peeked inside the box.

"I guess so," Sawyer replied nodding, and smiling brightly.

"Then let's go, little bug," Peyton said sweetly, first grabbing the box with one hand, and then Sawyer's hand as they returned to their initial spot at the corner of the bedroom.

Maybe not what most planned for a Sunday morning, but with a kid like Sawyer, and with the amount of boxes Peyton had got out of storage, this well could be a great Sunday.

* * *

"And it's in your belly, in your belly?" Sawyer asked wide-eyed, and really skeptically.

"Uh, huh," Peyton replied simply with a nod of her head.

"And why Momma?" Sawyer asked again frowning terribly, and only causing Peyton to chuckle.

"Because she has to be in there, muffin. Just like you were, you remember the piccys, right?" Peyton asked hopeful.

"Yeah, but I don't remember being in there," Sawyer replied, shaking her head and walking closer to where Peyton was sitting.

Sawyer then sat right next to her mom in the floor, and took again one of the pictures in her hands. "I was really in there?" She asked, clearly confused, as she showed Peyton a picture back from when she was pregnant with her.

"You were." Peyton replied with a smile. "You were _so_ tiny that you fitted in there perfectly." She added sweetly.

"And does it hurt you Mommy?" Sawyer asked worriedly, looking away from the picture and back to Peyton's eyes.

"No baby, it doesn't hurt." Peyton soothed but Sawyer's face was far away from okay, so she pressed some more. "It didn't hurt me when _you_ were in there, and it doesn't hurt me now with the baby in there. It actually makes me happy, you know?"

"It does?" Sawyer asked squinting quite funny.

"Yes." Peyton replied decisively with a strong nod. "Because once she's a little bit bigger she's gonna come out, and we are gonna meet her, and we're gonna be able to hold her, and you're gonna be able to play with her and everything. Don't you think that'll be nice?"

"Dunno!" Sawyer said rapidly, standing up and beginning to pace the room like quite a young lady. She stood right beside her books' shelf, and gave Peyton the serious of looks.

"You really don't like the idea of the baby? You're going to have a little brother or a sister. Just like I have your Uncle Derek, and just like your Daddy has Uncle Nate. That's nice, don't you think?" Peyton tried to soothe her with her best reasons and bright sides, but she was truthfully feeling a little lost at Sawyer's reaction.

"But those are all boys," Sawyer replied somewhat disgusted. "You can't play with boys, boys gross Momma," She said, now grinning a little bit.

Peyton could help but chuckle. "Boys ain't gross, where do you get that, anyway?" She asked puzzled, but kept going after shaking lightly her head. "Still, between you and me… _and the baby_, I think she's a girl, but it could too be a boy, so we can't be too picky, okay?"

Sawyer just stared at her from her spot. "I don't get it Momma!" She exclaimed helplessly moments later as she sat herself down on Peyton's lap.

Peyton just sighed, this was being harder than she thought it will be, but then again, she was only three.

"Look at me." Peyton said, turning Sawyer's face to face hers. "You are _my_ baby girl and I _love you_, you know that, right?"

"Do," Sawyer replied simply but with a smile.

"You do, that's right muffin," Peyton said happily. "Now give me your hand for a second, okay?" She said, as she moved Sawyer gently from her lap, and placed her next to her in the floor. "Can you feel that?" She asked as she kindly put Sawyer's hand above her small, yet noticeable baby-bump.

Sawyer only nodded. Peyton's belly has always been one of her favorite napping spots, she sure knew that belly.

"That's the baby inside Mommy's tummy. She has to be there till she's big enough to come out. Now she's _too_ little, but you know what? Once she starts to grow up, my tummy will grow up too, so that's okay, it doesn't mean I'm eating too many candy, okay?" Peyton said jokingly, chuckling slightly.

"And she's in there?" Sawyer finally spoke up some words, looking up at Peyton but keeping her hand locked between Peyton's hand and her belly.

"Yep. A tiny little thing," Peyton explained, dragging Sawyer back into her arms protectively. "You think you can help Mommy through this? I may going to need some help, babies are a handful, you know?" She said chuckling. "You're gonna be a _big sister_, like Daddy is Uncle Nate's big brother. But we all are gonna love _you _just the same, and even more bunny. So what do you say? We're still a team?" Peyton asked sweetly, as Sawyer slowly met her gaze.

"Yeah Mommy, we team," Sawyer whispered softly but smiling.

Peyton just tightened her hold to her, letting out a chuckle. "We are still a team then," She repeated with a sigh. "Thank you, muffin,"

"Welcome" Sawyer said contentedly. "But…When she'll come out?" She asked, now more seriously and squinting.

"Oh! We still have some time until then, but there are some things I wanted to do with _you,_ and _her_ since now, what do you say, baby? Wanna help Mommy out right away?" Peyton asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Sawyer yelped happily from her spot. "What we doing?"

"Hmm… let's start with some shopping, okay? Then we could go to Aunt Brooke's, and you can tell her the news. What do you think about that? You wanna tell her about the baby?"

"Yeah, but …" Sawyer paused thoughtfully, looking up at Peyton and scrunching her tiny nose.

"But what, baby?" Peyton asked, clearly puzzled.

"What if she gets all smoochy?" Sawyer asked with a smirk.

Peyton smiled and leaned forward, nuzzling her nose against Sawyer's sweetly. "Then we will deal with smoochy-Aunt-Brooke _together,_ cause that's what teams do, you, and me and…"

"Tummy-baby," Sawyer finished for Peyton with a nod.

"And the baby in my tummy too, you're right. Come here, goof." Peyton said chuckling and dragging Sawyer back into her arms. "You know I kinda love you, right?"

"Do. And I love you more." Sawyer finished sweetly, hugging tightly her mom.

One way or the other that girl did knew how to make everything better for Peyton. Maybe that was what she had been needing all along. Someone that could remind her, with a simple _'I love you'_ and a hug, that there is still magic in the world. That little miracles _do_ knock at your door daily, and that if we only try a little we could live those miracles instead of only want them.

_If you've got love in your heart why don't you keep it with mine?__  
__I can't promise a miracle, but I'll always be trying._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **What do you say? This was fun to write. I hope you all like the Peyton/Sawyer interaction, I'm really not sure why, but I really enjoy and like writing them so I hope you do too :)

**Opening - Closing Song :** _'Lay it Down Slow' _by Spiritualized


	13. Sending an Angel to Save You

**Author's Note : **Have you ever let a kid explain you everything about babies? I have and it was just **so** much fun lol I smiled a lot writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy **:)**

**A little side-note: **I really **do** believe Lucas is going to wake up {Never say never, right? lol!} But I kind of *need* quite a few things to happen first, so...I just hope you can bear with me. Still, for the record, I do like happy endings too, you know? lol

**Chapter Thirteen : Sending an Angel to Save You**

**

* * *

**

_Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you.  
__Who's going to fix you the next time you break down?  
__Stranded alone by the side of the road …  
__Don't look back … Let it go._

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer yelled excitedly, making all her way into Brooke's house.

Peyton followed closely behind her after she left both their stuff in the living room. "The door was…" She trailed off at the sight of a smiling Haley and Karen gathered together with Brooke in her kitchen. "Unlock, so we came in." She added with a genuine smile.

That was a weird event these days. The one place where all her family seemed to meet up now was at the hospital, so it somehow felt good seeing them all here, and even more if they were wearing smiles on their faces. "What are we all doing?" Peyton asked a little confused, but still smiling.

"Oh, _you_ were the one that called out of nowhere saying you were coming. Haley was coming over anyway with Nate and Jamie, so I thought why not inviting Karen and her brood too. So there, that's what we are doing; we are just hanging out for a little while." Brooke replied eagerly, then after a beat added. "Boys are in the backyard. Don't ask me what they are doing." She said playfully. "Oh, and Karen's cooking today too."

"That's nice," Peyton said smiling, but then huffed dramatically. "It surely has been a while since we all spent an afternoon together. It... It's just nice." She finished with a small shrug.

"Where's Jamie?" Sawyer chimed in casually, completely forgetting why she had rushed into the kitchen in the first place.

"He's upstairs with Lily." Karen informed sweetly, bending down so that she was at Sawyer's eye level. "You could go on and play with them now, but dessert's gonna be done in just a little while, so I don't know what you wanna do, but if I were you, I would just go upstairs and called them up to come here so we can all eat together. I bet you three can play later." She said nodding with quite a smile on her face. "But then again, that's just me, what do _you_ want to do?" She asked though she already knew what the little girl would answer; after all she was her grandmother.

"We getting dessert?" Sawyer asked back, piercing her tiny lips slightly.

"We sure are." Karen replied nodding. "Why don't you go get them, baby?"

Sawyer looked up at her mom, and as she gave her a nod, she didn't hesitate in quickly running all her way up the stairs. "Go get them right away!" She yelled halfway to the second floor making all in the room to laugh slightly.

"Oh and I see you gave in." Haley pointed out with a goofy grin spread across her face.

"You _so_ did." Brooke agreed walking closer to where Peyton stood. "I think you look adorable."

Peyton looked confused at the two of them for a few seconds, but then put two and two together. "Oh, the clothes?" She asked hesitantly, and received nods from all the other three women in the kitchen.

Up until that point, though she was already showing, she had refused decisively to start using maternity clothes and instead kept using her regular clothes – The ones she hadn't outgrown anyway. "Sawyer understands now, so I don't really mind everybody else noticing it. It's not as if I'm ashamed of her or anything." She replied smiling and instinctively resting her hand over her belly.

"_Her_, huh?" Haley asked teasingly, with one of her eyebrows raised. "Thought the doctors haven't told you what _it_ is yet?"

"They hadn't. But it's a girl. You know that stuff." Peyton said shrugging and making her way to the fridge in an attempt to avoid all the questioning.

"What did Sawyer had to say?" Karen asked as she bent down the oven.

"Let me help you," Haley offered, as she rushed next to Karen taking one of the trays out of her hands. "But yeah, what did the little one had to say?" She pushed some more, looking mischievously up at Peyton.

"She … I think she took it very well after a while." Peyton replied, as she took a sip of the water she had just got out from the fridge. "I'm not sure of how well she _really _understood it all but … I don't know. I have the feeling she's going to be in and out the idea for a while." She explained, twisting her lips. "You gotta let her tell you though. That's her 'job' as the _big sister_" She said not even attempting not to smile.

"Is that so?" Brooke asked grinning.

"Yeah, she's really taking the job to the letter. Just let her get started. She forgot now because you all were here I guess, but she hasn't talked about anything else _all. day. long_." Peyton said goofily, just as harsh steps echoed into the kitchen.

"Are we eating now?" Jamie complained dramatically, as all three kids entered the kitchen. Lily was holding Sawyer's hand into her own, and Jamie was leading the way as the '_man'_ he is.

"James Lucas Scott. Where are your manners, kid?" Haley scolded the young boy, although she was having a hard time fighting back her smile.

"I was just asking," Jamie scoffed, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We are eating in a little while;" Brooke informed Jamie pointedly. "In the meantime Peyton said Sawyer wanted to tell us something, right?" She said genuinely curious about her youngest godchild reaction about the new baby.

Sawyer looked up baffled at Brooke, but then put it all together. "Oh right momma! I gotta tell Aunt Brooke." She said excitedly, letting go of Lily's hand and moving rapidly closer to Peyton.

"You have," Peyton agreed with a nod. "Why don't you go get your dolly so you can explain them better?" She pushed softly.

"But they _all_ in here," Sawyer whispered, making Peyton bend down so that the little girl could get closer to her mom's ear.

"That's okay. You can tell them all, I don't mind. And I'll help you, okay?" Peyton replied sweetly, just as low as Sawyer was talking.

"Okay!" Sawyer yelled as she ran towards the living room where they have left the shopping bags when they got into the house.

It took her only mere seconds to come back with at least three bags in each hand, and a baby-dolly in between her arms.

Brooke and Haley immediately rushed to help her between her own giggles just as the little girl struggled to push the kitchen door open.

"Let us help you, sweetie." They both said in unison, fighting back laughter.

"I told you to bring your doll not all the packages," Peyton said, really hiding the urge to chuckle at her little girl.

"I gotta explain them _all _momma!" Sawyer justified somewhat exasperated at the obvious of her response.

"What are you explaining us all little bug?" Nathan asked goofily, as he, Andy, and Julian were entering the kitchen as well.

Sawyer looked up and offered a soft smile to all her uncles. "About mommy's tummy" She informed rather coyly.

"And what that is?" Haley asked sweetly looking down at the little girl right in the eye.

Sawyer couldn't help but chuckle before replying. "That I'm having a baby, Aunt Haley!" She exclaimed excitedly making them all laugh.

"_You, you_ are the one having the baby?" Brooke asked jokingly between some giggles.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied certainly, with one strong nod of her head.

"Hey! That's not what we said, was it?" Peyton chimed in. "Where is the baby?" She asked now more softly.

"In your tummy," Sawyer replied simply. "She's making mummy's tummy _hugggee_, Auntie," She exaggerated, just as she moved closer to Peyton and attempted to pull her shirt up.

"Hey, no, no," Peyton warned playfully, grabbing Sawyer's little hands into her own. "I think they already got it."

"But they have to meet the baby like _I_ did." Sawyer pouted, causing a smile on everybody in the room.

Peyton thought for a few seconds before coming up with an '_okay'_ answer for her little girl. "You can use your dolly for that." She fixed it for her.

"Oh yeah!" Sawyer said happily, before bending down the floor and grabbed firmly her doll in her hands. "This is the baby in mummy's tummy. They are _handfuls_ so I gotta help her taking care of her." She finished pointing out her baby-doll at all her family.

Everybody burst into laughter at the little girl's logic, and then gave –_again_– their congratulations to Peyton, and to Sawyer as well of course.

Brooke then couldn't help but grab her goddaughter into her arms proudly, and giving her one tight hug, and a kiss in the process. "You are gonna be a great big sister Sawyer Scott, you know that, right?"

"Yup!" Sawyer simply replied. "I'm just helping momma out." She added sweetly, as she nodded.

* * *

Their get together went by rather fast, but smoothly. For once, all of them seemed to have enjoy themselves; from the little ones, to Karen and Peyton that are the ones in which the weight of it all weighed the most.

They shared a homemade cake, told war stories about any kind of stuff, and simply enjoyed the fact of being together. Sawyer ended up showing everybody _all _the stuff she and her mom had bought; from a ton of teeny baby clothes, to all the toys she had _especially_ picked for her little sister...or brother.

It had been a nice afternoon, talking, and just relying in each other for a little while the burden they were all carrying around. That day had somehow remind them all that in spite of everything, life kept going, and none of them could forgot for a second to live it.

As the day finished, Brooke and Peyton were the only two that remained in the house. Sawyer had joined her cousins to Aunt Haley's place where Peyton would pick her up later that night.

And not to be undone, so had Julian; he had joined '_his boys_' so the girls could have some alone time without little, _and _big ears around.

For the time being, it was only Brooke and Peyton enjoying of each other's company in the living room. Brooke sat in the couch and Peyton lay curled up in the ball, resting her head on her lap.

"You're doing a great job with that little girl." Brooke broke the silence. "She's_ so_ smart."

Peyton could only smile. "She is." She agreed simply. "I don't know sometimes how well that's gonna work out for her when she gets older, but…She does help me a lot whether she realizes it or not, you know?" She said softly.

"Yeah," Brooke replied slowly, playing delicately with Peyton's curls.

"I was thinking …" Peyton started, but trailed off as she sat herself up a little so that she could meet Brooke's eyes. "I don't want Sawyer to think about hospitals and have bad feelings about it. Like been in a hospital means you are sick, you know?"

Brooke only nodded. She was maybe a little lost about where this was all coming.

"Yeah, so I was thinking, I have this doctor's appointment on Wednesday. It's just a check up on her," Peyton said as a small smile started growing on the corners of her lips when her hand landed on top her belly. "And I … I was thinking in taking Sawyer with me so, you know, so she could _actually_ meet her–"

"Oh, I think that's really nice Peyton." Brooke chimed in excitedly, cutting Peyton short before she could finish. "I'm sure the little one will really enjoy meeting for real her baby sister."

Peyton shook lightly her head, and lifted her hand up firmly in the air. "And!" She continued. "And, I was thinking that maybe _you_ could come over with us," She added quietly, and with a shrug of her shoulders. She waited a beat and then began again hesitantly "Only if you want to of course. I mean... Luke's no –"

"I'd love to," Brooke replied rapidly cutting Peyton's tirade again.

Peyton only nodded. The smile on her face only growing wider, it was a fact she couldn't take Lucas with her, but on the other hand, Brooke was her very best friend, there really wasn't anyone other than Lucas she felt comfortable sharing that kind of things. "Really?" She asked rhetorically. Brooke nodded at her again so she simply shrugged. "Thank You." She finished sincerely.

"So," Brooke began again, she just couldn't remain quiet, Peyton had_ so_ peaked her curiosity. "What are they suppose to tell you this time?"

Peyton held her look on her for a few seconds before replying. "I'm not really sure. The doctor said it wasn't really likely she could tell me if it is a boy or a girl quite yet but –"

"You know it." Brooke finished firmly for her.

"I do." Peyton replied simply, yet somewhat puzzled herself at the '_why'_ she knew it. "Oh, but it's only _one_, that's what they do know for _sure_." She added with chuckle.

Brooke stared at her with confusion written all over her face, so shaking lightly her head Peyton began explaining. "They thought at first they could be twins. Don't ask me why!" She called out before Brooke could begin asking her questions she did not knew the answers. "But in one of the appointments, the day I first heard her heartbeat actually, the doctor got all weird, she even brought another guy doctor to check on the baby. I was freaking out a little, I totally got to think something was really wrong with her again, but ...no, she was fine, and she is only _one_." She finished chuckling lightly.

"Twins will be nice, don't you think?" Brooke asked a moment later as their giggles begin to stop.

"I don't know." Peyton replied honestly. "I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna work things out with Sawyer and the baby at the same time. And I'm actually having a hard time even though Sawyer will be four at the time," She paused looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully but just after a beat she added. "Two newborn babies at the same time? I mean … I don't know!" She said smiling but puzzled as hell.

"I think it'll be nice. I mean … _hard_, I take you that." Brooke said offering Peyton a knowing look. "But … once they get bigger, they are gonna know _all_ from each other. They are going to share more things than anybody else does. That's nice, right?" She asked softly looking at Peyton right in the eye.

Peyton did nothing but smile back at her. "Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged. "But then again, you and I, we ain't twins, not even real sisters, but we too share more stuff than anybody else does." She said chuckling and causing Brooke to do so too.

"But yeah, I get it … it'll be nice I guess," Peyton added, but paused for a second locking eyes with Brooke. "And sweet," She added playfully, scrunching her nose.

Still silence settled on the room for a few moments, with the two of them just staring into each other's eyes until Peyton stammered her mind out. "You...You _do_ wanna have kids Brooke, so –" She attempted to continue but Brooke cut her off softly placing her fingers over her friend's lips.

"It's okay." Brooke stated strongly. "I'm just excited about your appointment. I bet it'll be fun." She said smiling as she started getting up the couch. "We should go get our '_kids_' from Naley's already, it's getting late." She said from the other side of the room where their coats laid.

"Yeah, I guess we should get going." Peyton agreed, starting to get herself up as well. She was maybe, a little worried about Brooke, but then again, maybe what she said earlier wasn't entirely accurate, maybe they couldn't share _everything_ after all.

"Let me help you with those," Brooke offered hurriedly, as if Peyton was sick and not just pregnant.

Still Peyton could only smile in return. Being spoiled while pregnancy was something, she was really missing this time around. "I'm fine, let's get going already. I really don't wanna know what Sawyer's saying without me around, she really became mama-bear with that doll." She said fairly jokingly as though trying to get back the conversation to casual.

"She so did. Where did you get that idea, anyway?" Brooke asked grabbing a bunch of bags from Peyton's hands.

"Karen," Peyton replied simply. "She is kinda good at the '_mom'_ thing, you know?" She said nodding and smiling as they exited the house.

Brooke only nodded back at her offering her a smile. "I'm really happy for you Peyton." She whispered moments later from the back of the car as Peyton was settling herself in the back seat with a whole other bunch of bags and toys.

She simply nodded though she knew Brooke couldn't see her, but maybe that was enough. Brooke did mean it, she was happy for her; Peyton knew that. She only wished she could do something to help her friend be_ happy_ for herself, and not just vicariously through her.

_If somebody sent you an angel to save you,  
what would you tell him to turn him away?  
That your heart don't break; that your lips don't kiss.  
That life is just a lie; that heaven don't exist?_

_

* * *

_

**AN : **What do you have to say about Twins? It happens, you know? Babies' heartbeats can be syncronize and doctors can **so** miss the second baby so...eek, who knows, right?** :)**

******Opening - Closing Song** : _'Superman Tonight'_ by Bon Jovi**  
**


	14. You're Missing It

**Author's Note : **I don't know if there is something such as 'I'm sorry for update too much' *lol* but if you are reading both my stories you'd know I've been kinda updating every day this week...Reason! I'm taking off to LA for a few days in a little while *I'm honestly updating at 2am lol* but like while I'm there I'm not gonna be able to update, I'd thought I'd better give you a good load of chapters to read while I get back! Hope you are okay with that hihi! :)

About this chapter, Oooh! _Jason Walker_ is my present for you all with today's song...The boy's love, his songs are maybe a little too sad all too often but he is still awesome, and _You're Missing _it is quite a song lol Check it out! hehe** ;)**

Anyway, after my little 'plug' lol... Hope you guys like this chapter! It was actually pretty fun to write, especially the beginning with Haley for some reason haha** :)**

Oh and btw, I think baby-girl is kind of winning! I also somehow see Sawyer as an awesome big sister to another girlie, so I dunno! I'm kinda leaning that way too lol!

**Chapter Fourteen : You're Missing it**

**

* * *

**

_It's cold again; I do not know what to do.  
I need a friend, but all I really want is you.  
Where have you been? I haven't seen you for so long.  
I guess you're gone...You're really gone._

"Ugh, you okay?" Haley called out entering the studio as she heard Peyton from the doorway.

"Not really." Peyton replied dejectedly from the bathroom floor. She sat back slowly, wiping her face, and then looked up at Haley on the door. "I don't remember this being _this_ bad with Sawyer, you know?"

Haley stared at her with what seemed to be sympathetic look, but that did not do so much for Peyton. "I'm sorry. This really must suck for you." She tried softly.

"Suck Haley?" Peyton cried out exasperatedly. "I can't do anything, _anything_, seriously! She's making me puke like every other hour. I can't eat because then I feel all nausea and have to come here. And I'm tired, I really am. I haven't really sleep in God knows how long but I can't sleep because it hurts. And I just can't manage to make it stop, it doesn't matter what way I lay my back hurts. And the damn smells, that's driving me nuts, it should have stop by now ... and you know what? That's a lie, cause with Sawyer it didn't stop for a good other couple months, but … I haven't even got to the fourth month with her and I'm already dead." She cried dramatically before, just a few moments later, bending back down into the toilet.

Haley oblivious about what was the right answer for Peyton's rant, did the second best thing that crossed her mind, rushed next to her friend, and held her hair up into her hands until she was done. She sighed as Peyton sat back again and rested her back in the cold bathroom wall beside her.

"It…it really does suck." Peyton agreed weakly. "I just don't know what to do anymore, it wasn't so hard with Sawyer, _I do remember_." She added half laugh and shaking lightly her head.

"You know, I hardly remember any of this with Jamie?" Haley commented moments later, not entirely sure how it would help Peyton at that very moment, but just a thought that crossed her mind and she _had_ to say it aloud.

Peyton shifted slightly so that she was facing Haley. "It's not like I wanna complain about it, but I'm just … god! I'm exhausted." She said, fairly sarcastically. "I told her to go easy on me, you know? But …I don't know, I guess I wasn't very convincing after all." She said forcing a soft smile on her face.

"I think you're doing just fine given the circumstances." Haley said understandingly. "Besides, you got us all here to lean on. It's not as if you have to deal with this all on your own. You have to know that. Whatever you need, we all are here for you, got it?" She said tenderly but seriously at the same time. Then after a beat, she added. "Wanna bitch about morning sickness in the middle of the night, have at it, I'm a call away, we are all here for you." She said, offering her a playful wink.

Peyton could only smile back at Haley. It was a good thing having the kind of support system she had, Lucas wasn't around but all her friends were, it wasn't the same, she still needed Lucas like never before, but her family was really helping ease the burden. "Tell me about Jamie?" She asked a moment later. "You said you hardly remember, but what _do_ you remember?"

Haley shrugged but smiled at her. "He … he was actually really,_ really_ good to me. I mean, I do remember feeling dizzy, and headaches, and nausea sometimes in the mornings, but after, I don't know, like the third month it all went away." She explained quietly. "But still, even though not physically, he did love to mess with me emotionally until the very last day I carried him." She finished with a light chuckle.

Peyton huffed but smiled. "Yeah, well…then I guess this baby is way more into the physical drama, than the emotional."

Haley held her look on Peyton for a few seconds before giving her a knowing look. "You still got to remember this is not going to last forever. A few months for now you are going to be holding that sweet little baby in your arms, and I can bet money you're not gonna be remembering how hard she was on you while you are it." She said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't that a true?" Peyton agreed grinning to Haley who simply nodded back at her.

The room fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments, both simply taking in the quiet, and calmness that had settled between one another.

"I can't believe Jamie is gonna be ten already, is ..." Peyton began again, but trailed off thoughtfully. She still could vividly remember her high school days, all what all of them had gone through that last year, and how in the end with baby-James birth it all somehow came full circle.

"A lot? Tell me about it," Haley filled in for her. "He's still my little boy anyway, that ain't changing." She smirked "I've been actually thinking back to when he was born these days. Sometimes it feels like so long ago, but some others … like today, it feels as if it was just yesterday."

"Do you ever regret something, _anything_?" Peyton asked simply. Who knew having casual conversation could help ease her sickness?

Haley looked at her pensively, and twisted her lips slightly before answer. "I … I don't." She replied sincerely. "I think in all the choices, the decisions I could have done differently but the bottom line is always the same. If in any of those '_what if's'_ I don't have Nathan and Jamie next to me, I know for sure it wouldn't have been worth it. It must not be easy _all_ the time, but it is everything in the end." She finished with a small shrug.

Peyton smiled looking steadily at her in the eye. "Yeah," She agreed simply, before shifting her look from her eyes, and resting back her head on the wall.

"So…" Haley began, changing the subject slightly. "When is the big appointment Brooke's being bragging about?"

Peyton couldn't help but huff loudly at Haley's question. Brooke was everything but quiet about the things that excited her somehow. "That one's later today," She informed Haley with a smile. "We have it in the afternoon because of Sawyer and preschool,"

"Does she even know where she is going to go?" Haley asked curiously, helping Peyton to get up the floor.

"Oh, no, she'll know when she gets there." Peyton said jokingly. "We've been playing _'doctor'_ these past couple of days; she sure knows how a heartbeat sounds now so I'm hoping that helps."

"I bet it will be." Haley said eagerly. "I think you're doing a great job with her Peyton. She's always so happy and so gabby, and you'd think …" She trailed off, looking down awkwardly as her voice faded.

"What?" Peyton asked gently, as they returned her office, and both took a seat, one across the other.

Haley looked up at her, somewhat apologetic. "And … I don't know" She paused sighing. "With everything she's been through, I'm just amazed she's still as sweet and blissful as she's always been." She finished not looking at Peyton's face anymore.

Peyton just sighed. "Believe me, it comes and goes, but yeah..." She paused with a shrug, and then added. "She too amazes me like... _all _the time, so it's fine you think that." She granted playfully, squishing her nose.

Haley looked up at her eyes, somewhat relieved, and returned the smile. "So what are we doing till your appointment? You should keep yourself busy that way you don't think in, you know?" She said gesturing towards the bathroom.

Peyton let out a half laugh looking at the bathroom and then back at her. "Well… it's not like I don't have work to do, and so do you, there's no studio time pending for anyone for the rest of the day, at least not schedule one, so if you wanna use it, have it." Peyton offered smiling. "But, if you're not feeling like 'making' the music, I could _really_ use your magic mojo into some demo versions from the band, what do you say? … Brooke's not coming with Sawyer for quite a while still, and I haven't done any progress today and you …"

"Hey! I'll help. I work here too, you know?" Haley joked stopping Peyton's tirade.

Peyton simply smiled brightly at her. "Good! Cause apparently she's done making me sick for the day so let's go." She finished gleefully as she stood up, walked towards Haley making her stand up as well, and walked them both into the booth.

* * *

"You should get her down from there. Sawyer you should get down." Peyton asked helplessly as they prepared her for her check up.

The little girl was climbed on in one of the lower shelves of the doctor's office, holding a real stethoscope in her hands, as she heard her owns heartbeats.

Brooke was sitting right beside Peyton in the hospital bed while all three of them waited for the doctor to arrive at any minute now.

"It's okay that she plays there," A kind technician spoke up to Peyton.

"But –"Peyton attempted to protest but Brooke cut her off.

"She's having fun, this is new for her, let her be." Brooke said smiling and squeezing gently Peyton's hand.

Peyton sighed defeated but with a smile on her face. "Okay…" She slowly agreed. "But Sawyer, be careful!" She called out to the little girl who hardly even noticed. She was really focused in her own little world.

"Are we ready?" The doctor said making her way into her office. "Oh, but who is this?" She exclaimed at the sight of a perky Sawyer.

"That's –"Peyton tried but, once again, was cut off.

"I'm Sawyer," She sweetly replied looking up the doctor. "I'm playing doctor, doctor," She said pointing out the fact both had stethoscopes hanging in their necks.

"I can see that." The doctor replied to the little girl smiling. "This is …"

"My daughter," Peyton filled in from the bed. "She's … She really likes in here." She added gesturing to Sawyer, who _really_ was enjoying herself. "Is it a problem that I brought her, I just thought …"

"No, it's okay." The doctor rushed to answer. "Lots of moms bring their kids to some of their appointments, especially when they are this age." She replied kindly.

Peyton only nodded, smiling thankfully.

"So…" The doctor began, focusing back again in Sawyer. "You wanna take a look of that baby in your mommy's tummy or what?"

Sawyer looked up at the doctor hesitantly, but after a few seconds nodded yes.

"Okay, then come on little one." The Doctor said sweetly, helping Sawyer down the shelf, and taking her hand into her own.

Brooke stood up from her chair as soon as the doctor made her way to the bed with Sawyer; she grabbed the little girl swiftly, and went back to her seat sitting her in her lap.

Peyton made sure to get a good look of Sawyer while the doctor sat in position, and started putting the gel over her belly. The little girl looked thrilled and really focused in the screen before her. Peyton couldn't help but chuckle, she well looked as she was getting ready to watch a movie.

"That's cold mommy?" Sawyer asked concerned a few moments later when Peyton winced when the gel touched her body.

"Just a little, baby." Peyton replied kindly looking at her. "But it is okay."

Sawyer then gave her a strong nod, before shifting back her attention to the screen.

"All right, we are ready to go." The doctor stated, as she began her exam on Peyton and the baby.

Peyton couldn't help but being a little uneasy about this appointment. She hoped the baby was okay. Everything and everyone told her she was, but some part of her never could stop doubting it.

"There it is." The doctor called up, as she found a good picture of the baby. "It seems…"

"What?" Peyton asked quickly before the doctor could finish.

The Doctor then turned to look at her and offered her a reassuring smile. "The baby seems to be modestly curled up," She clarified, before turning again to look at the screen. "I don't think…" She continued, moving the instrument through her belly. "I don't think _he or she_ is quite ready to let you know what it is yet." She said, somewhat apologetically.

Peyton kept staring the screen where the doctor had frozen the picture instead of meeting her gaze. "That's okay." She whispered with a smile on her face. "But … is she okay?" She asked, now finally meeting the doctor's gaze.

The doctor couldn't help but slightly chuckled at Peyton's question. "_The baby…" _She empathized, not wanting to say '_she'_ as Peyton had. "Is okay as far as I can tell. We still have to get that blood work done on you, but although, curled up, and hiding from us, I can tell you your baby is just fine." The doctor said kindly to Peyton.

"Good." She simply replied with a nod. "Oh, but … are – Can we hear her?" She asked hopefully, sharing glances between the doctor, Brooke and Sawyer.

Sawyer caught her eye, she remained quiet looking at the screen and occasionally to her belly.

"Sure," The doctor said nodding. "This is the part you'd like Sawyer." She said making Sawyer's head to jerked towards her.

"That's the baby?" Sawyer asked uncertainly squishing her little nose up. "She's not like my dolly mommy." She rather pouted, turning to look now at Peyton, who was suddenly out of words; Sawyer was still too little to understand what she was seeing. How could she explain it to her in a way that was easy enough, so that she didn't confuse her even more?

"That's because she's still way little than your doll is, sweetheart," Brooke chimed in to the rescue. Sawyer's head lifted to look firmly into Brooke's eyes as she kept going. "She still needs to grow inside your mommy's belly for a little while longer until she's big enough like your dolly is, and then she can come out. And besides, that _'camera'_ the doctor's using with your mom is not too good, you know?" She continued, her nose twisted up while she shook her head playfully. "I know you can't have the best of looks, but that in there Sawyer," She said, pointing the screen. "That's your baby sister sweetie."

Sawyer's look shifted back to the screen, then turned to look thoughtfully at the doctor, and then at last at her mom. After only a few seconds of thinking about it, she simply shrugged. "Okay"

And at that, Peyton could only sigh relieved. Apparently, _that _was the way to make her understand it all. And for her relief, Sawyer was handling it way better than she ever expected her to.

At that moment, breaking her from her thoughts, the doctor motioned Sawyer to come closer to where she was sitting. The little girl decisively stood up from Brooke's lap, and walked all around the bed to where the doctor sat. She then placed the little girl right next to Peyton on the bed, and started showing her the baby parts in the monitor.

"She's moving momma!" Sawyer exclaimed smiling looking at Peyton who could only smile back at her.

The baby was in fact moving slightly, and her heartbeat had been heard throughout the room. It was nice to have Brooke and Sawyer in there, she felt for a change she wasn't going through it all alone. Plus, she had too learned her newest little girl was okay, so that alone made of this visit a success. Bringing them had turned out to be a good idea after all, and for that, she could only be thankful.

"Here you go." The doctor said gently, handing over to Sawyer a '_picture_' of her baby sister, as they were almost finished with Peyton.

"Thank you." Sawyer replied politely, looking up at the doctor. "She's really little."

"She is, huh?" Peyton asked, as she came out from changing into her own clothes.

"Yep mommy, no wonder I'm the _big sister_." Sawyer pointed out, making all in the room to giggle.

"Here are the rest of the scans. Next time we'll make sure to figure out for sure what it is." The doctor said kindly to Peyton.

She nodded smiling, and took the scans in her hands. "Thank you … For everything," She added with a nod. "For making Sawyer, you know? For making her part of it all,"

"You're welcome, but I'm just doing my job. You can keep bringing her if you'd like. I bet her little sister will like to see her again." The doctor said playing along the _'girl'_ theory.

"All right, time to go baby girl. Say goodbye and thanks to the doctor again, okay?" Peyton said bouncing softly Sawyer's head up and down.

"Bye-Bye doctor and thank you again." Sawyer finished sweetly, making Peyton smile.

Brooke had left the room a few minutes ago because of a call so by the end of the appointment she decided to wait for them in the small waiting room outside the office.

"We are set to go?" Brooke asked them both, as they walked closer to her.

"Yeah –" Peyton started but Sawyer got in her way once again.

"Doctor gave me picture of the baby, Auntie." Sawyer bragged her newest possession to her Aunt.

Brooke slightly laughed as she bent down to her level. "Oh really? That's awesome, Sawyer. You care to show it to me. I didn't get one." She played along with the little girl.

"Yes, but it's mine." Sawyer warned, first giving her the picture, but only to take it back again quickly seconds later.

"It's yours, I know." Brooke agreed, playfully looking sad.

"Okay." Sawyer simply replied as she gave her the picture. "What we doing now mommy?" She asked Peyton as Brooke stood up with the baby scan in her hands.

"Yeah, what you wanna do now Peyton? Do you wanna go back to the studio, it's still early." Brooke said quietly and shrugging.

Peyton looked at both of them for a few seconds. "No … we should go and do something just the three of us … four of us." She corrected smiling. "I think we could go get some ice-cream, I think I'm feeling like getting one." She said teasingly.

"I liked the ice-cream part momma." Sawyer cried out excitedly.

"I'd like that too. Girls afternoon; perfect," Brooke smirked.

"Good!" Peyton said smiling and grabbing Sawyer's hand as they left the clinic.

* * *

"It went okay, right?" Peyton asked Brooke a few moments later just as Sawyer started leading the way ahead to the ice-cream place.

"It did." Brooke agreed simply, nodding at her. "She really enjoyed '_meeting_' her little sister. It was a good idea I believe."

"It was." Peyton granted nodding as well. "I still think she's a girl though." She added shrugging.

"Oh, the baby? I bet so too … It'll be just awesome to have a second baby-girl-Scott to dress up all funny." Brooke said jokingly somewhat quoting what Sawyer always like to say about her Aunt making her clothes all the time.

"It'll be. I … I just hope everything goes alright in those tests." Peyton admitted quietly.

"Hey! It will be." Brooke replied rapidly, offering a reassuring nod.

All what Peyton could do was returned the smile and nod along. She sure hoped everything to be okay with that little one on her belly.

"Now let's go before that little goof ends up ordering the whole place." Brooke joked as Sawyer made it to the counter and started '_talking_' to the owner.

Peyton huffed but couldn't help but agree with Brooke, Sawyer could well order the whole place if she aimed too. "Yeah," She simply replied following right behind Brooke and Sawyer.

Days like today helped her believe things will be alright again no matter what. The simple, yet important fact of seeing Sawyer smile, or of just hanging out with her best friend, or of hearing her baby's heartbeat, all those little '_simple_' things helped her believe that a tomorrow will come in which everything will be _just fine_ again.

_So long ago, you told me you'd never leave.  
But do you know, things have changed so suddenly.  
And here I am, I am moving on without you._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **Okay so what do you thought? This is all you'd get from me until at least next Wednesday...eeek, is it wrong that I say I'm gonna miss posting? Cause, ek I will! Hope you miss me too *lol* And of course I hope you've liked this chapter!** :)**

**Opening - Closing Song** : "_You're Missing it_" by Jason Walker


	15. Take Me Away To That Special Place

**Author's Note : **Hey! I'm back, and I did actually miss you guys! Here's at last a new chapter. After last-last week's oth epi I actually had to go back to this chapter and write in a little something. Maybe you catch it maybe you won't, I just hope you like it *hihi*

Um...and a teeny I'm sorry to "_Ravel29"._ I promise I would have _love_ to have Lucas for this chapter! Sorry!

And also, an anonymous review in last chapter...About Brooke, and the appointment, and her not being able to have babies...You actually do have a point I didn't exactly thought about when I decided I wanted her to go with Peyton, and Sawyer to the doctor...Then again, you gotta have in mind here it has supposedly be a little over two years since she got the 'news', so one way or the other –_although painfully I guess_– I guess she must have come to terms with her reality. And I'm not saying by that she won't or isn't going to have children in this fic, I'm just saying that because she can't it doesn't mean she can't be there for Peyton. Maybe I'm being a little selfish, I kinda wanted them all to be there for Peyton and Sawyer; that's why I guess Naley don't have another baby quite yet; but thank you for your review, and I'll try to work on that. Promise! :)

Anyway, having said that, hope you all like this chapter **:)**

**Chapter Fifteen : Take Me Away To That Special Place**

* * *

_She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories.  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky.  
_

First day of June dawned bright and sunny. '_Perfect weather for a perfect day' _was what Peyton told to herself when she first opened her eyes that morning.

The past week had been crazy in all three Scott households with the kids' talent shows coming up so soon. Everything had to be done; everything had to be set perfectly, but for all three moms… and Brooke, time was running short.

Even though Brooke had finished all three kids' costumes two weeks before their presentation, last minute adjustments never failed to appear, so even _she_ was running against the clock this week to get Sawyer costume perfect for her first '_big show'_.

The little girl had been beyond excited; she'd practiced her lines at every moment she got, and with everybody that happened to be next to her. From Peyton and Brooke, to Haley, and even her grandpa Larry who had got into town only last Wednesday. She was simply thrilled about having all her family members so anxious to see her '_perform_'.

Now it was Saturday and her big day had finally come. Brooke had arrived at Peyton's house at eight o'clock sharp. The show didn't start until well after noon but as she'd argued, she _needed_ to start getting ready her '_little star'_ as soon as day dawned.

Her costume was nothing short of perfect; there were a million little details Brooke had added, that made of it a lot more than just a simple costume. Sawyer looked beautiful on it. Her blonde curls still escaped from the hood at every chance they got, but the way her bright blue eyes were shining more than ever today, and her smile was as wide as it hadn't been in months, made of little details such _'curls out of place' _seem nothing in Peyton's eyes.

Jamie and Lily had spent the night at Peyton's house too. Even though their talent show wasn't for another week, they'd said how they wanted to be supportive with their little cousin and niece. Peyton have had a full house the night before but everything had gone okay. She'd enjoyed the kid's company, and loved that Sawyer was having such a good time.

Her little girl had always complained how Jamie was too old to play with, but at that very moment, with Lily in town her complaining was long-gone history. Lily was really enjoying the fact of having family around for a change, and in a way Sawyer had become her protégé; the little girl do all what Lily did, and because of that, playing with her little niece was something Jamie was learning to enjoy.

Even the times when he didn't stop complaining how all of the sudden his world had become a girl's world he had _yet_ to adjust himself to.

"This is boring!" Jamie grumbled as Brooke was putting 'makeup' in the girls' faces.

"It's no boring. It's life." Brooke stated matter-of-factly, turning slightly to look at Jamie right in the eye. "You know, once you're big you're gonna have to learn not to complain but to _compliment _Jamie Scott." She said firmly with a nod of her head. "This is important for us. You should know that by now kid."

Jamie simply shrugged and looked away indignantly. "I'm gonna go find Aunt Peyton, maybe she's doing something _funnier_." He scoffed making his way out of Sawyer's bedroom.

"Boys," Brooke joked returning her gaze to the girls. "But he will have to learn anyway one of these days."

Both girls could only giggle at her comment; having Brooke teaching them how to look nice, what looked nice in them, how to act, and all kind of things a girl allegedly '_needed_' to know in today's world, was something, not matter how young they both were, they were truly enjoying.

"I liked the pinky one." Sawyer grinned lifting her head back up, meeting Brooke's eyes.

"Oh, you finally picked one, good!" Brooke stated grabbing the pinky lip-gloss Sawyer had just picked. "I think this one looks beautiful on you." She said as she started putting the strawberry lip-gloss on her tiny lips. "You know? Sometimes you can find the greatest of looks in simplicity. Pink's simple, pink's casual; you made the right choice princess."

"You think?" Sawyer asked back hesitantly, but flashing the sweetest of smiles at her Aunt.

"I know so, baby." Brooke replied sweetly.

Sawyer nodded her head, and then twisted her lips goofily. "You think Momma will like it?"

"Oh, I think your Momma is gonna love it." Brooke answered decisively looking at the little girl in the eye. "Your Momma for some reason always picked the lightest of makeup too when we were younger. I'm sure 'light pink lip-gloss' will work just fine for her. She'll love it," She stated before turning to look at Lily. "And your Momma will love it too." She added with a wink.

Both girls simply smiled sincerly at her, and that was more than enough response for Brooke. She loved the feeling those two smiles gave her; she loved she was the one able to make them feel important and enough with themselves with just a few words. She loved that even though they were not her daughters, or not even blood-relatives for that matter, she was still teaching them small lessons that hopefully they would carry, and make good use of someday.

So she then did the best thing that she could thought of doing, returned them both a full-dimpled-smile, and go back to fix their pretty makeup.

In a way, those two girls were also teaching her important lessons, so for that she was only grateful.

* * *

The so-called '_plan_' was never supposed to be like this; a little over a year ago when Lucas and she had decided that Sawyer would go into preschool that next fall, it never, not in a million years, crossed Peyton's mind that she'll be flying solo by the closure of the school year.

It was supposed to get easier with time; at least that was what people told her. At some point, she had started to relate her current situation with grief, even though she felt what she was feeling was even worst.

First, she'd been shocked, in complete denial about what had happened, and how her life had been shattered into a million pieces left for _her_ to pick up. She'd gone through that, she had thought a thousand times how she was just dreaming, living an awful nightmare she would woke up soon enough into her husband's arms, but it never happened. Time passed and the fact that Lucas wasn't with her only became more real.

She had also been angry; angry at the world for being so cruel and unfair towards her. Angry with Lucas for leaving her, she had even been angry at herself for all the things she didn't do or do wrong when he was still with her.

She had cried, not as much as she thought she would though, but then again, you just can't allow yourself the luxury of fall apart when you have a three-year-old that depends on your strength only to make it through the day. So, even though she had, she had feel excruciating, and almost unbearable pain, she hadn't give in to it, and for that, she did feel somewhat proud.

But what was she suppose to do after that? People said you should accept your fate, _'let go'... B_ut how was she supposed to let go of someone that haven't really left yet?

That was the tricky part, with grief, you know the person is already gone. Lucas in a way was, but then there was _hope, _that part inside of her that never fail in remind her to_ hold on_, to just hang in there for another day and if it's meant to be it'll happen. She only hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.

"They are putting stuff in their faces!" Jamie growled making his way into the kitchen where Peyton sat lost in thought.

She looked up from the small kitchen table startled at first, but at the sight of the young boy, she made herself smile. He might be complaining but he was still offering her a smile as he walked closer to her. As it seemed he was ready to go already; his outfit was amazingly put together, and not a hair in his head was out of place.

He in some ways, in a lot of ways actually, reminded her of Luke, and it was sad, but comforting for some reason too. She had always loved how close those two boys were from the start; how Lucas had put all what he had learned from his uncle into being a good uncle for that boy, and later on in being a good father to Sawyer as well. Jamie's eyes were a lot like Lucas', though Jamie's were a bit brighter. They also share that goofy smirk only Scott boys have, and for that she smiled. She'd been looking for reasons to smile all day so far, and that boy before her was certainly one.

"Not your thing, huh?" Peyton chuckled at the tone the young boy was using.

"Nope," Jamie simply replied with a shrug, as he sat himself on the chair right next to Peyton.

"Mine neither," She agreed squishing her nose up playfully. "Do you want something to eat? We still have some time before we have to go to Sawyer's school." Peyton offered, gesturing him to the cup of tea she was having. Even though it was getting better, small foods were all she could take in the mornings without having to spend the rest of her day bend down on the bathroom floor.

"Nope, I'm okay." Jamie replied at her smiling somberly. "Are you okay, Aunt Peyt?" He asked after a couple seconds of holding his look steadily on her eyes.

"Why do you ask that little man?" Peyton asked smiling, but maybe a little confused too. He shared that with Lucas too, they didn't feel that comfortable showing their feelings, but instead crawled into their little shells until someone pulled them out ..._gently_.

Jamie shrugged and shifted his gaze down. "I don't know. Momma gets sad too sometimes. She misses Uncle Lucas. I…I do too." He admitted in a mere whisper.

Peyton could only smile at his comment; there he was, coming out of it at his own terms. He was still so young but even so, he was old enough to understand what was going on, maybe that worked against him sometimes, but there he was still trying to comfort her past his own feelings.

"That's okay baby. I miss him too." Peyton replied with a small shrug. "Especially today, you know? I bet he'll love to see Sawyer all pretty in her costume and in her play." She said sweetly yet she couldn't hide that hint of sadness in her voice.

He'd loved to be there.

After a beat, she reached her hand out so that she was caressing softly Jamie's cheek. "It's okay if you miss him too. He's your Uncle and you love him just as much as he loves you, so it is okay. But you still _need_ to remember something, okay?"

Jamie's head jerked back up at the latest part of his comment. "What?" He asked frowning slightly.

Peyton offered him a genuine smile. "That even though we miss him we can't be sad all the time about it. Lucas wouldn't want that. We can only be too sad, and only for so long." She paused upon seeing the uneasy expression on the boy's face. She had in a way come to terms to what was happening, she was done being mad, but how can you make understand that to a small boy? She held her eyes on his for a few moments, and then after a beat she added. "I bet he'd want us to... just be happy, and grateful about what we _do_ have, kiddo." She shrugged lightly. "We have really nice things going on still, you know that. You three kids are rocking this place and that's enough reason for us not to be sad, got it? I bet he would just want us to stand tall and deal with each day as it comes, but...you still need to smile, Jamie Scott. You got yourself a beautiful smile kid, so do not hide it, you hear me?" She asked playfully, squeezing the boy's shoulder.

Jamie looked up at her at first as if she was crazy, as if everything that came out of her mouth had any sense. But after just a few seconds of thinking about it, he did as he was told. Little by little, a smile grew on his lips, for what Peyton couldn't help but sighed with relief.

She wasn't lying; she hated lies for starters, so she was certainly not going to start doing so now. She knew that moping around was definitely not the way to go anymore. If Lucas was one to wake up and come back to her, to _them,_ she was decided to wait for him with a smile painted on her face, instead of with tears welled on her eyes.

"I hope Uncle Lucas wakes up soon. Momma said we can't ever lose hope so I won't." Jamie stated rather gleefully to Peyton who did nothing other than return his smile.

"You're a really good boy, Jamie Scott, you know that?" The boy simply shrugged coyly at her question. "It's okay. I know you are." Peyton granted sweetly standing up and placing her cup in the sink. "Now let's go or we are gonna be late. Oh, and you _have_ to tell them just how pretty they look, okay? That's your job as the only man in this house." She said firmly yet playfully.

"_Okayyy,_" Jamie whined dramatically. "I still don't see what the big deal is." He grumbled.

Peyton could only chuckle. "It is important, so let's go you little goof," She said as she started pushing softly the boy towards Sawyer's room.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Peyton asked Sawyer sweetly, as she struggled to settle her hood right. For some reason her curls _hated_ to stay put in one place.

The little girl shook her head strongly making all Peyton's efforts in fixing her curls right under the hood in vain. In any way, it only caused her to giggle. It was a good thing her little girl didn't have any stage issues. She'd certainly been waiting a long time for that day, so hopefully it would go smoothly. Peyton sure needed something to go perfectly in her kid's life for a change. So whatever it took...She'll try it.

"That's good. I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Peyton asked, leaning in to nuzzle tenderly her own nose against Sawyer's. "You're gonna do awesome. You still got to make sure to look at us slightly when you're up there in the stage, so Uncle Nate can catch you better with his camera, okay?"

"Okay," Sawyer simply replied, giving her yet another strong nod of her head. "You staying, right?"

"Of course!" Peyton replied without one bit of hesitation, bending down again at Sawyer's eye level. "I'm not going _anywhere_. Where do you think I'll go when my super awesome little girl is playing little red riding hood, huh? Nowhere!" Peyton answered matter-of-factly, and with quite a grin painted on her face.

Sawyer just stared at her for a few seconds before nodding strongly her head. "Good," She said with a small giggle.

"Okay are the kids ready? It's almost their turn." The voice of a teacher called out to all the parents who where backstage helping their kids get ready.

Peyton nodded looking at the teacher, and then back at Sawyer. "I gotta go now. But I'll be right outside with everybody, okay? You're going to be just fine." She reassured Sawyer who just kept smiling at her. "Come here, muffin," She said as she pushed her little girl into a tight hug. "I love you baby."

"You too, Mommy," Sawyer replied sweetly as Peyton slowly pushed away from the hug.

"Okay," Peyton said slowly, giving Sawyer one last look as she stood up from the floor. "You're gonna be great baby, I'll see you in a little while." She said with a small nod.

Sawyer just smiled at her as she walked to where all the other kids stood gathered together in one messy circle.

Peyton just started at her as she went away; she was so secure and confident of herself. Peyton surely loved that about _her_ girl.

"How is she doing? Is she nervous?" Brooke nearly cried out, as Peyton took a seat beside her ready to see her little girl in action.

"She's okay." Peyton replied decisively, as all the others turned their gaze to her as she answered. "She's just excited, _really_ cocky." She said kinking playfully her eyebrow.

"That's good." Brooke nodded smiling. "She's gonna do great." She added looking now at the stage where a teacher, really well dressed, started announcing the kid's act. There were another three plays to be played; Sawyer's act was the second in stage, so for their luck, everybody was already warmed up.

'All' of them were there; front and center to see the little girl's first _'big'_ performance. Peyton couldn't be any more grateful with any of them. Her Dad had come, her brother, all her friends were there. She really appreciated the support all of them were giving to her _and _her little girl.

Only a moment later, Peyton's musings were cut short by the voice of a really young narrator.

_Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful blonde girl who lived in a village near the forest with her mother. One day her grandmother gave her a very nice red riding cloak and that is why everybody in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood. One day…_

Peyton's smile only grew bigger at the sight of Sawyer coming into the stage. She was rocking her costume and not to disobey her mother, the first place she looked over as she made it to the center of the stage was where all her family sat looking back at her smiling.

"_You called me, mother?" _Sawyer said with a tiny smirk on her face, first looking at her _'mom'_ and then at Peyton in the audience.

Peyton couldn't be any more proud of her. She really couldn't. What Haley had told her the other day had been such a fact; that little girl, no matter everything she had gone through in the last few months, her smile and spirit simply remained the same. That was something Peyton thank for; seeing her smile always bring such peace to her, it was in all honestly, one if not, the best feeling she had ever felt.

_Let's go to Grandma's!  
__Chocolate cake! Yum! Yum!  
__Let's go to Grandma's!  
See you later! Bye! Bye!_

All the kids sang in unison making all in the audience to smile widely, and to clap along their sings.

"_What's your name, little girl?" _A small boy dressed as quite a wolf asked Sawyer between his own giggles.

Sawyer looked seriously at him for a second. They weren't supposed to laugh. She knew that. Why didn't he?

She then walked closer to the wolf, and started bouncing softly in her spot_. "My name's Little Red Riding Hood. What's your name?"_ She said loud and firmly. She then leaned closer to the wolf and whispered. _"You're not supposed to laugh, Sammy."_ Sadly for her, the microphones placed in the stage made her whisper to be heard throughout the place causing everybody to giggle and clap. She looked confused at the audience and especially at Peyton who was too clapping. They weren't supposed to be clapping yet either.

The moment was over shortly after the narrator's voice was heard again. All the kids went back to their positions and the play kept going.

_Wow! Whee!  
__What can you see? Big eyes, big eyes,  
__Grandma's got big eyes!  
__Wow! Whee!_

_What can you see? Big ears, big ears,  
__Grandma's got big eyes!  
__Wow! Whee!_

_What can you see? Big teeth, big teeth,  
__Grandma's got big teeth!  
__ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Sawyer was really enjoying herself. Peyton could tell that much. Her smile was bright and big even when she was supposedly scared by the big-bad-wolf. She managed to say all her lines though. Changing a few little things here and there but staying truth to the story ultimately.

"_Oh Granma, you're safe!"_ Sawyer exclaimed happily just as 'grandma' had jumped off the wardrobe.

"_Yes, now let's sit down and have some cake."_ A little girl, just about Sawyer's age, but a bit taller, said smiling looking at the audience.

"_Yes, please!"_ Sawyer said jumping and smiling in her spot. _"Mmm! Yummy!"_

_The woodsman knocked out the wolf and carried him deep into the forest where he wouldn't bother people any longer. Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother had a nice lunch and a very long chat. And … THE END_

Just as the voice of the young narrator faded to _'the end'_ everybody was already on their feet clapping. It was a play made by three and four year old kids. There was no need of such enthusiasm and din, but if there was something all the people in the room shared and that was proud for all those kids.

All of them remained in the stage shouting and clapping as well. Sawyer seemed to have forgotten where she was for those seconds. She forgot completely to look Uncle Nate with the camera, she wasn't looking at Peyton, or Brooke, or any of her aunts or uncles, she was just having fun with her friends; she was being _her_ in her own little world. That was a picture Peyton would have love Lucas to see. This was a first. A milestone and he wasn't there for it. It saddened her but then she just looked back at her girl smiling and realized that this was just her_ first_ play. They were going to be a lot more to come and hopefully Lucas would see those. Like Jamie had told her, they were not going to lose hope any time soon.

_Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place.  
And if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **I wasn't sure if I was going to write this chapter, I pretty much did it because the idea of what I thought the show would be like just wouldn't leave my mind so hey...here it is!** ;)** I don't know what you think of all the fluff, but as it seems that is simply what happens every time I start tiping without me really aiming for it *lol*

Only kidding! Hope you liked it though. And review if you wanna let me know what you thought :)

**Opening - Closing Song : **_"Sweet Child O' Mine"_ By Guns N' Roses


	16. You're All I Need

**Author's Note : **Glad you liked last chapter. I kind of laughed a lot writing it too, so yep...Thanks for reading it, and for reviewing it too! Um...This chapter is pretty much the aftermath of the show, and a bit of me writing down one of my 'conversations' with my niece once upon a time *hihi* Sawyer's sassiness... That's _all_ my niece Gaby lol! Anyways, like always I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **:)**

**PS : **The song I used for this chapter ...SO beautiful! If you haven't already, you should **really** check it out hehe ;)

**PPS :** I'm working to get an USS update as soon as possible. I'm just being a little too picky about how I want it to be, BUT, it'll be up soon, I can promise that! **;)**

**Chapter Sixteen : You're All I Need**

**

* * *

**

_If everything we've got is slipping away.  
I meant what I said when I said until my dying day.  
I'm holding on to you, holding on to me.  
Maybe it's all gone black but you're all I see … You're all I see._

"Boo!" Sawyer cried playfully, catching her mom for surprise as she washed the dishes.

"Ugh! You scared me little goof!" Peyton said back feigning a scared look on her face, as she lifted the little girl and placed her up on the counter. "Did you sleep well?" She asked playfully raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, had nice dreams," Sawyer replied beaming, and tilting slightly her head to her right side. She was still on her PJs, and although her hair was the most tangled of messes Peyton had seen in a very long while, she still looked beautiful wearing the sweetest of smiles on her face.

"That's nice baby. What did ya dream?" Peyton asked somewhat jokingly. Sawyer always gave her the very same answer when she had just woken up. She hardly ever remembered what she had dreamed, but even so, and for a reason Peyton really didn't understand, she would _always_ say she had nice dreams.

Sawyer shrugged and then looked back at her. "Dunno. But they were very nice." She reassured her mom nodding.

Peyton let out a small chuckle, and lifted her hand caressing softly Sawyer's overly flushed cheek. She couldn't be any gladder that was always the answer anyway. "That's what is important," She replied smiling. "You wanna help momma with the dishes?"

Sawyer's nose scrunched in disagreement almost immediately as Peyton finished asking her the question. The look of confusion on her face, followed but the vigorous way she started shaking her head was priceless. "Nuh, uh, no dishes momma," She said decisively, as she attempted to throw herself down the counter making Peyton hurry to get her so she wouldn't fall and hurt. "Dishes dirty. No like dirty mommy... Sorry." She continued, already on the floor and making her way to the dining table. She sat in a seat that allowed her to look at Peyton right in the eye, and when she was sure enough her mom's attention was hers, she simply shrugged helplessly.

She certainly wasn't doing any dishes.

Peyton huffed loudly as though trying to hide her urge to laugh. "You're a piece of something, you know that?" She managed to say as she turned to where the dishes were. "Brooke used to say that exact same thing. Are you sure you're _my_ kid and not hers?" She teased turning slightly, and looking at Sawyer over her shoulder. The little girl was triumphantly wearing the biggest of grins on her face, for which Peyton could only smile back.

Her little girl was having a really great weekend. After her show was over the day before, all their family have went together for dinner in a nice place downtown. After having a small walk taking in their hometown they all had gathered up together at Haley and Nathan's house to keep celebrating Sawyer's first '_big show'_. The kids had stayed up late playing upstairs, while the grownups stayed downstairs talking about all kind of stuff. Ultimately, everybody ended up spending the night at their house.

It wasn't as if there was not room enough for all of them.

Brooke and Julian had drove Peyton and Sawyer to their house soon after breakfast; the little girl had got home exhausted, and so had Peyton of course. Now it was just a little past noon and as it seemed, she had recovered all of her strength in the short nap the two of them had just taken.

"Nope, I'm all yours Mommy," Sawyer said way too confident causing Peyton to roll her eyes _slightly_ at her words.

She had an attitude, she always had; she was headstrong, and self-righteous. Peyton wasn't one to admit it all that often, but Sawyer was much alike herself, and not only in the positive things.

Even so, Peyton couldn't not love something about that girl. Even her stubbornness, and willful spirit. She'd been that way since she was only a baby; she had always known _exactly_ what she wanted, and she had _always_ got it one way or the other. Peyton was proud of that fact even though sometimes it could well push her buttons. "Whatever! You'll have to do the dishes someday whether you like it or not, so you better start learning." She stated quite firmly.

"Dishwasher momma, Dishwasher!" Sawyer replied cockily waving her hand in the air causing Peyton to laugh.

She did nothing but shake her head '_disapprovingly_' at Sawyer, though she couldn't hide her smile. "_Anyway_," Peyton began again; arguing was definitely not an option with Sawyer today, so changing the subject would do the trick. "What do you wanna do now? Are you hungry? I was gonna order lunch in a little while, was just waiting for you to wake up."

"Yep! I am hungry Momma but…" Sawyer's voice trailed off slowly.

Peyton couldn't help, but narrow her eyes at Sawyer's sudden change of tone. "But what, baby?" She asked sweetly, not facing her completely but still '_focused_' washing what was left of her dishes.

"I was thinking…Can I wear my costume today?" Sawyer asked rapidly, as if her speed will help her get a '_yes_' from Peyton's lips.

Peyton chuckled on her spot, and stopped her task so she could meet Sawyer at the dining table. She took a seat next to the little girl and looked at her smiling as Sawyer looked back at her hopeful.

"Why do you wanna wear your costume _today_? Your play was yesterday, and you know we can't wear costumes all the time though they are _really fun_." Peyton explained fairly goofily squishing her nose.

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, and shifted her gaze down slowly. "Daddy didn't saw me." She whispered.

"Oh…" Peyton simply replied while what Sawyer just said somehow sink in. She took a deep breath before continuing. It had been a great weekend so far, she certainly wasn't one to let something get in the way of that now. "Hmm," She muttered thoughtfully a moment later drawing Sawyer's attention to herself. "So you wanna wear it for your Daddy?"

Sawyer simply nodded. Peyton tenderly cupped her face into her hands and looked at her smiling. "What do you say then if we sneak into the hospital and visit Daddy for a few minutes? You can wear your costume." She offered gleefully.

Sawyer's face rapidly lit up. She looked up quickly meeting Peyton's gaze and smiled shyly. "Can we go?"

Peyton just nodded her head and smiled as she let go of her little girl's face.

"I go get ready." Sawyer said happily as she run out of the kitchen.

Peyton couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been taking Sawyer all that often to the hospital to see Lucas, as a matter of fact, she had only take her one more time since the last time they went together. She knew it was good for Sawyer to see him, but it also took a lot from her and she didn't want that for her daughter. She was actually enjoying more taking her to _'see'_ the baby which was a more light and enjoyable visit to the hospital. Or, at least that was what she told herself.

"I'll help you muffin." She called standing up from the table and walking towards Sawyer's room.

She just wanted to make that little girl happy, it really didn't matter how much it would cost from _her_ to do so; she was going to do it anyhow.

* * *

"…Yeah, and then we eat _looooots_ of ice-cream, Daddy. Aunt Haley got mad at Jamie for giving it to us." Sawyer said giggling, sitting in the hospital bed next to Lucas. "But she then too ate so she wasn't that mad, was she mommy?"

"No baby, I don't think so," Peyton agreed shaking a bit her head. "Yesterday was a really good day, you know? You should have seen her, she totally rocked her role." She added from her, now usual, spot next to Lucas' bed.

"Her teacher was really proud of how everything turned out. We got a lot of congratulations from her teacher, and we didn't forget any of the lines, did we Sawyer?"

"Nope, Daddy. I learned _aaalll_ the lines, and Aunt Brooke said I was a rock-star," Sawyer chuckled, covering slightly her mouth with her hands. She wasn't supposed to be too noisy at the hospital. She had learned her lesson already.

"She sure is." Peyton granted, chuckling softly too. "Now she's officially in her first '_Summer Break'_. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with her these months. I was thinking in one of those kiddy-summer-programs but I'm not sure. She could go and spend the time with other kids, which will be okay, I guess, but … I want her for myself too, you know?" She said somwhwat jokingly, looking steadily in Lucas' direction.

It was strange; time kept passing, and she still couldn't get use to see him like that. She closed her eyes for a moment shaking her head before she regained focus on her husband before her. "So I don't know. Haley looked up for a _ton_ of places." She said dramatically causing Sawyer to giggle in her spot. "But Sawyer's still too little to be in the same kind of programs Jamie and Lily can go so I'm still in my deciding-dilemma. She could go into a sports program, or something _dramaaa_ related," She said with a chuckle, before adding after a beat, "Because she actually liked '_acting_' but I'm not sure. I still have to think about it some more. We're going to visit some of the places this week though,"

At her words, Sawyer lifted her head meeting Peyton's eyes, and nodded strongly. "Oh, yup! Aunt Haley gave Mommy many pampwets –"

"Pamphlets, pamphlets she meant." Peyton corrected her sweetly. "The places seemed okay and like something she'll enjoy so I'll _probably_ enroll her. Maybe something just in the mornings, so that way I can have her all for myself in the afternoons." She said goofily standing up and grabbing Sawyer into her arms playfully. She then sat back down on her seat with the little girl in her arms, and kept talking. "We really do miss you though, you know? But…I don't know," She said shrugging. "I just want you to know that we are doing okay, and that you don't have to worry about that. You just gotta wake up, all right? We all _three_ are here for you." She said smiling. "We'll wait and I know you'll wake up, so you just have to keep us in mind. You really need to stop missing all that's going on around here…" She paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes tightly for a moment. She didn't want to start crying or break down or anything right now, but any of that ever stopped being hard on her. "Right, baby?" She asked Sawyer as she managed to somehow pull herself together.

"Yup, Daddy. Mommy, and I miss you…and tummy-baby misses you too." Sawyer said smiling and looking up at Peyton who only smiled and nodded her head at her as she continued talking. "I got _three_ pictures of the baby already, Daddy." She said, pointing out three of her fingers to her dad. "She's all blurry Daddy; but Aunt Brooke said is cause of the cwappy cameras in the doctor's office," She said chuckling, causing Peyton to chuckle as well.

"Momma said we got to make an '_extreme-makeover'_ to my bedroom so the baby doesn't have to sleep on the couch." At her way of tell stories, Peyton couldn't hide her laugh.

Plans were to put the crib back in Sawyer's room so that way the baby could sleep there too. The first months she would sleep with Peyton, but after a while she would go to Sawyer's room, so she had to prepare her little girl for all the big changes since now.

"That's true." Peyton said between her own giggles. "But it's not as if we are gonna make her sleep on the couch." She growled lightly tickling Sawyer's sides. "But it's not like we have all that many other rooms in the house either, you know? Plus, I didn't wanna use your office space, which by the way, it's still unfinished and _really_ messy. We are not doing anything in that room until you wake up, so if you thought you'd have a pretty office once you decide to wake up, you're wrong. You are gonna have to help us finish it, right baby?"

"Yep, we doing no thing till you come home daddy." Sawyer replied sweetly, and nodding her head.

Peyton nodded along with her. "She's right, but anyways, where was I?" She began again, shaking her head. "Oh, yeah, so in the end we decided to put the baby in Sawyer's room. Nathan is gonna help me put the crib together again this time. _He_ volunteered so I'm just not complaining about the fact." She said jokingly. "I think we'll manage to make it work. Hopefully the baby won't cry that much cause we already agreed we are going to cuddle her a lot." She paused looking down at Sawyer, who nodded in return.

They had talked a lot about how everything was going to be once the new baby came. And although Peyton wasn't sure of how much Sawyer really understood, she was glad by the fact that Sawyer, given her drawings, at least acknowledged the fact that her family wasn't anymore just the three of them but the baby... _and_ her baby-doll, were part of it now too. It was at least a start, and it certainly helped Sawyer was so clever and hadn't acted out in any way.

"And besides," Peyton continued. "Her room is big enough so I don't think it's gonna be a problem. All in all, girls should stick together so that's what we are doing, right kiddo?"

"Right Momma. We're a _biggg_ team Daddy." Sawyer stated, turning herself in Peyton's lap and tenderly rubbing her stomach. "Baby's getting _big_ in Mommy's tummy, you know Daddy?" She said, still with her back at Lucas as she greeted lovingly her baby sister. "Momma said that's good cause that means she's okay…Oh, and Aunt Brooke got us a lot of thingies for our '_new_' bedroom Daddy." She bragged as she turned to face Lucas again. "Are mostly purple and pinky stuff. She said baby's favorite color should be purple so that way it will go well with _my_ favorite color. I dunno baby's favorite color cause …" She paused, as she leaned closer to the bed. "She doesn't speak Daddy," She whispered as if it was a bad thing. It still, only made Peyton smile. "But I think it should be too; purple is a pretty color too." She grinned, lifting her gaze to Peyton.

"She's right…once again." Peyton agreed scrunching her nose up playfully to her girl. "We still have a lot to do but we've been just really busy lately. With her play and everything, but we are going to have to start working properly in that soon. I seriously don't want the baby to end up sleeping in the couch." She joked causing Sawyer to giggle broadly in her lap.

As her own giggles stopped slowly, Peyton kept going. "I wouldn't mind if you help us though, so you know the drill, you got to wake up, sooner rather than later, okay?" She said smiling though she did hate to say those words, over and over again every time she visited him.

"Yup, Daddy. Sooner than later." Sawyer parroted Peyton's words playfully.

Peyton smiled at her but kept talking herself. "We got to go now, it's getting late and I'm driving so…We'll see you soon, okay?" She finished quietly looking at him.

"Already momma?" Sawyer asked, shifting her look up at her mom.

"Yeah, baby. We'll come back all right?" Peyton said kindly trying to lighten the mood.

Sawyer shrugged and looked away from her and to her dad. "We gotta go now Daddy." She pouted. "But…I'll tell nurse to tuck you in nicely." She said smiling sadly.

"We will see you soon Luke." Peyton said, already at the doorway after both had said their proper goodbyes. "We miss you." She added at a mere whisper as the door closed behind them.

"You think he'll come to Lily's and Jamie's play?" Sawyer asked innocently, as they walked down the hospital hall.

Her words somehow caused Peyton to freeze on her spot. Those were just some innocent words coming out from the mouth of a little girl who simply missed her dad badly. She wished she could tell her, _yes_, that _of course_ her dad will be at his little sister's play, but she couldn't. And it broke her heart. They needed nothing short of a miracle now. He had been like that for almost four months now. He still could woke up and maybe be okay, but with every passing day that possibility seemed further and further away.

"I don't know, baby." Peyton replied moments later pulling herself together. "I don't think so…" She whispered as she bent down slowly to Sawyer's level and made the little girl look at her right in the eye. "You know I'd do _anything_ for him to go, right?" She asked firmly.

Sawyer only nodded uneasily. Peyton closed her eyes and sighed. She _hated_ having these conversations. "But you too know it's not up to me, or you, or anybody, right?"

Sawyer shrugged. "It's Daddy's." She sadly replied.

"Yes, but you don't have to make those faces." Peyton played a little trying to make Sawyer crack a smile.

Her attempts were all in vain though. Sawyer remained looking at her more serious than ever.

"Come on, baby. You know it's not Daddy's fault." Peyton tried, caressing softly Sawyer's cheek.

"But he's in there sleeping. Why doesn't he come home? Why doesn't he just wake up?" Sawyer pouted looking firmly at Peyton. "You said he'd come back." She said finally shifting her gaze from Peyton's face to the floor. Silent tears started falling down to her cheeks, and they did nothing short of break completely Peyton's already broken heart.

"Your Daddy–" Peyton tried but Sawyer cut her off.

"You said it." She managed to say between her weeping. "You said it."

"I know. I know I did…I'm…I'm sorry" Peyton said brokenly to the little girl before her. This wasn't fair; Sawyer shouldn't be feeling like that. She shouldn't be missing her dad that way. And she sure as hell shouldn't be mad at him for it.

Yet, she was, and it just wasn't fair.

"Come here." Peyton whispered, dragging Sawyer into her arms. She sat with her in the closest seat she could find. "Shush…It's going to be okay, baby. I promise." She soothed, rubbing softly her back. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Sawyer's sobs only grew bigger as time passed. It of course, only caused people to look at them, but Peyton couldn't care any less about them. She just kept rocking her little girl back and forth until she cried herself to sleep. Peyton's own tears started making its way down her cheeks. There wasn't something she hated the most but seeing her baby-daughter as sad as she'd seen her. Sawyer wasn't the crying type. She's never been but now…now she was becoming, and it wasn't fair.

"Let's get out of here, baby." Peyton said in a mere whisper to her sleeping daughter as she carried her out of the hospital.

There wasn't a thing she wish right now the most, but something to make it all better for her. She didn't deserve what she was living. She deserved a common, regular, boring childhood. Not this. Not praying every night, _hoping,_ her dad would come home soon. Not being in her first play with one of the people that love her the most not being there. Not saying '_I love you'_ and don't have a response back. She didn't deserve that.

_They_ didn't deserve that.

_Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on.  
Time and time again, it seems like everything is wrong in here.  
But there's still tomorrow, forget the sorrow.  
And I can be on the last train home._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **So I guess the beam is getting weak, but I don't think that is necessarily a bad thing. What do _you_ think? ... ;**)**

Anywho...Thank you so much for reading!

**Opening Song : **"_All I Need_" By Mat Kearney

**Closing Song** : _"Last Train Home"_ by Lostprophets


	17. Lean On Me

**Author's Note : **So maybe what people says is true, and things _*sometimes_* do have to get a bit worse before they get better...I guess that's maybe true for this story, but I _won't_ leave you all hanging in there for much longer. Whatever that is that's going to happen, is gonna happen soon enough. Promise!

Having said that, hope you Enjoy this chapter! **:) **

**Chapter Seventeen : Lean On Me**

* * *

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow._

Today driving and soothing music hadn't worked for Peyton one bit. She had dealt with her daughter's cries for almost an hour; she had been inconsolable, heartbroken, and Peyton felt all that pain as her own. She had done her best, cradled the little girl to her chest, and told her over and over again how things would be okay again, but then again, she didn't know that for sure herself. She was desperate to believe it, yes...but the fact of seeing Sawyer's little heart breaking into pieces before her eyes was something she simply had _always_ dreaded.

She had grew up without a mother, she'd lost one twice, the less she wanted for her_ own_ child was to deal with such pain and sorrow. But in many ways, she already was, and she was only three-years-old. She should be worrying about the toys she wanted, about what her dolls would wear, not about if she would ever see her Dad again or not.

Peyton's life had been marked with her mom's dead, that experience held a lot of responsibility of the reasons she was the person she was today. She'd hate if something like that happen to her little girl as well. She wanted her to learn about life through good experiences, and love, not through sadness brought by tragedy.

The bottom line was always the same for some reason; she wanted...she n_eeded _Lucas by her side.

"I'm glad you came," Brooke said simply, yet as soothingly as she could.

Peyton sighed heavily before meeting her gaze. She smiled softly at her, before giving her a small nod. "Yeah…I'm glad I came too." She said shrugging a little her shoulders. "I just didn't want to go home, you know?…The silence, there everything becomes more…real, I guess." She said fairly defeated.

"I know," Brooke granted nodding, even though she really didn't know. "You know this is your home too. Yours and that little one too," She said pointing at Sawyer, who lay sleeping in the couch next to them at Brooke's house.

Peyton smiled looking at Sawyer and then back at Brooke. "Thank you," She whispered.

Brooke smiled at her and squished her nose up a bit. "No need. And you really should know that by now." She told her sincerely.

"What do you think I should do now?" Peyton asked a moment later carrying rather quietly through the living room.

Brooke looked at her confused for a few seconds but then shook her head. "Oh, you mean about Sawyer?"

Peyton nodded slightly, turning a little so that she could catch sight of the little girl too.

"I don't know what you should do, honey." Brooke replied her honestly. "I wish I could tell you though. I mean…you know I'd give _anything_ to solve this whole mess for you, but…there's really nothing I can do," She paused forcing Peyton to look at her right in the eye. "_Other_ than be here for you for_ anything_ you need. Anything and everything, I am here. You better know that?" She told her sweetly.

Peyton smiled and nodded. "I know, I just…I just didn't thought she was gonna get like that, you know?…She was so upset at him, at me…She was _so s_ad. I don't think I have ever seen her like that before," She confessed somewhat brokenly.

Brooke sighed heavily, as her eyes darted back and forth between Sawyer and Peyton. The little girl's cheeks were stained red and her body continued to heave up and down from the aftershocks of her tears back in the hospital.

"I can picture it," Brooke simply replied. "She's so smart. Sometimes too much for her own sake. We've always known that." She said, giving Peyton an understanding look. "But maybe it was better this way. Don't you think it is okay she let it all out instead of saving it all inside just for herself?"

Peyton looked right at her for a few seconds, before nodding her head. She surely had a point. "I guess so." She sighed. "But it doesn't stop from being so hard to seeing her like that."

"Never said it was," Brooke spoke back, trying to keep her voice soft. "But at least she's free from all those feelings now. Maybe you should try that sometime." She said joking just a little.

Even though she was well aware this wasn't the moment, she also knew it wouldn't hurt to try.

Peyton gave her a soft smile for what Brooke sighed with relief.

"And…" Brooke began a few moments later. "I don't think you should stop taking her to the hospital to see him... _unless _she tells you she doesn't want to, of course." She warned cautiously before Peyton could pronounce a word. "But I mean…You said she was okay while she was in there, it got ugly when you left the room, so maybe that's your answer?"

"I should take her more often?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"I don't know. Maybe," Brooke replied sincerely, with a shrug. "You always make a big deal of her visiting him. And Hey! I'm not saying it's not. But... maybe, if you make of it something more…regular she wouldn't have that kind of outbursts."

Peyton just stared at her twisting her lips so Brooke kept going. "Look, you know I'm not telling you what to do, it's just…Sawyer's a smart kid, and she knows where her dad is. She may not really get _why_, but she knows where he is, and…from where I see it, it's been almost four months in which she had seen him three times, maybe that's part of it, don't you think?" Brooke asked freely. If being friends with Peyton for so long gave her any right, it was to talk what she thought at any time. Even the ugly, and not so nice stuff.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders looking at her uneasily. "I hate hospitals," She confessed all so quietly Brooke almost missed it.

She didn't though.

"I know you do," Brooke replied understandingly to her. "But that's _your_ history. You can't let that be Sawyer's history too. And!" She nearly shouted at Peyton's attempts to protest. "And I know that's why you're taking her to the baby's appointments, and I think that's awesome. I've said that to you already. She loves going there and she loves seeing her baby-sister, but one thing is her," She said pointing at Peyton's belly. "And a whole different story is her Dad. She needs to know it's not Lucas' fault or yours for that matter. Maybe she got just angry because she misses him and she didn't want to leave. That crossed your mind?"

Peyton nodded. "Of course" She whispered before Brooke kept going.

"I do remember you having that same kind of outbursts cause you missed your mom," Brooke said teasingly somewhat. "But there is a_ huge_ difference between you and her?" At Peyton's look of confusion she continued. "Your mom is gone Peyton. Luke isn't. So it's not the same. Sawyer hasn't lost him. _You_ haven't. You don't have to make your feelings Sawyer's. Not because you hate hospitals she has too, and I'm not saying you're doing anything on purpose to do that, but there has to be a reason she's only been there three times, honey?"

Peyton stared firmly at Brooke. She knew she was right and there was nothing she could do other than accept that _maybe_ she was being part of the problem too.

"I know," Peyton managed to say between a sigh. "I just hate she has to see him like that. I want to believe he's gonna wake up one of these days and this all will be… just an... _awful_ memory." She paused looking brokenly at Brooke, then turned away closing her eyes strongly. "But…then sometimes I think in what if it doesn't happen? And I hate myself for even thinking that because…God, I just really want to believe everything will be all right again; Lucas, and Sawyer, and the baby…I just really _really_ want to believe it's all gonna be…okay." She said softly meeting again Brooke's gaze.

Brooke could only sigh heavily at her words. "I know that honey. And chances are it'll be. Chances are a year from today we're gonna be sitting right in this same spot..." She trailed off looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Maybe_ then_ we are actually going to be able to have a glass of wine in our hands" She said with a small chuckle, finally making Peyton crack a smile on her face. "And we're gonna be…maybe not joking about it, but maybe _yes_ remembering this all as something long gone and that will not happen again. You'll have a teeny little girl in your arms, or well…maybe_ I_ will be holding her, you know how much I love to spoil my grand-babies, cause I already called dibs on her by the way." She teased, and then after a beat continued. "As for Lucas…he'll probably be in the backyard…_with_ Julian," She added with a smirk. "I know they still pretend as if they can't stand each other, but you and I know they are actually good friends." She said sweetly, pleased Peyton was softly smiling at her.

Her smiled faded away all too quickly though, and Brooke wasn't one to missed it. Peyton leaned her head back on the couch and heave a shaky sigh, with her eyes tightly closed. "I just…I miss him _so _much," She said in something just above a whisper. "At nights…" She began, swallowing hard and looking back up at Brooke. "I just start thinking, you know? In…in everything he would be doing now if he could. How he'd probably will have already the nursery back up. How he would have better tactics to make Sawyer understand the ultrasounds, and to really make her understand what's really going to happen when the baby is born. And…how he'll be here for the baby as well. How he will be bragging it'll be a boy though he'll know he's wrong and I'm right. And how he'll be happy to know it's a girl anyway. And how he'll make me feel the way I hadn't feel since that night. And how he'll be…just _be_ with me..." She sighed heavily closing her eyes again. "And…it's just hard, you know?"

"I know honey," Brooke granted softly, as she placed her hand on Peyton's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "But you have to give yourself some credit too. The nursery it's still in works, it's not as if the baby is gonna be born next week or anything." She said matter-of-factly. She knew just how much Peyton had been trying to nest and feel genuinely happy about the new baby, and she was, Brooke knew that, she could feel it every time the baby topic was touch. Yet, she also knew just how hard Peyton was trying not to show how much it actually hurt not having Lucas next to her while she was carrying his baby. So after forcing herself to smile at Peyton, Brooke gulped and continued talking. "And it's going to look awesome once we finished it, you know that." She said sweetly meeting Peyton's gaze. "And you're doing an awesome job as well with Sawyer, _and _the baby. She's being the greatest of big sisters already, and that's all thanks to _you_. I know things will be a hell of a lot better if Luke will be around right now, but given the circumstances you're rocking your momma-role Peyton." Brooke stated strongly. She really believed what she was saying. She'd known Peyton for a long time now, and despite the pain Brooke knew she was feeling, she had never seen her friend acting so strongly, and graciously before such awful reality she was living.

Peyton looked up at her smiling softly and nodding a little. "Thank you,"

"For what?" Brooke replied at her kind of puzzled but smiling.

"For reminding me, I guess." Peyton said shrugging.

Brooke's nose squished up and smiled back at her friend. "I know this isn't easy, but you're doing hell of a job. You can't doubt that, got it?"

"Got it," Peyton replied as firmly as she could sound. She was getting teary eyed once again so she started shaking her head vigorously, wiping away from her eyes all the unshed tears that she simply hadn't allow to fall. "I don't wanna cry. Don't want her to see me crying when she wakes up…"

"Then we're not going to cry." Brooke finished for her. "Come on, I have something for you."

"What are we doing?" Peyton asked helplessly as she was literally been dragged out of the couch by Brooke.

"Nah. Let's go. It's kinda pretty." She said sweetly as they exited the room carefully not to wake Sawyer up in the process.

* * *

"This is beautiful." Peyton said fairly amazed as they entered one of the rooms at Brooke's house. She'd been there before, as a matter of fact, she'd been visiting that house more often than ever in the past months, but even so, she'd never been into that particular room upstairs. Not recently anyway, but now she was nothing short of stunned at everything Brooke kept in there.

"It is, right?" Brooke asked cockily entering the room herself. "I really think they'd like it. I just hope…" Her voice trailed off slowly.

"What?" Peyton asked, her eyebrows knitted in curiosity.

Brooke looked at her seriously before turning her gaze to the room. "I just hope you really are right, and that little baby _is_ a girl." She said jokingly but concerned all at the same time.

"I sure hope so too." Peyton chuckled looking at her. "You …you didn't have to get all this." She said walking further into the room and admiring all the stuff Brooke have got for both her girls. There were couples of everything, two big teddy bears at one corner; one with a pink tie and the other with a purple one. Matching outfits in all possible colors, one was of course a lot bigger than the other but they were identical in every other way that mattered. Peyton was certainly in awe at everything she was seeing.

Brooke shrugged looking at her. "I know…I was just bored." She joked, though Peyton didn't laugh but only met her gaze gratefully.

"This is really too much." Peyton managed to say taking a seat slowly in a small nightstand.

"It's not." Brooke replied shaking her head. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, and for them so here it is."

Peyton could only smile at her. She had no idea what to say. It was really too much.

"But hey! Do you like it, or not?" Brooke called out, walking closer to the side of the room she was.

"Of course," Peyton replied immediately. "It's beautiful."

"Good!" Brooke said as she reached her. "There is still a lot to do and…buy." She added playfully, finally making Peyton laugh at her '_jokes_'.

"Are you kidding me? What else you wanna buy?" Peyton replied in disbelief.

"Oh come on? We really should make of their room something…nice." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"I know. But Sawyer's room is not _that_ bad." Peyton played along.

"It isn't, but!" Brooke shouted just as Peyton opened her mouth to speak. "It is still too... _neutral,_ if you know what I mean? Sawyer's a girl, and that little one is a girl too - _I hope, I hope_." She added with a tease on her voice. "So I don't know, I just think they should have a room that's more … _girly_. I don't know. You do know what I mean, right?" She said somewhat impatiently at the questioning.

Peyton looked at her smiling and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Luke…her room, when he made it, we didn't know what she was yet so …"

"That's why the greens and the yellows, I get it." Brooke agreed, offering her a knowing look. "But you _do_ know now Sawyer's a girl. And a really girly-girl that is, who loves pink, so why not pleasing her?"

Peyton's lips twitched, as she looked how excited Brooke really was. "You win." She granted with a laugh at what Brooke literally jumped in excitement.

"HA! Of course I win." Brooke said boldly. "So I was thinking, I know they are not twins, but having their stuff alike will be nice, don't you think? Even for Sawyer and _the transition_ and all that drama, right?"

Peyton looked at her thoughtfully for a while. "I guess you're actually right in that too. If she get's the same things the baby do then she won't feel like the baby is … you know, replacing her or anything."

"I know right. That's what I thought." Brooke agreed her own statement with a strong nod, as she walked to the other side of the room. "Look at this!" She exclaimed happily, holding a teeny pair of converse shoes in her hands.

"Oh, now we're talking." Peyton gushed out as she stood up and walked rapidly to where Brooke stood.

"Are pretty awesome, aren't they?" Brooke grinned, overly confident at her discover.

"Where did you find those? Are _so little_," Peyton asked genuinely curious, taking the shoes in her hands.

Brooke simply shrugged. "I got my connections, you know?"

"I know." Peyton replied squishing her nose playfully. "This all is…"

"Awesome?" Brooke tried smiling.

"Awesome." Peyton simply agreed returning the smile. "Thank you, thank you for everything you're doing for us, I mean …"

"Hey!" Brooke interrupted her, shushing her gently with her forefinger over her lips. "…it's okay. I'm happy I can actually do this for them. One day I'll do it for my own kiddies, but until that day comes I'm_ more_ than happy to do it for Sawyer and that little one." She said tenderly placing her hand above Peyton's belly. "Besides, once it's my turn to make nurseries of my own you're not gonna get away that easily from all the handwork I have already prepared for you." She teased slightly pulling Peyton into a hug. "This makes me happy so you can't complain, but can only say _'thanks_' and help me make it look even more awesome for the girls, got it?"

"Okay." Peyton whispered from Brooke's embrace. "It really means a lot, you know that, right?"

"I do." Brooke said playfully, pulling away slowly from the hug. "So wanna start up, you're in charge of the entire artwork department, you have a lot of work to do, wanna get started?"

"Sure." Peyton grinned looking around all the stuff in the room. There were all this pieces of furniture yet to be put together and to paint. She sure would enjoy that part. "They are really lucky to have you, _Brooke Penelope Davis_." She stated smiling and rubbing softly her belly with a single finger.

Brooke simply shrugged. "Come on. Gotta show you the rest of stuff."

* * *

"Peyton..." Julian called up softly knocking at the door.

Peyton's head jerked up alarmed and so did Brooke's, they had been working in the room for a couple hours now, but none of them seemed to have noticed how much time have actually passed.

"Come on in!" Brooke exclaimed to her husband-to-be.

"She was calling for you," Julian said quietly, as he entered the room gesturing to a sleepy Sawyer on his arms.

"Oh, hey!" Peyton said sweetly as she stood up and walked towards Julian and her girl.

Sawyer rested her head on his shoulder and sucked shyly her thumb barely looking at the room, but mostly focusing in Peyton as she approached them.

"You sleep well, baby?" Peyton asked Sawyer taking her into her arms. The little girl only nodded and settled in the same position she was on Julian's arms but now on Peyton's.

Brooke stood up as well from where she was working with Peyton, and walked towards Julian giving him a rapid kiss on his cheek thanking him for bringing the little girl.

"Hey, Sawyer! Don't you wanna see what your momma and I were doing? It's kinda fun." Brooke asked happily to her goddaughter gently wiping some dry tears away from her cheeks.

"Okay" Sawyer replied in a mere whisper lifting her head up from Peyton's shoulder.

"Okay" Brooke agreed excitedly. "Well, so this was a surprise for you, and your mommy, and your little sister, but like she's not here yet, I'm gonna need your help to decide a lot of stuff, you think you can help me?"

Sawyer looked firmly at her, somewhat confused and narrowing her eyebrows. "This is for the baby?"

"It is, but it is for you too pumpkin. Come ... here" Brooke said slowly, taking Sawyer from Peyton's arms and walking further into the room with the little girl in her arms.

Peyton stayed at the doorway next to Julian, who remained silent leaning against the wall, just staring at Brooke and his niece. "She's good," He stated goofily turning to look at Peyton.

She rolled her eyes playfully, though she knew he was right. Brooke was a natural with kids, and she surely was an expert making things better for both Scott girls, three if she was counting Haley.

"You know we've talked how the baby on your mommy's tummy is gonna sleep in your bedroom with you when she's born?" Brooke asked Sawyer as they took a seat on a bed, next to some toys and the twin teddy bears.

"Yup!" Sawyer simply replied. "I told that to Daddy today,"

"Oh, you did, that's good baby, now he's fully informed" Brooke said patting her nose playfully. "But anyway, you see all these stuff?" Sawyer nodded so she continued, "Well, this is all we need to make yours and the baby's room a palace!" She said jokingly.

"A palace?" Sawyer asked, finally cracking a smile on her face.

"You can bet!" Brooke began "We're gonna need to work a lot so it's done before the baby arrives but ... I can promise you princess," She said lifting softly Sawyer's chin so she could look back at her right in the eye. "You and the baby on mommy's tummy are gonna have the nicest of rooms, what do you say? You're with your mommy and me fixing it?"

Sawyer stared at her twisting her lips for a few seconds. She then looked carefully all what was around her, like if she really was making the toughest of decisions. She stopped staring strongly at Peyton, who was simply smiling at her, the same way Julian was. Then just returned her gaze to Brooke and shrugged. "Okay! ... But mommy's helping too, right?"

"Yeah" Peyton responded sweetly coming closer to the corner of the bedroom where Brooke and Sawyer remained. "Of course I'm helping, don't you see is for both my babies," She said lovingly lifting Sawyer up into her arms. The little girl just hugged her back tightly burying her head on Peyton's chest. "I love you bunny, you know that, right?"

Sawyer softly nodded causing Peyton to smile. "You too momma" She whispered lifting her head up and slowly meeting her gaze.

"I know," Peyton whispered with a nod. "So, wanna help us? We already got started. But you know? I got the perfect job for you, princess"

"You do?" Sawyer asked with a smile, for which Peyton was comforted.

"I do" Peyton replied simply, placing her back on the floor, and taking her little hand into her own.

"I bet _babyyy_..." Sawyer began, reaching up her hands in an attempt to touch Peyton's belly. "Will like the _palace_!" She stated, as her hands finally reached her little sister.

Both three adults couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm gonna go make you ladies some snacks" Julian said as he started exiting the room.

"Okay baby," Brooke said affectionately, looking as Julian disappeared. "And you know what I think?" She said now focusing back on Peyton. "I bet she'd like it too," She agreed playfully with Sawyer.

Peyton simply shrugged and smiled at her. "I sure hope so."

"Hey, but ..." Brooke began just as Sawyer was out of earshot starting to '_explore_' herself the room and admiring all the new clothes and stuff she was getting.

"What?" Peyton asked smiling, but maybe, a _little_ concerned about what Brooke was gonna ask given the way her face expression changed so suddenly.

"You really should come out with a name for her already, the baby I mean,_ 'baby on your mommy's tummy'_" She finger-quoted in the air, hiding the urge to laugh, "It's kind of a long name" She smirked making Peyton laugh.

"Whatever!" Peyton said rolling her eyes, walking away from her Brooke, and instead moving closer to where Sawyer stood.

"What? _It is!_" Brooke tried between a laugh.

_What do I do when my love is away? Does it worry you to be alone?  
How do you feel by the end of the day? Are you sad because you're on your own?  
No… I get by with a little help from my friends._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **I SO could see Brooke doing that for Peyton and the girls...Let me know what you thought!** :)**

**PS : **Tiny teeny 'princess' pinky converse, SO adorable! I just bought them for my nieces, and eek, so cute LOL

**Opening Song : **"_Lean On Me_" By Bill Withers

**Closing Song** : "_A Little Help From My Friends_" by The Beatles


	18. A Hand To Take Hold of The Scene

**Author's Note : **Just in case I have forgot to say it lately...Thank youuu! You guys are awesome reading, and reviewing, and making me smile every time you say you liked the update! And...for the ones who doesn't like it...Sorry, really! But oh well...it's kinda my story, and I'm writing what I think it's right so ek, sorry! Oh, but still, despite that, Thank you too to the new people who are still coming to this story...Ch18 already, yet new people is still alerting it and favoriting it so..:Thank You! ;)

Okay, so...That was the _'important'_ part of this AN...as for the chapter itself...We agree Peyton's birthday is July 12th, right? Hers, and Brooke's *around spring break hence Naley's wedding, and S4premiere*are the two birthdays I'm more or less sure of, but in any case I happened to put Haley's somewhere half-way *late-ish* June. I kinda wanted to light up the mood a little before the chapters that are about to come, so...I don't know, a birthday is just always fun in my book, you know? More so when it's in the middle of the summer lol

So anyway...Just in case you're wondering (and some of you actually have asked about that in the reviews, sorry if I'm just replying or if I already did and you are reading this info twice but still...This story started up somewhere at the beginning of March ~ Meaning just a few days after Brooke's birthday for some reason...However, the timeline in my head tells me the story is going to be over around New Year...but HEY! After a point we haven't reach yet we are gonna start getting a few time jumps depending of how much you actually like to see (Chapters I haven't quite decide if I'd write or not, like for example when the baby girl (or boy) is born...or a Christmas eve I had in mind) But if you don't like me to go there...then I'll guess it'll be over around Sept-Oct...JUST so you know! lol

Let me know what you'll like to read though... Like _if_ Luke wakes up you'd like a few chapters more of him and Peyton, and Sawyer as a family? (y'know a ton of fluff lol) OR him waking up and a wrapping chapter? Your call I guess lol **:)**

Anyway, after this crazy long **AN** (sorry for that btw lol)...Hope you all like the chapter! **Enjoy! **

**Chapter Eighteen : A Hand To Take Hold of The Scene**

**

* * *

**

_When we're so far from right; when we're losing the fight.  
When we're letting the light weaken its beam.  
Is there a hand to take hold of the scene?_

"I thought this was gonna be something little…low-key?" Peyton asked somewhat teasingly to a _very_ enthusiastic Haley.

"Hey! It is little. We are just…here, I…it's _my_ birthday, you can't complain with me about anything today, _anything_!" Haley shouted out excitedly.

Peyton settled shrugging with a smile. "Whatever you say," She pleased simply the birthday girl.

"She's just getting old; you got to understand her P." Brooke chimed into the conversation jokingly, as she entered the living room with a refilled glass of wine for herself. "Years…they so do not come alone."

Haley stuck her tongue out playfully at Brooke as she walked in front of her. "And you're one to talk, huh?" She scoffed back. "If I don't recall wrong your birthday was what? Four months ago…or so, right?"

Brooke couldn't help but glare at Haley before she could come up with an _okay_ enough answer. "Whatever! It's not as if I actually show them!"

Haley huffed dramatically, shaking her head. "And I do?" She asked incredulously.

All three women in the living room started giggling at their obvious silliness. At first that evening was planned as just a _friends _gather up, just closest friends coming over to Haley and Nathan's house for a small barbecue, talk a little, have some cake and of course, celebrate Haley's birthday. But somewhere along the way this week, everything had grown a little out of proportions. They had a full house now. Even Haley's parents had arrive Tree Hill for their '_little girl's'_ birthday. Peyton's dad hadn't left town yet so he too was spending the evening with all his daughter's '_family'_. Everybody was there, even people they didn't quite know, but as it seemed, it all was going okay.

"You're seriously asking? I'd really rather not respond that question. Don't wanna hurt your feelings since it is your birthday after all." Brooke teased looking pointedly in Haley's direction.

"Oh, geez thanks!" Haley played back mockingly. "But, anyway…" She cried out, attempting to change the subject. "So, did anybody kill somebody already out there?"

"Oh yeah, sure, change the subject, that'll make you younger." Brooke joked before continuing. "But, no - not yet anyway, they are still playing, Nathan's team is winning…"

"Boy, what a surprise!" Peyton chimed in with a smile. It really never harmed being around friends, and people enjoying themselves. "Sawyer's still out there?"

"I know," Brooke agreed with a strong nod, before answering the rest of Peyton's question. "And yeah, she's still out _cheering _the boys, and so is Lily, they seemed to be having a nice time." She finished smiling.

"Good! At least _they_ are having a nice time on _my birthday_!" Haley cried out yet again, finger quoting in the air and mouthing goofily Brooke's lines.

"She's being the sweetest today." Peyton pointed out sarcastically, nodding strongly her head.

"I can see that…_grumpy_!" Brooke scoffed at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes making faces to both her friends. "I'm just saying, it is supposedly _my birthday,_ and everybody else seemed to be more important than me!" She stated seriously though she couldn't hide her grin.

"Oh yeah, poor Haley, poor, poor you, Haley-bob" Peyton played along her dramatism placing 'soothingly' her hand on Haley's shoulder only to have her shaking it off instantly.

Brooke huffed. "Oh, I don't know you, but I am enjoying this birthday. Good company," She said motioning them both. "Good food, boys playing ball shirtless in the backyard, you're really complaining?"

Haley's lips twitched playfully. "Okay, you got a point." She admitted painfully. "We should maybe go see them then," She suggested with a mischievously grin making both, Brooke and Peyton laugh.

"It's _your_ birthday," Peyton granted. "Are you having fun?" She asked now a little more softly.

"Yeah…" Haley replied smiling. "My parents are here, that doesn't happen since I was…" She paused looking up thoughtfully. "Three maybe," She said with a chuckle. "But no, seriously, I am…it's nice having you all over, and…everybody is having fun, I'm really enjoying that." She replied honestly.

Peyton simply shrugged. "Good."

"Gah, gah, good! Sweet, I get it!" Brooke cried jokingly. "But are we, or aren't we going out to see the boys? And when are we eating? _And_…when are we opening the presents?" At Haley and Peyton's looks, she corrected painfully. "When are _you_ opening _your_ presents?" She smirked.

"I don't know!" Haley replied somewhat exasperated at the questioning. "You're complaining way too much today Brooke Davis, you sure I am the grumpy?" She said attempting with all her might not to laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But just for the record, I am really having fun." Brooke said twisting her lips and bouncing slightly on her spot. "Oh but you gotta tell us, what Nate _finally_ did?"

"He was very, _very_ mysterious about his surprise." Peyton added with curiosity.

Haley just smiled looking at them. "Jamie was the one that surprised me the first this morning"

"Yeah, what did he do?" Peyton asked smiling. She surely did have a soft spot for that little boy. Although she was well aware he wasn't all that little anymore.

"Oh he was such a sweetheart, I wasn't even up yet and he was already in our bedroom with breakfast done…Hmm, cereal, but it was still the sweetest of gestures, and!" Haley called out just as Brooke and Peyton opened their mouths to comment. "And a sweet, pink rose on top of the tray." She finished gladly.

"Aww, that's sweet." Brooke said happily. "That boy's gonna be a heartbreaker once his time comes," She said only half-jokingly making them all laugh anyway.

"What about Nathan?" Peyton asked inquisitively, her eyebrows kinked.

"Oh he too had his gesture." Haley replied with delight. "Actually has, because it's not over yet. I still gotta thank him tonight"

"Eww! What did you two dorks did…will do, whatever?" Brooke asked teasingly.

"We had been playing these last few days, you know? Like…countdown to my birthday." Haley started explaining.

"To the big surprise, we knew that," Peyton filled in for her.

"Hey! Let me tell." Haley nearly shouted impatiently. "So, he did do a pretty good job getting me all excited but then this morning… after we both had breakfast with Jamie, I went into our room and in the bed there was this big roses' bouquet, at first I thought they were all red, you know? But once I got closer there was this one white flower, it was kinda nice, I read the little note and it said something like… _"You truly stand out from the bunch, thank you for being who you are, I love you."_ Or something like that, the thing is that the boy had won me over just with that, but then he comes out from the bathroom with this huge, poster thingy, you can see it, it's upstairs. But it…it has all this pictures from both of us, new pictures, but really old ones too, our wedding, regular days but just the two of us…It kinda remained me of our wedding wall, you know? It's..." She paused looking up at Brooke and Peyton who could only nod in awe. "It's just really nice. He also hid all this little notes all over the bedroom saying things like_ 'I love you' 'Happy Birthday' 'Luckiest guy in earth for having you'_ and stuff like that. Are actually _28_ little notes," She said boldly and smiling.

"Your age," Peyton whispered smiling and looking up at her.

Haley simply nodded and returned her the smile.

"That boy is definitely something." Brooke finally spoke up smiling too.

"He is," Haley agreed simply. "I'm really lucky to have –"

"–Is lunch ready? We're famished!" Nathan shouted out dramatically, making his way into the living room, all sweaty and with no tee-shirt.

"Really, _really_ lucky to have him," Haley finished her statement chuckling, as she looked back at forth between him and the girls who could only laugh as well. "I guess we could eat now." She said finally focusing on her husband and his grin.

"Okay, I'll go call everybody right away," Nathan replied nonchalantly, getting some towels, and exiting the room as if nothing had happened.

"Definitely something," Peyton granted, her eyes darting back and forth playfully between the other two women.

* * *

"Ah, so he went all cliché on you?" Julian asked sarcastically in Haley's direction as she had just finished telling her morning story once again but now to everybody in the dining table.

Haley huffed but offered them all a fond smile. "I don't think he did. He was original, kinda dorky, but original," She teased softly caressing Nathan's cheek in the progress.

"You can say what you what, but I can bet money it was way better than whatever you did for Brooke's birthday!" Nathan scoffed back to Julian who only gave him his grin.

Just as he was ready to spoke back, Peyton got in his way, excusing herself softly as she stood up from the table and walked away towards the kitchen. It only took them seconds to start sharing concerned gazes; she had been okay the whole evening so it was just a little strange she had stood up and walked away all so suddenly.

Brooke was already standing up and heading to the kitchen when Nathan got in her way and stopped her. "Let me get her" He stated firmly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know how to handle her too, you know?" He smiled softly. "Besides, this conversation is getting kinda old, even my own wife called me a dork already." He teased making Brooke sit back down, as he headed to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Nathan asked quietly, as he opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

Peyton looked up at him from the sideboard, and smiled. "I am." She replied shrugging, and maybe a little too happy for what Nathan was expecting her to be.

"You are?" He asked skeptically. "Then why you rushed out the table like that?"

Peyton huffed meeting his gaze as he took a seat in closest stool next to her. "First of all, I did not rush out from anywhere, I excused myself if you recall?" Nathan nodded uneasily so she kept going. "I'm okay, I really am." She replied him honestly.

"Okay, let's say I bought those words, then why did you come in here?" Nathan asked again, still not sure, but at least willing to believe in her and pretend she was in fact okay.

"Here," Peyton called out taking his hand into her own. "Wait for it." She stated as she placed his hand with hers on top of her belly. "She was kicking just right now," She said anxiously as the baby stopped moving.

"Hey!" Nathan cried from his spot.

"There she is. I told ya!" Peyton cried out excitedly, biting lightly her lower lip.

"That's…" Nathan stuttered, still not moving his hand from Peyton's belly.

"It's kinda nice, right?" Peyton tried her best guest. "It's…I don't know, she's all right, you know_? She's moving_." She stated smiling quite widely.

"You've felt it before?" Nathan asked leaning back in his stool.

Peyton's head shook slightly. "Nah, uh, not really kicking anyway. Just now… I think she liked the juicy thingy Haley gave me instead of wine." She explained with a smile.

"Oh, so _that's _why you stood up from the table!" Nathan exclaimed as realization hit him.

"Uh, huh," Peyton replied simply with a nod of her head. "Needed a moment, you know?" She said jokingly, squishing her nose. "I don't know… call me foolish but … maybe things will be all right now after all." She said twisting her lips slightly.

"They'll be." Nathan said, now seriously and really staring at her.

Peyton couldn't help but huff dramatically at his words before answering. "How you know? Don't you need your magic-8-ball to say things like that, bud?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at her; he was trying to be supportive, she really _should_ appreciate that. "Very funny, but I mean it…You'll be okay Sawyer."

Peyton just looked up at him, somewhat tenderly, somewhat gratefully. She really wanted to believe that. "I hope so." She nodded. "Uh, you know, with Sawyer…"

"Yeah?" Nathan replied getting comfortable in his seat.

"The day she first kicked…in there," Peyton said coyly, pointing at her tummy with a smile. Nathan returned her the smile so she kept going. "It happened the same day Luke and I found out about everything that was wrong with me and her and…"

"Yeah," Nathan interrupted, trying subtly to stop what he knew was the beginning of her rambling over long-gone history.

Peyton just smiled at him as she continued, "The thing was that, that afternoon, after all the drama and everything...We just sat there, and somehow we hope but we also knew things were going to be all right, and...and in the end everything…Things did turn out okay, you know? Sawyer's here, I am here, so maybe…"

"So maybe, she being okay and messing around in your belly means things will be fine this time around too?" Nathan tried his best guess about what was maybe crossing Peyton's mind.

"Yeah, I guess so...I'm hoping it anyway," Peyton admitted, looking for a second down to her lap. "You really believe it is gonna be okay? Even without your ball?" She asked only half-serious, although she knew her words really had weight.

"Yeah," Nathan simply said. "Lucas is way_ too_ stubborn to just leave. Plus, he knows ya, he knows all your leaving issues and how mad you'll get at him if he actually do so, so _no,_ I don't think he'll dare to deal with your rage Sawyer. He'll be okay." He grinned.

Peyton simply smiled at him and nodded. "I hope so." She told him solemnly with a sigh.

"So…" Nathan spoke up, trying somehow to break the tension that somehow had formed in the room. "Are you sure that's a girl? I could really use a boy in my team, me and Jamie…We really could use him," He teased.

"Nope," Peyton replied decisively shaking her head. "Pretty sure she's a _she_."

"Whatever!" Nathan replied huffing, and rolling once again his eyes. "But still, mini-Sawyer is really excited about it - her, her." He corrected. "Who knew, huh?...Having in mind she's _a lot_ like Brooke you'd think she'll be upset all the attention won't be all for her anymore."

"I know. I got to think that too cause…yeah, okay, _she is_ a lot like Brooke," Peyton agreed smiling. "But she's being so good to me. She even talks to my belly. That's kinda …" She paused shaking her head. "I don't know…it just feels a little weird, you know?"

"Why? That's her sister in there, right? Let her be." Nathan said determinedly, standing up for his niece _and_ goddaughter.

Peyton's hands rose up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll let her be. Promise," She played along. "She's being really great anyway –"

"Who's being really great? _Moi?_" Brooke asked jokingly making her way into the kitchen.

Both of them looked at her from the counter and laugh slightly. "Sure, why not." Nathan replied playing along with Brooke. Years of knowing her had taught him that it was better agree than try to correct her.

Brooke huffed smiling before start questioning. "Are you okay, we were worried about you?" She asked Peyton taking a seat at her other side.

"Yup, we are _fine_. Just fine. You really worry too much." Peyton replied smiling softly.

Brooke's eyes rolled as she placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "That's my job, I have to worry about you miss. So you're really sure you're okay?"

"Gee! For the millionth time, I am." Peyton replied her honestly causing Brooke to smile.

"Okay. I believe you. Was Nathan really that good with you?" Brooke questioned looking over a little at his eyes.

Peyton simply smiled and nodded her head. She did appreciate Brooke being all mama-bear on her, so she couldn't do anything but humored her. "He kinda was."

"The baby kicked on... _me_!" Nathan bragged proudly, staring firmly at Brooke. He could be a pleaser at times, but he couldn't miss the chance to brag that kind of stuff with Brooke knowing well how she would react.

Or not.

"She did?" Brooke asked shyly, much more calmed than either, Nathan or Peyton had expected.

Peyton nodded sheepishly, twisting her lips and slowly meeting her gaze.

"Not anymore?" Brooke asked once again, having locked eyes with Peyton already.

"Nope. But I bet she'll do it again." Peyton told her sweetly, and with a reassuring nod.

"Okay" Brooke whispered moving closer to Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked Brooke, somewhat shocked at her reaction. Or better, at her lack of reaction.

Brooke simply shrugged. "She's kicking already. It's... You're having a baby, and she's..."

"Kicking. You've said that already." Nathan filled in for her.

"Yeah, I know. I just... It's nice." Brooke finished smiling tenderly at Peyton.

Peyton's nose squished up playfully as she pulled Brooke into a hug. "It is nice." She agreed. "She'll kick for you too, I promise."

"She'd better," Brooke played back, hugging Peyton tightly in the process.

"Aw, how sweet," Haley called out sarcastically as she entered the kitchen and caught sight of Brooke and Peyton's hug. "But, gee, I don't know, I kinda got to think we were on _my_ birthday party. So I don't know, you'd think your best friends, and _your husband_ would be there. Oh, no, maybe not, what kind of a make-believe world I live at, huh?" She scoffed shaking her head at the picture in front her eyes.

All three of them just laughed at her antics, but without thinking twice, Nathan stood up rapidly from his stool, and walked all his way towards his wife to '_kiss and make up'_.

"Get a room!" Brooke called up playfully moments later at the 'lovebirds' in front of her.

They broke up their kiss slowly and Haley spoke up. "In a little while, just waiting you all dorks to leave."

"Nice," Nathan and Peyton said in unison chuckling slightly.

"We were just about to go out. They... they just like to worry." Peyton explained standing up and pushing Brooke softly towards the door too.

Haley just huffed looking at her. "You seem okay, so I just hope you are." She stated, as she started exiting the kitchen with Nathan by her side.

"You are?" Brooke asked Peyton once more, as they were making their way back into the dining room.

Peyton nodded looking at her. "I am. I just... I just would never stop wishing Luke was here, you know?"

"Yeah...I know." Brooke simply replied. "But it'll be okay, now chop-chop, let's go, I bet my little niece will like some cake." She said playfully making Peyton to smile.

"Yeah I bet so," Peyton replied with a loud huff. "Her big sister is getting started already I can see." She said with a small smirk catching sight of Sawyer right next to Haley –_and the cake_– as they were about to start singing her_ 'Happy Birthday'_.

Brooke just smiled nodding her head as they made their way completely to the table and joined their brood.

_You are not alone tonight; imagine me there by your side.  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you.  
...It feels like forever till I return to you._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **The truth about this chapter...My soft spot for Nathan&Peyton lol ..**.**I just really wanted a little bit of them together, so here it was. Hope you've enjoyed :)

Oh, and be awesome and help me out with my insane questioning at the beginning! I will actually appreciate it in order to help me move forward, you know? **;)**

**Opening Song : **"_A Hand To Take Hold Of The Scene_" By Okkervil River

**Closing Song : **"_Wait For Me"_ by by Theory Of A Deadman


	19. One Day

**Author's Note : **This chapter is for you all that missed Sawyer&Peyton last chapter! AND, for the ones that had been missing LP_ throughout_ this story...even if I always said it was Peyton centric, it is in fact an LP story in the end so...*hehe*

Oh, btw, did you actually hear they're coming back to the show? If only for a couple episodes but still? Best news I've read since I read they were leaving lol...I'm such a dork, but still...back to the story, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope it makes up a little for the lack of Lucas *If only for the time being!*

Also, I forgot to say this the last time; Sawyer's a little over 3 and half years-old. I made her birthday to be November 21st. It had to be somewhere in the middle of the basketball season, yet it couldn't be winter-winter since LP wedding seemed a whole lot as a summer wedding, but oh well...Nov 21st was the day I chose for her here. Sawyer's birthday and LP wedding happened the same day for me. *Just so you know hihi*

Anyways, enough of me blabbering. Hope you like this! Oh, and remember; **Flashbacks are in Italics!** **;)**

**PS : **Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! It's always awesome to know what you guys think! LP fluff we'll get then I guess!** :)**

Oh, and a **'HOLA'** to _'Marupipi'_ in Argentina! Thank you so much for reading, and for reviewing. It's kinda awesome someone in that part of the globe reads, and actually likes my story! Thank you!

**Chapter Nineteen**** : One Day**

**

* * *

**

_If I could find the years that went away.  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate.  
I must believe that love will find the way ... Tonight._

"Birthdays are fun!" Sawyer sang rather gleefully holding a balloon in her hand as she and Peyton walked their way to their house.

"They are, huh?" Peyton asked jokingly as she opened the door, and allowed her perky daughter to come inside first.

"Yup! We should get 'em more often." Sawyer suggested giggling, and plopping herself down in the closest couch.

"Is that right?" Peyton pushed a bit her daughter's convincing abilities.

"Uh, huh," Sawyer replied simply from the couch. "I like the candy..._and_ the cake," She added decisively. Her tiny nose twitched up playfully causing Peyton to laugh.

"You know when your birthday is, right?"

"_Noooovember_!" Sawyer replied certainly. "I'll be _these_!" She said pointing four fingers towards her mom.

"And how much is _these_?" Peyton asked between a laugh. "You do know, right?"

Sawyer's lips twisted playfully as she nodded. "_Fouuuurr!"_ She cried happily still waving her four fingers in the air.

"You're right. And what about Aunt Haley, you know how old is she?"

Sawyer's eyes widened at her question. "Dunno! Many momma!" She grinned, with a small shrug. "Those were a ton of candles," She pointed out between some giggles.

Peyton just looked at her shaking her head playfully. "It weren't that many. You can't say that kind of things to your Aunts, okay? Especially Brooke, got it?" She warned, hiding her grin.

Sawyer simply nodded smiling. "You?"

Peyton's eyes rolled just a little at her questioning. "Momma's still twenty seven, a two, and a seven...Not that many!" She cried as she caught sight of Sawyer's face expression and her attempts to speak.

Sawyer still squished her nose up as she started giggling. "Okay," She settled simply at last.

Peyton could just smile at her and her antics. "I'm just glad you had fun, baby." She told her sweetly turning in her spot facing now the sideboard as she began unpacking hers and Sawyer's stuff.

Sawyer walked slowly towards her – Naturally, never losing the big balloon from her hands. "_You_ had fun, momma?" She asked tugging slightly Peyton's pants.

Peyton looked down at her and smiled. "Of course I had fun muffin. Momma likes birthdays as well, you know?"

Sawyer squished her nose, and smiled brightly, apparently satisfied at Peyton's response. "Good." She simply said.

"Good," Peyton agreed smiling and bending down softly nuzzling her nose against Sawyer's.

"Wanna play with me?" Sawyer asked sweetly just as Peyton stood straight.

She shrugged smiling back at her. "Sure. But aren't you tired? You had a big day muffin."

Sawyer's lips twisted fairly uneasily as she stared up at Peyton. "I wanna play." She insisted with what Peyton knew was the beginning of a pout.

"Okay..." Peyton pleased slowly. "What do you want to play?"

"Ya know when Daddy was twring?" Sawyer asked mischievously to Peyton who could only squint her eyes playfully back at her.

"When your Daddy was touring for his book? I do." Peyton replied sweetly leading the way to the couch.

"Wanna play that? It's fun!" Sawyer said happily, getting comfortable in Peyton's lap as they both took a seat.

"Oh, I guess we could, but... You remember last time? Daddy got all '_mad_' cause of the mess." Peyton said amusingly making her giggle.

"No mad at me," Sawyer scoffed causing Peyton to giggle herself now.

"Okay, you're right; he wasn't mad, mad, at _none_ of us." Peyton said patting softly her little nose. "But we...we can't make that much of a mess this time, you got it?"

"No mess. I promise!" Sawyer replied rapidly, vigorously shaking her head no.

Peyton was exhausted, it was hard to keep up Sawyer's speed these days, but she couldn't not please her. Her little girl had been dealing with a lot lately, and though she was trying and all her family and friends were trying to make her feel okay and happy, rough days never fail to happen in both their lives. So today, though her body was screaming at her to lay down, she was more than willing to play around with Sawyer for a little while. All in all, later today her father would come home to keep them company, so she knew he'll help her entertain the little one while she could finally get some rest.

"You'd better keep your promise cause we don't have Daddy to help us clean up today, okay?" Peyton said, twisting her lips playfully.

"I'll keep it, I'll keep it!" Sawyer rushed out, getting down her mom's lap, and heading quickly towards her bedroom but that, not before she gave Peyton a '_Thank You'_ kiss that was pretty much, the best reward she could have got. It all was worth it. Sawyer made it all worth it. There was nothing she loved the most than seeing that little girl smile.

In any case, not a whole couple minutes passed by after Sawyer had left to her bedroom before she was already peeking out her head from her bedroom, and calling up for '_help_' breaking Peyton from her musings.

"Stuck mommy, no..." Sawyer said painfully only causing Peyton to chuckle at her. "Can't...can't get it."

"I never said I wasn't gonna help you. Be right there bunny." Peyton replied from the living room. "Let me finish unpack here and I'll be right there with you, okay?"

"K, mommy." Sawyer said helplessly going back into her bedroom. "Oh but mommy!" She called out, once again peeking only her head. out.

"Yeah?" Peyton replied at her, now from the kitchen counter.

"Ice-cream momma_, looooots_ of ice-cream!" Sawyer cried making Peyton chuckle on her spot.

"Got it princess _... looooots._" Peyton played along her little girl's game. Sawyer just nodded at her smiling and went back into her room. Peyton stayed still for a little while longer, getting to hear Sawyer messing around and pulling stuff out of the closets in her room from there. She rubbed softly her belly and for that evening decided to pretend that this time their game wasn't going to be any different. That by the time they were finished and the house had been turned upside down, Lucas was going to enter through the door and complain of how they could be '_so mean'_ and played without him home. She was going to pretend he would. Maybe believing and pretending your dreams coming true will help them become facts.

* * *

"Teepee stuck momma!" Sawyer cried as Peyton made her way into her bedroom.

"I can see that." She noted at the sight of Sawyer trying to pull it out her closet. "I get it muffin." She said slowly moving her out of the way and getting the teepee effortlessly out of the closet herself.

"Thank _youuu,_" Sawyer cried out relieved at Peyton success.

Peyton could help but chuckle at Sawyer's dramatism. "Now, you gotta help me put it together, okay? I need ya buddy." She said sweetly as she sat down on the floor and motioned Sawyer to sit right next to her.

Sawyer did as she was told and sat happily next to Peyton. "You think baby will like playing?" She asked innocently looking up at her mom.

"I'm pretty sure she will." Peyton said, squishing her nose playfully. She really loved every single time Sawyer showed interest in any kind towards the baby. The fact that she cared about what the baby might like or not since now gave her the feeling that everything was going to be okay. She really was grateful that little girl had happened to their lives three years ago.

"Good, cause we like playin', right momma?"

"Right muffin!" Peyton replied, patting her nose. "Okay this is almost done..." She said as she finished putting some tubes in and stood up opening the little girl's teepee. "And..."

"DONE!" Sawyer yelped standing up and attempting to get into it though Peyton hadn't even put it on the floor yet.

"Done, you're right" Peyton finished helplessly as Sawyer have already gotten herself into it. "Hey, but aren't we gonna dress up or anything? I thought we were really _playing _kid_,_" She asked, peeking her head slightly into the tent.

Sawyer looked up at her twisting her tiny lips. "I wanna dress up," She stated with one strong nod of her head.

"You do, huh? Of course, come on!" Peyton said stretching her hand down for the little girl to take. Sawyer grabbed it gladly and got out of the teepee.

"I wear _your_ clothes!" Sawyer informed loudly, letting go of her hand and running towards Peyton's bedroom. Peyton just stared at her as she ran away.

She sure had missed those moments.

"You can't put that on," Peyton warned as she made her way into the bedroom.

"Why not?" Sawyer replied looking up at her '_seriously'_ from the bed. "Aunt Brooke says I look pretty with it."

"You look even prettier without it, now give it!" Peyton said as serious as she could, pulling the little girl out of her makeup, and throwing her playfully down on the bed.

"I wanna wear it momma!" Sawyer cried from the bed bouncing her legs up and down.

Peyton could do nothing but laugh at her. "_Nooo_!" She told her honestly, but not even attempting to hide her grin.

"Why not momma? We can look pretty together!" Sawyer said smirking just a little, as she got on her feet and walked towards Peyton on the bed. She sat right on her lap and gave her _that_ look, the one, not her, not Lucas, could _ever_ say no to. "Please"

"Gah, you suck, go get the makeup, _I'll_ put _some _on you goof," Peyton bit out patting Sawyer's little butt as she got up her lap.

"I think is pretty!" Sawyer replied excitedly as she crawled her way back to where Peyton was.

"Of course you do!" Peyton said sarcastically taking the makeup from her hands and placing Sawyer right in front of her. "Just a little, okay? And don't move!"

"Won't move," Sawyer promised simply, as she did her best to remain still. "Promise!"

* * *

"And he kissed her..." Sawyer mumbled, half-sleep, half-awake, as she and Peyton laid inside the teepee and Peyton finished reading her a story. The little girl was settled down comfortably on Peyton's lap as she hold the book up so the two of them could have a good look of it.

She was almost finished, the princess and prince had finally found each other and were about to kiss just as Sawyer had '_predicted_' from her slumber. They had pop-corn and ice-cream with them inside the tent; they have had a small '_picnic_' in the living room with only junk food they both have enjoyed. '_Desert'_ had been served inside the teepee where Sawyer caught up Peyton into everything that had happened in the couple of weeks she had been going to her Summer-Program. She easily named all and every kids' names she'd met there. It impressed Peyton sometimes, she was only three, and sometimes she spoke as if she was 20something.

Peyton was reading at her now, as they had since she was old enough to be read, and that in Lucas Scott's house meant before she could even roll by herself. Sawyer enjoyed these moments alone with Peyton, sure she did, and so did Peyton. Just being with her was something she was willing to cherish. She never know what was going to happen tomorrow.

"And so t_hey kissed. A fireworks display exploded around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared, revealing a blue sky. The prince picked up Belle and swung her around. The castle was transformed, the gargoyles changing into cherubs..." _Peyton continued her narration but too caught sight of Sawyer's eyes fluttering shut; she was really fighting to stay awake. "It's time for bed sleepy-head." She said tenderly, slowly lifting Sawyer up so they could both get out the tent.

"Can I go with you?" Sawyer whispered as Peyton placed her on her bed and was starting to change her into her PJs.

Peyton smiled looking at her right in her sleepy eyes. "Sure, baby. You know I love having you next to me when I wake up." She told her sweetly.

Sawyer could only smile back at her and nod her head. Even though she was trying hard to fight sleep rubbing fiercely her eyes with the palm of her hands, she was much more sleep than what she was awake. She really had had a big day, but a good day that was. "Come on then princess." Peyton said pulling her up into her arms and carrying her out of the bedroom. She headed immediately to her own room and placed her down gently in Lucas' side of the bed. Her eyes were closed already and hopefully she was dreaming something nice already too.

"I'll be right back." Peyton whispered as she made her way into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed as well.

"_Big night, huh?" He said softly leaning closer to Peyton and kissing fondly the apple of her cheek._

_Her eyes fluttered open at his voice. She smiled turning so she could have a better look of him. "I missed you." She said in something just above a whisper caressing his cheek._

"_I did too." He simply replied taking, gently, her lips into his own. He pulled away slowly, both really savoring the moment. "You two had fun?" He said, gesturing to a sleeping Sawyer next to Peyton._

"_We did." She replied smiling. "But we missed you more. I don't think I have ever listened so many 'dadas' in only one weekend." Peyton said between a laugh._

_Lucas couldn't help but smile. It was never harm to hear his baby-daughter missed him while he was away. "I'm here now."_

"_I know. I'm glad." Peyton replied softly. "You hungry? They are...Hmm, leftovers of almost everything in the kitchen," She said, smirking slightly._

"_It's okay; you're all sleepy, I'll be right back." Lucas said smiling and pressing a gentle kiss on Peyton's forehead before standing up and walking off the room._

_Peyton honestly couldn't stay in bed. She had been away from her guy for over five days, and now that he was finally home she wasn't one to let him snack alone. So after kissing her little girl's forehead, and promised she'll be right back as well, she got on her feet, and headed out of the bedroom._

"_You couldn't stay away, huh Blondie?" Lucas grinned at the sight of Peyton making her way into the kitchen._

_She shrugged. "I missed ya." She simply said going around him in the dining table and opening the fridge. "How did it go?"_

"_Oh, okay, you know how it is, a bunch of people crying your name out and begging for your sign, everyday stuff." Lucas joked until he caught sight of Peyton's look as she turned from the fridge. "It went okay, Peyt." He corrected sheepishly._

_She simply smiled at him and joined him on the table. "Good, but...When you have to go again?"_

"_Why?" Lucas asked cautiously._

"_Just wondering" Peyton said shrugging her shoulders._

"_Not for a good while. I'm gonna stick around with you and that goof inside, so whatever your plans were, cancel!" Lucas joked making her smile. That was something he simply loved. Making her smile. It was something simple but that never cease to amaze him. "I missed you." He whispered leaning closer to her._

"_I know, I did too," Peyton said with a small nod. "Come here!" She all but ordered finally taking his lips into hers. _

"_Okay, so __**that's**__ what I've been missing the most." Peyton giggled against his lips a moment later. "I'm glad you're home, I... let's go." She said with a tender smile and leading the way to the couch. They both sat and Lucas allowed Peyton to rest her body over his chest. That was a position often taken and thankfully, it was enjoyable by the two of them._

"_You can come with me, you know?...You and Sawyer, I don't like–"_

"_I don't like to be away from you either." Peyton finished for him while toying with his shirt. "But that's your thing. You get to be this book-rock-star for a few days. I like you have something like that." She said looking up at him._

_Lucas simply smiled at her. He really felt lucky to have her. "And what do you have?"_

"_Oh, I'm just fine, you don't have to worry about me ...At least not in __**that**__ matter anyway," Peyton said wittily. "Who've told you I don't enjoy my alone time with your daughter?"_

"_With __**my**__ daughter, huh?" Lucas said only half-jokingly, running his thumb all over her cheek._

_Peyton shrugged looking right into his icy-blue eyes. "It's okay you go away as long as you come back, okay?" She whispered, taking his hand from her cheek into her own._

"_Okay," Lucas simply replied smiling. He then bent down and put his lips on hers once again. "I love you, you–" His words were cut off by a shrill cry coming from their bedroom. _

_His eyes slightly rolled and she couldn't help but laugh at him. "You really should go get her, she's missed her dada." Peyton smirked pulling away slowly from his arms._

_Lucas just shook his head looking at her. "Of course, I'll go." He growled playfully, standing up and walking towards their bedroom. _

"_Luke!" Peyton shouted before he disappeared from her sight. He turned slightly locking eyes with her as she continued. "I love you, too." She said with a laugh making him roll his eyes once again. He still knew his pouts for being separated from Peyton would only last until he reached the bedroom and caught sight of that little girl they called their daughter._

"_Hey, hey!" Lucas called up entering his bedroom to an apparently really upset fourteen-month-old Sawyer. She was madly attempting to get down of the bed by herself; her face was scrunched up, and her cheeks were overly flushed, half for just being slept, and the other half because of her crying. "You okay baby-girl. Daddy's got you." He cooed taking her into his arms. Her tiny fists slowly loosed as she realized just who was holding her. Lucas just stared down at her as she changed from terribly upset, to sweetly relax in his arms. "Daddy missed you, did you miss him?" He asked, cuddling softly her cheek with one of his fingers. The little girl just stared back at him; one of her hands had already reached her mouth so she could suck a little her thumb, and the other slowly reached up Lucas' face as if returning the cuddles he was giving to her. "Good cause I did too." He replied playfully as if Sawyer had actually responded to him._

"_You're so good to her," Peyton chimed in jokingly as she leaned against the bedroom door._

_Lucas' head jerked up looking at her for a few seconds, he gave her a smile and then returned his attention to Sawyer in his arms. _

"_Now go do your magic and make her go back to sleep Daddy." Peyton mumbled as she made her way to the bed and crawled under the covers. She leaned closer to Sawyer and pulled some clammy curls off her face. "Night baby" She whispered kissing her forehead. "Be good to Daddy so he can come back quickly and snuggle a little with Momma, okay?" She teased, squishing her nose up and looking up at Lucas._

_He could only smile back at her and kissed her gently. "I'll be right back."_

_One day you will come, & I'll wait for love's sake.  
I will stay forever here, until that one day comes.  
Praying time will bring you near ... I'll wait for your love_

_

* * *

_

**AN :** So... I missed Lucas, didn't you? I loved writing this chapter for some reason; hope you all did too** :)**

**Opening – Closing Song : **"_One Day_" by Trading Yesterday (One of my all time favorite songs btw!)


	20. Holding On

**Author's Note : **Quick update**, **Pretty short, pretty filler chapter, but I still wanted to write it. Despite the fact that I didn't like how often he was away, I always kinda DID like Peyton and her dad's relationship...the guy simply had his moments! *lol*

More often than not I loved what he had to say... from the 'Fall out shelter' whatever *lol* to the 'Use your head and follow your heart', the guy was just great when he was around, so here he is! *hihi* Hope you like the chapter!** ;)**

AND... a promise I know I _need_ to make...Everything that will happen from Ch21 and on, DOES have a reason to be! _Everything!_! I promise! lol

**Chapter Twenty : Holding On**

**

* * *

**

_Hold on, hold tight._  
_Make it through another night._  
_Everyday there comes a song with the dawn._

"I thought you were coming over last night," Peyton noted softly to her dad, as he entered her house through the kitchen. She was comfortable sitting at the table sipping from her cup, but she still worried for him.

"Heya sweetie," Larry greeted tenderly, pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "You had a good night?" He asked as he past round her in the table, and headed to the fridge.

"You didn't answer my question." Peyton growled, lightly rolling her eyes. "But yeah, I did have a pretty good night, thank you very much." She replied with a smile.

"You were in the bedroom with Sawyer when I got here. You two seemed to be having fun, I didn't want to barge in." Larry finally responded her question taking a seat next to her on the table. "Hey! What's that?" He asked somewhat concerned, reaching out to take the cup off her hands.

"Decaf, decaf!" Peyton cried out, smacking his hands off her cup. "I have to, if I don't drink a cup in the mornings I'll be a zombie for the rest of the day, and _trust me_," She empathized wide-eyed. "You don't want that."

Her dad couldn't help but laugh at her. "Whatever you say," He pleased.

"You still could have go in and say '_Hi_'. Sawyer likes having you around, you know?" Peyton told him with a small shrug, returning to their conversation.

"I know, I know. I enjoy too spending time with her and you, of course I do." Larry said half-jokingly with a playful wink. "It's really good being with you, no matter the circumstances. You know that, right?"

Peyton's nose squished up at her dad's words. He wasn't the best man with words but he was trying, and she appreciated it. "I do." She simply replied.

"You know, your mom was the same." Larry said casually locking eyes with her a moment later.

"Mom? What?" Peyton asked somewhat puzzled, shaking her head slightly.

"'Holy-Morning-Coffee,'" Larry pointed out with a grin.

"Oh," Peyton replied thoughtfully, before huffing loudly and smile.

Larry slightly laughed and offered her an understanding nod. "She used to say she _needed_ it so she could be any kind of functional throughout the day. I always thought she was just being dramatic but I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Peyton just smiled at him scrunching playfully her face. "Very wrong," She agreed her mom's words.

Silence settled next with both their minds starting to wander some place else.

Peyton still let out a breath a moment later when her Dad stood up and moved to the cabinets searching for his own breakfast. "What do you think she would tell me?" She asked even though his back was at her.

"Who?" Larry asked turning slightly to catch her eyes. "Your mom?" He elaborated.

Peyton just nodded, firmly looking at him. "Yeah"

Larry stared at her for a few moments before walking and taking at seat again next to her. They remained in a silence for a couple more minutes before _he_ broke the silence.

"I think she'd tell you just how proud of you she is." He said simply with a shrug, before elaborating some more. He wasn't in Anna's mind, he'd never been, but he sure as hell knew how much she had love their daughter, for what he felt as though he actually had the right to tell Peyton all what her mom couldn't. "She'd tell you that she's proud of the way you're handling everything that's happening to you and Lucas. And she will also tell you how..." His voice slowly trailed off causing Peyton's head to jerked back up looking at his eyes.

"What?" She asked softly, but impatiently at the same time.

Larry shrugged meeting her gaze. "And how, though we always imagined and hoped, you'd become the very _best _person you could be, you...you somehow overcame whatever our expectations for you were in the beginning. She'd tell you that she's _so_ proud of the woman you grew up to be. Of the decisions you've made, and the choices you've chose. She'd tell you how we _both_ are so incredibly proud to call you our daughter." He stated firmly, never losing her eyes from his.

Peyton softly smiled at him, as his warm words sunk in on her somehow. She knew he meant, each and every word he had just said, and she_ hoped_ he was right and her mom would actually think that if she was alive and with her. "Thank you" She managed to say in a mere whisper moments later.

"What would _you_ tell her?" Larry asked seriously staring at her.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at his question. "I guess I'll..."

"What would you ask her?" Larry pushed some more. Since she was a little girl sometimes he had to push the words out of her lips, so that was exactly what he was doing.

Peyton shrugged slightly at his tone. It was not as if it bothered her in any way, but she just didn't know what to respond. "I...I'd just like her to be here,"

"What for?" Her dad kept pushing.

"Dad..." Peyton pleaded softly.

"No it's okay. Just tell me what you would need from your mom right now. What would you want from her?" Larry asked tenderly yet serious.

"I...I don't know." Peyton finally replied, shaking her head lightly. "I – If she was here, I...I guess I'd just like her to _see_ me. To see who I've become. I'm sure I would want her to tell me what to do now," She said looking down her lap with a sigh. "I'd like also she was here so she could meet Sawyer. I'd like that little girl to have another grandmother, and also so my mom could see _I am_ a mom myself, you know?" She explained. "And I'll want her to... Just see me, Dad," She finished fairly brokenly, finally meeting her dad's gaze.

Larry stood up from his chair, and moved closer to her, slowly taking her into his arms. "You're doing just fine, kiddo. Your mom would be so proud of you, I can promise you that." He soothed gently rubbing his daughter's back.

"Thank you, Daddy." Peyton whispered from his embrace.

"There's no need for _thank yous_ here, okay?" Larry demanded, never letting go of her. "I just want you to be happy, that's what we both wanted all along. I... I'd give anything to ease ..."

"You're doing it Dad," Peyton interrupted, pushing away slowly from his arms. "You're doing a lot just being here with me, and Sawyer, and...I'm just happy you're here."

Larry nodded and reached his hand up to caress her face, gently wiping an alone tear that had made its way down her cheek. "I'll be here for as long as you need me. I promise." He stated seriously.

Peyton smiled softly at him and stood up so she could hug him tightly, again. "I've missed you, you know that?" She said with a small giggle.

Larry allowed himself to laugh as well. He pushed away from their hug several moments later. "I do," He said somewhat goofily. "What are ya doing today?" He asked, casually changing the subject.

Peyton laughed at his subtlety. "I...I" She stuttered looking over at the clock. "I think I should start getting Sawyer ready. Have to drive her to her summer-thingy, and then I'm heading...you know?" Her voice softening slightly. "To the hospital," She shrugged. "Haley is meeting me there, and then...don't know, we'll go to the studio for sure I think."

"Oh, okay, seems like you have your day planned, I won't get in your way!" Larry said jokingly while serving a cup of coffee for himself.

"You can...actually you _should_, you can have lunch with us if you'd like?" Peyton asked sweetly getting closer to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Let me know Daddy, I'll go get Sawyer up now, or we'll be late." She said hurriedly as she exited the kitchen. "Love you daddy!" She sang playfully as she reached the hallway and lost sight of her dad. She could _almost_ see him rolling his eyes, and smiling a little too. It really was good having him around.

"Hey! You're up already!" Peyton called as she entered her bedroom and found Sawyer sit up straight in the middle of the bed. A serious expression painted on her face.

"Been thinking!" The little girl replied smiling, and pointing strongly to her head.

"Yeah? About what?" Peyton asked teasingly taking a seat next to her in the bed.

Sawyer shrugged meeting her mom's eyes. "'Bout _daddyyy_!" She informed, goofily landing on Peyton's lap.

"Easy!" Peyton said between her own giggles as Sawyer landed on her. She sat her straight on her lap, locking eyes with her. "So, you were thinking about your Daddy, huh?" Peyton asked, twisting her lips as an attempt to hide her smile.

Lately, maybe because of the fact that they were sharing the bed more often than not, Sawyer was starting to pick up Peyton's mornings habits, so now it was actually weird the morning Sawyer woke up so happy and gabby. She was usually a little more grumpy when it was about leaving her comfy bed.

Apparently, today she'd remembered from whom exactly she'd picked up her morning habits.

That certainly wasn't Peyton.

"Yup!" Sawyer simply replied, leaning closer to Peyton and resting her head on her shoulder.

"What were you thinking, bunny?" Peyton pushed a bit. She sure as hell had learned something from her dad that morning.

"In the _messsss_!" Sawyer said lifting her head up and meeting her mom's gaze.

"What about the mess?" Peyton asked again, as serenely as she could.

"Daddy doesn't like mess, you said so," Sawyer pointed out correctly. "Next time we go see him we oughta tell him there's _noooo _messes so he can come home!" She finished between some giggles.

Peyton could only laugh_ with_ her. She really wished it was all that simple. "We got to make sure to tell him then." She agreed nodding. In a way she was relieved Sawyer was making that kind of comments, she knew she still miss him, but her words revealed some sort of hope instead of sadness or anger like in past weeks. "Come on now muffin, we gotta get you all ready, okay? Grandpa is outside waiting for us for breakfast..."

"He is?" Sawyer interrupted excitedly, with a wide smile painted on her face.

"Sure he is." Peyton replied decisively. "Now let's go, chop-chop. No lazy-little-butts in my house today!" She joked patting the little girl off the bed, and off the room.

"Grandpa we gotta fix messes for Daddy!" Sawyer yelled rushing her way into the kitchen and literally jumping in Larry's arms.

He lifted her up playfully making her giggle even more than she already was "Good morning to you too" He told her as firmly as he could.

"Morning, Grandpa" Sawyer corrected sheepishly, looking sweetly at him.

"Someone woke up happy today, huh?" Larry noted, just as Peyton entered the kitchen as well.

"I too noticed, believe me," Peyton replied with a laugh.

"Grandpa is helping us with the messes, Momma," Sawyer chimed into the conversation happily from her grandfather arms.

"He is, huh? Good, cause we really could use the help." Peyton played along smirking.

Larry only looked at them both smiling.

"So, are you coming with us?" Peyton tried once again.

"Yeah, Grandpa, come with us!" Sawyer parroted her mom's words though she didn't even know where she was inviting her Grandpa.

Larry shared looks between the two '_women_' before rolling his eyes. "'Course I'll go. How I can I say _no_ to this one." He said, tilting his head to the side gesturing to Sawyer.

Peyton simply smiled and gave him a '_Thank You'_ look. "Good"

"Good!" Sawyer echoed, nodding firmly, causing both Peyton and Larry to laugh once again at her antics.

* * *

"He's actually really good with them," Haley pointed out from her desk in Peyton's office, motioning her to the booth where Larry was entertaining all three kids. They had no idea what he was telling them but all three seemed really focused... even Sawyer, and that sure was a hard task.

Peyton stared at the booth for a few seconds before turning her gaze back to Haley. "He is. It's even..."

"Kinda weird," Haley filled in for her. "Yeah, he's always _so_ serious, but look at them!"

"Yeah," Peyton simply said nodding and looking back at the booth. "Soo..." She began, trying to gain Haley's attention. "How did it finish last night?" She asked teasingly, her right eyebrow shooting up in the process.

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes at her comment. "Okay!" She bit out painfully, twisting her lips. "We...we just had fun, you know?"

"Brooke took Jamie, right? Please say yes," Peyton asked with a laugh.

"She did! Thank you very much for your concern." Haley replied shaking her head. "It was a good birthday, I...I just wish..."

"I know," Peyton said softly cutting her off, she knew exactly what she was going to say, but she didn't want sadness, she was so sick already of sadness haunting their lives.

"Oh, and Nathan told me the little bug started kicking, is that right?" Haley asked eagerly, following Peyton's lead and changing the subject.

"She did," Peyton said proudly. "Last night too, and today while breakfast, it feels strange, you know? I had totally forgotten how that feels but...it's just nice." She shrugged.

Haley smiled widely at her. It really did make her happy Peyton was going back to be the person she had been for the last four years, and not just the shadow she had been for the past four months. "Next time you feel her you call me, got it?" She demanded squishing her nose playfully.

"Got it" Peyton replied obediently.

"Hey, but at least she's letting you be now, right?" Peyton's eyebrows knitted so she worked a little better her question. "The baby, the sickness, throwing up..."

"Oh" Peyton simply replied, putting two and two together. "You'd think, but not really. It's like the queasy feeling is haunting me," She said uneasily, shaking her head. "This kinda helps...at least in the mornings," She said pulling out of her drawer some crackers. "It gets worst at nights though...it's kinda annoying." She bit out scrunching her face causing Haley to laugh. "It's not funny, Hales!"

"It kinda is." Haley said matter-of-factly, earning a glare from Peyton, but nonetheless it was rather funny. "But whatever...When you have to go back?"

"Where?" Peyton asked puzzled shaking her head slightly.

"To the doctors?" Haley elaborated.

"Oh, not for a while, not for at least two or three more weeks I think. She's doing okay so unless anything out of the ordinary happens, _which won't,_" She called out with a smile "I'm appointment free but..."

"But what, huh?" Haley asked, now it was her turn to be the confused one.

"I kinda wanna go," Peyton shrugged "I really want the doctor to tell me she's a girl so...so _you all_ can be sure for once a for all." She said smirking just a bit.

"Fair enough," Haley said grinning. "But still...What's different this time?" She asked, maybe a little too mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked back, once again, puzzled at her question.

"You and Luke, you didn't want to know Sawyer was a girl until she was born, what's different this time?"

A small smile grew on Peyton's lips as Haley finished elaborating her question. "I really don't know, I mean...It's not like I wanna know, I kinda already do." She pointed out nonchalantly. "So I guess I want...confirmation, maybe? I don't know, I just want you all to stop looking at me as if I was crazy every time I talk about her as a '_she_'." She finished piecing her lips playfully.

Haley couldn't help but chuckle at her reasons. "Kinda weak, but okay, I buy it," She said nodding. "I just hope she _really_ is a girl otherwise...all the stuff Brooke bought..."

"Yeah, tell me about it, I hope so too." Peyton finished for her, eyes completely wide but a smile pasted on her face.

"Oh, but hey, maybe are both, I don't remember you being _this_ big with Sawyer. Maybe it's a girl _and _a boy... oh, how cute!" Haley teased standing up from her chair and walking towards Peyton, attempting to pull her into a hug.

"Not funny!" Peyton cried fighting against Haley's hug, and cuddles to her belly. "It's not funny!"

_We push and pull ... and I fall down sometimes.  
But I'm not letting go. You hold the other line._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **First off, giving credit where credit's due... to my _"lovely"_ sister-in-law who _did_ have twins! And who teasing was just _so_ much fun lol! She gave me though the most awesome cute little nieces so go Lee even though she's kinda annoying at times! lol Kidding!

Now…Making a long story short...I know I should have maybe started wrapping up the story a while ago but I just…I dunno, from the beginning I just always knew what I wanted to happen in each chapter, and then I just forgot how wrapping up wouldn't just happen in one chapter so…although this story went a little longer than what I've planned, I hope you still keep liking it :) It'll all start coming together now!

AND I promise I'll try to make the wait as worth it as possible! I'm already working on that so if there is any input you'll like to give me…then please do it! ;)

& ofc, Thank you so much for reading for the 20th time! Who knew I'll actually reach 20+ Chapters with my first story *hihi*** Thank You All So Much! ;)**

**Opening – Closing Song :** _"Breathe in, breathe out_" by Mat Kearney


	21. Tonight&Forever

**Author's Note : **Quite a long chapter, BUT it's Peyton's birthday so you cannot blame me lol! I can't begin to explain just how many times I came back to this very same chapter writing things in...I hope you like it. Brooke, Nathan, and Sawyer moments! Hadn't wrote before Nathan with his little niece but I really liked doing so! Some of you said how he would actually be there for Peyton when Luke couldn't...I Agree! Hope you like this! :)

I guess that's pretty much it for now, so…**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty One : Tonight&Forever**

**

* * *

**

_I'm calling you to say;  
I'm gonna stay wrapped round your heart, through time and weather.  
I never live; I never die ... Without you._

"But it's your birthday!" Brooke whined fairly painfully.

Peyton could only smile at her, _and_ at her dramatism. It was not as if she wasn't celebrating her birthday, she was, she just didn't feel as though she was up to do all the things Brooke had planned for her...and for Sawyer, and even for the baby.

In spite of everything, she felt somehow relieved today; her life, and actually life in Tree Hill overall, had seemed to be taking an oddly normal, regular course in the past few weeks.

Just three days ago, Peyton had finally learned -_for sure-_ how the baby she was carrying was a girl indeed. Brooke, Haley, and Sawyer had been there to receive the news with her. Her Dad had waited right outside the doctor's office, so he also knew right away that he was getting a new granddaughter. It were good news, and not really a surprise, at least not for Peyton, but oddly enough, it managed to shock Nathan and Jamie especially for some reason.

Maybe it had been because they were _really_ hoping for a baby boy.

Either way, now that Brooke was completely sure she was getting a _niece_; she had brought all the furniture, toys, and pretty much everything she had for the baby still at her house into Peyton's. Nathan was supposed to come over today, and help Peyton put the crib together and help her with the make-over of Sawyer's room overall.

That was her plan for today; she just wanted to stay at home with her little girl, and hopefully make some progress with the nursery at last.

Everything had been ready for days though, but they hadn't been able to move forward until everybody was sure enough Peyton's –_now_, _not so little_– bulge was a baby girl after all, so now that they were, it was all set and ready for Sawyer's room to change completely.

They had only painted the walls so far. And even though Brooke had insisted in pay someone to do so, Peyton...and Sawyer too, convinced her otherwise. In the end, all three painted the room. Pink, white, and a tiny bit of black reigned it all. Everything was still looking messy besides from the walls; boxes were all around, same as toys, and not even Sawyer's bed was up. Because of course, the girl '_needed_' a new one, and Brooke couldn't not please her.

Ultimately, the fact that Peyton was being able to help making her girls' bedroom, was a reality she was simply loving.

All in all, she was getting a new baby-girl, who was healthy, and so was she as far as the doctors told her, so she felt as if she had to be happy... and she kind of was.

Sawyer still had her days in which sharing her mom became an issue. She really wasn't pleased about her mom's tiredness, but thankfully, Peyton had Brooke for that; she was being a trooper helping her out with Sawyer and the _'idea'_ of the new baby becoming more real with every passing day. She was honestly thankful with her, but even so, she wasn't leaving the house today.

"I know, believe me, I know," Peyton replied, really trying to hide her grin.

"But Peyton–"

"Brooke..." Peyton quite sweetly cut her off. "I really don't wanna go out," She said decisively yet softly, shaking her head.

"It's–" Brooke tried once again, but Peyton interrupted her.

"I know," She said with a nod. "Why don't you come over later...tonight, maybe you can see what –_ if_ we've done something with the bedroom," She tried with a smile.

Brooke's lips twisted at Peyton's words; she just didn't want to leave her alone, she had already scared off her Dad, and warned Haley not to show up with any kind of '_last minute surprises'_ but she was her best friend, her _very best friend _at that, how could she just leave her alone? Even more so since Lucas was not around. "What if I go and you need me?"

Peyton huffed lightly, and then gave her a knowing look. "Then I'll call you, there's this amazing invent call the cell phone, you know?"

Brooke managed to give her a soft smile. "I don't wanna leave you alone," She admitted shaking her head.

Peyton simply smiled, cupping her face gently into her hands. "I love you for worrying, actually, for _caring_ like that about me. But I'm going to be okay, _I am okay_... Besides, you're forgetting I'm not alone, don't take Sawyer's credit away. And truth be told, I'm never alone these days, you know that." She said, letting go of Brooke's face and patting a bit her tummy with her forefinger. "That's really not an excuse for you not to go to work, it's bad enough I am skipping it so... Go! I'm fine, I promise." She finished smiling.

"Fine, but I am coming over later!" Brooke warned grumpily, piercing her lips.

"Fine!" Peyton granted playfully scrunching her nose. "You'll see you later," She called out goofily after Brooke as she started making her way out of the kitchen and towards Peyton's room where Sawyer was hanging out.

"I love _youuu_!" Peyton tried teasingly moments later, when Brooke was already out of her sight. She knew she was worried for some reason, but she really was okay.

"Mommy, Aunt Brooke gotta go now!" Sawyer informed her mom walking rapidly into the kitchen followed closely behind by Brooke.

Peyton bent down picking her up and placing her in the closet stool. "She has, huh?"

"Yup!" Sawyer simply replied twisting playfully her lips.

"Yeah, I have!" Brooke growled. "I'll come back later though little girl!" She said, now more happily focusing on Sawyer and patting her nose. "If you need me–"

"I'll call" Peyton filled in for her with a smile.

"Happy Birthday P." Brooke whispered sweetly, dragging her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Peyton replied simply , pushing away slowly from Brooke's hold.

"Bye to you too, baby girl," Brooke cooed to Peyton's belly. "Be good to momma, okay?"

Brooke's 'smoochy-ness' only caused Sawyer to giggle sweetly causing Peyton to laugh as well.

"Whatever!" Brooke grumbled playfully standing up. "You two can laugh all you want; you know you love me anyway!...I'll see you guys later!" She said as she _-finally-_ exited the house waving her hand in the air.

"Aunt Brooke has issues!" Sawyer said between some giggles parroting what Lucas always used to say when Brooke got all mushy on them.

Peyton did nothing other than laugh. It might not be all big and fancy as Brooke had planned, but at 9:00am sharp, she could certainly say she was having a good birthday.

* * *

"This is all..." Nathan somewhat complained as him and Peyton -_and supposedly Sawyer too_- finished unpacking boxes on baby and Sawyer's new bedroom.

"What?" Peyton fought back, but still with a smile on her face.

"Too girly!" Nathan finally responded rolling his eyes.

"It kinda is..." Peyton began, looking around as everything started to look better now. "But I like it." She shrugged. "_She _likes it_,_" She said emphatically and pointing to Sawyer having fun all by herself at the other side of the room.

Nathan rolled his eyes once again but allowed himself to chuckle too. "What do you say your majesty, you like it?" He shouted gaining Sawyer's attention.

The little looked up alarmed a bit, but still smiled as she realized her uncle was just talking to her.

"You think you like how everything's looking now?" Nathan asked again now locking eyes with his niece.

"Yup!" Sawyer simply said standing up from her spot on the floor. "It's really pwetty!"

"Pretty, huh?" Nathan said reaching out for her and holding her up into his arms. "Are you sure you're your mom's kid?"

Sawyer's face scrunched up seriously at his question; her eyes narrowed as in confusion and her tiny lips slightly twisted. "Never mind kiddo," Nathan broke in nonchalantly shaking his head.

"So what do you think of your bed, and of the baby's bed too?" Peyton asked Sawyer trying to take her mind off Nathan's comments.

"Baby got no bed!" Sawyer corrected her mom matter-of-factly.

Peyton returned her the smile but lightly rolled her eyes too. "And baby's _crib_?" She adjusted her question pointedly.

"It's pwetty too." Sawyer giggled, as Nathan plopped her down into the crib. "But it's for babies!" She cried out helplessly.

"Oh, yeah, and you're so big!" Nathan teased the little girl, but then looked back up at Peyton, who was doing nothing other than chuckling at her daughter's antics. "You got yourself one sassy little girl, if I hadn't been there when she was born I could bet she was changed at birth or something," He said with a laugh.

"Funny!" Peyton grumbled playfully rolling her eyes. She's surely been doing that a lot this morning. "But I wouldn't have her any other way, and neither would you!" She cried smacking Nathan's arm playfully.

"Ow, okay!" He whined rubbing his arm. "Guess one year older means one year grumpier too!" He finished rushing away from Peyton's side so she wouldn't _'hit'_ him again.

"Mommy's no grumpier!" Sawyer barged into the conversation, standing up for her mom.

"HA! See!" Peyton smirked looking at Nathan. "I got my back covered, right baby?" She said, shifting her attention back to Sawyer.

"Yep!" Sawyer simply replied making faces to her Uncle.

"Whatever!" Nathan spoke dramatically as an attempt to change the subject. "This is almost done here, beds ready, night stands put, what else do you need? Did Brooke buy a new bed for you too?" He said unable not to grin.

Peyton couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his question. "Almost!" She said with her eyes wide. "But no, she didn't, so I guess you're free to go, we'll manage from here." She said smiling softly.

Nathan stared at her for a few seconds. "Okay...I guess so." He shrugged. "Haley said I shouldn't insist about hanging out for more time than necessary,"

"She was right!" Peyton said nodding with a laugh. "I guess you can stay for a snack though...since you did help us." She added squishing her nose and shifting her gaze to Sawyer, who stared firmly at the two of them from the crib. "But after that you're duty-free buddy." She warned looking back into Nathan's eyes, and gesturing him to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll take whatever I can get!" Nathan smirked. "Come on little one! Let's see what grumpy-mama made for us!" He played, grabbing Sawyer out the crib and exiting the bedroom following Peyton to the kitchen.

"Just for the record," Nathan began as all three made it to the kitchen. He placed Sawyer in the dining table, and walked towards Peyton at the fridge. "I don't judge the way you're spending your birthday. As a matter of fact, I don't see anything wrong with it, sometimes there's no need for big celebrations and fancy stuff, but only being with the people you love and that love you back, _but_!" He called as Peyton opened her mouth to speak. "You still need to remember we all love you too, and will love to spend the day with you, okay?" He finished smiling.

"Okay," Peyton whispered meeting his gaze and smiling back. "And thank you,"

"For what?" Nathan asked already walking towards the table to join his little niece.

"For being my friend, and for just being here I guess. I actually do appreciate it, you know?" Peyton said rather playfully, although she did mean it.

"You'd better, spending all my morning carrying heavy stuff instead of playing some ball? I don't do this for anyone, Sawyer!" Nathan joked making Peyton smile while she poured them some milk to go with some cookies Haley had sent them.

"Well, I do," Peyton replied walking closer to the table, and putting both glasses of milk in front of Nathan and Sawyer.

"You don't get one for yourself?" He asked her as she took a seat without a glass of her own.

"Nope, I'm okay, no hungry yet." Peyton replied casually.

"If that kid ends up all skinny and bony, it'll be all on you Sawyer?" Nathan said with his mouth full of cookies causing Sawyer to giggle.

Peyton simply rolled her eyes a bit while her fingers danced unconsciously over her belly. "She's fine!" She growled playfully.

* * *

"You like it?" Peyton asked Sawyer simply as both looked over at the silver double-frame with a picture of Sawyer in the right side, and in the left side a '_picture_' of the new-baby. Sawyer had especially picked the best ultrasound scan she could find for her room.

"Yup!" Sawyer said nodding strongly. "It's both our room after all," She noted rather rightly.

"It is," Peyton agreed. "You're a great big sister; you know that, Sawyer Scott?"

Sawyer shrugged and smiled walking away. "What's her name?"

Peyton looked as she started -_apparently_- dancing in the middle of the bedroom. "Uh, the baby?"

"Yup!" Sawyer replied simply, not caring in stop to look at Peyton.

"She doesn't have a name yet." Peyton responded honestly.

"She doesn't? Why?" Sawyer asked confused, but never really stopping her '_dance_'.

"Because..." Peyton began, but only a moment later she realized she actually didn't have a '_Why_'. "I just haven't thought about it yet."

"Why?" Sawyer simply kept asking.

Peyton shook her head; '_Why_' questions were never her strongest suit. Lucas even blindfolded would always beat her in that department. "Because she's still too little"

Sawyer's eyebrows knitted as she finally stopped her dancing. She moved closer to Peyton and held her belly with both her hands. "She ain't little momma, she's _biggg_!" She said matter-of-factly with a giggle.

Peyton remained silent for a few seconds just looking down at Sawyer rubbing her belly, and then seeing the expectancy in her face. "How would _you_ name her?" She asked, casually changing the course of their conversation.

Sawyer looked up at her seriously, and walked away once again. "I dunno! How you name _babies?_" She stretched the last word scrunching her face funnily causing Peyton to laugh.

"You just pick one name you like. The one you'd like to call her every day by." Peyton explained with a smile.

Sawyer stared at her, twisted her lips, not really convinced by her mom's explanation.

"You know how we named '_Pooky, Pooky'_" Peyton tried with the stuffed animal example. That couldn't fail.

Sawyer's eyes widened, staring firmly into Peyton's green ones. "We can name the baby _Pooky_?"

Or maybe it could.

Peyton rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head. "You think you'd like your baby-sister's name to be _Pooky_?"

Sawyer shook her head goofily. "_Nooo!_"

Peyton smiled at her response. That was progress. "Good, I wouldn't like it either. Think another name? Whatever you may like,"

Sawyer started pacing the room thoughtfully. "We can name her 'Miss Kelley', I like Miss Kelley"

"You do, huh?" Peyton asked ironically. Good thing Sawyer was only three and couldn't catch all what her mom spoke. "We actually can't name babies after our teachers,"

"Why not? It's pwetty!" Sawyer disagreed actually smirking a bit.

"I know it is...it's just...Think another," Peyton said hurriedly hoping to convince her easily that way.

"Whoa momma, naming baby is tough!" Sawyer cried out, as she wiped some imaginary sweat from her forehead.

Peyton could help but chuckle at her as she kept speaking. "Maybe we could name her like Aunt Brooke,"

"_You _are already named after Aunt Brooke, remember?" Peyton pointed out rightly.

"Oh…yeah," Sawyer replied defeated walking slowly and sitting right next to her book shelf which, as of right now, stayed empty on her room.

"Mommy! Mommy! What about '_Belle_', like the princess!" Sawyer yelled moments later, standing up from the floor and running towards Peyton with the book in her hands.

Peyton stopped her gently placing her hands at both her sides. She stared at her girl for just a little while, actually reasoning what she had just said. "You know? Belle is not a bad name. We...We could think about it," She granted with a smile.

Sawyer smiled back at her and walked away. "Good, I was getting tired of all the thinking!" She stated dramatically as she pointed to her head in the process.

"Okay," Peyton simply said chuckling. "So," She started again, changing the subject. "You liked your room?"

"I like the stars!" Sawyer said dancing in circles on the center of room.

The walls and floor were stained with white little dots everywhere. It was kind of a fantasy room as Brooke had put it; fairies and li'l angels were all over the room along with books, and toys, matching laps, posters, and even all the artwork Peyton had made especially for her girls' bedroom. The room still needed a little more work but as of that moment, it was more than Peyton, or Sawyer for that matter too, ever ambitioned it to be.

"You do? I kinda do too." Peyton agreed firmly. "You can wish upon stars, you know?"

"You can?" Sawyer asked skeptically focusing her attention on Peyton now.

"You can. Most of the times it works better with real stars, you know, the ones on the sky at nighttime?" Sawyer nodded yes so she continued. "But with these on your room I bet it'll work too."

A smile grew on Sawyer's lips for which Peyton allowed herself to smile as well. "What you'd like to wish for sweet girl?" She asked walking closer to Sawyer's bed and taking a seat on the edge.

"I dunno," Sawyer replied rushing to where Peyton sat down.

Peyton sit the little girl right on her lap allowing her to rest her head on her chest, as she wrapped her arms firmly around her small frame.

"What it'll be?" Peyton pushed sweetly.

"Daddy," Sawyer whispered lifting her head slowly.

Peyton gave her a nod. "I think I'll wish that too, you know?"

Sawyer smiled and twisted her lips playfully. "You can also make wishes when you _blooow _your birthday candles. Aunt Haley says so!" She said between some giggles burying her head on Peyton's chest causing her to laugh as well.

"Oh that's right. I get to make some extra-wishes today with my cake, too, huh?" Peyton said as she began tickling Sawyer. The little girl bounced on her spot giggling in delight. "You'd like to get some of that cake now? Maybe we both can wish-away our dreams; that sounds like fun, huh?" She continued, never stopping tickling her.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Sawyer cried in surrender causing Peyton to laugh one more time.

She let go of the little girl as she stood up catching her breath back. Peyton stayed in the bed watching her breathing in, dramatically. "So we're blowing candles now or what?" She asked playfully squishing her nose up.

"Now!" Sawyer yelled exiting the room giggling.

Peyton stood up, shaking her head slightly and allowing herself to giggle as well. She was actually having fun, this was a good birthday.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Peyton called out with a laugh, as she entered the kitchen and caught sight of Sawyer poking fingers on the cake. "You gotta wait for me!" She added trying not to laugh.

Brooke had brought the cake early in the morning along with a ton of other presents for Peyton; it had been set in the middle of the dining table ever since, but apparently Sawyer was impatient to start the '_celebration_'.

"It took you too long!" Sawyer pointed out smirking.

Peyton rolled her eyes and took a seat on the table smacking softly Sawyer's hands off the cake. "We got to put the candles first," She stated gesturing the candles next to the sink.

Sawyer stood up rapidly and took them into her hands coming back to the table in mere seconds.

Peyton took them and started placing them above the cake. Sawyer just stared at her as she lighted them up one by one. "I gotta sing you '_Happy Birthday'_ momma!...Aunt Brooke said I should before the blowing!" She giggled standing up from the table.

"You're gonna sing for me?" Peyton asked tenderly but somewhat surprised too.

"Yup!" Sawyer simply replied. Her nose squishing up playfully, as she played with the edges of her dress. "You wanna hear it?"

"Yeah" Peyton replied with one strong nod. She then listened carefully at her daughter's rendition of '_Happy Birthda_y'. She really was amazed; in her last two birthdays in which Sawyer had been around, she was still too little to really '_perform_'. She still was too little, and was repeating over and over _and_ over again _'Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you'_ but she couldn't care less. In fact, she was loving what she was hearing. She wouldn't change it for anything. Of course she wished Lucas was right there with them at that very moment but she still wouldn't trade that moment with Sawyer for the world. She closed her eyes sighing but never losing a wide smile on her face.

If birthday wishes were ever meant to come true she wished with all her might this one would.

"Come on baby, you got to blow the candles with me. That way we're stronger in numbers and our wish will be '_wished'_ strongly" Peyton said jokingly motioning Sawyer to come sit in her lap after she was done '_performing_' and both were ready to make their wish and blow the candles.

"You make your wish?" Sawyer asked her mom lifting her head and meeting her gaze slowly.

"I did. You?" Sawyer nodded yes so she kept going. "Now close your eyes and blow hard, okay?"

"Okay," Sawyer replied grinning.

"Okay," Peyton agreed in a mere whisper, closing her eyes tightly and really wishing their dreams would come true. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments after the candles were already blown.

"Can we eat now?" Sawyer asked smiling, breaking Peyton from her musings.

"You can bet we are!" She replied happily, letting go of her so she could return to her seat. She then started cutting the big chocolate cake Brooke had brought. They were only two people eating; she wondered how much Brooke thought they could eat. Either way, she served Sawyer a piece and put one on her plate as well.

They sat and ate in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable, or bad silence at all, both were somehow really enjoying each other's company, and apparently that was all what Peyton needed all along to have a '_Happy Birthday'_.

"Oh momma! The Present!" Sawyer exclaimed out of the blue, still with food on her mouth and chocolate stains all over her face.

Peyton looked at her confused and shaking her head a little. "What present?" She asked. Her eyebrows knitted as she stared at the little girl.

"Mine!" Sawyer noted with a smile, rushing off the kitchen and towards Peyton's bedroom.

Peyton stayed put watching as blonde curls flew around the house. She really did love that little girl.

"There you are!" She said as Sawyer made her way back inside the kitchen.

"We hid it with Aunt Brooke, under pillow so you wouldn't find it!" Sawyer confessed between some giggles walking closer to Peyton.

Peyton looked at her smiling as she carefully crawled up into her lap. "What is it?" She asked, though she was seeing it was a piece of paper bended over like seven times at least.

"It's a letter, and it's for _youuu_!" Sawyer chirped happily, nodding her head.

"Oh, okay" Peyton said, gently taking it from her hands. She cautiously opened it and reveled more like a drawing; it seemed to be she dressed in a white summer dress at the beach. Sawyer even drew her baby-bump and everything. Next to her was Lucas, in white too, with a wide smile pasted on his face. And in between the two of them, there was she, she had drew herself in a pink summer dress; it was a lot alike at the one she was wearing today. It read at the bottom "_Happy Birthday, Mommy. We love you. Sawyer, Daddy, and Baby_" It seemed to be more like Brooke's handwriting but Sawyer's kiddy touch was there too. Peyton eyes filled with tears in mere seconds, but they weren't sad tears, they were the polar opposite actually. "It's beautiful," She whispered finally taking her eyes off the drawing and meeting Sawyer's gaze.

"You liked it?" She asked with a smile.

"I love it," Peyton replied kindheartedly. "Thank you"

"You are very welcome mommy!" Sawyer said smirking, plopping herself down from Peyton's lap.

Peyton could only smile back at her. "I think we should paste it somewhere, what do you say, my bedroom, or yours?"

"Yours cause it's _your_ present" Sawyer replied matter-of-factly causing Peyton to chuckle.

"Okay, then my bedroom it is. Come on buddy," Peyton called out standing up and grabbing Sawyer's hand into her own.

"Oka–Ow!" Sawyer cried as Peyton tighten the hold on her hand. "Ow! That hurts mommy!" She whined letting go of Peyton's hand and walking away slightly from her. "You okay?" She asked, her voice was trembling slightly and she was clearly scared at the picture of her mom in front of her.

Peyton took a deep breath before looking up and reply, but before she could, another sharp pain hit her stomach. She winced in pain clutching her stomach with one of her hands. "It's okay…I," Peyton managed to say, lifting slowly her head up and meeting Sawyer's eyes. The little girl seemed nothing short of terrified, but she couldn't blame her, so was she. "Why don't you–" She trailed off as another pain hit her. "Go get my phone, okay baby?" She said as calmed as she could sound, giving Sawyer the softest of smiles attempting to calm her somehow that way.

At Sawyer hesitation of exiting or not the room, she simply nodded gesturing her towards the bedroom. "It' okay, just go."

Sawyer nodded '_yes'_ twisting her lips slightly but did as she was told. She left the kitchen slowly, looking back every so often as if to make sure Peyton hadn't go anywhere.

"HA! So you did need me after all, huh?" Brooke chuckled into the phone but when no response was heard, she started worrying. "Peyton, you're there? Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Peyton replied a moment later, in something just above a whisper. She breathed in and out a couple times as if trying to contain the pain and calming down herself. "I...I'm, it just hurts"

Brooke could only hear the panic in Peyton's voice although she really was making a good job hiding it. "I'll be right there; you don't have to worry, okay? I... I'll be there as soon as I can." She said worriedly. "I...Peyton?"

"Yeah?" She replied with a sigh.

"It's gonna be okay," Brooke stated solemnly. She knew she shouldn't say that since she didn't even know what was going on but she sure as hell was hoping it.

_I'm calling you to say; I'm gonna be anywhere you want, tonight and forever.  
I'm coming home to take, take us both apart, and put us back like one...and bleed together._

_

* * *

_

**AN :** In my defense, I've never left a cliffhanger before lol! I guess it's up to you when Ch22 comes out! **;)**

**Opening - Closing Song** : "Tonight&Forever" by The Damnwells.


	22. You Alone

**Author's Note : **You guys are awesome, and I suck a little, but I am still not that mean so here this is! I honestly can't thank you all enough for sticking with me and this story...means a lot, really... and only 'Thank You' just doesn't get it done, but still...Thanks!  
Hope you get to like this chapter; pretty little, kinda 'transitioning', but it takes me where I wanna get...**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Two : You Alone**

**

* * *

**

_I'm letting go, of all that I know, I'm holding on to you alone.  
__I lay it all down, down here at your feet, __I want you alone, you alone..._

Peyton slowly woke up, her throat was hurting, and for a moment she was completely lost about where she was. Her eyes fluttered open slowly reveling Brooke standing by the window at the small hospital room. As soon as she noticed Peyton's eyes opening she moved closer to her side.

"Hey! It's okay honey," Brooke said sweetly as she reached Peyton. She grabbed one of her hands into her own, and with her other free hand rubbed softly Peyton's forehead brushing away some clammy curls. "You're okay,"

Peyton stared at her for a few moments, just as everything that had happened in the last three hours somehow sunk in. "What happened?" She managed to say, her voice was hoarse and her hand automatically flew to her tummy as she spoke. "Th-The baby?"

"She's okay too," Brooke informed her quickly, the less she wanted was Peyton freaking out again.

"She is?" She asked back softly, her hand dancing instinctively over her belly. Even though she was still a little confused about everything that had happened, she couldn't be any more relieved her baby was okay.

"Everything's fine with her. You...Mainly you panicked." Brooke explained only half-serious and rolling her eyes a bit. "That's why we're still here. But she's okay, and so are you."

Peyton allowed her words to sink in. She smiled softly and nodded looking at her right in the eye. "It's all okay?"

"Yup!" Brooke replied simply and smiling. "Apparently the pain–cramps thingies you were feeling are normal, something about ligaments and stretching and your body making room for the baby, you know? Doctor's lingo only they understand." She said letting out a chuckle. "But she's fine and you are too. You panicked and the stress you put on your body was what made you faint and everything. The pain was '_normal'_" She finger-quoted in the air as she let go of Peyton's hand and cracked a smile on her face. "But if you keep stressing yourself up like that,_ then_ that could actually harm the baby so you'd better... You'd better stop messing with us like this, Peyton." She said seriously. "You really scared us."

Peyton nodded sheepishly but still was relieved Brooke gave her a small smile after scolding her.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked a moment later as she took a seat next to the bed.

Peyton sighed quite heavily, but nodded her head once again. "Okay, I guess. A little dizzy but... I'm okay."

"Good," Brooke replied nodding as well. "They said they are gonna keep you for the night. It is just to make sure whatever shot they gave you is actually working and you don't get any more cramp-thingies again." She explaining with her eyes firmly fixed on Peyton's. "They are monitoring you and the baby..." She said as she gestured Peyton to the monitor behind her. "The lines above are _you_, and the ones at the bottom are the baby's. They said she has a strong heartbeat." Brooke chirped rather happily.

Peyton let out a small chuckle at Brooke's words and just kept nodding her head. "That's good," She said sincerely as she looked up at the monitor.

Before that day, she had no idea just how happy some silly green lines could make her.

"You..." Brooke began a few moments later. "You weren't lifting boxes or anything, were you?" She asked as the smile on her face faded slowly.

At the question, Peyton's head cocked peculiarly to one side at what Brooke immediately stood up and started pacing the room scolding her once again. "Why would you do that? I of course told the doctor you didn't. Because of course, you know you shouldn't! What the heck was doing Nathan there anyway? You can't forget that kid inside you is _my _niece so you _need_ to take care of her. You can't do stuff like that. You –"

"I know," Peyton said trying to stop Brooke's tirade. She really was trying not to smile since Brooke looked _really_ upset at her right now, but she couldn't help herself. She knew she did wrong but her baby was fine, nothing was going to take that away from her now. Especially after she had picture the worst and even more when the pains hit her earlier. "Brooke!" She said a little more louder trying to gain Brooke's attention.

"I'm serious!" Brooke warned as she turned to look at her death serious in the eye. "I...I can't have you in a hospital too," She admitted, somewhat brokenly and re-taking her seat.

"You said we're okay," Peyton said sheepishly and giving Brooke a soft smile.

She shook her head slightly at her words, but returned the smile. "You are. But–"

"I won't risk it again. _I promise_." Peyton stated seriously.

"Okay," Brooke whispered nodding.

Peyton took a deep breath looking over at the room around her but then it only took her a few seconds to go back to worrying. "Where...Where's Sawyer?" She stammered out shaking a bit her head.

Brooke shook her head too, but before responding gave her a smile. "She's okay, too." She said nodding. "She's right outside actually. She's with everybody outside, Haley's here, Nathan, your Dad, Julian, Karen; you really scared the crap out of us!" She grumbled, but at Peyton's sheepish look _– she of course had learn her lesson already, there was really no need of more lectures–_ she continued speaking. "But Sawyer is fine. She was a little scared, we...we have some issues taking her home –"

"What happened?" Peyton interrupted her, somewhat worried.

"No, no, nothing," Brooke hurried to respond. "She just had...really,_ really_ strong feelings about not leaving the hospital... or you." She said only half-serious.

"What did she do?" Peyton asked, a little confused but not even attempting to hide her smile.

"Well, let's just say she has your feisty side down," Brooke explained with a laugh.

"A scene?" Peyton tried simply.

"'_The Scene'_" Brooke said widening her own eyes. "Quite a temper that girl has, who knew?" She said teasingly.

Peyton rolled her eyes playfully but kept asking. "She's okay?"

"Oh, she is. She just... She didn't want to go with Nathan. We told her you were all right, _just sleeping_, but..." At Peyton's look, she scrunched her face and continued with a nod. "But, I guess that was _exactly_ what we shouldn't have told her. She cried '_a little'_ but Karen was actually able to calm her down. I actually should..." She said, standing up her chair and walking towards the door. "I actually should bring her in so she can see you, poor thing, must be still worried." She said as she exited the room.

Peyton stayed on her bed; just a moment later after she'd sat up properly on her bed, her eyes caught sight of a teary-eyed Sawyer making her way hurriedly into the room. Brooke picked her up from the floor, but Sawyer somewhat fought against her hold, she really just wanted to be next to her mom.

"Hey!" Peyton said as Sawyer started crawling her way to her on the bed. "I'm okay, baby girl. Mommy's fine." She promised making Sawyer meet her eyes.

Sawyer didn't respond, instead she buried her head on Peyton's chest and started crying silently. Peyton rubbed her back gently and let her there for a few moments.

Brooke stayed at the door and just watched. She felt bad for both of them, Peyton was okay, yes, but it still broke her heart seeing Sawyer like that, and she knew Peyton's heart was feeling the same way. All this just wasn't fair to Sawyer, nor Peyton, nor the baby for that matter either.

"Hey," Peyton said softly, lifting with her thumb Sawyer's chin. "You okay?" Sawyer shook her head causing Peyton to frown. "Why?" She simply asked.

"Aunt Brooke said you were sleeping like...like Daddy," Sawyer explained at a mere whisper, finally looking up into Peyton's eyes.

"I don't think she said that," Peyton replied smiling and shaking her head slightly. "And besides, I'm awake, right here with you, I ain't sleeping, am I?" She asked with a smile trying to light things up a little.

Sawyer looked at her seriously, twisting her tiny lips. "Baby's making you sick?" She asked earnestly.

Peyton shook her head almost immediately as Sawyer stopped talking. "She surely isn't. Mommy was...just a little tired, but I'm okay now. And the baby is okay too. We're all okay baby." She reassured her daughter.

"You okay? You no sleeping?" Sawyer asked skeptically, and shaking her head.

Peyton sighed and matched her little girl's motion. "I'm okay. No sleeping."

"Okay," Sawyer accepted her mom's answer and finally smiled. "We going home?"

"I...I –" Peyton started but Brooke got in her way.

"Your Mommy got to stay here tonight sweetie, but I promise I will take her home with you tomorrow first thing," Brooke said as she reached the bed with a smile on her face.

Sawyer shifted uneasily on her spot. She shared glances between her mom and her Aunt. "I don't wanna go," She pouted moving even closer to Peyton.

Their conversation was interrupted as the rest of their family made their way into the bedroom. It was almost 7:00pm already, and visiting hours were over like a couple hours ago but they've talked the nurses into letting them in for a little while...just to say '_Goodbye_'.

"_Happy Birthday_!" Haley cried teasingly as she walked closer to Peyton. She put her hand on Sawyer's lower back and leaned forward placing a kiss upon Peyton's cheek. "You scared us," She whispered into her ear. "But, I'm really happy you're fine. I wouldn't have forgiven you otherwise," She said with a smirk and _only_ half-jokingly.

Peyton smiled at her and then took a look at everybody else in the room. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for causing such riot in everybody's life.

"You okay, Sawyer?" Nathan asked shooting a look at Peyton and raising one of his eyebrows.

Sawyer's head jerked up at the mention of her name. She turned to look at everybody but quickly made her way back into the crook of Peyton's neck. "I'm staying with mommy!" She shouted still with her face burrowed on Peyton and not facing any of her family quite yet.

Peyton allowed herself to chuckle a little and so did everybody else. She would deal with Sawyer later. "I'm fine," She said firmly, looking at Nathan and then at everybody else in the room too. "You all should go home, it's late and I'm...I'm fine."

"'_Nurse Jackie'_ said we could stay a little while longer. We convinced her telling her it was your birthday after all." Julian explained smirking just a little bit.

"He's got a point. We still can _celebrate_ a bit!" Brooke chimed in at last; she'd been quiet for maybe a little too long already.

Peyton's eyebrows knitted as she turned to look at her. "And what does that mean?" She asked mockingly.

"It means..." Brooke began, twisting her lips and looking over at everybody in the room. "That I'll be right back!" She promised as she exited the room dragging Julian with her.

"I don't know!" Peyton cried out, with her hands up in surrender when everybody shot looks at her.

It took Brooke and Julian less than 21minutes to make their triumphal walk back into the room. Brooke held, at least, ten huge balloons in her hands when she entered; she also had a couple bags hanging at either side of the arms, and most important, a huge grin spread across her face.

Julian in the other hand, held a big cake in one of his arms, and a couple pizzas in the other _– _He also had quite a grin across his face, of course.

"What is all that?" Haley exclaimed as the couple made it into the room. She couldn't help but laugh at them, but also rushed quickly to them and helped them with the bags.

"Celebration!" Brooke simply replied. "You wanted to spend the _day_ by yourself, I dealt with that already. Now it's night, and you're gonna have to deal with _ME_ celebrating your birthday _–_ Not exactly the way I've planned...hence we're all in a hospital," She grumbled. "But, we are all together so we're still celebrating. I don't care what you have to say!" She cried loudly and making her point clear, not only for Peyton but also for everyone else in the room.

"Okay," Was in all honestly all Peyton could say.

Before Brooke and Julian came back, they have all sat on the seats around Peyton's bed or on Peyton's bed since having over six visitors at the same time wasn't something hospitals allowed all that often. But all in all, Julian was right, it was Peyton's birthday, and she was alright, the baby was alright, so it really wasn't a reason _–rather than hospital policies, but according to them those 'weren't really that important'– _for them not to celebrate and have a little nice time with family.

Peyton have told them what she and Sawyer had done early in the day. The little girl had finally left her '_shield_' under her mother's arms, and had shared everything she had done on her new bedroom. Also how she had sang to her mom and ate only a _little _cake; she of course had to mention she couldn't finish it since '_mommy and baby got a stomachache'_.

"But I already sang to mommy!" Sawyer pouted a little as everybody prepared to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Peyton..._again._

"And I bet you were awesome!" Brooke complimented her little niece. "But don't you think it'll be nice if we too sing to her? More '_Happy Birthdays'_, more birthday wishes."

Sawyer stared into Brooke's eyes for a moment before her head started moving up and down. "We're stronger in numbers,"

They all then just gathered around the bed...and the cake, and Sawyer and Peyton, and even though it felt bittersweet since Lucas was just some mere bedrooms away, they tried with all their might to be there and to enjoy the moment. You don't get to enjoy your best friends' birthdays everyday and they weren't ones to miss the chance of having a nice evening for a change.

_They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this...  
__Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss.  
__I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will..._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **Told ya I wasn't _that_ mean...& I just kinda wanted them 'all' to be together so...I hope you've liked it...Let me know what you thought if you want! *hihi* Next Chapter should be up soon! I Promise! **;)**

**Opening : ** "You Alone" by Casting Pearls

**Closing Song : **"Lucky" by Jason Mraz


	23. Just Isn't Fair

**Author's Note : **Again you need to have in mind my li'l speech about everything having a reason to be, but _only _if you know what I mean, I think I am kind of ready too. I don't like big elephants in the room all that much either *lol* Just Kidding!

Now...since this story is actually coming together *I know that's still a bit hard to see, but I promise, _it is_ lol* I thought that like you will be done with me soon enough it'd be okay if I'd give my _other_ story a little plug in here...That one is still just beginning, this one is almost done so if you liked how & what I've wrote here, then maybe you'd like to go and check that one out too. *hehe* I'm just saying!

Anywho...**Enjoy! ;)**

**PS : "23" **Is a Lucky number, right? -At least it is for me lol- So I hope it means something and you actually get to like this chapter! It's the 23rd in the end!** *lol* ;)**

**Chapter Twenty Three : Just Isn't Fair**

**

* * *

**

_On the days I can't see your eyes, I don't even want to open mine.  
...I'd rather sit, wait the while, for the days I know you'll be near,  
Cause a day without you, just isn't fair._

"Okay, so what was_ that_ all about?" Brooke asked half-jokingly, half-serious as she entered Peyton's office. She had just heard the end of a very, _very_ heated conversation between her and someone on the phone.

Peyton's head jerked up at her voice and she simply _had_ to sigh heavily before really meeting her gaze. "It's nothing," She stated seriously and shaking her head a bit.

"Yeah, right, and I'm gonna buy that. _Me_!" Brooke noted jokingly as she made her way round Peyton's desk and said 'H_i_' with a hug. "Everything okay, buddy?"

Peyton offered her a soft smile and motioned her to take a seat across from her desk. "Yeah, everything's fine, I just..." She paused rolling her eyes. "I hate managers sometimes, you know?" She bit out with a laugh.

"Oh, work stuff?" Brooke asked as she sat down and put her purse next to her in the chair.

"Yeah, I kinda..." Peyton began softly, but Brooke cut her off rather worriedly.

"Something's wrong?"

"Oh, no, I told you, everything's fine, I-I just... I got to go to LA," Peyton said anxiously, yet fairly quietly.

Brooke couldn't stop her eyes to go wide for some reason. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. Peyton's job made her travel to LA every once in a while, Brooke knew that; she used to do it all the time before everything with Lucas had happened but now it just shocked her a little. "Got to?"

Peyton nodded her head uneasily. She had been pushing away that trip for quite a while already, but as it seemed, she actually had to go now. "Yeah, I... I'm not sure." She stuttered shifting her gaze from Brooke's eyes. "There are all these things...meetings; they said I have to be there for. I told them I'd do it from here, but apparently, _I can't._ Then I said I would send Haley, you know? But I can't do that either, apparently they need _me_."

Brooke stared at her for a little while but she knew that hint in Peyton's voice; she didn't need her to throw more insecurities and concerns about her traveling. Peyton needed her friend to tell her it was okay to go, so that was what she was going to do. She couldn't do nothing other than support her and be her '_rock_' today. "Well, then it seems you're going to LA," She said, a bit more happily as if trying to cheer Peyton up.

"Seems like it," Peyton agreed returning her the smile. "I just...It's Luke, you know? I hadn't left him alone in all these months and..."

"Peyton!" Brooke tried, stopping her rambling. "It'll be okay. How long you have to stay away, anyway?"

Peyton twisted her lips slightly as she thought in all what she had just spoke with one of the assistants of the main office in LA. "I'm not sure, it all depends in how fast I am," She said with a chuckle. "But not really, I have all these schedule meetings already with all the band's managers the label is planning in send us here to produce." She said somewhat proudly; it really didn't matter the time, it was always nice to know the place she had been working so hard on for the last five years had picked up, and represent important marks for the big label at last. "So the thing is that I have to meet with them all, it will _'supposedly'_ only take me a week," She said finger-quoting in the air causing Brooke to laugh. "But, you know me lately; I'm definitely not in my best game so... I just don't know!" She finished, _a little_ exasperated, but still with a faint smile on her face.

Brooke could only chuckle at her. "It seems like your agenda is full already, what are we even discussing again?"

"Funny," Peyton grumbled, but then softened her voice. "You think I should go?"

"I really don't think you have a choice, do you?" Peyton shook her head so Brooke kept going. "It's all gonna be okay, you're gonna go, kick some label-hotties-butts for a week, and then you'll be back and worry from here, as usual." She settled sending a wink in Peyton's direction.

Peyton smiled back at her and nodded her head. "Yeah, but...What about Sawyer?"

"What about her?" Brooke asked back confused.

"I should take her with me, right?" Peyton asked cautiously.

Brooke did nothing other than gave her a_ 'look'_. "You're serious, huh?"

Peyton's eyes narrowed, but then she smiled sheepishly "No?"

Brooke smiled but shook her head _no._ "You have a seven-day agenda full of meetings, tell me again what you're gonna do with Sawyer in all that time?"

"I know," Peyton sighed conflicted. "But how can I leave her here, too?"

"You're not leaving her," Brooke replied shaking her head. "You're just going to work away for a few days, it's not as if you haven't done it before–"

"Yeah, but _before_ Lucas hadn't been laying on a hospital bed for over five months," Peyton bit out angrily, cutting Brooke off sharply.

Brooke stayed put just staring at Peyton's eyes for a moment. She couldn't hide she was somewhat shocked at her tone; but then again, she was also really hoping it was the hormones talking and not entirely her.

"I'm sorry," Peyton began only a few seconds later with a sigh. "I just don't wanna leave her, too. _And_..." She called out, before Brooke could even pronounce a word. "Don't tell me I'm not, because I am,"

"But you aren't," Brooke insisted patiently. She then, stood up and walked towards Peyton. "She's gonna be just fine. As a matter of fact, she's gonna be more than fine, she's going to have a whole week with her very _favorite_ Aunt just for herself. And you know what that Aunt's going to do? She's going to do nothing but spoil her until mama comes back." She said with smile dragging Peyton tenderly into her arms.

"You'll watch her for me?" Peyton whispered from Brooke's embrace.

"And you're still asking," Brooke shot back with a chuckle. She let go slowly of Peyton and cupped her face into her hands caringly. "She's gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine, _it's just a week."_ Brooke said only half-jokingly, letting go of her face and returning her seat. "Besides, just in case you don't remember, you are _in fact _taking one of my nieces with you," She said sweetly, pointing at Peyton's ever-growing tummy. "You said it yourself, you're not in your best game lately, and that's all because that little bug is making you slow," She laughed and then hurried to keep going as Peyton's attempts to protest. "And I am sorry to break this to you, but it's the truth." She said unable not to grin.

Peyton shook her head '_disapprovingly_' at Brooke's comment but too allowed herself to laugh a little. "She _is_ making me kinda slow," She agreed twisting her lips. "But...It is gonna be okay, right? It's just week."

"Just a week," Brooke agreed smiling.

Peyton sighed, not still convinced but it was a fact she had to go, so she might as well started dealing with it.

"Hey, but what are you doing here, anyway?" Peyton asked Brooke moments later, scrunching her face funnily.

Brooke rolled her eyes but also realized she hadn't told Peyton what she was supposed to tell her today in the first place. "Oh, right, Haley!" She exclaimed.

Peyton jumped a little at Brooke's yell but then began warily. "Okay"

"It's something good, dork!" Brooke shot at Peyton as she saw the mocking expression on her face. "She said we should go to the beach with the kids and everybody. It's gonna be fun, and you can't say no. I'm just informing you." She shrugged. "Oh, but..." She paused thoughtfully, staring at Peyton. "When you have to go?"

"The 19th," Peyton replied nodding slowly, as if still figuring out if she was giving Brooke the right date.

"And when that is?" Brooke asked frantically, causing Peyton to laugh.

"Next Monday," She replied honestly.

"Oh, okay, that's okay; we're _all_ staying down the coast for the weekend so you're good. I'll let Haley know you're in." Brooke said casually as if Peyton had actually said yes. She then just walked round her friend's desk and said her '_goodbyes_'.

Peyton couldn't really do something against Brooke '_wishes_'; she was well aware that little trip was a fact long before Brooke even put a foot inside her office today. So it was actually okay, they were going to the beach. And besides, it was still summer and she hadn't go down there with Sawyer since it had started so it wasn't such bad idea ultimately. Having a fun time with her little girl before she had to leave her the day after didn't sound bad.

"Brooke!" Peyton called out just as Brooke was exiting the studio.

"Yeah?" She replied from the door, half body in, half body out.

"Thank you," Peyton whispered with a smile.

Brooke didn't respond, she just returned her the smile sweetly and waved her 'G_oodbye_' in the air as she exited.

Sometimes they really didn't need the words.

* * *

"It's pretty big!" Sawyer pointed out widening her eyes as she took a _'quick'_ look of the ocean before her.

"It is, but it's still pretty cool, don't you think?" Haley asked sweetly to her niece.

They have got to the beach really early that day; sun hadn't even made its way out completely when they all had arrived. Peyton and Sawyer rode with Brooke; she'd got to Peyton's house early that morning to pick up 'both her nieces for their _fun-beach-getaway'_. Sawyer had been alert the whole ride there; she had been really excited on the backseat of the car, wiggling and asking all and any kind of questions as they approached the beach. It wasn't the first time she'll go, but she was still particularly excited this time around.

Nathan and Haley rode with Karen and Andy; those days it was nearly impossible to separate Jamie and Lily from each other so carpooling had already become a habit.

Karen and Haley were in charge of the food department as well, they brought from snacks to the kids -_and for the adults too-_ to actual meals since they were staying on a rent beach bungalow all weekend.

As soon as they had arrived to the small house, Sawyer had '_demanded'_ to be taken out to the ocean right away. She claimed she needed to say '_Hi_' to the '_big-wide-ocean'_ she hadn't seen in such long time, but since her mom wasn't feeling too well after the car ride, her Aunt Haley had volunteered, taking her out a little bit earlier than all the others.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's all blue!" Sawyer giggled bending down and taking some sand into her hands. "And it tickles you!"

Haley squished her nose playfully giggling too at the little girl's comments. "I am a big fan of the ocean myself, you know?"

"You are?" Sawyer asked simply, lifting slowly her head meeting Haley's eyes.

Haley sat down in front of the little girl so she could watch her but too admire the view in front of her. "I am. And your Daddy is too, you know that, right?" Sawyer nodded '_yes'_ so she kept going. "We used to love to spend our summers coming here, most of the times we didn't even went into the water, we just walked up and down this very beach; we could talk all day and watch the sunset, you know? It's really beautiful."

"Beautiful!" Sawyer agreed with a smirk, before shifting her gaze back to the sand.

"You think it'll speak back at us?" Sawyer asked more so into the air a moment later.

Haley couldn't help but feel rather surprised at what she asked, and confused a little bit too.

Not exactly at her question really, but at how serious she sounded.

"The ocean?" Haley asked back knitting slightly her eyebrows, as she transferred her eyes so that she was facing Sawyer.

"Yup," Sawyer said simply with a shrug, and still with her eyes steadily focused in the sand she kept playing with.

Haley held her own eyes on Sawyer for a moment before she let out a sigh. "Your Daddy used to say it would." She began explaining. "He said that if we only stay here long and quiet enough the sounds of the waves would start making sense, and it'll be as if the ocean was speaking to us. He said that maybe it'll tell us some kind of truth, you know?" She said watching over at Sawyer who slowly but surely was lifting her head up to meet her eyes. "Your Daddy used to ramble for hours at the time about how the water could represent so many things for him. He said that with the simple fact of being sit in this very spot for hours he could feel like he was '_Coming clean'_ with life and the universe..." Sawyer's head cocked tenderly to one side as she listened to her Aunt's words. Haley was somewhat impressed at how focused Sawyer was in what she was saying, she was only three-years-old; there was no way she could really digest what she was saying but for those seconds she surely felt as if it was Lucas right next to her instead of her little niece. "For your Daddy, the water, this very sea, stood _– stand_," She corrected pointedly, closing tightly her eyes for a second. "It...He said it stands for him as a sign of truth and healing for some reason, but... in some ways that changed with the years, you know?"

"Changed?" Sawyer asked a little confused. Her eyes fell into a squint causing Haley to chuckle. "Why changed?"

"_Definitely Lucas before her eyes," _Haley thought to herself as she looked over at Sawyer. "You Mom," She explained after a moment later but Sawyer's face remained as interrogating as ever. "_She_ happened to him; remember I said your Daddy thought the ocean could somehow heal him?"

"Yup, you just said it," Sawyer replied flippantly with a shrug.

Haley rolled her eyes slightly at the little girl's sassiness; _she is only three_! But then shaking her head she let out a laugh as she continued. "When your Mommy appeared in your Daddy's life he realized she had bigger powers over him than the ocean had,"

Sawyer remained quiet for a few moments staring at Haley uneasily. "Mommy's no ocean," She noted, shaking her head dramatically causing Haley to chuckle one more time.

"You're mom is no ocean, I never said that," Haley said with a smile. "But...Your Daddy says your Mommy's hugs could heal him just as much as the ocean could when he was younger."

A soft smile grew on Sawyer's lips as Haley spoke. "I knew that," She replied sweetly standing up from the sand and walking slowly towards the ocean.

Haley shook her head slightly but watched as Sawyer stood right on the edge and watched carefully as the waves crashed in the distance.

"This is nice!" Sawyer called up turning a bit so that she could face Haley.

Haley did nothing other than offered her a soft smile. It warmed her heart seeing that little piece of Lucas being so much like him. Sawyer was three and a half years-old, and through all those years, everybody had always admired just how she was the spitting image of her mom -_short of the green eyes of course-_ And even though she did in fact have a lot from Peyton, she also had a lot from Lucas; the way she stared at her, the comments she said at times that if she wasn't seeing her right in front of her, she could swore it was Lucas she was talking too instead.

"Come on, baby, we gotta go back to the house now..." Haley began, but paused smiling slightly at Sawyer's disappointed look. "But we'll be back soon, I promise." She added sweetly reaching her hand out so Sawyer could hold her.

"Bye..." Sawyer said slowly as she walked down the beach to the house with her aunt. "Daddy says ocean's nice too." She stated looking up at Haley who only nodded at her smiling.

"He sure does," Haley whispered as they left the ocean behind.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sawyer yelled making her way into the house, she let go of Haley's hand almost immediately as they put a step inside. "Where's Mommy?" She asked rather sadly looking around and seeing everybody _but_ her mom.

"She's..." Brooke began but as if on cue, Peyton came out from one of the back bedrooms.

"Right here, bunny." Peyton said sweetly standing at the end of the hallway. "You okay?" She asked, looking at Sawyer right in the eye, and walking towards her.

"I'm good!" Sawyer replied running her way to her mom and gripping tightly to her legs. "I missed you!" She said with a smile looking up at her mom's eyes.

Peyton smiled back at her, and her hands traveled instinctively to her daughter; she didn't say anything for a few seconds, but simply started rubbing lazy circles in Sawyer's back as she let the hug she was receiving heal her somehow too. "You have been away for only twenty minutes, baby." She pointed out sweetly.

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, but did not let go of her mom. She actually needed to make sure her _Mommy's hugs_ were just as effectives as the last time she had one. "I love you" She whispered in the most simple way but that nonetheless, warmed Peyton's heart in a way she could never understand completely.

She loved that little girl more than she ever imagined someone could love someone; she was the one that no matter what was in her mind, _always _made things better for her. "I love you, too." Peyton said only a moment later lifting Sawyer's chin slowly with her finger. "You're having fun?"

"Yup!" Sawyer simply replied letting go of her mom's legs at last, and taking her hand into her own. "We said _hellooo _to the ocean with Aunt Haley, it's pretty big Momma!" She exclaimed widening her eyes and nodding.

"I bet it is," Peyton agreed playfully, as she led the way to the living room where everybody else was. "We'll go back in a little while, okay? You gotta eat something first."

"Oh...okay," Sawyer replied dramatically taking a seat on the table where all the other kids were.

"She's going to be _fine,_ Peyton." Brooke said firmly as Peyton took a seat on the couch across from her but never letting go of Sawyer with her eyes.

Peyton shook her head slightly meeting Brooke's eyes but couldn't help but feel a little sad about leaving in two days. "I know, I'm just gonna miss her, that's it." She managed to say with a smile.

"We know, but that's the reason of this weekend, you're going to have a great time with her before you go to work. But are..." Haley started eager, but as she kept going with her tirade her voice softened. "Are you sure you still don't want me to go with you? It's my label too, you know?" She noted with a smirk.

"I..." Peyton began but Nathan cut her off.

"I'm with Haley; she can be a pain in the– Ouch!" He cried dramatically as Haley smacked his arm playfully.

"Ugh, it wasn't that hard, don't be a baby!" Haley scoffed looking up at her husband's eyes.

"_Whatever_," Nathan began again rolling his eyes and focusing his attention back on Peyton. "You should really let her go with you anyway, just to keep you company," He said shrugging a bit his shoulders.

"I am going to be okay by myself, thank you. Besides, I have the feeling I'm gonna need her here more." Peyton stated firmly with a smile. "But thanks for worrying." She added letting out a small chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Sawyer," Nathan said backing off; he knew her well enough to know exactly how stubborn she was, so he'd rather let go this time.

"Can we go out _now_?" Jamie said impatiently as he approached his dad.

Nathan looked at him surprised at his tone but decided to let that one go too. He wasn't the scolding type anyway; he had better weapons instead. "We'll go out just as soon as you all finish your snack. Are you _all _done?" He asked pointing at Sawyer who was still just poking on her food with a fork.

Jamie sighed heavily; his eyes darting back and forth between his dad and his cousin. "I'll go help her." He cried dramatically, making his way back to the table.

Everybody shared a laugh as Jamie walked away; were those little moments that reminded them what was really important. Being away from all the chaos of the town, being just there with family and friends talking about everything, anything... teasing each other, just laughing and sharing thoughts and even concerns too. That was exactly what made of that group of friends not just friends, but family. The unity that existed between one another was what helped them get through all those hard days; making them easier to forget of everything that was wrong. To simply remind each other not to give up but to fight back. Because even when the world became too much -_for anyone_- they all knew there was always going to be someone for them to try to make it all okay again. With some words, with a smile or a hug, the _how_ was not an absolute, but the fact of it all was that they were all family, whether blood showed it or not...especially when blood didn't show it. They had stood for each other in the past, they stand for each other now, and more than likely they'll stand for each other in the future. That was what family is for_._ Or at least in _that_ family that was the fact.

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand.  
I'd give it all. I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up._

_

* * *

_

**AN ****: **This chapter went a little too long so I cut it short here...Next chapter is still at the beach but it's quite shorter so it'll be up sooner! Just so you know!** ;)**

**Opening Song : ****'**_God Damn You're Beautifu_l' by Chester See

**Closing Song : ****'**_Far Away'_ by Nickelback


	24. I Fear Your Closed Eyes

**Author's Note : **I love when you guys start guessing! Thanks for that, and thanks for reviewing ;) I'm gonna settle with just that for today, so...Um, thanks again, and..**.Enjoy!**** ;)**

**Chapter Twenty Four : I Fear Your Closed Eyes**

**

* * *

**

_A face without words can last a lifetime but it's never the same. _  
_Don't say goodbyes that last forever. Hold on and just for a while. _  
_Because I'll be by to see you someday soon.  
Please hold on tonight cause I'm holding on and I don't know why._

"It is wrong to feel this isn't right at some level?" Peyton asked rather thoughtfully into the air.

Haley assumed she was talking to her since ultimately they were the only two laying in the couple lounge seats by the beach.

It was almost noon, they had been outside for almost a couple of hours already, and they probably shouldn't be outside any longer since the sun was actually hitting hard, but in any case nobody was showing signs of wanting to come inside quite yet. The boys where playing football on the sand, and Brooke and Karen were playing on the water with Lily and Sawyer. Haley and Peyton were simply relaxing, and enjoying as their family had fun. It was not as if they weren't, but sometimes it was nice just to watch them all laugh. They didn't get to see that every too often now.

"What?" Haley asked back after a moment. She honestly couldn't hide the hint of concern her voice was carrying.

Peyton sighed heavily before turning to look over at Haley's eyes. "I...Is it wrong? _This_?"

Haley narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of the Peyton; she had been trying so hard to be brave, and put on a face for everybody about everything she was going through, but what Haley was seeing at that very moment was the closest to a break down she had seen in Peyton in months. She looked tired, her eyes were sparkling sadness with unshed tears. She seemed as if she had been drained of any kind of hope she may have had left, and that genuinely scared Haley to the core. "There are a lot of things that are wrong, but...I don't think this particular moment is," Haley said with a shrug but with a serious look on her face. "Look at Sawyer," She said simply, yet rather firmly.

Peyton shook her head slightly, closing her eyes slowly and laying back on her seat. "I..."

"She's happy Peyton, there's nothing wrong with that, is it?" Haley asked concernedly, moving closer and resting her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, but..."

"But what, Haley?" Peyton asked brokenly, opening her eyes and finally meeting Haley's eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears but she was trying, and trying hard, not to let them fall.

"But look all you've done, all you've gone through and you're still in one piece..."

"Barely," Peyton interrupted with a weak laugh between her weeping.

Haley's lips twisted but she continued. "But you have, Peyton. You've been so strong and had dealt with every piece of crap the universe had thrown at you lately, but you can't give in now, you just got to...hang in there a little bit longer." Haley said sweetly, squeezing her shoulder in sympathy.

"But what if I can't? What if...What if it is all just, _too much_? It just, it hurts, Haley. It hurts he's not here, it hurts that he's missing out so many things, it hurts to love him because..." She trailed off swallowing hard as though pulling herself together that way. "Because he's not here and I miss him, and I don't know what I should do anymore. He's...We were playing Haley, just like now she is, one moment we were laughing, and the other... the other we just _weren't_," She said brokenly, closing her eyes and allowing some tears to finally made their way down her cheeks.

Haley gently put her finger on her cheek wiping her tears and closing her own eyes as well. This was not easy for her either, he was her best friend, the one she could _always _count on with and now he was just _gone _and she hated to admit it. "I think you just said it yourself," Haley said with a sigh, trying to gain Peyton's attention. "You never know when things are gonna be taken away from you, so I guess the best you can do... the best _we_ can do," She corrected sorrowfully. "... Is make the best of it while we have it. You have Sawyer, she's got you and...You two have us all, and I know it's not easy, I know you've been down so many times before but you've got passed it, you're _here_ now, we all are here and we just got to... wait and hope things will come around..."

"But what if they don't? What if this is how our lives are going to be now? What if I don't get to see him again? What if he really is... _gone_?" Peyton said brokenly, her hands running to her face when harsh tears started falling down her cheeks as well as down Haley's.

Haley didn't respond, not because she didn't want to, but because she just didn't know what the right answers were. She didn't even know if there was a right answer she could say to make it all better for Peyton. She stood from her seat and sat next to Peyton, grabbing her into her arms, as her only sobs grew harder. "I'm sorry," She whispered as she rubbed gently her back. Her own tears were falling but she couldn't care less about wipe them away. Everybody else was still focused on their games, which was a good thing; Haley knew the last thing Peyton would want was for Sawyer to see her like that. It had been a really nice weekend so far, they had all really enjoy themselves but of course Haley understood where Peyton was coming, this couldn't be easy, it wasn't easy for her, let alone it could be on Peyton. She and Lucas had gone through so many things together that she hated to believe this was how their story was going to end.

Peyton slowly calmed down in Haley's arms, she didn't move from that spot on the crook of Haley's neck for some good minutes though. It soothed her somehow but the sound of her daughter's giggles approaching made her break the embrace.

She sat up straight slowly and wipe the tears from her cheeks and eyes so her little girl –_or anyone else for that matter_– couldn't tell she had been crying. She felt lost, out of sorts, like everything she had been doing for the past months didn't really matter. Lucas was still not next to her, and it was just getting harder and harder to believe in '_Happy Endings'_ with every passing day. "Hey baby!" She said as happily as she could sound as Sawyer reached her and hugged her tightly. The little girl was soaked, not bothering in take the towel Brooke was handing to her, she just wanted to hug her mom, surely not caring she was soaking her in the progress too. However, it really didn't matter, not to Peyton, not to Sawyer. It didn't matter at all.

"Hi mommy," Sawyer said sweetly lifting her head so she could meet Peyton's eyes.

"You're having fun, huh? Water's good?" Peyton asked forcing a smile on her face.

"It's good!" Sawyer simply replied grinning.

"Good," Peyton said smiling and turning Sawyer in her arms so they both could face the others. Sawyer rested her head on Peyton's shoulder and looked smiling at her Aunts and Grandma in front of her.

Brooke stared at the picture before her for a few seconds, she knew Peyton almost as much as she knew herself, she knew she was hurting and she hated she couldn't do something to help her. She sighed heavily but managed a smile and spoke what she was supposed to. "Lily's calling up the boys for lunch already, we are gonna put the '_table_' together over there..." She finger-quoted in the air causing all the other women to laugh slightly, including Peyton, for which she was thankful; a smile was always better than a tear. "So you two can join us in a little while."

"Okay," Peyton simply said nuzzling Sawyer's neck sweetly and making her giggle. "Wanna us to help?"

"No, it's okay," Karen chimed in as she rubbed up and down the towel at Lily's sides as the small girl joined them. "We handle it, we were just letting you know," She said looking at Peyton and then back at Lily. "I got here my own little helper." Lily smiled at her mom's comment and then turned to look at Peyton.

"Yeah, we got it," Lily said simply with a shrug.

Peyton smiled at her tenderly. "Alright sweetie, we'd be right there, just let me fix this little one for lunch, okay?" She said softly tickling Sawyer's belly.

"Okay!" Lily replied hurriedly letting go of her mom's embrace and running where the boys where landing after their '_long_' game.

"I..." Haley began just as Karen and Brooke had left behind Lily but Peyton cut her off before she could continue.

"It's okay, Haley. I am...I'm gonna be okay." Peyton said tightening her hold on Sawyer. "You are right, I got her," She smiled with a shrug.

Haley sighed but believed her words were sincere; now that she was with Sawyer her eyes were sparkling too but not for the same reason they were early today. "I'll go help them then, okay? Meet you two in a little while."

"Meet you in a little while!" Sawyer echoed goofily; causing Peyton and Haley to do so as well.

Haley patted her teeny nose playfully before going away to meet the brood.

"Momma loves you, you know that, right baby?" Peyton asked just a moment later turning Sawyer so that she could look at her face.

Sawyer smiled and sweetly put her hands on both sides of Peyton's cheeks. "Yup, mommy, I love you too."

"Good," Peyton smiled cupping Sawyer's face with her hands as well. "You're gonna be good with Aunt Brooke, right?"

"Yeah mommy," Sawyer replied uneasily letting go of Peyton's face and shifting her eyes to the sand.

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Peyton asked lifting Sawyer's chin with her finger.

Sawyer nodded but did not pronounce a word, instead her lips twisted as she looked at Peyton.

"I will, _very_ much. But I will call you everyday _a lot_, okay?" Peyton added somewhat happily, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"You promise?" Sawyer asked quietly.

"I promise, baby. I wouldn't go a day without talking with my little princess for the world," Peyton promised with a smile, dragging Sawyer into her arms. "God, I'll miss you, but...we'll be okay, I promise you that too." She stated sincerely, hugging even tighter her little girl.

"Oh, but you didn't respond properly, you goof. You're gonna be good to Aunt Brooke, or what?" Peyton asked jokingly, letting go slowly of Sawyer who scrunched her nose up playfully as she turned and looked at her right in the eye.

"I'll be good, Momma. I promise too." Sawyer said with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear. Now..." Peyton began, looking around to the bags that laid next to her chair. "What do you feel like wearing, Aunt Brooke packaged like half your closet so you can pick, muffin."

Sawyer let go of Peyton completely and bent down grabbing her bag. "I'd like white dress, like _yoursss_!" She pointed out sweetly.

Peyton's nose squished up as she smiled widely at her daughter's words. They were nothing out of the ordinary but nonetheless in warmth her heart more than anything else could. "You're rolling like I do? Okay, I can live with that. Besides, you do look beautiful on that dress." She noted grinning and taking out the dress of the bag.

She was really going to miss that little one this week she was going to be away, yet, she still knew she was going to be okay with Brooke, and Haley and even her dad that had promise to visit her daily at Brooke's place. He would have take care of her the whole week but Brooke knew how to deal with Sawyer alone way better than Larry did so just to be safe, it was better she stayed at Brooke's.

* * *

"Sawyer actually had a lot of fun today, you should have seen her playing with the waves; the scary little girl we took a year ago is long gone, she...she was having a lot of fun." Peyton said softly to Lucas as she sat right next to him in the hospital room.

She thought she should come and say '_Goodbye_' to him before she would leave tomorrow morning; she wasn't going to be able to see him for over seven days so she just felt as though she should. Brooke had stayed with Sawyer in the small house by the beach just like everybody else have; Nathan had drive her to her house so she could pack what she hadn't and have a good night sleep before her flight in the morning, but... she just couldn't stay there, she felt that _need_ to come to see him so she had.

Sighing heavily she took Lucas' hand into her own. "I'll miss you," She whispered as she stared at his numb body. She watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed steadily. He honestly looked like he was just sleeping, why couldn't he just...wake up?

"I'm not gonna be around for a few days, okay? I, um... remember Blake? Actually, I guess you'll remember him better by Carl? So anyway, h-he's been nagging me for weeks now..." Peyton said, twisting her lips and leaning back on her chair, as if she really was having a conversation with him. "He insisted in how I _really_ had to be in LA this week, and you know what the worst part is? That he_ is_ right. I haven't been there in months and...well, his reasons were right too, there are things I can't do from here, but... I just wish I didn't had to go, I don't want to leave you alone but..." She paused sighing heavily and moving closer to him once again. "You still know I won't. I'm right here with you, no matter what, okay?... And you'd better miss me too," She said with a smile, but unfortunately it faded away all too fast when she didn't get any response from her husband. "It's okay, I know you will..."

Standing up she began looking over at the room; she hated it, she felt it all so familiar now, it was a hospital room, it shouldn't feel familiar, it should feel cold and unknown and it did in a way but not the most part. She had been going every day, every single day to the hospital for exactly five months and eleven days now, that couldn't be right and she knew it wasn't, but she had made a promise a long time ago... _for better or for worse_, and that was just what she was doing.

_I love you. I swear it. I would never lie.  
But I fear for our lives and I fear your closed eyes._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **Um...I dunno, I guess you could guess! *lol*

**Opening Song :** _"Hallelujah"_ by Gin Wigmore

**Closing Song :** _"War Sweater"_ by Wakey!Wakey!


	25. Last Train Home

**Chapter Twenty Five : Last Train Home**

**

* * *

**

_And I'll find strength in pain. And I will change my ways.  
I'll know my name as it's called again._

"'_State of emerging consciousness'_? What is that supposed to mean?" Haley asked anxiously to the doctor before her. When she arrived that morning to the hospital, for a change the nurses hadn't allowed her to go in and see Lucas like she had for the past months. Instead they have told her how the doctor that was in charge of Lucas' case needed to speak with her first. To say the less, Haley had panicked, she'd tried to get hold of Karen but when she couldn't reach her, or her husband for that matter either, she had called Brooke and she'd be the one that in only minutes had joined her at the hospital.

She sure as hell felt as if she just couldn't be alone at that moment.

"It means his status has significantly changed in the past days. Yesterday evening when his wife came to visit..."

"Peyton came yesterday?" Brooke interrupted sounding rather confused. Her eyes narrowed, but she never lost the doctor's eyes from hers for a second.

The doctor, whose tag read "_Dr. Martin_" stared at Brooke for some good seconds before clearing his throat and continuing. "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Scott appeared to have visited her husband early last night." He replied politely. "After she left the nurses proceeded to check on him as usual but they noticed some changes as they practiced the standard check up." At Brooke and Haley's confused looks, the doctor continued talking. "Mr. Scott, as of this morning, presented several responses at a number of stimuli, including pain and sound. We wanted to speak with his wife but reaching her was..."

"She's out of town," Brooke finished the statement for the doctor, as she was also trying to digest all what he just said. She didn't understand really, did it all mean he was going to be _okay_?

"Impossible," The doctor continued anyway. "We need to perform a few more tests on Mr. Scott for what we needed a close relative, we were hoping one of you could help."

Haley that had been quiet for a large part of the meeting lifted her head, took a deep breath, and then met the doctor's gaze at last. "Is he going to be fine?" She asked at a mere whisper. Fear was clearly clouding her voice.

The doctor swallowed hard before giving her a sympathetic look. "We don't know that _yet_, we still need to perform on him a series of tests, but what I can tell you both, as of this moment, is that Mr. Scott is not considered to be in a coma state anymore."

* * *

"We _have_ to tell her," Haley stated seriously, as she and Brooke sunk in all the information they had just get from the doctor.

They were sitting across from each other in the hospital lobby waiting to be call by the nurse so they could proceed with the tests the doctor had explained them earlier. Haley had decide she would be the one helping the doctors with whatever tests they needed; it scared her to the core, but in a way she was feeling more hopeful than she ever had in the past five months. "She's gonna kill us if we keep this from her."

"Have you ever _met _Peyton?" Brooke asked a little exasperated. "She's going to go nuts as soon as we tell her, she's gonna want to jump on the first flight she can find to get here and-"

"And what is wrong with that?" Haley cut her off impatiently. "Don't you think she's in all the right to know what is going on with Lucas; he's her husband for God's sake!"

Brooke sighed heavily at her words, she knew she was right at some level, but a bigger part of her was telling her not to tell her, not _yet_ anyway. "I know that, but we don't even know if he's going to be okay, or not. If we call her now she's going to fly here and she's gonna worry, just as much as we both are right now, but...She's pregnant Haley, and she's, I have no idea, how many miles away from Tree Hill, what if..."

"Maybe we should wait a little until we know more then," Haley agreed sorrowfully. Why couldn't it be like in TV were people woke up from their comas talking and smiling? Why it had to be _so hard_?

"Maybe we should," Brooke said nodding. "But don't get me wrong, what I want the most is to call Peyton and tell her everything is going to be just..._fine_, Hales. But we, ourselves, we are not entirely sure what is going on with him, and I just don't want her to panic and get all scared, especially she being away from home with none of us around, you know?"

"Yeah," Haley replied somberly, shifting her eyes from Brooke's eyes to the floor. "I..." She began just a moment later. "I just want to believe he is going to be _okay_."

Brooke smiled softly at her. She could tell how scared Haley was and she couldn't blame her, so was she. She didn't know what to expect, or if she was doing right not telling Peyton right away. The one thing she was _100%_ sure was that she wanted to believe exactly what Haley wanted. "I know," She whispered. "But, we gotta see it this way; this is the closest we've been to him waking up in months, so..." She paused, closing her eyes and sighing. "I honestly don't know, I guess today more than any other day is when we have to believe, and hope the most, things will be all right again, got it?" Brooke asked firmly looking over at Haley's broken look.

"Got it," Haley replied as stronger as she could. "You...You called Karen already?" At Brooke's nod she kept going. "Good, I really think he could use her right now too," She said with a soft smile.

* * *

"Why is taking them, _so_ long?" Brooke asked a little frustrated standing up from her seat at the waiting room and starting to pace around. "They've been in there forever now!"

Karen barely made an attempt to look up at her as she complained; she couldn't argue, she was feeling the exact same feeling. When she had got to the hospital Haley was already inside Lucas' room along with the doctors and according to Brooke, they hadn't given her any updates since.

"They are gonna come out when they are done, Brooke. You in the mean time have got to pull yourself together, okay?" Nathan said strongly as he stood and gently grabbed her shoulders. "All we can do is wait, so that's exactly what we're going to do."

Brooke sighed looking at him right in the eye. She honestly hated when he was right. "I know...I'm sorry, I'm just _worried_!"

"Yeah, me too," Nathan agreed, letting go of her arms and returning to his seat.

They waited together for a good other hour before the doctor made his way into the waiting room along with Haley walking slowly behind him. Nathan was the first who noticed them and as he stood, all the others, –_Karen, Brooke, Julian, and Andy_– did it as well as quickly as they could.

Haley looked pale and her eyes were puffy, and rimmed in red for which all of them could do nothing other but worry.

"What happened?" Nathan's strong voice was the first one to be heard.

"Is he...he," Karen stuttered as she stood up and caught sight of the look on both, Haley and the doctor's faces. Andy made his way behind her and put his hands on her shoulders as in support. "Is he okay?" She finally managed to say somewhat brokenly. She was his mother, why hadn't they updated her sooner?

As the doctor prepared to speak, Haley walked past him hurriedly reaching out for her husband; she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck fiercely and as soon as she managed to bury her head in his chest, she started sobbing quite softly, but still causing panic in his husband as well as in all the others in the small room.

"What the hell happened?" Brooke asked not even trying to hide the concern in her voice. Her eyes were darting back and forth between the doctor and Haley. It felt a bit strange, that Brooke recall, she hadn't seen Haley crying, or at least not _really_ crying, since all this madness had began.

The doctor gazed around at all of Lucas' relatives –_including Haley; poor thing hadn't done anything but cry for about an hour or so now_– before he began speaking. "Regardless Mrs. Scott's reaction, I believe I have actual good news to deliver to you today for a change," He said gently, motioning them all to take a seat. "Today we proceeded putting Mr. Scott under a certain number of tests, including some in which Mrs. Scott talked to him–"

"H-he was blinking," Haley whispered between her sobbing from Nathan's chest.

Nathan gently lifted her chin up with his finger and smiled at her. "It's okay," He whispered back before refocusing his attention on the doctor.

"We believe that for the past weeks Mr. Scott's brain by the side of the medicine we had supplied to him had been working in favor to his healing process. We assumed this wasn't the first time he had tried to communicate or make contact in some way with any of you, but even though the brain itself it's not something final or conclusive for us, I will still dare to say that Mr. Scott's efforts to gain consciousness where finally achieved this morning with Mrs. Scott." He explained as simply as he could. "_However_," He called before anyone could ask any of all the questions they all wanted to ask. "Like we've said to you all before, there are no absolutes about what is going to happen once he wakes up; how his motor and verbal abilities will be, but –"

"He's _going_ to wake up," Karen broken voice spoke softly but hearable enough by all in the room.

"We believe so," The doctor stated seriously. "If it's okay with his immediate relatives we'd like to proceed supplying him with an amphetamine that will give his brain that final push it needs to find consciousness again. I'd like to state though, that this may take a while, he's '_awake_' periods of time will begin being pretty short but as time passes, hopefully we'll get a full recovery from Mr. Scott."

The room fell silent for a couple minutes as the doctor finished speaking; everybody sinking in the information just received.

Only a moment later Karen standing up from her seat broke everybody from their musings; she walked slowly towards the doctor and gave him a thankful look. "You do whatever you need to do for my son," She stated seriously, but with a look of relieved on her face.

The doctor nodded and processed to leave the room. "I'll give you all a few minutes, the nurse will come here in a while with some standard paperwork but we will keep you all posted."

"Doctor," Brooke called out just as he was exiting the room. "Thank you," She said softly as he turned around and gave her a gentle look. She then turned to look over at everybody else in the room; it was as if words for a moment like that had never been created before. She let out a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding and before she could know it, she was already reaching out for Julian finding soothe in his arms.

_Everything was going to be okay after all._

_

* * *

_

The days were passing by rather quickly for the surprise, but also relief of the Scott family. Today was Wednesday and it had been nine days since Peyton had left to LA; Brooke hadn't dare to tell her anything _yet_; she was still scared in how she would react if they gave her the news over the phone. She had rather wait until she made it safe and sound to Tree Hill so Brooke could have her right before her eyes when she broke the news to her.

She still knew Peyton would be nothing short of ecstatic about Lucas that even if she got mad at her for keeping the '_secret_', it would only last until she caught sight of Lucas' open eyes.

Also in a way, Brooke was saving Peyton from all the worrying, slowly and sometimes even frustrating process they have all gone through with Lucas in the past days. Though he was making progress, really remarkable one, it hadn't been easy. He still had a long way to go if he wanted to be the man he was before that night, but the reality was that the odds where on his favor; chances were he was going to be the old Lucas in no time; or at least that was what they were all hoping for.

He had already significant dominion on his arms and legs, and could sit up and even walk little steps by himself. He was also already attempting to speak more than, '_yes or nos'_, and short sentences. As of right now, he was only speaking the necessary; it wasn't that much because he didn't want to or his mind didn't allow him to, but mostly because after almost six months of no pronouncing a word, the task wasn't really _that_ easy.

Between all the members of the family, –_especially Karen and Haley, who barely left the hospital to shower and change clothes in the past week_– they all have taken turns to get Lucas up to date about everything that had happened in the last six months he had been "out". As the doctor had predicted, when he woke up he was in a complete loss about everything that had happened to him, as well as how many time had passed. They had explained everything to him over and over again, and though he had asked several times for Peyton, Brooke had too done her '_mojo_' on him so he was convinced it was best to wait until she was home instead of calling her.

So now, it was Wednesday and although Peyton's trip had extended a few days more than what she had planned, her flight was schedule to land on Tree Hill ground around 3:00pm that afternoon. Brooke herself was more than put and willed to receive her with the long waited news.

Sawyer sat right next to Brooke in the airport seats, both waiting eagerly for Peyton's arrival. As for the little girl, the secret had too purposely been kept from her, mainly because Lucas was just starting to recover and on the first few days the picture wasn't really something a three-year-old could see, let alone if it was her father the one she would see struggling to say a complete sentence. But also, because she in fact talked by the phone with Peyton several times a day while she was away, and they just didn't wanted to risk information leaks on the little girl's hands.

Brooke hadn't exactly planned how she was gonna drop the news on Peyton, she'd figure it will come to her when she had her right in front of her but now that the moment had arrive, she was feeling a little more nervous than she thought she would be. She didn't even understand why, she was about to tell Peyton the words her friend had been waiting to hear for months; it was a good thing, great news, she really shouldn't be nervous.

"Aunt Brooke, there's Momma!" Sawyer yelled, breaking Brooke for her musings. The little girl stood up from her seat almost as fast and Brooke finished digesting the few words she had shouted on her ear before rushing towards her mom.

Brooke stood up as well, but did not rush to Peyton as Sawyer had; she wanted to give her a little space to say a proper '_Hi_' to her daughter.

"I told you, you didn't have to get me," Peyton said sweetly, holding Sawyer by her hand and giving Brooke a half-hug and a '_hello_' kiss to her cheek. "I'm a big girl, you know? I can find my way home all by myself." She teased slightly but it only took her a couple seconds to frown when Brooke didn't say a word back. "Something's wrong?" She asked, now a little concerned.

Brooke stared at her for a few more seconds, examining her and realizing too just how very happy it actually made her be the one to tell her Lucas was okay. "No, nothing is wrong," She finally spoke up, motioning her to take a seat in the same spot she had just been sitting with Sawyer.

"Okay," Peyton said cautiously as she took a seat and grabbed Sawyer tenderly with her arms. "Then, what is it? Why aren't we going home?"

"I have to take you somewhere else," Brooke began, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips already.

Peyton's eyebrows knitted in curiosity, she hated when people was being all mysterious and secretive with her. "Where?"

"To the hospital," Brooke simply said with a smile.

Peyton sighed heavily before coming up with an answer. Brooke had just said they had to go to the hospital. Why the hospital? "What's wrong?" She asked once again.

Brooke could clearly hear the fear her voice was carrying. "It's okay," She said with a soft smile, placing her hand gently on Peyton's knee, squeezing it a bit as she kept talking. "You just gotta promise me first you're going to breathe and not freak out, okay? I don't know want you fainting or any–"

"Brooke..." Peyton pleaded, stopping Brooke's tirade subtly.

Brooke then could only smile fondly in Peyton's direction. "I... I have to take you both, because I'm pretty sure, _Lucas_ would want to see you now that you're _finally _back." She said looking over at Peyton who didn't –_or couldn't_– pronounce a word for a few seconds.

Brooke could only see how she tightened her embrace on Sawyer, who surprisingly enough remained quiet the entire time, only sharing looks between her mom and Aunt as they talked every now and again.

"What do you mean?" Peyton finally asked back at a mere whisper. She lifted her head slowly, so she could meet Brooke's eyes. "He's..."

"I bet he's waiting for you already," Brooke said sweetly as she nodded along as she spoke.

"He's awake?" Peyton asked, swallowing hard and staring firmly at Brooke.

"He is," Brooke said strongly. "And he's been asking for you...a lot," She added with a smile.

Peyton closed her eyes at Brooke's last words; she leaned back on her chair dragging Sawyer with her as much as her belly allowed her to. They remained in silence for a good few minutes; Brooke simply stared at Peyton as she sunk in what she had just heard. She didn't know what was going through Peyton's mind at that very moment, but that smile that was slowly forming on her lips told her it had to be something good.

"We...We should go, now," Peyton whispered, opening her eyes and looking around until she caught sight of Brooke. "We should go _now_," She repeated, now more strongly.

"We certainly do," Brooke agreed grinning. "Let's go." She said, taking Sawyer from Peyton's arms and carrying her into her own. "This visit is long over-due." She finished tenderly taking Peyton's hand into her free hand as they exited the airport. Peyton was literally shaking, but Brooke knew nothing wrong was going to happen, they all had been waiting for that moment to happen for a very long time, there was really _no _way something could get in the way of that now that they've come so far.

_And if you wait for me, I'll be your voice when you don't know what to say.  
I'll be your shelter; I'll be your fate. I'll be forever, wait for me.  
I'll be the last train... I'll be the last train home._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **You all have been waiting for 20+ chapters for them to see each other again, I simply wasn't going to rush it at the end of this chapter...SO...Next chapter will be all LP finding each other **_at last!_** Once again, I guess it's up to you all how fast the next chapter is gonna be up! lol

Li'l Disclaimer, I'm not a doctor, okay? And **do not** hate me for not telling Peyton straight away *lol*

**Opening Song :** _'The Cave' _by Mumford & Sons

**Closing Song :** _'__Last Train Home'_ by Ryan Star


	26. I Shall Believe

**Author's Note : **You guys are really awesome! Thank you so much! You all definitely stepped up last chapter lol! I know this one is _long_ overdue, so I** really** hope you all get to like it, AND that the _oh-so_ **long** wait has been worth it!

I've read, and read, and re-read this chapter quite a few times, and I think I finally got it *almost* right! I really hope it's enough for you all! I can't stress enough how much it really means you all have bear with me, and waited till now...So, one thing I can promise...LP + Sawyer fluff would come now! *lol*

Also... I know that not all of you agreed that I made Brooke not call Peyton right away...I was torn about that too for the longest of times, BUT... How was I supposed to write an LP reunion *right away* when Lucas supposedly couldn't even talk, you know? I hope it makes sense, I just really didn't want Peyton to worry, and go through all the waiting! And I know that in a week the process can't be all that much either, BUT I _do _know how big the difference from day _one_ to day _nine_ can be so...I hope you are okay with that in the end! AND, I hope you like this!

I loved writing it anyway. Have I miss Lucas too? Hell, Yeah!*lol* So yup, enough of me babbling lol...**Enjoy! ;) **{Oh, and at the beginning there's a li'l flashback...that one is in _Italics_!}

**Chapter Twenty Six : I Shall Believe**

**

* * *

**

_Open the door, and show me your face tonight.  
I know it's true, no one heals me like you._

Stuck, froze, caught in the moment, she didn't know exactly what she was feeling, she only knew she couldn't move. She was standing right outside Lucas' hospital bedroom, the one she had been going into daily for months. She had always seen him laying there a thousand times, his eyes closed and no response towards her at all. She wondered what she would see now, it terrified her somehow; and truth be told, she didn't understand why.

The ride to the hospital had been oddly quiet, small comments thrown here and there, but nothing major, nothing related with Lucas for that matter either. Peyton had waited patiently in the front seat of Brooke's car as she went with Sawyer and picked up her bags; she listened as both placed them on the trunk, listened when Brooke then carefully settled Sawyer on her car-seat and walked towards the front of the car to drive them three to the hospital. There wasn't even major traffic, just the usual, took them around twelve minutes to go from the airport to the hospital, for some people twelve minutes could not sound like much time but for Peyton it felt like a _lifetime_.

"_The baby has been kicking like crazy lately, you know?" Peyton whispered to Brooke though she kept her eyes firmly fixed in the window. _

"_I'm sorry?" Brooke asked back softly, half-catching Peyton's eyes but still focused on the road before her._

"_The baby," She said again, never really meeting Brooke's eyes. "I've been feeling her move for weeks now, but not up until last week she started like really kicking, at every time." She noted softly. Her hand rested on the bottom of her belly as she was also trying to catch a look of Sawyer on the backseat through the rearview mirror. _

"_It's all going to be okay, Peyton." Brooke whispered giving Peyton a half-smile she did not see. She didn't even respond, Brooke thought she got to hear a 'yeah', but that was it, not eye contact, not an actual sign she had listen to what she said. However, she knew Peyton, she knew how happy she actually was; she just needed to see him with her own eyes before really showing that happiness._

Then again, there she was, frozen on her spot with a blank stare on the door. One of her hands was on the deadbolt, and the other was clutched to her heart, she honestly was nervous, anxious about what her eyes were about to see. Terrified the Lucas she was going to see wasn't the Lucas she remembered. But anyway, she managed to pull those fears aside after standing on that door for over seven minutes; she opened it slowly, her eyes were on the deadbolt as she pushed it so on a first look, she didn't really saw _him_, nor Nathan or Haley that were in the bedroom as well. Her eyes shifted up slowly, catching sight of her husband, half-sit, half-laid on the bed, and though she didn't saw his eyes at first, she knew they were open and sparkling blue, just as she remembered them.

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas' eyes flew to the door straight away as she swung it opened; Peyton remained still only a few inches into the room. She stared steadily at her husband in front of her, both their eyes locked almost immediately, she was finally able to see again his icy-broody-blue-eyes, and he finally got to see those green-emerald-ones of hers he'd missed so dearly.

This scenario had played in her mind a thousand times before; she had dreamed over and over how it would be when he finally woke up; how she would rush to his side and hug him and kiss him until she couldn't do it anymore. Yet, the reality was far too different; she was feeling so many emotions going through her body that the words she thought she would say, the actions she thought she would do somehow just weren't able to come out.

He stared at her the same way she was doing with him; with the difference that a soft smile was already tugging at the corners of his lips. He watched how paralyzed she was and it killed him, he hated _he_ had been the reason of Peyton's tears; it killed him that he wasn't able to be there for her when she needed him most. Then again, he was also overwhelmed since he was meeting vicariously through Peyton the newest addition to his family. Though he really was hating himself for being away for so long he couldn't help but feel happy because he was there now, and so was she, they were both there.

Nathan and Haley quietly started making their way out of the room; coming to the conclusion Peyton was waiting for them to leave before she could actually greet him, but by the time they were reaching the door, Peyton's voice broke the silence, causing them both to freeze on their spot.

"You okay?" She asked in something just above a whisper. Her eyes were steadily fixed on Lucas', she never lost them from hers for one second. She also wasn't even bothering to acknowledge Nathan and Haley's presence in the room.

In all honestly, all she care was Lucas, and just him.

There was really nothing wrong with that.

Only a few seconds past by after her words, and at last Lucas smiled in Peyton's direction. He was still a little too sore and talking was definitively not his forte these days, but a nod and an _'I am'_ hoarsely managed to leave his lips.

Tears started forming in the corners of Peyton's eyes almost immediately as he spoke, maybe it was the moment, maybe it were the hormones, but either way, she was feeling as if her world had just become everything she had been dreaming in would be for months.

Nathan and Haley finally managed to leave the bedroom a moment later, still not before they gave them both a soft smile and a squeeze to Peyton's shoulder as they closed the door behind and left them both alone at last, ready to say their proper _'Hellos'._

Lucas' head slowly bent down motioning her to move closer to where he was, and as if she was hearing an order, she obliged straight away. She walked slowly towards the bed she had never sat on before, but that now seemed like the perfect spot to rest after months of waiting.

None of them said anything for a moment or two. Their eyes were simply locked. She sat sideways on the bed, and Lucas placed his arms at both her sides, allowing Peyton to rest on his chest –_She'd missed that spot_– his arms around her, his warm surrounding her, she'd hoped and whished so many times for that very moment, what exactly was she suppose to do now that it was finally happening?

"I missed you," He said huskily, lifting her head with his finger tucked under her chin, so that he could look right into her eyes.

Peyton sighed heavily losing herself into his eyes; after a beat she bent her head down, burying it on his chest. Tears started falling freely down her cheeks but not she, not Lucas made any attempt to wipe them away.

Instead, Lucas' arms wrapped firmly around her frame; he slowly started rubbing small circles on her back as she cried. Her sobs grew quite a little harder as time passed, but Lucas chose to believe those weren't sad tears but happy tears. He would had rather a smile instead of the tears but he was taking what he could get, no arguing, he was with her and she was with him, there was nothing else he could ask for.

"Hey," Lucas whispered sweetly as she started calming down. Peyton lifted slowly her head and locked eyes with him almost immediately. One of his fingers traveled instinctively to her face, tenderly wiping a lone tear that lay still on her cheek. "I got you," He whispered making her smile.

She closed her eyes, absorbing, breathing in the moment; it had been so long since she had felt so calm, so secure, so sure of the world and of herself. She wanted more than anything else; to be able to hold on to those emotions she was feeling right now. She had to make sure she saved them in her heart and in her mind just in case it really wasn't happening and it all was just a dream... the best of dreams that was. "I missed you too," She finally said, little by little opening her eyes, finding his blue ones staring right into hers. "God, I've missed you _so_ much," She said, now a whole lot more firmly and wrapping her own arms around his neck. "Are you feeling all right?" She asked softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her head was on his shoulder, and in all honestly, she had no idea just how she made it through the last five-plus months without him by her side.

"I am," Lucas replied croakily, pushing slowly away from her so that he could see her once again. He felt as if it had been forever since he last saw her; and in a way it had been, so he just couldn't lose the chance of looking into those eyes of hers now that he could.

Sighing and leaning back into his embrace she softened her look on him and smiled fondly. "I was so, _so_ scared I wasn't going to see you again, that you weren't gonna wake up and the doctors... they said –"

"Hey," Lucas said, kindly stopping her tirade. He placed his finger on her lips and she did nothing other but smiled at him once again. This surely was much more than she ever expected it to be. His hand over her overwhelmed her, in a good way though, in the best way. "I'm sorry," He managed to say a few seconds later.

Peyton frowned lightly but the smile in her face never fading. "No," She said, shaking her head slightly. "You don't have to be sorry–"

"But I am," Lucas began again. "I'm sorry for everything you had to go through, I..."

"You're _here_ now, Luke." Peyton smiled and even shrugged a little her shoulders. "And..." She began but Lucas got in her way, delicately.

"And I'm not going anywhere, I promise. _Never again_," He promised sincerely.

Peyton sighed like for the millionth time that day, looked at him right in the eye, and then simply gave in to everything she was feeling. She leaned in slowly towards him and he did just the same. Lucas' hand traveled gently to her face, caressing softly with his thumb the apple of her cheek, she closed her eyes at his touch, and simply moved even closer to him.

He pressed his lips softly against hers –_Just like she remembered he did_– It felt like the most simple, yet meaningful kiss they've shared, the perfect blend of two lips. He could feel the tears falling freely down her cheeks, the salty taste on her lips as they kissed; the feeling alone breaking his heart. He hated, that him from all people had put her through that kind of nightmare.

When they pulled away, because they had to, not because they wanted to, she looked firmly at him and smiled through her tears. "I love you," She breathed simply.

Lucas swallowed hard at her words, he knew how it was to love someone so much that it hurt, but he would make it up for her; he'd promised so to himself and to the woman wrapped in his arms. "I love you, too," He said back, softly smiling at her.

They both knew it, those three words meant a whole lot more to them than just the standard meaning; they both were embracing that feeling at that very moment, accepting the rightness they felt as their lips met once again.

They remained there for several moments before Lucas pulled away, somewhat puzzled at Peyton. "What are you giggling about?" He asked, resting his forehead on hers.

"The baby's kicking!" Peyton replied between some giggles and tears, all at the same time for more than one reason. She grabbed his hands into hers, and placed them both in the right spot where the baby could be felt. Lucas stood there in awe, tremendously overwhelmed by the strong feeling his child kicking against his palm produced on him. He had missed so much while he was '_away_'.

In the past days, when Haley, or his mom, or anyone for that matter talked about him being '_out_' for about _six months_ he thought he had understood what it meant, but not until he saw Peyton, saw his future kid on her belly, was when it hit him just how much he really had missed. Breaking him from his musings, Peyton pulled him back fiercely into the kiss. She was still giggling slightly, but then she also made sure to keep both their hands locked at her tummy. "I...I. God I missed you!" She said firmly against his lips. He didn't respond but deepened into the kiss. _God, he'd missed her, too ... So much._

As they pulled away slowly, their foreheads resting against each other's, it was as if words simply weren't needed, they both simply looked into each other eyes and knew _exactly_ what the other was feeling.

Lucas then allowed Peyton to rest on his chest one more time; both with a smile spread across their faces. Peyton kept Lucas' hand into her own and the baby. "I think she was saying '_Hi_' to you," She mumbled moments later, keeping her eyes in their intertwined hands.

Lucas smiled even though he knew she wasn't seeing him, he still knew that at some level she knew that was exactly what he was doing. "_She_?" He asked softly, forgetting for those moments just how much it actually hurt to speak.

Peyton slowly lifted her head finding his eyes on hers. "It's a girl," She replied sweetly, tilting lightly her head. She knew he'd said they should try for a little boy but she too knew how happy it'd actually made him know he'll have another little girl to spoil rotten.

At her words Lucas could only stay there in awe once again, he nodded and watched both their hands sheltering his new baby girl. They've told him he was going to be a dad again but not that it was a daughter he was having. "That's...that's just perfect," He told her as firmly as he could. "Another _mini-you_ running around the house." He smiled, bending down a bit and kissing the tip of her nose. "I can't wait to that. But..." He paused thoughtfully, staring strongly at Peyton. "Is she..."

"Everything's fine," Peyton replied rapidly, she knew exactly where he was going with that. "I..." She began, standing up from the bed and looking around the room. "I don't even know where my purse is," She said with a chuckle. "We carry a picture of her in there."

Lucas allowed himself to smile widely as he saw her. He loved how cute she seemed, and _so happy_. "_We_?" He asked simply once again.

A smile started tugging on Peyton's lips as well. "Sawyer and me," She said proudly. "She..." Peyton began, but then took a deep breath as realization hit her. "She hasn't seen you, yet? Has she?_ You_ hadn't seen her." She stated more than what she asked, shaking her head slightly.

Lucas sighed heavily, as he shook his head as well. "No, not yet," He replied, somewhat sorrowfully.

Peyton started twisting her lips uneasily but in a matter of seconds, it changed to a genuine smile. "I'll go bring her right away, she's gonna be _so_ happy to see you, Luke." And with that, she started exiting the room. Yet, at the door she simply _had_ to stop in her tracks. She turned around slightly, looking sweetly into his eyes. "You're back," She said simply, yet rather happily with a smile before exiting the room for real.

Everybody else had stayed put in the waiting room; none of them wanting to miss Peyton's reaction after seeing Lucas awake after all those months. So there they were, all of them; from Brooke and Sawyer, to Peyton's dad who had made his appearance not long after Peyton had arrived to the hospital. As soon as they caught sight of Peyton approaching they all stood up from their seats at the very same time.

The first thing all of them notice; the smile she was wearing on her face.

It was simple, yet that little fact was what let them know everything had gone all right.

"Everything okay?" Brooke asked cautiously when Peyton reached them. She was really, _really_ trying hard not to grin as widely as she surely wanted.

Peyton shook her head slightly at her words, and not missing a beat offered them all a soft smile. "Everything's _perfect_." She replied sincerely, scrunching her nose up in a way that only showed them all she was really saying the truth. "Where is Sawyer?" She asked a little confused as she looked around and didn't see her little girl.

Haley stepped forward a bit and smiled at her. "She's right there," She said gesturing to the end of the hallway right outside the waiting room. "She was bored so..." She started explaining, but Peyton cut her off knowingly. She knew well enough her daughter.

"She couldn't stay sit? Yeah, I got her." Peyton replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

She walked slowly to where Sawyer was crouched in a distant corner. "What'cha doing, baby girl?" Peyton asked sweetly as she reached her daughter.

Sawyer smiled -_quite widely_- as she heard her mom and twisted playfully her lips looking up to her. "Just playing," She said rather flippantly and still smiling playfully.

Peyton returned her the smile; in a way, she couldn't believe this all was actually happening, that she was in reality just about to take her little girl to see her father, _awake_. "You think you can stop for a little while, we gotta go see Daddy, okay?"

Sawyer nodded her head and stood up reaching out for Peyton's hand. "Aunt Brooke said you had surprise for _me_?" She asked firmly, looking up at Peyton.

She stopped briefly, looking down at Sawyer's sparkling blue eyes and gave her the sweetest of smiles. "I got the best of surprises for you, come on!"

Sawyer started giggling at her mom's answer and continued walking along with her. "I like surprises!" She pointed out fairly happily, warming Peyton's heart to its every bit in the process.

"Hey," Lucas' hoarse voice was heard immediately as Peyton swung the door opened and allowed Sawyer to go inside before her.

Sawyer stopped walking harshly, gazing over at her dad with a frown on her face and tightening the hold on Peyton's hand.

"It's okay," Peyton whispered softly to her. She wasn't that surprised with her reaction though, she had frozen; that little girl was clearly her daughter. "Don't you wanna say '_Hi'_ to Daddy?"

Sawyer nodded shifting her eyes from Lucas to her mom. "Daddy's awake" She said so softly that Lucas almost missed it, but of course he didn't.

Peyton simply nodded her head a little bit, and kept smiling down at her. "_He is_, muffin. Come on," She replied as she started leading the way towards his bed.

Lucas' face lit up as soon as he saw his little girl walking to him, Sawyer remained her look down for some reason, but Peyton knew it would only last until they reach him.

Since she was just the tiniest of babies, she had always had that strange connection to Lucas; there were times she just wouldn't calm down unless she was on his arms. Peyton still knew there wasn't anything wrong with that, as a matter of fact, she loved Lucas could understand and read Sawyer, just the same way he could with her.

"There you go, sweetie," Peyton said as she helped Sawyer all her way up onto the bed.

"Hi Daddy," Sawyer whispered softly as she started cuddling in her dad's open arms.

Lucas stared at her for a good few seconds; she had gotten so big, her hair had grown lots since the last time he had seen her; it was still all curly and tangled as he remembered though, and he loved that. She was a lot taller too; he wondered how it was possible his perky little girl had grown so much without him around.

"Hey baby," He cooed at last, looking firmly into her baby blue eyes. He was glad those hadn't change a small bit while he was away; they were still as bright and light as the day he had hold her for the first time.

"You okay, Daddy?" Sawyer asked softly, twisting slightly her lips; as if she really didn't believe her dad was awake and talking to her.

Lucas gave her a soft smile before patting tenderly her tiny nose. "Daddy's just fine, okay?"

Sawyer nodded and rocked herself slowly on the bed; a huge smile tugging on her lips causing Lucas to chuckle slightly at her. "You think you have a hug for Daddy, he had missed them, you know?"

"Yup, Daddy!" Sawyer replied sweetly and without a bit of hesitation, before she wrapped tightly her arms around her dad's neck. Lucas held her back just as tightly and dropped several kisses against her hair making her giggle. After a moment, he also started mumbling sweet little nothings to her ear and that certainly made them all smile.

Peyton couldn't listen what he was saying but she knew it were only nice things. Seeing Sawyer finally getting a hug back from her dad was pretty much, everything she had been asking for throughout the last few months. That picture before her was priceless; she wouldn't change it for the world if it were offered to her.

Smiling fondly she decided she would join them instead of just looking. She walked slowly closer to the bed and placed her hand gently on Sawyer's lower back leaning forward giving first a kiss against her little girl's hair, and then a soft, gentle one to Lucas's lips. He never lost his hold on Sawyer but as he pulled away from the kiss Peyton gave him, he then also pushed her into his embrace. He made room for Peyton in the bed and hold her with his free arm as they somehow managed to snuggle together in the tiny hospital bed.

All in all, the space was what less mattered to _any_ of them; everything that Lucas could do was remain still, just holding them both tightly; he could feel Sawyer's steady breaths against his neck and also Peyton's relieved sighs every so often as she tilted her head against his. Their world had just become complete again, there really wasn't anything else, either of them, could ask for at that very moment.

_Never again, would I turn away from you.  
I'm so heavy tonight. But your love is alright, and I do believe._

_

* * *

_

**AN : **So there it was...hate it? love it? Was what you were expecting? No? Yes? Let me know what you think!

I really hope you've like it though!

**Opening – Closing Song : **_'I Shall Believe'_ By Sheryl Crow


	27. To Be With You

**Author's Note : **Okay so you got an update but you all oughta send me good vibes and wishes tomorrow LOL; Just kidding, but I'll use them anyway, I have quite a **big** meeting tomorrow evening and it is yet again getting on my nerves *lol*  
Anyway, so...eeek, I'm SO happy you guys are happy and liked Luke is awake now and how he 'woke up' and the reunion with P-Sawyer and everything! Thanks SO much for your reviews. You're quite spoiling me, but...it really did mean a lot hearing all you had to say! I just don't think I can honestly stress enough how happy _I_ am too we've finally reached this part of the story! ;)

Now...As a li'l side-note : Last chapter "Princess-Tequilla " Pointed out quite a few things in her review, so I thought I'd be okay if reply it here *I just thought maybe she wasn't the only one that had wondered what she wondered hihi* + First off, about the line of Lucas spoiling the new **little girl **rotten. I got nothing against baby-boys. They are just as awesome hehe, But...I was just writing about what I know, and with the 'fact' I grew up with: Dads spoil more the little girls, and moms spoil more the boys. I have a brother and I'm a girl and that SO applied in our cases hehe! Now ...BROOKE: I actually do have something planned for her from a while ago already, but you still gotta hang in there for a few more chapters. Right now it'll be LP + Sawyer solely for at least a couple more chapters. AND lastly...About the fact that I **do not** write conversations between for example Brooke and Julian or Haley and Nate & **not** Peyton, and them talking about their **non**-LP related issues...NOTED! This is my very first story really, and I guess that is yet another thing I'll learn how to do soon enough. Thank you so much for your input anyway. It does help me a lot so...thank you again, and whatever you got say; say it! I'll appreciate it! ANY of you! Hope I solved your questions ;)

That's it guys! Thanks to you all again! This chapter is a little me giving a little sort of 'Closure' though of course we won't get closure-closure until the end but I thought this chapter was maybe a little needed! I liked writing it! Hope you all like reading it too! ...** Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven : To Be With You**

* * *

_And when you're standing here in front of me, that's when I know that God does exist,  
because he will have answered every single prayer. To be with you ... Just to be with you._

"How long have you been standing there, Blondie?" Lucas' sleepy voice spoke softly breaking Peyton from her thoughts. She hadn't heard that nickname in so long; it was actually really impressive how good it made her feel now.

She gave him a soft smile before responding and as for him, in that moment he could only smile back as well. She was just standing there, looking...happy. Her eyes were shining and the smile she was giving him warmed his heart in the greatest of ways. She remained there for a little while longer though, just leaning against the wall by the door, staring at him as he opened his eyes, _what else could he genuinely ask for?_

"Just for a little while," Peyton replied at last with shrug of her shoulders and walking her way closer to his bed.

"You okay?" Lucas asked simply as he saw the way she started biting on her bottom lip; he'd always think that was the cutest thing ever, but he also knew something was bothering her this time around.

"I'm fine," Peyton replied in the most convincing tone she could find. "I..." She began but his devilishly grin made her stop talking. "What?" She asked him as firmly and seriously as she could sound.

"Nothing," Lucas replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his own. "I just know you, that's all. What's going on in that mind of yours, huh?" He asked gently, reaching for her knee and giving it a light squeeze as she sat down next to him on the bed.

She didn't respond right away, but stared steadily at him for a couple seconds, pouting in an overly adorable manner that only made him drag her into his arms and cuddle her tightly to his chest. He loved having her into his arms, and he also knew she loved so too. That was _her _spot, the spot in which she felt most secure and safe than any other place. That was simply the way things were, and Lucas knew that much. "You can talk to me," He whispered into her ear as he dropped teeny kisses all over her neck and cheek. He was _definitively_ feeling better now.

Peyton simply smiled sincerely, closing her eyes tightly and just enjoying his touch on her. "It's really nothing, I just missed this, you know?" She said, slowly opening her eyes and meeting his.

"I know," Lucas agreed, now a little more serious but returning the smile she was giving him. He waited a beat, but then just leaned his head down a little bit giving her a soft kiss to her lips. "I missed this _so much_, too." He said sweetly as he lifted his head. "Now, what really is going on?"

Peyton allowed herself to chuckle a little at his words; _damn_ he knew her well! "I was just thinking," She started with a pout, shifting her eyes from him to her hands. "Once we get you out of here, are you... I mean, I– We..."

"Hey," Lucas stopped her simply. He smiled in her direction, and lifted her chin with his finger so that he could look into her eyes again. He was maybe, a _little_ concerned; she was rambling, and as strange as it sounded, he couldn't figure out why... not yet anyway.

He had been '_awake'_ for over two weeks now; and according to everybody, they hadn't seen Peyton as happy as she had been these last few days in months. He had make a lot of progress in the past weeks, he could talk and even walk a little more and eat without that constant pain he felt in the first days. He was going home in a matter of days, what could possibly be bothering her? "It's okay, you know? It's just me," He said simply, giving her his best _'everything's going to be okay'_ smile.

"I'm just...We're taking you home in a few days, and _God_, I'm so happy about that, _I am_, I..." Peyton paused, sighing and locking eyes with him. "I'm just not sure what's going to happen then, I...Things - They just aren't gonna be as they were, are they? I mean...What I..."

"Peyton," Lucas called up gently dragging her attention to him; the less he wanted was her starting to ramble again, though she did look somewhat adorable while at it. "We can't pretend the last months didn't happen," He began explaining, maybe a little too serious, but there was a lot of understanding in his voice as well, and he knew she could hear that. "As a matter of fact, we aren't, _we won't_. I know I have a lot of things to make up for to you–"

"Luke..." Peyton pleaded softly. "I didn't mean that," She whispered in a way that broke his heart.

He knew she didn't mean it like that, but he also knew where she was coming, he knew her, maybe even more than he knew himself. For which his job, as of that very moment, was to make her feel all right again, make her believe in everything he already did. "We are not the same people we were before this madness began, are we?" Her head shook slightly so he continued. "You're a much more stronger person now, a braver one. You went through _so much_, and I'm sorry for that, I really am, but you still love me, don't you?"

Peyton smiled softly at his words, of course she did, why was he even asking that? And although she wanted to yell at him that she did, only a nod and a soft '_Of course'_ managed to leave her lips.

"And I love you too, more than _anything_." Lucas stated sincerely. "You know that, and I know that; and only because of that_ 'teeny-tiny__ little'_ fact, I know we will be okay. And you know what?"

Peyton twisted her lips lightly at his words but smiled. She didn't know exactly what his point was but it surely was making her feel way more confident and certain than what she did when she first stepped into the bedroom early that morning. "What?" She asked in the most childish way, biting a little bit her bottom lip.

Lucas smiled at her before continuing talking. Where all those little things she did, the way she scrunched her face, how she looked at him, how she tilted her head, all those '_unimportant'_ things for some, but that for _him_, where mainly the reason why he loved her just as much as he did. "We will be okay again...We will, we- we already are," He stated with a serious look on his face, though he was really smiling inside. He knew they were going to be okay, they were _Lucas&Peyton_ for heaven's sake! A part of him, a large part of him, hated himself for made her question that... even if it was only for the tiniest period of time.

Not missing a beat, and before she could reply anything, he pulled her back into his arms and began to speak softly again into her ear. "You're _everything_ I've ever wanted, everything I could have _ever _asked for. You, and Sawyer, and that little bug inside your belly too...You three are _all_ I need to be happy, to be whole. And I know it hadn't always been easy, but _I love you_ and from where I'm seeing it –"

"That's all that matters," Peyton finished for him, lifting slowly her face and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you," She breathed as she pulled away slightly.

"And, I love_ you_," Lucas replied sincerely, meaning those three words with all his might.

They stayed quiet for a moment or two, he looking into her eyes, and she doing just the same. Lucas still had to crack a smile after just a few minutes. "So," He began still with his arms tightly wrapped around Peyton's frame. "Are you ready now for me to go back home, or what?" He asked somewhat teasingly, a quick grin flashing through his lips as he saw the expression on her face as he spoke.

Peyton looked up from his arms, glaring at him _playfully_. "Of course, I am," She replied firmly but twisting a bit her lips. He loved that though, and she knew it. "I just...I kinda wanted you to convince me." She said smirking, and making them both chuckle slightly.

"Well, I'm glad I could clear your mind, Mrs. Scott," Lucas said with a smile before bending down and kissing her softly – yet again, but who could blame him, right? "Because, seriously," He called again, as he pulled away from her lips. "I can't wait to get out of here and go home, this..."

"I know," Peyton interrupted understandingly. "Not a big fan of hospitals myself either, you know?"

Lucas gave her a gentle look before replying. "Yes, I know, I'm sorry–"

"Hey, you really have got to stop saying you're sorry, okay?" Peyton said firmly, lifting herself from his arms and sitting straight on the bed so she could look right into his eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay," Lucas grumbled, though the smile in his face hadn't faded a small bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Peyton asked back a little confused at his sudden changed of subject. Her eyes were narrowed, and she actually seemed surprised at the question.

"Of course you," Lucas replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

And as if on cue, Peyton rolled hers as well. "Whatever," She bit out sarcastically, although the smile in her face remained constant just like his did. Then taking a deep breath she replied softening her voice. "I'm okay, _now_ anyway," She added. "Kinda hungry, though." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh God!" Lucas cried dramatically leaning back on the pillows as she finished talking.

"What?" Peyton fought back, frowning seriously.

"Nothing, I just had_ totally_ forgotten how the pregnant version of _you_ was," Lucas teased making her glare at him, though he was just saying truth.

Peyton smacked him in the arm playfully, really trying not to laugh. "Funny," She said, with yet another roll of her eyes. "But...Well, I, she's... I'm just hungry, what are you gonna do?" She finished rapidly causing him to chuckle one more time.

Lucas stared at her for a few seconds, making her narrow her eyes, but just before she could shout at him a _'What?,'_ he just blurted out a soft _"I love you."_

Peyton smiled back at him shaking slightly her head. "And I love you too, baby. But I'm still hungry," She joked a little. "What do you want? I can always bribe a couple nurses to get us something yummy without your doctor knowing, you're leaving anyway so..." She said, raising her right eyebrow. "What do you say? Something you _really_ wanna eat?" She asked innocently in a way that just melted him.

"You mean besides _you_?" Lucas asked with his eyebrows raised, and really, _really_ trying not to laugh at the way her jaw dropped.

"Lucas!" Peyton cried, smacking his arm once again. "I was serious," She pouted and he _so_ couldn't let that one go.

"And now you are pouting?" Lucas asked teasingly causing her to scrunch her face in that, exact particular way he loved so much.

"I'm so not," Peyton claimed strongly; though deep inside, she did know she was acting a little too childish, but who could blame her? She had been moping around for about six months, all she wanted to do now was enjoy every single bit of time she had with Lucas. "So, are you eating or not?" She asked once again, but a little exasperated this time.

"Whatever you'd like," Lucas pleased making her smile. _God_, he loved that smile.

"Okay," Peyton replied chirping rather happily. She waited a second looking into his eyes, but then just leaned forward, giving him a quick _'Thank you'_ kiss. "Want some dessert?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders that he could swore, was more Sawyer's than it was hers.

Lucas still nodded his head and smiled along with her. "I'd love some dessert at..." He paused, catching sight of the clock at the side of his bed. "At nine o'clock in the morning. Why not? I'd love some."

Peyton squished her nose up playfully, and nearly squealed at his answer. "Good," She replied simply before kissing him once again before she started walking in the door's direction. "I'll be right back; I promise it won't take me too long." She said, turning from the door and giving him a sincere smile.

"Okay," Lucas simply responded as he saw her leaving. He had said nothing but the truth that morning; she meant everything and _so_ much more to him.

* * *

"Mommy, we making brownies! And cookies!" Sawyer cried happily just as Peyton made her way into her home and caught sight of her daughter clad in a _really_ stylish pinny in company of her Aunt. They were both stained from head to toe with cookie dough and Peyton could do nothing other than chuckle slightly at the picture.

"I can see that," Peyton said sweetly, sending Sawyer a _'proud'_ look, as well as to Brooke a _'Thank You'_ look. She then just took a seat in the dinning table. She really was exhausted; she'd spent the whole day at the hospital. Yet, not all of that time was spent with Lucas per se. He was being released in a couple of days so there were all these tests he had to go through first. And as for her, there was a ton of paperwork yet to be filled. Thankfully, all that was over for now and she was home admiring her little girl's cooking skills.

Apparently, she _actually_ had some.

"We made them for Daddy, he's always like them," Sawyer noted nodding her head quite strongly.

"He has," Peyton agreed with a nod of her own. "I'm sure he's gonna love them, bunny." She complimented kindly her daughter.

Sawyer smiled brightly at her mom and before Brooke –_who was right beside her_– or even Peyton knew it, she was already plopping down the tall stool she was standing on and rushing towards her mother; she of course _needed_ to greet her properly.

Peyton grabbed her into her arms tightly as she reached her on the table. She little cared she was getting cookie dough all over her clothes in the process. She kissed fondly her little girl's hair, and sat her down -_not too comfortable really_- over her lap. "You're happy Daddy's coming home, huh?"

Sawyer smiled and nodded strongly, all her blonde curls escaping from her ponytail and coming to her face. "Yup, mommy," She replied as she leaned her head on her mom's shoulder.

Peyton tilted her own head and rested it against Sawyer's. She caressed softly her cheek before catching a glimpse of Brooke that was joining them in the table after finishing putting yet another tray of cookies into the oven.

"How did it go today?" Brooke asked curiously, as she took a seat in the chair across the one Peyton and Sawyer sat.

"Okay," Peyton replied simply, the tiredness in her voice couldn't be hid. "I'm just _so glad_ this is all gonna be over soon, you know?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied, understandingly. She honestly couldn't be happier for Peyton; all what she had gone through in the last few months just wasn't fair, so now that, like she said it, it was all finally over she couldn't do nothing but agree and be happy for her friend. She really deserved to be happy; _they all did_.

"God, I just don't wanna put a step back in a hospital in like... _ever_," Peyton said dramatically, causing Brooke and even Sawyer to chuckle at her tone.

Brooke shook her head though before pointing out the obvious. "I'm sorry to break this to you, but you'll _have_ to go to the hospital soon enough...Well, that, unless you want to keep that little bug inside of you forever," She teased matter-of-factly making Peyton roll her eyes.

"Okay, maybe I won't mind going back a few more times in spite of everything," She replied just a few seconds later after processing Brooke's words. It was not as if she had something against hospitals, though she kind of did. The one time she had been genuinely happy to be in one had been when Sawyer was born, maybe when the new baby born it'll help her somehow to forget all the awful times she had been in one recently.

Brooke allowed herself to laugh a little at Peyton's dramatism; still she did understand where she was coming, of course she did, she was her very best friend for God's sake! So instead of argue she decided it was better to agree. "It's kinda late already, I guess I should be going now," She began standing up from her chair and searching for her purse and coat. "Oh but..." She paused, looking around at Peyton and the kitchen.

"I got the cookies," Peyton said with a smile on her face.

Brooke hesitated a little but couldn't do nothing but agree. It wasn't as if Peyton was sick or anything. "All right, but those are for Luke, okay?" She warned teasingly making Peyton crack an even bigger smile on her face.

"Got it," She replied obediently with a strong nod.

"I'll see you two later, and P..." Brooke paused as she leaned back from the half-hug she was giving to Peyton. "It all worked out, huh?" She asked tenderly, with a smile.

Peyton sighed heavily, catching sight of a sleepy Sawyer on her arms, and then looked back right into Brooke's eyes. "It kinda did," She replied simply with a shrug.

* * *

"You'd bring Daddy home?" Sawyer asked her mom for like the millionth time that night as Peyton –_tried_– to tuck her in. It was sort of a bittersweet feeling for Peyton anyway, poor thing was half-sleep, half-awake yet she still was worrying about her dad.

It had been some long-tough months, Peyton hated to think it had done something to make Sawyer grow up faster than the other kids had. She was still three and sometimes the things she'd said or the way she'd acted, made Peyton wondered how all that had happened with Lucas had actually affected Sawyer. But then again, every time her little girl smiled at her and asked her one of those questions only kids could ask, it helped her believe it had only made her stronger without taking her innocence away.

"I will, baby. In just a couple days he'll be tucking you in, _I promise_," Peyton said softly as she sat in the bed, allowing Sawyer to rest her head on her lap. Peyton cleared some curls from her forehead as she also got ready to read the girl her bedtime story. She still didn't think Sawyer needed it since her eyes were playing against her wishes and were closing freely without Peyton even opening the book.

"You know your Daddy and I, we are both so, _so_ proud of you baby," Peyton began speaking softly; maybe her little girl didn't need a fairy-tale that night, maybe it would be okay if she just hear her mom saying '_Thanks_' and telling her just how much she loved her. Maybe it would do the trick that the fairy-tales usually did. "And I know this hadn't been easy on you either, with your Daddy away and I...Well, I'm sorry for the times you saw me crying. For the times I couldn't be here with you...I'm sorry if I ever snapped on you the way I shouldn't. I...I'm just sorry..."

"And I'm also sorry your Daddy was away for the little while he was, and I know it's not my fault, nor your Daddy's, but I know that you missed him, and I _swear_ I would have done everything in my power so you hadn't had to go through that, but I promise things will be all okay from now on, baby girl. Your Daddy is going to come home, and we both are gonna help him be the great guy we know he is, okay?" She asked into the air; she was well aware Sawyer had long ago left her for dreamland, but she too hoped, that one way or the other she was still listening to her.

"And you know Mommy loves you, you're her little girl, and you will always, _always_ be. Nothing's ever going to change that. I love you and I... I'd do _anything_ for you. I'm never leaving you got it? Not even when you're all grown-up and actually wishing I wasn't around. You're gonna have me with you _even_ if you think like you don't need me at all. I'm gonna make sure you have a great life for as long as I can, so you'd better start dealing with it baby." She said sweetly, letting out a small chuckle.

"Have a good-night princess," Peyton said softly as she stood from the bed at last, and pressed a loving kiss to Sawyer's forehead.

That well could be the last time she was tucking Sawyer in just by herself. Chances were Lucas would be with her the next night, so she just couldn't hide the happiness that that made her feel. Everything she had been wishing for was actually happening; she wasn't sure though about whom she should be grateful to, but she sure as hell was. The way Sawyer's lips were slightly curled up in the corners of her lips as she slept was something Peyton hadn't seen in months...she surely was grateful for that very moment.

"Love you, baby." She whispered already by the door, turning slightly to catch sight of Sawyer one last time.

"Wuv you more," Sawyer mumbled from her slumber quietly but loud enough for Peyton to hear her and for her whole heart to warmed up at her words. That was _her_ little girl in that bed. The tiny little thing Lucas and she have made _together_; if someone could make Peyton feel even more happy than she already was, that was Sawyer, and she had, with those words and the innocence and sincerity with which they came along.

Peyton smiled but huffed lightly after a moment; she still had been wrong, "Momma loves _you_ more." She corrected pointedly, yet sweetly enough as she closed the door behind her. "Have a good night."

_And when we finally meet I'll know it's right.  
I'll be at the end of my restless road, but this journey, it was worth the fight,  
to be with you, just to be._

* * *

**AN : **So...this was my "Bye-Bye" Drama chapter...What do you think? Doesn't it feel kinda nice to read? I dunno about that, but it does feel nice to write it anyhow! A small time-jump next chapter, and Luke back at home at last! You'll get more of _him_ the next one...this one was a bit too 'transitioning', but I wanted to write it *hihi* Let me know what you think, and thank you, thank you so much again for reading!

**Opening – Closing Song :** '_To Be With You'_ By David Archuleta


	28. Thankful

**Author's Note : **Hey! So...my physics teacher didn't show up this morning so you're all getting an update already! PLUS; You're all getting quite a **monster **chapter! *Meaning a little **too** long compared with the 'average' chapters to this story lol* I hope you don't mind, and actually enjoy reading it...

Maybe *_hopefully_* you'll get to like it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! I actually** really **wanted a chapter with Luke moments with _all_ his girls...that actually even includes the baby so here this is! Really Hope You like it! **;)**

**PS : **Thanks for your good thoughts the last time! I have to go back on Tuesday so keep crossing your fingers for me! *hihi* For the record, interviews with psychologists SUCKS! lol

**Chapter Twenty-Eight : Thankful**

* * *

_You know my thoughts, before I open up my mouth and try to speak.  
You know my dreams, must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep.  
I hope you know... I love having you around me._

"It's getting cold, I should get you inside," Lucas' gentle voice carried as he moved closer to Peyton.

She smiled back at him but slightly shook her head. It was an early fall afternoon, the leaves were just starting to change, and the weather wasn't too cold or too hot. It really was just the perfect combination of a late summer breeze, with the company of the people she loved.

She could honestly stay in that very swing forever watching her daughter playing with the leaves before her and her husband standing beside her. She didn't care if it rained or snowed; she'd honestly stay there as long as the two of them stayed with her.

She would look around; look at Sawyer, look at Lucas, and all she could think was how she could easily start getting used to live that life again. One in which her family is complete, and her perky little girl is always smiling.

One in which _he_ would always smile back at her... talk back at her, _be_ just with her.

That was her life again at last.

"Let's stay just a_ little_ while longer," Peyton all but pleaded, taking in her hands the blanket Lucas held -_for her_- in his hands.

He simply nodded his head a couple of times. Of course he'd nodded. They were just staying a little while longer; there was no harm. Why wouldn't he not please her?

"You're not snuggling with me?" Peyton called fairly innocently as she saw Lucas making his way back inside the house.

He peeked his head through the door, and smirked in her direction. "In just a _little_ while," He replied teasingly causing her to roll her eyes. "I'm just bringing you something, be right back." He informed her patiently, and...smiled.

Peyton then just nodded back at him as she saw him disappearing through the door. The smile on her own face _never _disappearing though; that was the life she had asked for; the one she had_ fight_ for, the one she deserved, and the one she was living; there really weren't reasons for her not to smile.

As she returned her gaze to Sawyer, she smiled to herself -_yet again_- at how cute her girl looked in her big brown coat, and that goofy orange hat Peyton had no idea where she had gotten it from, but that in any way, looked quite beautiful on her. She was getting so big, but the fact that she was her little girl would never change; Peyton knew that just as much as she knew that girl was her very own daughter.

"Here," Lucas said breaking Peyton from her thoughts, and handing her a big mug with hot cocoa, "I don't want you to get all chilly," He said in the most sweet way that only made her leaned forward as she received the mug and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he sat down next to her on the swing.

"Thank you," Peyton replied quite softly, getting even closer to him and allowing him to get a bit under the blanket as well. "You even put it some teeny-marshmallows on top," She couldn't help but say in a teasing tone. "You're such a dork." She sang leaning closer to his ear, and biting playfully her bottom lip.

Lucas rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at her. "But you love me," He stated back seriously.

Needless to say, he knew the answer. He knew she loved him back just as much as he knew _he_ loved her.

"Guilty," Peyton admitted simply as she snuggled closer to him, resting her head over his chest.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and she just curled up under them. Peyton had to smile one more time when his hand instinctively landed on the top of her belly. He had been home for a little over a week, yet he was still in the process of getting used to everything that had happened and changed in the last few months.

The one thing he was sure of, _one hundred percent_, was in how much he loved his girls; from Peyton and Sawyer, to the little baby they had yet to meet. He loved her already, just like Sawyer and Peyton did. He was surprised, but surprised in a good way, in how closer Peyton and Sawyer have got. It wasn't as if they weren't close before, they were, but now that Sawyer was more verbal, and showed her emotions more and more, Lucas was simply amazed at their relationship.

Also at how much alike they were getting every day more; their mannerisms, they way they speak to him when they wanted something they knew they couldn't get. The way Sawyer now used _all _and _each_ of the crayons of the box when she was coloring – _just_, like her mom does.

The way they stood and how they pouted. Both of them were his life right now, and in a way he felt as though he really didn't need anything else to be happy...Then again, he also couldn't be more excited about the day he would finally meet his newest baby-girl.

He was sure she was going to be just like Peyton, and _that_, was something he was thankful for.

"She's kinda awesome, isn't she?" Lucas' quiet voice spoke breaking the calm silence that had formed between the two as she drunk her cocoa.

"Kinda?" Peyton asked softly as she lifted her head from his chest. At his look and sheepish nod, she turned a little to look over at Sawyer and then back at his eyes. "Yeah," She whispered shifting back to her prior position. "Thank you," She whispered really quietly from his chest just a moment later as they both kept their eyes on Sawyer splashing leaves.

Lucas thought for a moment before answering. He still let his lips curled upward, and chuckled leaning down a little and kissing strongly the top of her messy head. "What for?" He asked simply when he hadn't even pull away completely.

Peyton let out a small sigh, and just shrugged her shoulder shifting her eyes up slightly. "For her," She said simply, yet one-hundred-percent sincerly.

Lucas didn't respond, but kissed her again, this time in her warm lips. There was no need for an answer, or an '_You're welcome_'. Words sometimes were not needed, but he still tightened his hold on her. _She_ had given_ them_ Sawyer; he was the one that should be grateful to her.

And he was. But she knew that already, of that Lucas was sure. Why say it again when he could just kiss her instead?

"What did you think of the room?" Peyton asked casually, only a few moments later.

Having casual, simple conversations with him was one of the things she had missed the most without really knowing it. The fact that she could now share again with him all those small thoughts that crossed her mind, the important and the ones that weren't so much...most important, knowing for sure that he actually cared about everything she'd say was something she'd sure missed greatly.

Lucas brought his gaze down to her eyes and smiled. "It's different," He said simply.

"It is, but don't you like it?" Peyton asked, with a slight twist of her lips. In a way she felt guilty the room he had made almost four years ago was now gone.

"Oh, no, I think it's great." Lucas corrected hurriedly. "Sawyer_ really_ likes it, and all the stuff for the baby, it's...it's really beautiful. I actually _do_ like it, Mrs. Scott. You did a great job," He replied, lovingly kissing the tip of her nose. He really loved how tiny it was.

Peyton smiled sincerely at him as he spoke. She could _never _get tired of hear that name; she had spent almost six months without hearing him saying that, and it had honestly been way too much. It was just impressive how easy he could make things all right for her with simply a couple words. "I wish you could have helped us though, but you know Brooke," She said in an overly dramatic way, causing him to chuckle. He sure knew Brooke. "She was trying to keep us busy so we didn't think... in stuff, you know? And..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "And making the nursery actually kinda worked." She smiled.

"Sawyer helped?" Lucas asked sincerely curious. There were so many things he didn't know; but he was willing to make it right, and learn _everything_ that had happened in those months he wasn't around; even the littlest of things.

"Oh, she surely did. She helped us painting, and giving Brooke and me ideas about what the baby might have like. It is kinda cute; you know? How much Sawyer genuinely cares about the baby," Peyton started explaining rather proudly. She honestly couldn't help it. "She really was such a trooper all these time, I... I don't know what I've done without her. She always managed to make everything better for me. Just like you do all the times," She said sweetly, tilting her head and with a small shrug.

"I bet," Lucas simply said; he couldn't help but sadden a little. However, he knew he was here now and that was what mattered.

"We still gotta finish your studio though. I bet money she's gonna love to help you," Peyton chirped happily trying to cheer him up a bit that way. She too knew her ways to make things all right for him.

"Yeah," Lucas replied pensively, "Why didn't you use that space for the baby's nursery anyway? I mean... I know Sawyer is excited about sharing her room now but –"

"That's _your _room," Peyton pointed out, subtly cutting him off, "We didn't want to take that away from you. We knew you'd need it once you came back so..." She shrugged. "We just didn't want to use it. Besides, with everything that Brooke had bought Sawyer was more than excited about remodeling her bedroom. She used to said, _daily,_ actually all the time, that if we didn't the baby would have to sleep –"

"On the couch," Lucas finished for her with a squint.

Peyton's eyebrows knitted but she continued talking as she nodded. "She would have to sleep on the couch, and we _couldn't _allow that. How did you know?" She asked puzzled.

Lucas shook his head lightly. "I don't know," He said with a small shrug of his shoulders.. "I just did, I guess."

Peyton held her eyes on his for a moment before looking over a little and Sawyer, and then...smiled. "I'm glad," She said shrugging too. "It means the times we went to the hospital weren't in vain and you actually listened to us." She noted sweetly, as she leaned forward, pressing a soft, gentle –_long_– kiss to his lips.

Lucas deepened into the kiss but out of the corner of his eye he saw Sawyer approaching them with a, _very_ particular, disgusted look on her face. Lucas pushed away slowly from Peyton gesturing her to their little girl.

"Are you tired already, muffin?" Peyton asked tenderly just as Lucas grabbed the little girl and placed her on his lap.

Sawyer rested her body against Lucas' chest, and shared looks between both her parents. "Nope," She said simply though her sleepy eyes where telling another story.

"Then why did you stop playing?" Lucas pushed a little.

Sawyer looked up so she could actually look him into his eyes. "I wanted to hug," She replied with a shrug as if her response was the obvious of answers.

And in reality, it was kind of was.

Lucas and Peyton both shared a small laugh at their little girl's sassiness. She was definitely something, but none of them would have her _any_ other way.

That was certainly a fact.

"I think we could go inside now," Peyton suggested, gently caressing Lucas' cheek in the process.

"Yeah," He replied simply, as he followed Sawyer's lead and started sharing looks between his two 'women' - _three_ really.

After a beat, and a few stolen smiles, Peyton leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder and wrapped her arm around Sawyer and him. Lucas couldn't help but smile at the picture. He was with the people he loved the most in the whole world.

_It was definitely good to be home._

* * *

"I woke up and I didn't see you," Lucas said attempting -_vainly_- to hide the concern his voice was carrying.

He had awakened in the middle of the night to find Peyton _not_ lying next to him. Every kind of thoughts had crossed through his mind. From her just being in the washroom, to the idea that something was utterly wrong with her, or the baby, or even Sawyer. But now that he had seen her standing in the living room, safe and sound, he had managed to breathe again.

However, she still wasn't in bed, instead, she was pacing from corner to corner; the side of him that lives to protect that woman was surely still a little alarmed. "Are you okay?" He asked again, but softening the urgency on his voice as an attempt to hide his worry. He still knew that was in vain, she knew him, maybe just as much as he knew her.

Peyton sighed heavily meeting his eyes; it was late, it actually was, and she really didn't mean to wake him. Still she couldn't help but feel somewhat good to have him back worrying for her the same way he always had since they were only kids. "I'm okay," She replied with a smile. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all. That's kind of a hard task to do these days, you know?" She said raising one eyebrow.

At her words, Lucas let out a breath he hadn't even known was holding and then started walking towards her. "Why do you say that? What's bothering that head of yours?" He asked, _maybe_ a little concern could still be heard on his voice.

"No, I'm fine, It's just...the baby," Peyton said, shifting her eyes down to the hand that was resting on the bottom of her belly. "She kinda likes to move... _a lot_ at nights and..." She paused rolling her eyes _just_ a little bit, and huffing slightly. "It's not that easy to sleep when she's having some kind of rave on your stomach, you know?" She said with a chuckle.

Lucas couldn't do anything other than stared at her with the kindest of smiles spread across his face. He loved how she looked, and what she said, and _how_ she said it. He was just in love with that woman before his eyes. "I don't remember Sawyer keeping you up at nights..." He paused pensively, before adding. "At least not while she was still on your belly," He said with a smirk on his face; he just couldn't help it; Peyton was okay, his baby-girl was just moving around; there really wasn't a reason to worry. At least he hoped so.

"She ain't Sawyer, trust me!" Peyton stated, causing Lucas to chuckle at the seriousness of her statement. "Sawyer...She moved, she did, but _nothing_ like her, she's... Do you think she's gonna be a handful? She seriously kicks like _all the time_, and _hard._ Now she's just rumbling around, but... What if she turns out to be this super hyperactive kid, Luke?" She asked actually with a worried look on her face.

A quick grin passed through Lucas' lips before he walked to the spot where she stood, tenderly cupping her face with his hands. "Then we'll deal and love that _'super hyperactive kid'_. Cause wanna know something? That kid is _our_ baby." He said sweetly, locking firmly his eyes with hers, and cracking a soft smile she matched sincerely.

Peyton still shrugged her shoulders a bit at his statement; she didn't want to admit it, but his was way better than hers ever was. It was their baby, it didn't matter she wasn't letting her sleep tonight... or _every_ other night. Even if she could, she would never wish she wasn't kicking instead. He was right, handful and everything, but that was _their _little baby, and she loved her just as much as if she knew her in person already. "You're right," She replied quietly, just a couple seconds later with a smile on her face.

Lucas let go of her face and sat down on the arm of the couch in front of her. "Is there something I can do for you? Maybe something to eat?"

Peyton squished her nose up playfully as he spoke. She loved having Lucas back in the house spoiling her. Still she knew there wasn't really something he could do this time around to help her. "No it's okay, you go back to bed. I'll stay here trying to make her go back to sleep for a little while longer," She replied but at Lucas confused look, she decided to elaborate a little bit more. "I..." She began but had to pause letting out a small chuckle. "The thing is that...babies kind of tend to sleep while you're awake, meaning when you're working and active and stuff, and tend to be awake and moving and kicking while you're sleep–"

"It doesn't..." Lucas began but Peyton cut him off half-sentence with yet another chuckle.

"It doesn't make that much sense at first, I know," She agreed giving him an understanding smile. "But after a while it does, when you're walking it is somehow as if you were rocking them softly to sleep, you know? So..."

"That's what you're aiming for? Rocking her back to sleep?" Lucas asked, somewhat amazed at how much his girl knew. She was a great mother and he knew it, he always has.

"At least trying," Peyton replied helplessly with a shrug.

Lucas smiled at her before standing up rapidly from the couch, and wrapping both his arms strongly around her frame.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked, somewhat shocked at his sudden change of mood. They were just talking, and now he was swinging her around for some reason.

"I'm gonna dance with you." Lucas stated simply, yet, firmly.

"Dance with me? Now? We don't even have –"

"Hey," He said, as he put his finger on her lips hushing her kindly. "I'm gonna help you put that little girl to sleep. You usually pace to make her sleep, right?" At Peyton's nod, Lucas continued. "Well, I have the feeling some slow dance will make wonders for that sleepy-head. So what do you say? Care to dance with me, Peyton _Scott_?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face he knew she couldn't resist.

Peyton twisted her lips as she looked firmly into his eyes, there was such sincerity and love in them; she in all honestly felt as though she couldn't do anything else other than oblige. Not even an _'Okay'_ managed to leave her lips before she was already leaning closer to him, and resting her head over his chest. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment, and feeling Lucas dancing them slowly in small circles. There really wasn't a feeling as comfortable and overwhelming as being wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.

Her hands remained tucked against his chest, and she could feel his head leaned against her own; he would even press soft kisses every now and again on the top of her head, and she couldn't help but love it. She'd just missed him so much.

One of his hands lay on her back, snuggling her closer to him as if he really couldn't let go of her for the slightest of seconds. His other hand slowly made its way down to her belly. He rubbed it softly, up and down as they _danced_. It even tickled her slightly; but not a chuckle, or a comment about it could leave her lips. She just wanted to enjoy what she was feeling, the certain she felt about her life finally snapping back to what it always should have been. There was no sadness, or sorrow. She was just lost in Lucas, and in all what he made her feel.

"You'd thought of names for her already?" Lucas' soft voice broke Peyton from her musings. Her eyes remained closed, so he continued rocking her, but a slight shook of her head let him know she was listening to his every word.

"Not really," Peyton said in a mere whisper. "I...It kinda didn't feel right, you know?"

Lucas nodded softly. When they've talked about having another baby they had even joked how _he_ was the one who _had_ to name their second baby, since Peyton had blurt out Sawyer's name without even consider Lucas' opinion one bit. But in the end he really didn't care, he loved Sawyer as the name for his little one; he was at some level even glad the _'Sawyer'_ name hadn't died when Peyton married him. "And what about now?" He asked moments later.

He could feel Peyton sighing heavily against his chest, before she came up with an answer. "Nope, not yet," She said softly, as she opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head meeting his gaze. "Sawyer did come up with one though," She said with a faint smile.

"She did, huh?" Lucas said somewhat teasingly returning her the smile. "Oh god!" He cried dramatically.

Peyton shook her head slightly. "No, it's kinda cute." She said with a pout.

"What did she say?" Lucas asked softening his voice and staring firmly into her green eyes.

"Belle," Peyton said hesitantly. "Like her book, you know?" She added with a shrug, but at Lucas' baffled look, she gave him a few more details. "Beauty and the Beast,"

"Oh," Lucas said thoughtfully. He should have known that, but he didn't and it killed him somehow. "Belle, _Isabelle_?" He asked only a few moments later, brushing off the remorse feelings that were crossing through his mind.

"Yeah," Peyton said indecisively, biting down her lip. "I mean, I don't know, it has a nice ring, don't you think?" His head slightly tilted so she kept going more firmly. "It's kinda super overused, I know. But if you think about it, it starts to make sense," She said still fairly doubtfully.

"Would you care to explain?" Lucas asked cautiously -y_et, playfully_- raising his right eyebrow.

Peyton took a deep breath and pushed away slowly from his arms so that she could look at him properly in the eye. "I mean," She began, twisting again her lips as she searched for her words. "You can call Isabelle's, Belle's, right?" Luca nodded his head, and she matched his motion unconsciously. "And if you call her Belle then you can call her _Elle_, and if you call her Elle..."

"Then you can call her _Ellie_," Lucas filled in for her sweetly. "I think –"

"That I'm pushing too hard?" Peyton asked warily. She really hadn't given so much thought _at first_ when Sawyer had mentioned the name the day of her birthday. However, since that night she had stayed at the hospital she actually had the time to think about it, and though she knew Sawyer or even her for that matter, didn't think about that name like that at first, it well wouldn't hurt to name her new baby-girl after her mom.

Lucas stared at her for a few seconds, as if analyzing her face expression or something. "What?" Peyton cried out flustered.

"I don't think you're pushing it _that_ hard," Lucas replied with a chuckle as he caught sight of the glare Peyton was giving him. "Well, maybe a _little_," He added with a smile. "But, honestly," He began moving closer to Peyton and resting his hands on her upper arms. "I _do_ believe it's a beautiful name. Whether it's overused or not," He teased making her crack a smile on her face. "And not many Isabella's have _'Ellie'_ as their nickname so I can totally picture that in the baby."

"Really?" Peyton asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Really," Lucas agreed, pushing her back into his arms. He_ so_ couldn't resist that look she gave him sometimes. "We still got a little time to think that through, right?" He said sweetly and felt her nodding against his chest. He truly hoped she knew he'd do _anything_ she'd ask him for.

This time around however, he wasn't just pleasing her, he genuinely liked _Ellie_ for their little girl. _'Ellie Scott'_ it actually had a nice ring to it, and even if it didn't; he could even name the girl _'Henrietta'_ is she asked him so. He was glad though this wasn't the case, and _Ellie_ wasn't a bad option at all.

"But hey, Peyton?" Lucas asked a moment later as realization hit him.

"Yeah," She whispered softly.

Lucas lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking at him. "I thought you hadn't thought about it?" He asked jokingly as her eyes finished opening completely.

"Maybe I did think a_ teeny bit about_ it," Peyton replied with a sheepish grin, before being dragged back into Lucas' arms. She did nothing but oblige and returned the hug this time around.

They remained hugged for some good minutes before Lucas caught sight of her eyes fluttering close once again; he truthfully couldn't help but to move his hand to her face and caressed it softly. "You're exhausted," He stated in a way that sounded more as if he was reading her in some way.

_-He was-_

"Maybe," Peyton whispered from his chest, not even bothering in opening her eyes but instead, cuddling even closer to him.

"Let me get to you to bed, okay? I think _our_ little bug is already well asleep. What do you say?" Lucas asked gently, never stopping to rock Peyton and his baby-girl around.

Peyton sighed heavily but nodded; of course she did, he was _damn_ right, it was nearly 2 o'clock already and the baby had woke her up not long after they both had went to sleep, and that had been just a little past eleven. She really was tired, but she really too love he knew her and care for her as much.

"Let's go," Lucas said eagerly, placing his arm around her waist and leading both their ways back to the bedroom.

He loved he was now _finally_ able to be here for her; to be the one that is there to help Peyton putting to _'bed'_ their unborn baby, he wanted to be that man and Peyton just made it all _oh-so_ easy for him.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Sawyer whispered urgently, waking up Lucas –_once again_– this night.

He stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open slowly as he, little by little, caught sight of a perky Sawyer dressed in the cutest pinky footed PJ he'd ever seen. "What are you doing up, kiddo?" He asked strongly without even standing up from the bed; the huge smile on her face told him she was _definitely_ okay.

"_Shhh, _Daddy!_" _Sawyer called out, rapidly hushing him with her tiny fingers. "Momma's sleeping!" She pointed out gesturing to a sleepy Peyton at the other side of the bed.

Lucas shook her head slightly, still gaining focus after being awaken again. He then gazed over at Sawyer who now kept her own finger over her mouth, and then turned to look at Peyton. She was sleeping, Sawyer was right, but he still could notice that uneasy twist on her lips she did only when she couldn't sleep well, he sure wished there was something he could do for her.

He then just shook his head again, the less he wanted was waking her up, so instead he stood up slowly from the bed and scooped Sawyer up into his arms.

"What are you doing up?" Lucas asked again as they reached the hallway, and he managed to close quietly his bedroom door.

Sawyer leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder, letting out a puff of air dramatically. "I'm no sleepy," She explained simply.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at her; he honestly had no idea where that overly dramatic side of her came from. "How long have you been up?" He asked as he started walking again, but now towards the little girl's bedroom.

"No Daddy!" Sawyer cried wincing in his arms so they didn't go into her room. "I'm no sleepy!" She insisted getting just _a little bit_ tearful.

Lucas rolled his eyes but obliged; she had like especial powers over him or something. She was almost four-years-old already and he hadn't once said _no_ to that little girl. "Okay," He huffed. "You feel like getting some warm milk, ma'am? You think you can go to bed after that?"

Sawyer nodded her head so strongly that all her curls flew to her face. "Yup!" She replied happily, wrapping tightly her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Okay," Lucas said again, but this time slowly and actually a little satisfied he could make her happy so easily.

"But remember we can be too noisy cause Mommy's sleeping, okay?" He warned sweetly as he placed her in her favorite stool in the kitchen. He sure hoped that hadn't changed while he was away.

"Okay," Sawyer replied happily and maybe a little too loud but at Lucas' look, she corrected coyly. "I'm no noisy, mommy and baby are sleeping," She said shaking her head lightly.

"Good," Lucas said, shifting his eyes from her and to the fridge. He hesitated a little while taking out the milk, he didn't know if he should ask her if she wanted something to eat with her milk; It was almost 4 o'clock after all. And all in all, what the heck was she doing up?

"I don't want that!" Sawyer cried once again as she caught sight of Lucas putting the teapot over the stove. "That's _eww_!" She said, scrunching her face dramatically.

Lucas shook his head slightly but decided to play along. He took a seat slowly in the stool across from her, staring at her with his serious face, but the way her face was scrunched was too much for him not to crack a smile on his face. "The tea is for me smarty-pants," At Sawyer's relieved look he decided to continue. "But anyway, what you say the tea is gross?"

Sawyer stared at him just the same way he was doing with her. "Cause it is," She replied simply with a shrug. "Aunt Brooke said that's what _'Young Ladiesss'_ drink, but I think it taste ugly-funny!"

"Ugly funny?" Lucas asked as serious as he could. It didn't matter how late, or well, how early it was, it never harm to hear the things Sawyer came up with.

"Yup, no good Daddy, take some milky!" She said sweetly pointing at her cow-mug on the counter.

Lucas smiled widely at her as he leaned forward and kissed fondly the crown on her head. "I love you, Sawyer Scott, you know that?" He asked, as he made his way to the counter to finish pouring her milk.

"Do, do, Daddy," Sawyer replied goofily. "I wuv you, too!"

"I know you do, princess," Lucas replied gently pressing, yet another kiss to her head as he placed her mug before her. "There's your milk, after that we're both going to bed. Deal?"

"Deal," Sawyer agreed looking up at him, and then taking the mug into her hands. "It's hot,"

"Yeah, be careful," Lucas called up, as he took a seat next to her _with _a cup of tea for himself. "Hey, bunny," He said a moment later drawing Sawyer's attention to himself.

Sawyer looked up at him, but did not pronounce a word, she was busy enough drinking from her curious mug.

"Thank you," Lucas said simply but sincerely, he sure hoped she could catch that.

"You're welcome," Sawyer sang cheerily as if she actually knew why her dad was thanking her for.

Lucas rolled his eyes just a tiny bit, but allowed himself to laugh a little too. "I meant for being so good to your mommy when I was at the hospital... and with the baby, too,"

"I knew that," Sawyer replied with a shrug of her shoulder, which was becoming something more like a habit she did when she speak. But he really didn't care; she looked really cute when she did it.

Lucas then just sat there, simply observing Sawyer, _his_ little girl, all the things she did, and mulling over all the things he knew she _would_ do someday.

All that kept crossing his mind, was in how _this_ was the way to be back home. Having small talks with his little girl, helping the littlest one to go to '_sleep',_ making Peyton smile, _seeing _Peyton's smile. That was the family he always hoped he would have, and now he did and it was enough, actually, it was much more than enough; he just felt overly pleased with the life he was leading.

It was something he just wouldn't trade for the world.

_Don't you know? Don't you know that I'm thankful for the moment?  
When I'm down you always know how to make me smile.  
Thankful for the moments and the joy that you're bringing to my life._

* * *

**AN : **First off: Peyton's train of thought = MINE train of thought! Naming Luke and Peyton's kids is NOT that easy...Who knew? I'm still not sure about the girl's name, so if you have any suggestions, we are still in time LOL I just didn't want to go with Anna or Elizabeth *Even though I do like those names* and then again, I actually like Isabelle, so I dunno...one evening it just snapped in me. Am I pushing it too much? lol...Seriously though, am I? Either way, I'll appreciate a bit suggestions!

Now, what did you think of Luke and Sawyer? She's a Daddy's girl! It was actually pretty nice writing them! I hope you've liked it!

Next chapter is YET another chapter I **needed** to write so look forward to that and be excited! lol Kidding, yet, as for now...Let me what you think of this one!** ;)**

**Opening – Closing Song :** '_Thankful' _by Kelly Clarkson


	29. Doing The Unstuck

**Author's Note : **You know? I really, _really_ wish I could please you all. Sadly, I can't, but I'm gonna still try my best to make good use of all your input to this story. I really couldn't appreciate it more!

Wanted to say something though...The baby's a _girl_ in this story. I really just went with my gut once upon a time. I like boys, I do...I just...Sawyer's a girl, and maybe I was writing a bit out of experience too. I have a brother AND a sister, both younger, I get SO much better with the girl...so maybe that was part of it too!

PLUS; I have NO idea why, but in my head LP got_ girls_, and Naley got _boys_...If Haley weren't so sure she's having a girl this time around in the show, I could bet money it'll be a boy with a "J" name for some reason LOL By the way, Brooke&Julian get li'l girls in my head too! ***lol***

Anyways, I'm sooo rambling, sorry for that! Hope you all like this chapter! Just so you know, it's a two parter...it went a little over 9000words, so I really had to cut it half. This part is just LP + Sawyer, the next one we'll get a bit of the others I think! **Enjoy!**! *****And let me know what you think! hihi!*****

**Chapter Twenty-Nine : Doing The Unstuck**

* * *

_It's a perfect day for making out, to wake up with a smile without a doubt.  
To burst grin giggle bliss skip jump, and sing, and shout.  
Let's get happy._

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Scott." Lucas rustled softly into Peyton's ear, attempting tenderly to wake her up.

Today was certainly a special day all around and he wasn't one not to start it properly. It was no less than their fourth wedding anniversary day _and_ their daughter's fourth birthday .

In any case, so far Lucas wasn't getting all that far with Peyton. She was quite determined in sleep in just a little while longer. Not wanting to give up quite yet however, Lucas settled in snuggling closer to her, and starting to drop random sweet kisses all over her body.

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't giving in so easily today, and in more than one way, he couldn't blame her for it. She was uncomfortable, her night sleeps hadn't improve all that much in the course of the last few weeks, and although Peyton did try to hide it from him –_and from everybody else actually_– she certainly couldn't hide the discomfort she was carrying around from _him_.

On top of things, the two of them were somewhat dealing with the fact that the baby should have born over three days ago, yet; there they were still with his little bug nestled happily inside Peyton's tummy.

In spite of everything, Peyton was still somehow grateful the baby hadn't made her appearance into the world yet. She was being a good sister already by not stealing Sawyer's thunder today. She was allowing Peyton be there celebrating her little girl's birthday and that was something she couldn't underestimate. Nonetheless, she wasn't quite ready to face the day yet, so all Lucas could hear from her were several growls and mutters that in a common day would mean to him _'Go away'_ or _'Leave me alone, I wanna sleep'_ but today wasn't an everyday day and she knew it, even if she wasn't admitting it thus far.

At some level, she was too really enjoying Lucas' efforts to convince her just _how_ very special that day was. His touch on her wasn't something she could really resist, but then again, trying to resist wasn't something that bother neither of them. She loved his caresses and he loved caressing her; that was simply the reality of the matter in the end.

"Come on, are you telling me you don't want me to give you _your _surprise?" Lucas said in a light teasing tone and was rewarded when a smile tugged at the corners of Peyton's lips. Her eyes remained shut but he sure knew that was the beginning of a great day ahead of them.

Peyton sighed heavily before flipping slowly onto her back so that she was facing him; she was surprised to notice that by the time she did so, he was essentially on top of her and her large belly. "Good morning," She whispered softly with a sheepish grin on her face.

Lucas smiled fondly at her and leaned in kissing her _'Good Morning'_. "At least you woke up beaming," He said as he pulled away only enough to see her eyes. "I gue–"

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Mr. Scott," Peyton said smiling sincerely before Lucas could pronounce another word.

He leaned forward yet again, to press another kiss to his wife's lips, however, this time it was deeper and full of much more meaning for some reason. "I love you," Lucas breathed tenderly as he slowly pulled away and propped on his elbow so he could look right into her sparkling green eyes.

"I kinda do too," Peyton replied only half-teasingly as she ran her fingers gently over his cheeks. "This is nice, huh?" She asked a couple seconds later after sinking in all what it really meant to have him laying next to her and saying those three little words to her over and over again.

"Waking up next to you?" Lucas asked back with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, it wasn't all that hard to get used to it," He joked but regretted exponentially when he caught sight of the glare Peyton shot at him. It was playfully though, so he couldn't really be bother by it. Not even for the smack to his chest he earned as well only a few seconds later...Ultimately he knew underneath she was still beaming.

"_Four years,"_ Peyton said huffing as she shifted her eyes from his.

Lucas couldn't help but smile before he even thought in how to respond at that. She said the very same thing _every_ year and they weren't that many years yet anyway! "Four years," He echoed anyhow, and saw as she closed her eyes _oh-so_ tightly as if processing the information. "What do you think we're gonna be doing eleven years from today?" He asked nonchalantly as if it was a question he asked every day.

Peyton turned slightly to look at his face –_he was definitely serious_– and then turned again with her lips twisted. "Sawyer will be _fifteen_ – _God_ help us!" She said jokingly, causing Lucas to chuckle; he knew she was absolutely right. Dealing with toddler Sawyer was hard as it was, he could only imagine what it'll be to deal with teenage Sawyer.

"The baby will be..." Peyton continued, but paused tilting her head so she was meeting Lucas' eyes. "Hopefully, really,_ really_ close to her eleven birthday." She said with wide eyes, really hoping for her baby to be born soon. "And we..." She paused once again, but this time giving him a coy smile. "And we had been married for _fifteen_ years. _Can you imagine that?"_ She asked, again widening her eyes and Lucas couldn't miss the urgency in her voice at her latest question.

He chuckled slightly before pulling himself up so he could cup her face with his hands. Peyton slowly moved to sit up allowing him to do so. Upon seeing her smiling softly, he began. "I can," He said firmly, yet tenderly all at the same time. "I can imagine us both growing up together –"

"Growing _up_? What are we, five?" Peyton cut him off jokingly.

"Hey!" Lucas cried indignantly. "I'm giving you my best stuff so be quiet," He ordered playfully. "And anyway, what do you want me to say? Growing _old_? We are talking about _you_, and _me, _Peyt. We ain't growing older, got it?" He stated only half-teasingly as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose for no apparent reason, other than he felt like it.

"Okay," Peyton replied shyly, twisting her lips as she looked at him.

"Okay," Lucas agreed, as he started settling himself into the mood Peyton had _so_ interrupted. "So, like I was saying," He said putting himself back on his serious face. "I do like to imagine us together a lot of years in the future –"

"Yeah, how much into the future?" Peyton asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood he'd set up again.

Lucas' head tilted slightly and he gave Peyton his best of smiles. "Plenty," He replied boldly. "I can see us both, _together_, experiencing all and each thing that is to be experience at every age. I can see me loving you every day _more._ I can see our kids growing up happy. I can see their parents being immensely happy themselves because they have each other, and wanna know something, the most important part?" He asked firmly, locking eyes with Peyton. She simply nodded her head so he continued speaking strongly. "Nothing else will ever matter."

Peyton sighed and closed her eyes as he spoke. There really was nothing she could say back; he was right and she knew it. Nothing else really mattered as long as she got him standing right by her side at every step of the way. She had learned that in a rough way this year with all certainty. "I _do_ love you," She stated firmly as if correcting her early response.

"I know you do," Lucas said, in that mix of lovingly, jokingly tone of voice he knew _she_ loved. "Happy Anniversary," He said once again as he leaned forward to kiss her fondly.

"I still want my gift," Peyton said between a giggle against his lips.

Lucas could only roll his eyes but too chuckle at her. He loved to see her smile and see her acting so innocently, but most important, he loved being the reason she was happy, the reason she doesn't care if she's being childish because she knows he loved it, and wouldn't have her any other way. "You know, for the way you're treating me today I guess I shouldn't give it to you," He scolded playfully, before adding, "But you _do_ know I can't say no to you when you're smiling like that," He said tenderly and actually causing her to blush slightly. It was silly, they had been married for four years now, known each other for almost fourteen and he at times still make her feel like a giddy teenager in love with the cute guy. "So of course, you're still getting your present. You goof," He continued, before rolling himself off the bed. "It's..." He paused, as he opened one of his drawers by the desk.

"You didn't even hide it?" Peyton cried teasingly from her spot on the bed.

Lucas shot a glare in her direction, but change it for a grin in less time than it took her to form a pout on her lips. "This is just part of it," He explained in his way back to the bed. He sat at the edge of her side of her bed, holding a small bag that really didn't let her know what was inside.

"What it is?" Peyton asked excitedly, reaching both her hands out towards him.

Lucas held her look on her eyes for a couple seconds before he obliged. "This one is for you," He began as he started pulling out of the bag a black box with a small white ribbon tied around it.

"What do you mean _'this one'_?" Peyton asked cautiously as she took delicately the box into her hands.

"Just take it," Lucas insisted, keeping his eyes in the box and her hands taking it.

Just as Peyton was undoing the ribbon, he put his hands over hers. "You're not allowed to tease me, okay?"

Peyton looked up at him and couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his seriousness. "Okay," She replied softly before returning her gaze to the small box. After undoing the ribbon, she carefully opened the box revealing a delicate white gold necklace with a small pendent hanging from it.

"It's a key," Lucas spoke strongly, as he saw her lifting the necklace from the box and staring thoroughly at the pendent.

"A key," Peyton echoed, somewhat puzzled as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's symbolic," Lucas said hesitantly.

"Okay," Peyton replied simply never losing his eyes from hers.

Lucas took a deep breath and then moved closer to her on the bed. He took the necklace from her hands and motioned her to turn around slightly so he could put it around her neck. "When I went to buy your present the lady from the store started showing me all these different necklaces, you know?" He began explaining, and tried to keep his voice as soft as he could. "But when she stopped with this one, I too asked what was with the key, and...she said that it stand as if the man was giving his wife the key to his heart. Now..." He said as he turned her slowly so that she was facing him, already with the necklace around her neck. "I gave you my _whole_ heart a long time ago, but I thought it wouldn't harm if you had a little reminder hanging from your neck every day?" He said rather coyly.

Peyton simply smiled dotingly at him for a few seconds. That was one of the cheesiest speeches she had ever heard, yet, for some reason tears were even pooling in her eyes by the time he finished speaking.

In all honestly, she had loved it; she had loved every single word he had said. Maybe it wasn't exactly because of the words or the necklace, the key or whatever; maybe it was simply because it was _Lucas _the man that was telling her the words – And maybe also because of the hormones, but she'd rather held all responsibility in Lucas.

She then took the little key into her hands and pulled it up from its chain so she could take a better look at it. It was a vintage-style key with a couple of teeny diamonds atop, it was actually beautiful, and she sure had loved it. However, no words managed to leave her lips for a couple good minutes.

When the first tear finally fell from her eyes, Lucas felt like he_ had_ to say something. "Peyton," He said carrying quite timidly. "You–"

"I loved it," Peyton whispered meeting his gaze at last. "It is really beautiful," She reassured him with a nod and a smile, even though a few other tears managed to make its way down her cheeks as she moved her head up and down.

Lucas then let out a breath he hadn't even know was holding and leaned forward fairly hurriedly to kiss her lips. "I mean it, you know?" He said sweetly as they pulled away and their foreheads rested on one another's.

Peyton sighed heavily but smiled, of course she knew. "Yeah," She said softly before pulling up for yet another kiss from her _husband_. She sure as hell felt so much delight calling him like that. He was _her_ husband, and something inside of her tell her that wasn't ever going to change.

"Okay, now take a look of these," Lucas said a couple minutes later after he had tenderly wiped Peyton's tears away from her face. "Hey, but don't be mad, okay?"

Peyton shook her head slightly but let out a chuckle. Why would she be mad? "I promise," She stated anyway with a smile.

"Okay," Lucas replied, as he started pulling out of the same bag he had pulled Peyton's gift another couple of black boxes. They had the same white ribbon but were somewhat smaller than the prior one was.

"What are those?" Peyton asked confused but wearing proudly a grin on her face. Her day, _their_ day, had really started well. He was certainly an expert when it was about _her _matters.

Lucas held the two small boxes in his hands and after staring at them for a couple seconds handed one over to Peyton. "You can open that one, the other is for Sawyer," He stated seriously, but too with a smile on his face.

"For Sawyer?" Peyton asked simply as she took one of the boxes into her hands. At his nod, she continued undoing the small ribbon on the box he had given her. "But wait, for who is this one then?" She asked puzzled just as she was preparing to open the second box of the morning.

"For the baby," Lucas replied simply, yet really boldly, with shrug of his shoulders.

Peyton held her eyes on him for a moment before smiling and shifting her attention back to the box. "Okay," She shrugged as well and then she started opening the small box. This time it revealed a tiny bracelet, it seemed to be the same material her necklace was, but what caught her eye was the same little key she now owned hanging from her baby's first bracelet as well.

"That's why I warned you not to be mad, you're going to have to share my heart with those little ones," Lucas said softly breaking Peyton from her thoughts but causing her to smile even wider at his words.

"I think I'm okay with that," Peyton replied smiling as she looked up so that she was seeing right into his eyes. "This is all..." She began a couple seconds later, shaking slightly her head. "It's all just perfect," She said sincerely leaning in so that she was now the one searching for his lips.

Lucas simply obliged –_fiercely_– and let himself lose in everything he was feeling for that woman in front of him. Sometimes he still even wondered how the heck he'd actually ended up so lucky. "I take then you liked the first surprise of the day?" He asked softly as they parted ways.

Peyton stared at him grinning before responding. "Yeah, kinda," She replied with a shrug.

"_Kinda,_ okay, I guess it's something," Lucas said in a dramatic tone that made him sound more like a 7-year-old pouting over something.

"It's okay, I still love you," Peyton soothed playfully, bouncing her head slightly from side to side and with a mocking look on her face.

Lucas rolled his eyes sighing but then allowed himself to chuckle at her. "Anyway, what about we go now and wake the little woman? Today's her birthday at last." He said jokingly as he helped Peyton gently off the bed.

"And you really think she's still in bed?" Peyton asked incredulously. "She got her morning habits after _you,_ remember?" She teased rather correctly. "Plus, it's _her_ birthday, you said so. I'm pretty sure she's been up for a while now." She added offering him a knowing wink.

"I'll go get the cake, you get to congratulate her first this year I guess," Lucas said as they parted ways in the hallway; he heading to the kitchen, and Peyton to Sawyer's bedroom.

And not for her surprise, as she entered the bedroom the first thing that caught her eye was her very, _very_ enthusiastic –_now_– four-year-old daughter jumping up and down on her bed.

"Hey!" Peyton called out with a chuckle. "Good morning, princess," She said with a soft smile when Sawyer finally acknowledged her presence in the room.

"Morning Momma," Sawyer replied almost breathlessly. "Today's _my _birthday!" She stated happily.

"It is," Lucas confirmed as he made his way inside the bedroom as well.

Sawyer's eyes narrowed however, and she stopped abruptly her jumping, plopping herself butt-first onto the bed. "It is?" She asked back skeptically.

Since the moment, Brooke had told her – _about a week or so ago_ – that her birthday was coming up _soon;_ she had been doing something close to that same jumping routine every day. Of course that, with the _slight_ difference that the response she always got from Lucas was, _'not yet, in five more days,' 'four days', 'a couple days',_ so apparently now the _'It is,'_ response had actually shock her.

"Uh, huh," Lucas replied simply walking round the bed and sitting in the right side of it. He placed the cake on top the nightstand and watched as Peyton followed his lead and sat at the other side of the bed snuggling Sawyer in between the two of them.

Not missing another beat, Peyton then dragged the still confused little girl into her arms and hugged her tightly whispering into her hair _"Happy Birthday, baby girl,"_ a few times.

Sawyer gladly obliged to her mom's wishes and hugged her back just as tightly. "Happy Birthday," She echoed softly Peyton's words causing her and Lucas to chuckle at her.

"It only _your_ birthday, muffin. Not Momma's, you don't have to say the words back, okay?" Peyton explained kindly as she let go slowly of Sawyer.

Sawyer twisted her lips and held her look on Peyton's eyes for a few seconds before shrugging. "Okay," She said simply before being mightily dragged into her dad's arms.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, kiddo!" Lucas exclaimed contently, as he cuddled Sawyer against his chest and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. "Daddy loves you very, _very_ much, okay?" He asked as he lifted gently her face with his finger tucked under her chin.

"Okay, Daddy," Sawyer replied with a smile, before adding innocently. "Are we getting cake?" She said as she shared looks between her dad and the cake on top of her nightstand.

Peyton chuckled but couldn't argue, it was in fact a fair question; she'd been asking herself the same if she could. The problem however was that she knew the answer already. "Oh, we _are _getting cake," She said teasingly, causing Sawyer to chuckle. "Only not _yet_," She added sounding just a little apologetically. "Daddy and I brought the cake so you can blow the candles and make your first birthday wish with just the two of us. We'll eat the cake later on when your Aunts and Uncles arrive here for your party, okay?"

Sawyer frowned looking firmly at Peyton. "_Mom_," She pleaded with a pout.

Peyton had to bit her lower lip not so softly at her way of plead. For some reason she simply _knew_ that wasn't going to be the last _'Mom'_ her daughter would give her.

"Why can't we eat cake for breakfast, it looks tasty!" Sawyer continued, suggesting her idea with a giggle as she moved closer to Peyton's side of the bed and wrapped – or at least tried, to wrap her arms around her mom.

Peyton allowed her so and wrapped her own arms around her tiny frame. "Why don't we blow the candles first and _then_ we'll see what can we do about the cake, okay?"

"Kay, mommy," Sawyer replied simply, accepting Peyton's reply, and beaming as she lifted her head from Peyton's chest so she could meet her eyes. "We'd think about it!" She stated goofily tapping her own head with a finger, and causing Peyton of course to chuckle slightly at her.

Lucas then cleared his throat, maybe a little too loudly, as an attempt to gain the girls' attention. Both Sawyer and Peyton let out a chuckle at him but obliged his petition as they saw him placing the cake in the middle of the bed. Sawyer turned in Peyton's arms and rested her body against her mom so she could face Lucas – and the cake. "Okay..." He began, as he was lighting up the candles. "We are going to sing you _'Happy Birthday'_ and when we finish you got to blow with all your might the candles–"

"And you can't forget to make a wish as you blow them, just like we did on my birthday, remember?" Peyton finished Lucas' statement with quite a smile on her face.

Sawyer nodded and gave away wide smiles to both her parents, but half way their rendition of _'Happy Birthday'_ she started tugging slightly Peyton's nightgown causing them both to stop. "What's up sweetie?" Peyton asked just a bit confused.

"What should I wish?" Sawyer asked with an uneasy twist on her lips.

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle and also did Lucas. "Just wish for something you want a lot," Peyton tried with a simple reply; Sawyer had never had problems asking for stuff before.

Sawyer looked uneasily at both her parents and shook her head dramatically. "I dunno. We wished for Daddy for your birthday," She said shrugging her shoulders. "But Daddy's already here,"

Peyton was suddenly out of answers, Sawyer was right. In a way, their wish had already been granted, but then again, she was only four-years-old, she still must have many things to wish for that aren't as weighty as bringing her Daddy home. "That was just _one_ little wish, muffin. And we're really happy cause it came true, right?" Sawyer and Lucas both nodded their heads at the same time causing her to laugh slightly, but still she continued putting back a serious look on her face. "But there are many more things you can ask for. Think in something you'd like to happen, or something you really wanna have that you don't already, or... simply wish that things remain the way they are, cause we like how things are now that Daddy's home, right?"

"Yup!" Sawyer replied simply, yet genuinely happy.

"Okay," Peyton said back just as happy as Sawyer was.

"So you think that little mind of yours has an idea for your wish already?" Lucas asked jokingly to Sawyer just as his hand reached the little girl's belly and he started tickling slightly. "Can Mommy and I go back _singing_?" He sang playfully making Sawyer giggle and Peyton too in the process.

"Okay, Daddy! Okay!" Sawyer cried between some giggles as she winced in the bed unable to resist Lucas' tickles.

"Okay," Lucas said back between a giggle of his own.

Morning was going well in the Scott's household as it seemed. Lucas and Peyton managed to finish singing their little girl "_Happy Birthday" _after many attempts, and between a ton of giggles_. _Lucas of course, didn't miss one chance to act goofily every now and again, causing both his girls to laugh at him.

That was one of the things he simply knew; he could certainly live of those laughs only.

Later on for breakfast, neither Lucas or Peyton could really say _no_ to Sawyer –_much less the day of her birthday_– and so they ended up pleasing her with a small slice of cake for breakfast.

In any case, Lucas also prepared a bigger, more real breakfast, which all three of them enjoyed together.

The day was still young and it was just a matter of minutes before Brooke would show up at their doorsteps ready to finish setting up Sawyer's birthday party, but as of that moment, all three could certainly say the day was going _great_.

* * *

**AN : **You can all call me cheesy, corny, all you want, but I still kinda like writing this first part of the chapter. Blame my dad and the bracelet in my wrist if you want! lol...But, it's simple really, after you spent 20+ chapters writing Peyton alone, and quite miserable, all you want to do is write her with Luke, and happy, and stuff so...I simply HAD to write an anniversary chapter, and actually always liked the idea it matched Sawyer's birthday as well, so anywho...like always, let me know if you liked it? *Or not lol*

*If you're good Part-Two should be up tomorrow! I still need to re-read it so we'll see hihi*

**Opening Song : **_"Doing The Unstuck"_ by The Cure {That song is one of the few nice things the nineties left us all lol...It's pretty good I think *hihi*}


	30. Let's Just Get Happy

**Author's Note : **Anniversary Chapter Part II! *hehe*

It is a _little_ bittersweet, but I can already count the chapters left of this story with **one** hand...& um, I'll actually miss it, and _if_ I've done my job right, you will too *hihi!* Plus, I never, _ever_ thought I'd write over 30chapters for my_ first_ story BUT for me it hasn't been that bad of a ride...The **polar** opposite actually, so...THANK YOU *For like the millionth time!* Hope you continue to like what we have left 'till the end! It's not that much but I'll try to make it all worth it for you all!

Side-Note :: Just so you know, my interview *The one I was grumbling about last week lol* is finally 'over', and results were deliver, AND_ I_ did quite awesome, and next June I'll be moving out AND taking the BEST gap year from all times LOL I'm exaggerating of course, but I'm really just SO happy I pulled that silly interview through and now I'm just a little bit closer to that 'Year off' I SO wanted to take before finishing college! **;)**

**Chapter Thirty : Let's Just Get Happy**

* * *

_Kick out the gloom; kick out the blues.  
Tear out the pages with all the bad news._

"What you doing?" Sawyer asked simply as she stood _casually_ at her parents' bedroom doorway.

Yet, even though her voice was rather soft, Peyton's head jerked up at her words. "What are _you_ doing?" She asked back, attempting to hide the surprise it actually caused her seeing her just standing there. "I thought your Daddy was fixing you up, princess." She added trying to sound a little more softly.

"He's..." Sawyer began, but paused with an uneasy twist on her lips. "Mommy, he wants to bathe me," She whispered, ducking her head and walking a few more steps into the bedroom.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh a bit at her. She actually was quite a cute kid. "And you don't want to bathe?" She asked shaking her head and scrunching her face a lot like Sawyer was doing as she spoke acually. And even though Peyton already knew the answer, it never harm to hear Sawyer's logic of the matters anyway.

It never failed to bring a smile to her face, why would it today?

_Especially_ today.

At the question however, Sawyer began shaking her head dramatically from side to side. Of course, all her curls flying from side to side making her chuckle every time they hit her face. "Nope, Mommy. _Later_," She suggested with quite a grin.

Without missing a beat Peyton started nodding her head. Why wouldn't she please her? "Okay," She replied simply with a smile. "I guess you can hide here with Mommy for a _little_ while, what do you say?"

"Yeah _pleaseee_!" Sawyer chirped rather happily, rushing to Peyton who was sitting at her side of the bed with a red-ish kind of box opened, and a ton of different items scattered in the bed. "What we looking?" Sawyer asked sweetly as she reached Peyton and hopped on the bed.

Peyton smiled at her, and stretched her arms out so Sawyer could cuddle under them. Needless to say, the little girl did as she was told and rested her body against Peyton's. "This was four years ago, you know?" Peyton explained as she showed Sawyer an old picture back from her wedding day.

"That's you..." Sawyer began, touching with her finger Peyton in the picture. "And that's Daddy!" She said happily, lifting her eyes from the picture to Peyton's eyes.

"Yeah, and that's_...you_!" Peyton added, first pointing to her belly in the picture and then patting Sawyer's nose playfully.

Sawyer let out a giggle and turned her eyes to the picture again. "Your belly was _biggggg _then too," She noted between her giggles.

"It was because you missy, where in there–"

"Yup, just like the baby is in there now," Sawyer finished her mom's statement and turned around so that she was facing Peyton -_ and_ her belly. "When she's gonna come out, Momma?" She asked as she placed both her hands on top of Peyton's belly and started rubbing small circles all around.

Peyton sighed inwardly; she sure was wondering the very same thing. "I don't know sweetie," She replied honestly. "But it should be soon. Really soon, baby." She added as she stared down at her daughter's piercing blue eyes. "Are you excited to meet her?" She asked, playfully squishing up her nose and _then_ letting out a chuckle as she did so... sometimes it was as if she was looking at herself in a mirror; she hadn't even finish asking the question when Sawyer had made the same face-expression she was.

"Sure, Mommy!" Sawyer replied with a smile and her nose squished up just like Peyton's was. "Daddy says she's t_oooo _little and _I_... got to take care of her," She stated proudly.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed, not even attempting to hide the huge grin she was wearing today. It really made her happy Sawyer was so eager into looking after her little sister – she just hoped that not to change once the baby was _actually_ born. "She's lucky to have you, you know that?"

"I know," Sawyer shrugged turning around so that she was looking at the picture again. "You really looked pretty Momma," She said seriously causing Peyton to laugh, _once again_.

"You think?" Peyton asked anyway, and sounding way too incredulous.

She actually was not faking that.

"Of course!" Sawyer exclaimed without one bit of hesitation from her spot. "You were like a princess," She said with a smile lifting her head so that she was meeting Peyton's eyes.

"Why, thank you," Peyton replied sheepishly and matching her smile. "That really was a good day," She stated as she too looked over at the picture.

"Cause you were a princess?" Sawyer asked innocently.

"Not exactly," Peyton replied with a smile before sighing heavily. "It was a good day – actually it was a _great_ day, scratch good," She chuckled and naturally, so did Sawyer. "I was marrying your Daddy, that's very, _very_ big, you know?" She paused reaching out her hand, and stroking gently Sawyer's chubby cheek. "And, also because all our friends were there and even though I didn't know _you_ yet, I did love you already. We were all excited to meet you and see how pretty you actually turned out to be," She said only half-jokingly, before bending down slightly and kissing the tip of Sawyer's nose causing the little girl to giggle. "Now that I think about it, you were the very best wedding present I could have _ever_ gotten," She acknowledged firmly. "You are my little girl and... not a day in the last four years have passed by in which I haven't be grateful about having _you_ in my life. You need to know that, okay?"

Sawyer smiled at her mom's words and lifted herself up so that she could cup Peyton's face into her tiny hands. "_Okay_," She finally agreed with an exaggerate sigh causing Peyton to laugh.

"Okay," She also agreed playfully before the bedroom door swung open and a flushed Lucas entered through it.

"There you are!" He exclaimed breathlessly. "Your Aunt Brooke's killing me!" He said dramatically, staring at Sawyer, who as soon as the door opened smiled quite sheepishly at being '_caught_' at last. "Killing me!" He repeated shifting his eyes to Peyton, who was having a hard time fighting back laughter.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked coyly as Lucas sat in the edge of the bed and grabbed one of the pictures.

"Look at her! She was _so_ cute," Lucas cooed as he stared at one of the first pictures of baby-Sawyer, but before a smile could find a place on his face he turned and looked firmly at _both_ his women. "No, not okay," He responded Peyton's question at last. "According to Brooke, who's driving me crazy, by the way," He complained causing Peyton to crack an even wider smile on her face. "Sawyer should be already dressed and with the photographer Peyton, _photographer!_" He cried, plopping his whole body on the bed and taking Sawyer away from Peyton's grab and into his arms bouncing her up and down. "Since when this goof gets a photographer for herself, she's not even famous, at least not _yet_ anyway," He pointed out jokingly, causing Sawyer to giggle as he played with her.

Peyton's hand flew to her face covering her mouth, stopping that way the chuckle Lucas' dramatism brought to her. "Brooke's Sawyer's godmother and today's Sawyer's birthday, you do the math?" She managed to say between her snickering. "You're just gonna have to deal with it, Luke." She added helplessly.

Lucas sighed and turned to look at her green eyes. "Yeah...I know," He replied feebly. "Any way I gotta take her with me now and fix her up before Brooke catches us still in our PJs," He said turning to Sawyer who did nothing other but grin mischievously at him. "Do you need something?"

"Nope," Peyton replied simply shaking her head. "I'll get ready myself and be out helping you out with Brooke in a little bit, okay?" She said sweetly, standing up from the bed – _the same as Lucas did with Sawyer in his arms_ – and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as well as in Sawyer's hair.

"Okay," Lucas replied just as sweetly as he saw her go into the bathroom. "Love you," He called out, half-teasingly, half-serious as she disappeared through the door.

Just a couple seconds later, when he was already in his way exiting the room with Sawyer, a _'You too,' _was cried from the bathroom causing them both to giggle at Peyton's inability to keep some things to herself.

* * *

"So this is like déjà-vu all over again, huh?" Brooke noted softly as she helped Peyton fix her dress.

She had entered into Peyton's bedroom – _acting frenetic, for saying the less_ – looking for Sawyer and Lucas but instead happened to find her best friend fixing the final touches to her outfit and Brooke certainly wasn't one to miss the chance to compliment _and_ help. Much more when, of course, Peyton was wearing a _'Clothes Over Bro's'_ original dress made especially for her – and also for her now nine-month-old sidekick certainly.

"Yeah, kinda," Peyton replied sheepishly, catching sight of Brooke's eyes in the mirror in front of them. "It's still kind of the total opposite though," She said only a moment later as they both moved and sat in the bed one across the other.

"It is," Brooke agreed with a smile. "I don't think I have to make threats about disowning you this time around, do I?"

Peyton let out a chuckle but shook her head. "No, I don't think so,"

"Good," Brooke smiled. "So...How does it feel?"

"Like it's not really happening at times," Peyton replied honestly and without missing a beat. "But then when you realize it _is_ real, it becomes..." She paused sighing. "Everything, I guess,"

"Yeah," Brooke simply said shifting her eyes from Peyton's.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked softly. Even though Brooke had been working day and night in Sawyer's birthday party for the past couple of weeks, Peyton actually knew something was up with her and she was just doing what she always did when things got tough – try as hell to forgot her troubles with work and this time around it definitely wasn't the exception.

Brooke took a deep breath but managed a smile as she looked up and met Peyton eyes. "I'm fine," She said confidently, but at Peyton's look, she softened her voice and began again. "Let's say there's something I want to happen but I won't know for a while if it will or not... so that's what been messing my mind these days, but, I. am. Okay." She promised, nodding firmly, and with a smile _– that seemed genuine –_ on her face.

Peyton stared at her for a few seconds but then smiled as well. "You'd let me know, right?" She asked only half-teasingly, though she really had no idea what Brooke was talking about it.

"You can bet I will," Brooke chirped happily, "It'll just take a while, that's it." She added thoughtfully.

"Okay," Peyton simply replied.

"Okay, so now that we're over with _my_ issues, spit out _yours_, I have..." Brooke paused as she looked for the clock that was on top of the nightstand next to them. "Seven minutes, spit it, what's with the face?" She asked seriously, though Peyton could have sworn she was joking at some level.

"You're serious?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"_Six!"_ Brooke insisted tapping her watch as if hurrying her. "I...God, Peyton, I know you," She said changing her tone for a soften one. "You're making that face of... I'm not that sure though, something's really bothering you, or you're scared to death." She said with a knowing look.

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle coyly, for what Brooke did nothing other than beamed on her spot shooting at her an _"I knew it!"_ look that caused Peyton to roll her eyes dramatically. "It's nothing, it's just..." She paused looking up at Brooke and twisting her lips. "It just doesn't stop to be scary, you know?"

Brooke's eyebrows knitted so she proceeded doing what it had to be done in situations like this one; _keep asking._ "What's scary?" She asked simply, hiding the concern in her voice.

Peyton swallowed hard but never shifted her eyes from Brooke's. "The baby, why if I do something wrong? This is all... new for me at some level," She said with an uneasy twist of her lips. "With Sawyer I was more concerned about whether I was or wasn't going to die, with her..." She said, closing her eyes and resting her hand on top of her belly. "With her I actually have the time to think about all the _other _bunch of things that can go wrong. What if I do something wrong?"

"Oh, honey," Brooke said sweetly, moving closer to Peyton and taking her hands into her own. "Everything's gonna be_ just_ fine. That little girl is a lucky one joining the amazing family you've created in the past four years. Everything's going to be..." She trailed off shaking her head slightly. Peyton had an amazing life, Lucas was back, she had Sawyer, she was about to meet her newest baby; Brooke couldn't help but wonder where the heck her insecurities could possibly come from, but then again, she had never been pregnant so she couldn't really know what it was like with the hormones and everything. Taking a deep breath, she re-gained her focus in Peyton before her. "You just need to know that you're gonna do awesome. You're going to rock whenever is that the baby finally decides to come out, okay? _Everything's going to be okay."_ She said strongly, emphasizing terribly the latest part of her statement.

Peyton's features softened at Brooke's words and she allowed a smile to grow on her lips. "I know," She said, followed with a sigh. "Thank you though,"

Brooke chuckled but nodded her head. "You're welcome, but I'm just doing my job." She said as she leaned forward and gave Peyton a soft kiss to her cheek. "_Now_, I really should be outside already, and you should too, so..." She paused as she stood up from the bed and started looking at every spot of the room. "Lucas! I need to find Lucas!" She cried causing Peyton to chuckle yet again at her. "I... I'll see outside, okay?" At Peyton's nod, she prepared to exit the room but not before gazing all around the room just in case she was forgetting something, and as if forecasting, she was. "Hey Peyton," She called out to the blonde who was making her way back into the bathroom – this time to check on her makeup of course.

"You look beautiful," Brooke stated sweetly, just as Peyton turned and smiled at her.

"So do you, B." Peyton replied simply from the bathroom door and saw as Brooke disappeared with a smile pasted on her face. She really hoped that whatever was that, that was happening to Brooke wasn't really something all that serious.

_It's a perfect day for getting old,__  
Forgetting all your worries, life and everything that makes you cry._

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sawyer, Happy Birthday to you," All of the guests that attended to Sawyer's Birthday party sang as the little girl blew out the second set of candles of the day.

All of her close family and friends were gathered around the big table where all the presents and the cake were set up. Sawyer was at the head of the table offering smiles at each _and _every person that was celebrating today with her.

She hadn't opened many of the presents yet, just Brooke and her Dad's present so far. Brooke had gave her to rock a _very_ stylish light pink gown, much alike Aurora's in the Sleeping Beauty; she had a matching tiara on the top of her head – _that for some reason kept falling but__ she__ definitely wasn't one not to use it_ – and a wand with sparkling beats, rhinestones and fluffy white fur. Of course, some small matching _slides_ with silver buckles rhinestones on her feet. All of it just went perfectly making an outfit she'd probably want to wear a lot more than just today.

Lucas not to be undone by Brooke had given Sawyer his present already too; the small bracelet was now hanging from her right wrist. Lucas had explained her in detail the importance of it; how much it meant for him to give it to her. She had received it with delight but didn't actually fell for it until he mentioned how her mom was wearing one too and how both would be rocking Daddy's heart today in their special day.

And though he wasn't completely sure how much she had actually understood him, he was satisfied enough when Sawyer gave him the tightest of '_Thank You'_ hugs and have asked to wear her _'pretty bracelet'_ today and '_forevermore_'.

"She looks so cute," Lucas cooed into Peyton's ear as he wrapped his arm around her belly from behind. He snuggled closer to her, as she was looking over at Sawyer opening some of her presents.

"She does," Peyton agreed turning around slightly so she could catch his eyes. "Why do you think she turned out like this? I mean..._You_ are her dad," She teased but couldn't hide for one second the smile on her face.

"And _you_ are her mom," Lucas shot back, as he gave her a kiss at the side of her neck. "But...She's growing with so many people around her that do nothing other than love her, and spoil her and... she got us both unconditionally; she knows that, and she knows she's loved and that's what matters. There really is no reason for her to be gloomy or anything like that..." He paused sighing and turning Peyton's face to him with his finger tucked under her chin. "Sometimes all what its need is one generation to change everything that once was... To make it all better for the future ones," He said gesturing to Sawyer _and_ her cousins, _and_ her school friends all around the table.

Peyton smiled at the picture and then turned to Lucas pressing a loving kiss to his lips. "Thank you," She whispered as they pulled away slowly.

"What for?" Lucas asked, resting his hand on her cheek and caressing it softly.

"For my life," Peyton replied simply, turning in his arms so that she was looking again towards the kids, _and_ her family, _and_ that life she was grateful for.

She never let go of Lucas' arms around her but nestled deeper in them, resting her head on his chest and just taking pleasure of her surroundings and the man behind her.

Lucas remained quiet, but tightened his hold to her as if telling her just how much the feeling was mutual.

* * *

"Hey, are you tired?" Lucas asked softly, only peeking his head into his bedroom.

Peyton looked up at him from the bed and shook her head carefully trying not to wake up Sawyer who was sleeping soundly next to her.

"Good," Lucas replied with a teeny smirk. "Then, would you care to go out with me for a little while? I promise I'll bring you back home before curfew," He joked cracking a smile Peyton had no trouble matching.

She still rolled her eyes _slightly_, but acknowledged to herself she was of course tempted to say '_yes'_ and go wherever Lucas wanted to take her. "Sawyer?" She whispered, gesturing to the sleeping child resting in her lap.

"What about her?" Lucas asked in a soft tone, pretty much the same as the one Peyton was using as he perched on the other side of the bed. "She's fast asleep. You know an earthquake could happen and she wouldn't notice. Come on," He said bouncing his head to the side.

Peyton smiled and couldn't help but agree with a nod. "Just for a little while, it's late already." She warned anyhow. "Go bring her some other clothes though; I'm pulling her out of that dress now that she's sleeping... Go!" She ordered playfully as she saw him just staring back at her with that goofy grin spread across his face.

"I'm going!" Lucas cried back in his way out of the bedroom.

* * *

Peyton couldn't help but huff loudly just as Lucas pulled over at one side of the road. It was dark and the lights at the sides weren't really helping, but of course she could clearly recognize the spot he had brought her. He had done it since their very first anniversary, but this year with the big blowout Brooke had set up for Sawyer's birthday she didn't think they were coming.

"You really thought I wasn't bringing you?" Lucas asked, turning off the car and turning himself so that he could catch sight of Peyton at his side on the passenger seat of his mustang.

"I..." Peyton began but paused, sighing heavily as she took in the place they where at and everything that it carried with it. "I'm glad you did it." She finally managed to say turning her eyes from the window to his eyes.

"I know," Lucas agreed with a smile and taking her hand into his. "This lake won't get old for us, is it?"

"Nah," Peyton replied teasingly. "How could it? We practically met here–"

"You treated me poorly," Lucas cut her off with a mocking expression on his face.

"Hey!" Peyton cried indignantly, smacking him playfully in his arm. At his sheepishly look and '_I'm sorry' _quiet cry, she softened her look on him and kept speaking. "You proposed–"

"You said '_yes_'," Lucas cut her off again but this time around, he didn't earn a smack to his arm but a smile from his wife.

"We got married," Peyton continued.

"We _both_ said '_yes_'," Lucas finished for her as he started twirling playfully her wedding ring on her finger.

"And now we're both bringing our kids," Peyton said with a shrug, gesturing to a Sawyer sleeping peacefully in the back seat of the car.

"Even if they are sleeping," Lucas added matter-of-factly, as he leaned in and kissed her fondly. "Happy Anniversary," He whispered softly against her lips.

Peyton smiled and nodded. "_Happy _indeed," She said with a chuckle, before taking his lips into hers again. "Happy Anniversary, Luke," She repeated, as they pulled away and her forehead rested on his.

"You're up for a little walk?" Lucas asked a couple minutes later but at Peyton's confused look he spoke again. "Not here," He added. "I was thinking we could go and... you know, a small walk by the beach, for old times' sake," He said with a small smirk on his face.

Peyton breathed in deeply but obliged, their little walks by the beach had always been one of her favorite things to do with him. "Of course," She replied simply at last.

"I got Sawyer," Lucas informed her, holding his hand up in the air at Peyton's attempts to speak. He knew exactly what she was going to say. "She won't even notice." He finished confident, before starting up the car again and head towards their – _second favorite_ – spot.

* * *

"Are you cold?" Lucas asked sweetly yet concerned as he wrapped his arm around Peyton's frame. He couldn't help but feel happy when in response she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his free shoulder.

In his other arm, he held Sawyer still soundly asleep and with a big brownish winter coat covering her. It wasn't officially winter yet, but this night in particular was maybe a little too cool for Lucas' taste.

"I'm fine," Peyton replied with a goofy grin on her face. He really worried too much at times. "This is actually kinda nice," She shrugged looking up to meet Lucas' eyes and was glad when she noticed he was looking right down at her aiming the same goal; having both their eyes colliding. "Walking with you and Sawyer and..."

"And _our _baby," Lucas finished tenderly for her and was pleased when she nodded. "It is just pretty awesome, isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

Peyton sighed lightly but granted he had a point, of course he did. "It is," She agreed simply. "I bet that if I had told any of the doctors that treated you, that by November we would be walking down the beach _together_, they would have all laughed in unison in my face," She said with a chuckle, though she knew what she was saying and what it really meant. "I'm glad you didn't go for good. That you came back for _us_," She admitted, swallowing the lump in her throat.

The topic wasn't something they liked to address all that often actually, let alone in special occasions like today was. But even so, a part of her, a large part, believed that the fact that they had survive together through tragedy, and were able to talk about it now like something that _happened_, only made them stronger as people , as a family, and as a couple. It really wasn't something they were avoiding and pretending never happened. Because it did happened, and acknowledging it every now and again couldn't and _wouldn't_ harm them in any way.

For her fortune, Lucas agreed gladly in that one with her today. "I just couldn't," He replied seriously. "You, and Sawyer, and mini-you; you three are stuck with me forever. I ain't leaving... _Ever_ again," He promised firmly, kissing the top of her head strongly.

"You bett–" Peyton began but trailed off half sentence.

"What was that?" Lucas asked fairly alarmed, as he let go of his hold on Peyton so he could have a better look on her.

"It's nothing," Peyton replied simply but her hand was however _still_ clutched to her stomach.

"You're– _careful_!" Lucas cried as he caught Peyton back into his arms.

Okay so maybe it was _something_, but she'd just made a pretty good job pretending it wasn't.

"You...You're wincing" He stuttered out, looking at her wide-eyed. The panic in his voice couldn't really be hide; he knew what it meant, and though he thought he was ready for it –_they both thought they were_– the looks on both their faces were telling a completely different story.

_It's a perfect day for dreams come true,  
for thinking big, and doing anything you want to do.  
Let's get happy._

* * *

**Opening-Closing Song : **_"Doing The Unstuck"_ by The Cure


	31. To Wish Impossible Things

**Author's Note :** First of all, do not be all that mad at me for adding this + chapter! *lol*

Now :: A huge thank you *yet again* to each of you who's reading! && ...Still alerting, and adding the story to your favs! Thanks!

Also...a little reply to a few reviews last chapter, to BecauseYourMine's, :: First off, AGREE! Brooke's wedding with NO Peyton = Fail! I still hope they bring her back! Ofc, Thank you so much for your review overall, _and_ for your good wishes! You are really sweet, and good luck with everything _you_ wanna do!

AND: This part is answered not only to you, but also to "Mookie-PookiexBear", and "Sawyerscott" :: I'm not sure if I should say it anyway, but oh well...I have actually thought about that, and I have already start '_THAT_' ...However, I don't think you all are gonna like all that much what I got in mind, so ...I dunno, I guess we'll see after this one is over! Thanks again and...**Enjoy!** **;)**

**Chapter Thirty One : To Wish Impossible Things**

* * *

_It was the sweetness of your skin,  
it was the hope of all we might have been,  
that fills me with the hope to wish impossible things._

"No baby yet?" Brooke's perky voice broke Peyton from her thoughts.

She sighed heavily before shifting her eyes from her laptop to Brooke at her doorway. "Nope," She replied helplessly. "I guess she really likes it in there," She said with a shrug, gesturing to her large tummy.

After being literally hustled into the ER by Lucas the night of Sawyer's birthday _and_ their anniversary, Peyton had been _–painfully_– sent back home in a matter of hours with no baby and quite a bit of disappointed in her and also in Lucas.

Lucas had totally surprised Peyton that night though; he had acted like quite a maniac in their way to the hospital; Sawyer in one hand and Peyton in the other. He had pretty much panicked in a way Peyton didn't even know was actually possible in a guy like Lucas. But in any case, he never really stopped telling her just how things would be all right, how great she was doing, and a thousand of other little things that really didn't help her, but still comforted her knowing Lucas was there by her side at every step of the way anyhow.

Either way, in their way back home from the hospital past four o'clock in the morning, _then_ he had acted like quite a prince and tried to soothe her telling her how the baby just wasn't ready to come out _yet._

That had been twelve days ago and still, there was no baby close to be seen or even signs of her coming out soon_–_ not _real_ ones anyway.

"I thought Luke had said the doctors could do some mojo on you and make her come out?" Brooke asked, now in a softer tone of voice as she caught sight of the discomfort in her friend's face.

"Yeah... but...I don't know, are drugs Brooke," Peyton replied uneasily, before motioning Brooke to sit on the bed as she closed her laptop and placed it on top of the nightstand. "They'll give me drugs and who knows what else and..."

"You don't want them. Why?" Brooke asked simply, with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Because!" Peyton replied just a _little_ exasperated. "They always said babies come out when they are _ready_ too, she's clearly not." She paused but upon seeing Brooke's face expression continued protesting. "And I know, you don't have to say it. It's not good for the baby to be in there for that long either but..." She sighed closing her eyes and resting her hand on the bottom of her belly. "But that's why I'm going anyway to the appointment the doctors set up to help her out if she hadn't by that day,"

"And when exactly that is?" Brooke asked softly. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Peyton, she just wanted what was best for her baby, and either way there were risks so Brooke was just trying to be understanding and help Peyton whatever way she could through those last efforts to get the baby safe and sound into the world.

"December 5th," Peyton said with a nod; then started twisting her lips uneasily. "That's only two days away," She said somewhat defeated.

"And you don't think the baby's gonna try to come out by herself before that?" Brooke asked as nicely as she could. She realized she was kind of interrogating Peyton but then again, maybe it was good for Peyton to let out her fears instead of just keeping them for herself.

"I wish I knew," Peyton finally replied after a couple minutes of contemplating the question. "I hope she will," She said now looking down at her belly and with a smile on her face. "You know I even told her to wait up a little until after Sawyer's birthday to come out? I was actually afraid I was gonna be at the hospital already by the time of her birthday and..." She paused shaking her head slightly but still smiling. Brooke surely took that as a good sign, she was still trying to carry a good mood through it all; that could never be bad. "And look at us _now_," She finished fairly sarcastically, causing Brooke to chuckle.

"It'll all be okay," Brooke said in her best _cheering-up_ tone. "Whether is today..." At Peyton's dramatic puff of air, she had to pause and gave her a _'be quiet'_ look before continuing. "Or tomorrow, or until the 5th, the truth of the matter is that you're meeting your baby within the next_ three_ days. That's what should be in your mind." She said softly, pushing Peyton into a half-hug.

"You happy?" Brooke asked only a moment later into the air as she rocked Peyton slightly back and forth.

"Yeah," Peyton whispered from her embrace. "I am, I'm just being silly, I know. I just don't want anything to happen to her, you know?"

"I know you don't," Brooke agreed before pushing away slowly. "Hey, but this is oddly quiet around here. Where is Sawyer? And Lucas?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Peyton smiled shaking her head but acknowledged why Brooke's tone had changed from tender to concern. Her house was usually _really_ noisy. Especially lately, with Lucas back on his feet, and Sawyer having no excuses to be quiet for longer periods of time. "They are out getting lunch," She explained patiently.

Brooke's face expression changed very little after Peyton's weak explanation. "And they leave you alone?" She cried out exasperated, making it hard for Peyton to contain her laughter. "Like this!" She added, pointing at her belly.

"I'm fine, you know," Peyton replied feeling just a_ little_ insulted. "I don't need Lucas babying me twenty-four seven, besides–"

"Besides _nothing_," Brooke fought back. "You shouldn't be alone, what if the baby had decide to come out while they are all out?" She asked frantically.

"First of all," Peyton replied calmly but with a smile on her face. "It's not like the baby is going to 'pop out' at any second. That takes time and I still got my cell thank you very much." She stated rather smugly. "Second, I ain't a baby, I can take care of myself for the..." She paused looking at the clock next to her bed and holding her hand up at Brooke's attempts to protest. "Twenty minutes they'll be out. And thirdly, _you_ are here, aren't you?" She asked cockily, cocking her head to one side.

Brooke's lips twisted at her words and after just a few seconds she held up her hands in surrender. "Whatever you say," She said exasperated. "I'm staying anyway until –"

Her tirade was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and a bunch of shouts saying _'We're home,' 'We brought Thai', 'Almost couldn't find your ice-cream'_, and sentences like that until Sawyer's little frame peeked into the bedroom. She smiled sincerely as she saw Brooke by the bed, but she was still a whole lot more concerned into greeting her mom and little sister than her Aunt.

"I'll take care of Mommy now." Sawyer stated, as she hugged her mom, and between her and Peyton tried to convince Brooke to go back to work, that they were going to be _just _fine.

"_Fine_!" Brooke cried at last causing them to laugh. "I'll go but they'd better don't leave you alone, again!" She said teasingly as she started tickling Sawyer's belly.

"I'm going!" Brooke called out after a moment loud enough so that even Lucas in the kitchen could hear her saying her goodbyes. "I'll call you later to see how everything's going, okay?" She told Peyton, now in a soft tone of voice.

"Okay," Peyton replied simply, never letting go of Sawyer, who remained comfortable cuddle under her mom's arms. "I'll see you,"

"See you, Auntie," Sawyer called up making Brooke smile in her way out the house.

After she was gone, Peyton stayed in her room with Sawyer letting her tell her_ all_ she'd done with her dad in the twenty minutes they had been out, and surprisingly enough, it seemed to be _a lot_.

In the mean time, Lucas stayed in the kitchen setting up their lunch, _and_ dessert, that for some reason both his girls had decided to take _before_ lunch.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sawyer cried out from the bedroom startling Lucas in the kitchen. He hated when she did that, he would _always_ think the worse.

"Lucas!" Peyton called out as well when she didn't caught sight of him walking through her bedroom door. "Lucas! Luke!"

Lucas stopped doing all at once what he was doing with some plates and started running towards the bedroom, almost stumbling at the edge of the counter as he ran round it.

Hearing Peyton calling his name after Sawyer certainly did the job and worried his every bone even more.

He still had to stop mid-way as he heard a giggle escaping his daughter's shouts and realized their callings weren't because of trouble but because of something worth a giggle.

Slowly then, he finished making his way into the bedroom and caught eye of Peyton lying on her back in the bed and Sawyer at her side with her hands cupped on either sides of her belly.

"Why did it take you _so_ long?" Peyton complained unable to keep a chuckle inside, as he made his way to the bed.

"What the heck happened?" Lucas asked still a bit alarmed, and while still trying to calm his heart race upon seeing that in fact; _all three_ were okay.

"Baby's got hiccups!" Sawyer yelled between a giggle, as she patted her mom stomach waiting to see it rise again. "Mommy's tummy is kinda jumping Daddy!"

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle as she looked first at Sawyer's happy face, and then at Lucas' confused face. "She actually has them," She said to Lucas, gesturing him to the top of her belly where the _'tap'_ of the baby was visible and then saw as Lucas turned and stared at it in awe for a couple seconds until a second tap was seeing.

"Hey!" Lucas finally spoke up with a smile spread across his face. "That's..." He began, turning his eyes from Peyton's belly to her eyes.

"Weird?" Peyton asked him with her nose squished up playfully.

"No," Lucas rapidly corrected, then saw as the baby kept hiccupping, and made Peyton startle slightly at the movement. "It's..." He stuttered, sharing looks between his three women _'interacting'_; then continued. "She has the hiccups," He stated somewhat amazed causing Peyton to smile at his lack of words. It was rare the time _him_, Lucas Scott, was left with no words.

He then leaned forward kissing her softly but pushed away when she started giggling against his lips and blamed the baby for it.

"You want a little sugar?" Sawyer whispered against Peyton's belly, with both her hands cupping her mouth, as though telling the baby a secret.

"Sugar?" Peyton asked with a giggle and with an eyebrow rose.

"I thought you two were _kissing_!" Sawyer called back with a disgusted look on her face at both her parents. She then frowned terribly, as she saw them almost shocking with laughter at her response.

"I'm sorry, baby," Peyton apologized softly as her giggles stopped. "You were saying," She said with a nod.

"I'm talking to baby," Sawyer said softening the urgency in her voice and turning to look at Peyton's belly. "You gave me a little sugar when I got the hiccups the other day," She muttered so softly that Lucas – _who was only mere inches away from her._ Or Peyton – _who was at the head of the bed half resting her back against some pillows_ – could barely hear her, but they both did, and it only caused both their hearts to swell with proud. Sawyer was barely four-years-old yet she was already rocking her big sister role.

Lucas smiled widely but no words left his mouth, he just stared into his little girl's eyes and wondered how could be possible to love someone so much.

Peyton's reaction was pretty much the same with the difference that she did manage the words. "A little sugar, huh?" She asked looking right at Sawyer as she spoke.

"Just a _little_," Sawyer replied simply, cocking her head tenderly to one side.

Peyton took Lucas' hand and managed to sit up a little in the bed and motioned Sawyer to come into her arms. The little girl gave Peyton a quick kiss on her belly before pulling down her shirt and crawled her way up to the head of the bed next to her mom. Peyton hold her tightly into her arms and then turned her so that they could both face Lucas. "We a need a _little_ sugar, Daddy," She said teasingly with a smirk.

Lucas rolled his eyes but couldn't help but lean in and kissed them both –_three_– fondly, before letting go and head towards the kitchen for the '_little sugar'_ they were asking him for, but that he well know meant a yummy snack before lunch.

After returning obediently from the kitchen, he pleased them with the tasty dessert Sawyer had picked especially for her mom and that luckily she had loved. The little girl had gone with a black and white chocolate pie with pecan crust, which thankfully, they all enjoyed. For lunch, Lucas had followed Peyton's _'suggestion'_ and bought Thai food for them and a 'Tummy-Yummy double Cheeseburger' for Sawyer since she wasn't really into spicy food quite yet.

All three enjoyed their meal together in the living room, sitting on pillows on the floor and just scattered around the coffee table. Lucas of course had insisted to do so properly in the dining table, but both his girl were aiming for a less _'adult'_ setting for their meal today, and Lucas could do nothing but oblige. Peyton was still really mobile though her belly was significantly bigger than it was when she was pregnant with Sawyer; they blamed that in all the complications that pregnancy carried, and the fact that Sawyer came along earlier, unlike her sister that was just stalling birth according to Lucas.

After they were done, Lucas was set to do the dishes in the kitchen while Sawyer and Peyton were supposedly taking a nap in the room, but halfway the glasses his little girl tiptoeing into the kitchen caught his attention.

"I thought you were with mommy," Lucas said casually, still facing the dishes but catching eye of Sawyer over his shoulder.

"Mommy sent me to tell you something," Sawyer explained simply as she kept walking towards her dad.

"What is that?" Lucas asked somewhat teasingly. "More pie for the queen... Or for the princess!" He exclaimed, finally turning and lifting Sawyer up from the floor and starting swinging her around causing her to giggle. "Want more pie!" He shouted loudly as he enjoyed his little girl's laughter. That was really something he valued.

"Daddy!" Sawyer cried breathlessly from his arms. "Daddy, Momma says..." She tried but couldn't finish her statement until several moments later when Lucas placed her in the closet stool so she could gain some strength before _'Round Two'_ of _'Twirling with Daddy'_.

"What does Momma want now?" Lucas asked nonchalantly, after he gave the little girl a glass of cool water and he went back to the dishes. Peyton have been doing nothing _but_ ask for the past week, he was more that used to her _'demands'_ by now.

Sawyer sipped contently from her glass before lifting her eyes so that she could see Lucas. "Daddy!" She cried shifting her dad's attention_ just_ to herself. "Momma says its 'portand!" She said once again since Lucas kept washing.

"Ooh-okay," Lucas said slowly as he turned to look at her and sighed heavily as he did it. "What does she want?"

Sawyer smiled as her dad obliged her whishes and then nodded firmly. "Momma said that... I come to kitchen. And call Daddy. And tell him to put his shoes on, cause we are having a baby," She finished with a strong nod of her head that made all her curls to fly to her face.

Lucas shook his head slightly at her words, and then just stood there for a few seconds, before he swallowed hard and moved closer to Sawyer. "She said we're having the baby?" He mainly stammered out.

Sawyer simply nodded '_yes'_ but at Lucas' puzzled look, she too managed a _"Yup!" _a couple seconds later."Daddy!" She called out once again since Lucas only squinted his eyes, but did not speak back. He shook his head again and then looked down at Sawyer. "Mommy said you gotta put your shoes on," She added sweetly, as she pointed to Lucas' socked feet.

It took another couple of seconds for Lucas to sink in everything that Sawyer had just said, and also to realize just how this _really_ wasn't about him right now, but about Peyton in the other bedroom. "Come on," He managed to say as he scooped the little girl up into his arms and walked rapidly towards his bedroom.

"Hey," ¨He said as calmly as he could sound when he finally reached his room.

Peyton turned to look at them from her spot at the edge of the bed, and offered them both a soft smile.

She was just sitting there; no screaming, no panic, no cursing, she seemed _okay._ Apparently, Lucas was the only one panicking this time around too. "The baby?" He asked uncertainly, as he remained still at the doorway with Sawyer resting in his arms.

Peyton met his eyes and simply nodded.

"O-okay...Okay," Lucas said feebly, shaking his head and moving closer to the bed. "Are you sure?" He asked now a little more firmly as he reached her and placed Sawyer on the floor.

Peyton couldn't help but let out a chuckle; it was a fair question in the end. She then took Sawyer's hand into her own, and motioned the little girl to stand right next to her, which she did, resting her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Believe me, _I'm sure_," Peyton said strongly, moving her free hand to rest on the bottom of her belly.

Lucas took a deep, _really_, deep breath but then nodded. "Okay, you're sure. Okay, we're having a baby." He shrugged. "We got to..."

"Go to the hospital," Peyton finished fairly jokingly for him.

"_Right_!" Lucas stated firmly. "Go to the hospital. _Now_," He said with, yet, another nod and smiled when both, Sawyer and Peyton nodded in unison after him. "We're having a baby. It is okay, I'm okay. _We are having a baby_,"

"We are," Peyton agreed softly, leaning in and nuzzling tenderly Sawyer's cheek.

"But we _really_ should get going," She said a few seconds later, as she took a deep, long, breath shutting her eyes tightly.

With that, she was certainly letting Lucas know just how much they really needed to be in the hospital right now instead of just talking about it

"Okay," Lucas breathed, taking his keys from the nightstand and checking his pocket making sure his cell phone was there. "I'll set you both in the car, and then I'll go for the bag in the nursery, and then we will go. But..." He paused, locking eyes with Peyton. "You're okay, right?" He asked hesitantly, running his finger slowly over her cheek as she tilted her head and closed her eyes at his touch.

"We are okay," Peyton whispered, placing her hand atop his and giving it a small squeeze.

Lucas sighed heavily and slowly let go of her face so he could help her up and take her to the car as he had said, but before he could, Peyton turned her gaze from his eyes to Sawyer and made one of those faces only those two could understand. "What?" He cried confused.

"Daddy," Sawyer said softly lifting her head from Peyton's shoulder and walking a couple of steps forward. "Mommy said you gotta put your shoes on first," She repeated like for the third time already, causing him to roll his eyes and Peyton to chuckle and drag her back into her arms for a tight hug.

"Go Luke," Peyton said simply. "I think maybe you'll use them," She said with the teeniest of smirk.

Lucas couldn't help but be amazed; she was _so_ calmed, she was about to have a baby for Heaven's sake! How she remained so serene was a complete mystery for him right now, yet, he knew with no doubt he couldn't be more grateful about it.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea.  
My darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be._

* * *

**AN : **I swear I'm **not** messing with you all, **I'm not!** It was just that after _REALLY_ thinking about it, I decided each girl should have her very own 'special' day, you know? I do love Sawyer's birthday is the same day as LP's wedding, but adding the new baby into the bunch would be a lot to ask for a kid I think. I'm 19, yet, I know I'll _hate _to share my birthday with my sister *lol*So, in the end, I just didn't feel like both girls having the same one so I changed it ... eeep, _next_ chapter you'll actually get the new baby-girl Scott! *hihi* Plus, tell me you didn't like *at least _a little bit_* the extra fluff with Sawyer, and Luke and Peyton, and even the baby? lol I dunno, but I hope you have! **;)**

**Opening Song : **_"To Wish Impossible Things"_ By The Cure {I'm kind of in The Cure mood lately, what are you going to do! **lol**}

**Closing Song :** _"Can't Help Falling In Love"_ by Ingrid Michaelson **{****Cover} {**This one is also rather beautiful, of course... yet this version especially is SO LP** *hihi*}**


	32. Little Wonders

**Chapter Thirty Two : Little Wonders**

* * *

_... I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to.  
We'll get by. It's the heart that really matters in the end._

"Hey," Peyton said more softly than she aimed to sound, but still drawing Lucas' attention to herself as she'd wanted.

Her hand slowly made its way to his arm; one way or the other, telling him to just wait a little bit before getting out of the car.

"Yeah," Lucas said back simply, turning so that he was seeing right into her eyes, and as soon as he did so, it was as if something had suddenly snapped in him. He simply knew at that moment exactly what was going through her mind and what she needed him to say. "Everything's going to be okay," He promised firmly, as he leaned in and kissed her lips lovingly. "I'm right here with you. And I love you... and I...and I just love you," He said turning his head slightly to the back seat of his car so Sawyer could know he was talking to her too. The little girl simply smiled so he shifted his eyes back to Peyton. "We're all gonna be okay. I _promise_." He said firmly.

Peyton sighed heavily at his words, but nodded her head. "Yeah," She said simply.

Lucas leaned forward to kiss her once again, and then stroked softly her cheek as they pulled away, "We _are _ready for this, got it?" He stated with a seriousness and calmness that was almost hard for Peyton to believe given the way he had been acting up until that point, but anyhow she sure was grateful for it.

"We are," Peyton agreed with a smile as she turned to catch sight of Sawyer. "We are?"

"We are!" Sawyer agreed fairly happily with a strong nod of her head.

Lucas let out a chuckle but then putting on his brave face again proceeded to open his door and get out of the car. He first took Sawyer out of her car-seat, placing her on the floor, and then ran towards Peyton's side of the car where she was already getting out by herself against his wishes.

They'd arrived to the hospital in about seven minutes; Lucas had called Haley, and Peyton had called Brooke on their way there, both knowing that by informing those two they were already making sure all their other family and friends would know what was happening, and how the newest _'Baby-Girl-Scott'_ was soon making her entrance to the world.

It only took them a few minutes between, entering the hospital and an on-call doctor giving Peyton a quick check up, before she was admitted and sent to the sixth floor to a maternity room.

She was definitely in labor this time.

Lucas had stayed in the lobby waiting for one of his family members to show up so they could get Sawyer and he could go up and meet Peyton in the room. The little girl was allowed to visit her mom but that still couldn't happen until Peyton was completely set up in the room and had been checked by her own doctor, so until that happened, she had to wait downstairs with her Dad.

"Where's Mommy?" Sawyer asked simply, breaking the silence that had somewhat settled between her and her dad.

"Mommy's right upstairs, honey," Lucas replied as he rocked her slightly in his arms. "She's getting comfy in a bedroom so we can meet the baby. Are you excited about that?"

A bright smile grew on Sawyer's lips as her Dad asked her the question. "Yep!" She nodded strongly. "But Daddy?" She asked a couple seconds later, now a little more softly.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied simply, his eyes darting back and forth between the entrance door and his daughter's eyes.

"Mommy's no sick, right? She's not staying hosp –"

"No, she's not," Lucas replied firmly, cutting off her rambling. He knew _exactly_ where she was going with that. "We're here just so the doctors can help your little sister come out mommy's tummy. After she's out, all _four_ of us will be going home, okay?"

"You promise?" Sawyer asked back with her pinkie-finger held up in the air.

Lucas huffed but smiled sincerely at her. "I promise, missy," He stated with a nod as he locked fingers with his little girl.

Just then, the image of Brooke rushing through the door, with what seemed to be Julian walking behind her, startled Lucas slightly.

"Brooke," He called as he walked closer to her.

"Hey," Brooke said back, taking Sawyer right away from Lucas' arms into her own. "How is she? Is she okay? It is for real this time, right?"

Taking a deep breath Lucas nodded his head. "She's okay, she's upstairs in a room already. _It is_ for real," He assured her confidently. "And she actually seems fine. Oddly calm which is kind of freaky," He admitted, wide-eyed.

"That's good, everything's okay." Brooke said nodding her head quite strongly. "But hey, the less she needs is you freaking out on her so be _calm_, got it?" She warned seriously.

"Got it," Lucas managed letting out a breath, that actually felt a whole lot more like a sigh. "I should go up – meet her," He began, nearly stuttering, which in a way told Brooke he actually hadn't got what she meant.

"Lucas, it's all going to be okay. You guys are having a baby," Brooke said sweetly, tightening her hug on Sawyer.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed simply, "I'm going upstairs now; you called my mom, right?"

"Yes," Brooke answered rapidly. "They are setting up a sitter for Lily and Jamie and then they'll be right here along with Nate and Haley, okay? Don't worry about that."

"Okay," Lucas said nodding, before shaking hands with Julian who told him his _'Congratulations, man,_' while at it. Said too his goodbyes to Sawyer and promised her she'll see her mom in a few minutes. And got also a reassuring hug from Brooke.

Lucas then headed up in the elevator and went into room _624_ as the nurses had prior told him. He was glad to come in and find Peyton comfortable set on the bed...well, glad even though she was staring disgustedly at the TV with the remote in her hands. However, he couldn't blame her, they weren't much of the TV kind of people, much less in a Saturday evening, when re-runs was all anyone could find.

"Nothing good?" He asked softly, after realizing Peyton hadn't notice him entering the bedroom.

Peyton's head nearly jerked towards the door, but then letting out a breath when she saw him, she managed a smile. "Nope," She replied simply.

Lucas chuckled and started walking closer to the bed. "Nurse says you're doing great, and that our Doc will be coming in soon to check on you two. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Peyton said with a shrug of her shoulders and a goofy twist on her lips that was pretty much denying her statement.

Lucas then sat in the chair next to her bed, and took gently her hand into his own. "It is okay, you know?" He said kissing one time her knuckles. "You _can _complain," He paused giving her hand yet another kiss. "And bitch_ all_ you want. That's why you got me here, you know that." He said only half-teasingly, running his thumb across her knuckles, and leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere," He promised as he let go and moved back to his seat.

Peyton smiled at him but then simply shrugged her shoulders again. "It really isn't that bad...not yet anyway," She added with a small smirk on her face.

"Are you scared?" Lucas asked sincerely, after making sure his eyes were meeting hers.

"Maybe a _little_, but..." Peyton said hesitantly as she closed her eyes and sighed. "But, I know we are going to be just fine. _You_ said so, remember?"

Lucas chuckled slightly and nodded his head. "I love you," He blurted out simply, and just because he wanted to. He was glad when the smile in Peyton's lips only grew bigger at his words.

"I love you, too." She managed to reply, before Lucas was already leaning in for yet _another_ kiss she was more than glad to receive.

"Where's Sawyer?" Peyton asked only a moment later as he let go slowly of her.

"She's right outside with Brooke. She's okay, and _really_ excited," Lucas assured her quite happily.

"Good," Peyton replied with a smile, before bending her whole body forward when a strong pressure hit her stomach. Without second thoughts, Lucas stood up from his chair and moved himself behind Peyton. He took one of her hands into his own once again, and started rubbing small circles on her back as it passed.

When it did and she was ready to lie back against the pillows, she was glad to find instead Lucas still behind her, allowing her lovingly to rest her body against his chest. "It's okay," Peyton managed to say softly as Lucas' arms wrapped around her frame.

"It is?" Lucas asked uncertainly, as he saw her closing her eyes tightly and snuggling closer to him.

Peyton simply smiled, her eyes still closed but her hands had started to play goofily with his shirt already.

That was _always _a good sign.

"Yeah," she replied at last in something just above a whisper. "This won't last forever, right?" She couldn't see him but could swear he shook his head, so she continued. "And when it's all over I'm pretty sure this won't have mattered _at all_. So I'm just choosing to believe it doesn't hurt that bad, and that it'll all be over soon enough...and that you'll be holding your baby girl in just a little while, and that... I don't know, maybe when it is all over I'll get an ice-cream at last," She finished with a chuckle, lifting her head from Lucas' chest so she could catch his eyes.

"And besides," She shrugged, after their eyes were already locked. "I got _you_ right here with me, you said that too," She added, offering him a knowing smile. "Many times I...I had this very image flashing through my mind, you know? I was at a hospital room, doing this very same thing; I could even see my big belly and everything." She chuckled but Lucas remained quiet, just staring firmly into her eyes as she continued. "But you weren't next to me. I could see Brooke, and Nathan, and Haley, and even your mom, but... the bottom line always was that I never saw _you,_ and I... I just kept thinking in how I was supposed to do it all without you, but I never could find an answer. So... what I'm trying to say is..." She paused taking a deep breath. "Is, thank you I guess; thank you for being here, for not leaving, for being the man I've always love, and more than likely the one I _always_ will," She said with a teeny smirk. "And for being my babies' Daddy too, you know? Cause even if it hurts like hell now... Sawyer, and this little one are the two best things _anyone_ has ever given to me so..." She trailed off when Lucas pressed his lips strongly against hers.

"I got your point," Lucas whispered softly against her lips. "And I love you, too," He said just half-serious, running his finger slowly over her lips. "But you got _nothing_ to thank me for. You've made me the man I am today. You've given me _everything,_ and so much more of what I could have _ever _asked for to be happy and... I simply love you, all right?" He said sweetly yet firmly, bending down and kissing her yet again.

Lucas then just remained in that very same position behind her for about a couple more hours; just holding her through the contractions and talking little nothings into her ear while she was relaxed. Peyton had still then asked him to bring her Sawyer in before things got _'uglier'_, so he had obliged. It was almost 7 o'clock already and the little girl should be taken home soon with her cousins, but as Peyton had put it, she _really_ wanted to see her little girl before all their lives changed.

"More afraid of needles than pain? That's odd I gotta tell you," Haley said only half-jokingly as she sat right next to Peyton while they both waited for Lucas and Sawyer to enter the room.

Brooke and Nathan had took Sawyer to the cafeteria for a snack just a few minutes before Lucas came out of Peyton's room, so now, while Lucas did his best to find them soon, Haley was the one in charge of holding Peyton's hand.

"You didn't see the size of that needle, Haley!" Peyton cried back with a weak laugh. "It was huge!" She insisted pointedly.

Even though she and Lucas had supposedly decided she would take an epidural to help her ease the pain, the moment the nurse walked in with the implements – _and the needle_ – they would be using later on in her when the drugs were needed, she had totally taken back her decision. Lucas had tried hard to persuade her into having the shot telling her how much easier it'll make things, and how much pain she would be saving herself from, but Peyton wasn't one to give in this time and just refused definitely to take the shot.

"You _do_ realize it's gonna hurt like..." Haley trailed off closing her eyes as if recalling the pain she well knew her friend was going to go through.

"_Hell_?" Peyton tried the best guess that came to her mind, twisting her lips, and causing Haley to laugh slightly.

Haley then just sighed heavily and gave her a wordless nod.

"But you didn't have one, did ya?" Peyton asked nervously.

"Yeah, because I didn't had the time!" Haley cried exasperatedly, as though trying urgently to convince Peyton to use the drugs somehow. "Jamie... Jamie just – _You_ were there! The kid just wanted to come out right away and the doctors said _'there wasn't time for drugs anymore'_. But had I could, I would have take them."

"I...I know, Haley, I – Ow!" Peyton cried, clutching her hand to her stomach and leaning forward with her eyes strongly shut.

"Hey, it's okay, I got you," Haley said softly as she took a similar position to the one Lucas had been taking for the last two hours, and helped Peyton the best way she could through the pain she was feeling.

"You know this is just the beginning, right? You still have quite a road to go..." Haley mumbled into Peyton's ear as the pain passed and she started lying back against the pillows.

"I know that, Hales," Peyton replied weakly a moment later. "I just don't want anything to happen to her because of _me_," She admitted quietly.

"The drugs won't hurt her," Haley said firmly as soon as Peyton stopped talking. It was somewhat relieving though, she wasn't using the drugs because she was fairly afraid it would harm the baby somehow, not entirely because she was afraid of the needles. Haley still disagreed with her decision but in any way felt like she could understand her more now. She was just trying to protect her baby, even if that meant deal with terrible pain.

"And what if they do?" Peyton asked back strongly yet with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's just a day, a few more hours, and ..."

She wanter to keep going, but anyway her explanation was cut off by her little girl yelling _'Momma'_ as she hurriedly entered the room. Lucas followed right behind her and it was even funny how he couldn't actually keep up her speed.

Haley immediately stood up from her chair and helped the little girl all the way up onto the bed next to her mom.

"Hey baby," Peyton said sweetly as Sawyer leaned in giving her one tight hug.

"They taking me home, Momma," Sawyer whispered into Peyton's ear as though trying to convince her to tell the others to let her stay just a_ bit_ longer.

"You do have to go home now sweetie," Peyton said, twisting her lips and nodding as if she too disagreed with the decision. "It's late and Momma has to stay for a little while longer but I'll see you tomorrow first thing, I promise, okay?"

"And I see baby too?" Sawyer asked, turning to rub slightly Peyton's belly.

"Yeah," Peyton replied rather happily. "Baby will be here too and you'll meet her, that's nice, right?"

"Yeah," Sawyer agreed bending down and whispering indistinguishable words to Peyton's belly but that in any case caused her – _and even Lucas and Haley, who remained quiet by the doorway_– to smile widely at the little girl. "Love you, baby," Sawyer said in a normal tone of voice as she lifted her head from Peyton's belly.

"And I bet she loves you too, Sawyer Scott." Peyton said, half-tearfully, half-teasingly. It was silly really, she was happy; she had the best of daughters already and she was just about to get a second one. In spite of that, the tears welling in her eyes were something she seemed not to have control over today. "Come here, muffin," Peyton told Sawyer sweetly, stretching out her arms for her to come and cuddle in them. "Momma loves you, very, _very_ much, okay? You can't forget that. You promise you won't?"

"I promise, Mommy." Sawyer replied with a huge grin spread across her face and her pinky held up in the air.

"Okay," Peyton said, playfully scrunching her nose up, and locking pinkies with Sawyer.

"I should take her now," Haley said softly, not wanting to ruin the -_quite adorable_- scene before her eyes, but still realizing it was already late and Peyton needed her rest while she still could have it.

Peyton looked up at her and smiled nodding before turning back to Sawyer. "We'll see each other tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Sawyer said somewhat sadly as she wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck and held tightly to her. They remained wrapped with each other until a few moments later when Lucas moved closer to the bed and took the little girl in his arms. "Bye Mommy," Sawyer said from Lucas' arms, before he too kissed her goodbye and put her on the floor so she could exit the room with her Aunt. Haley waved her goodbyes and wish good luck to Peyton and Lucas before really exiting. She was happy for her friends, and for the family they have created; the love between one another was something undeniable and was truthfully something she couldn't feel happier about.

As soon as the door closed, Lucas turned in his spot to face Peyton, only to find her with both her hands on her face vaguely wiping some tears from her eyes. He didn't know exactly the reason of her tears but he well had a guess and it just caused him to fall in love a little bit more with her. "You know, I'd laugh at you if you didn't look so adorable right now?" He asked tenderly as he walked towards her bed. She didn't say anything and barely looked up at him as he sat down at her side. "You don't have to cry, baby," Lucas said all too sweetly wiping a tear away from her cheek with his finger.

Peyton still didn't stop crying but instead cradled closer to his chest as her tears kept falling freely down her cheeks. Lucas then did nothing other than hold her back tightly and rub small circles on her back as she calmed down slowly.

They remained like that for some good minutes, had to deal with a couple contractions in the meantime too but she never really stopped crying, after a while it become more like a soft whimpering, making Lucas only a _little_ worried. "You know," He finally started talking, but really softly as he rocked her back and forth. "It doesn't really matter if we have a thousand other babies, the way you feel and love Sawyer will _always_ remain the same. That isn't ever going to change. _Ever_, you hear me?" He asked lifting her face from his chest with his finger. "Sawyer is your daughter and you love her more than anything, I know that just like you do." At her nod he continued. "You're gonna love this baby just as much, but that isn't going to change a single bit the way we _both_ feel about Sawyer, okay?"

Peyton nodded again and for the first time since Sawyer and Haley had left the room, she managed a smile letting Lucas know how his guess was accurate and that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Okay," She said weakly before bending down again and rested her body against his. "I love you, you know that?" She whispered moments later only causing Lucas to smile and kissed fondly the top of her head.

"I love _you_." He whispered back against her hair, never letting go of his hold on her but tightening the embrace. That was the woman he had always dreamed to be with, and sometimes, in moments like this, it was even hard for him to believe _he,_ from all men, was the one she had chose to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Time began passing slowly for Peyton and Lucas' hard luck; the doctor had come and gone a couple times, telling her she was doing great, but that she still needed to relax since the harder part was yet to come – _nothing _soothing or comforting _at all_ though.

Her contractions were still really close apart by now, and they were lasting a lot longer and were significantly painful; so in spite of whatever the doctor told them, something inside of her never stopped telling her just how the moment when she would finally meet her little girl was closer than ever.

Lucas remained as her rock the whole time too, and that was the one thing she could ever ask for. He never let go of her but instead soothed her the best way he could at every chance he got.

He still hated with all his might to see her in such pain, he would do _anything_ to actually sooth her, to take the pain away and make her feel okay. He hated just being sitting and watching her in pain.

He had been up in the bed with her only when she told him to be; by that time, as the contractions started to hit her harder, the way she felt most comfortable was crawled in a ball just by herself in the bed. One of her hands was tucked under her cheek and the other remained steadily clutched at her stomach. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she would remain quiet and still for as long as she wasn't feeling any pain. Yet, she would rub her belly every now and again, talking little nothings to the baby while she could and though Lucas loved she was still trying to keep a good mood, he would curse at himself every time pain made her wince.

"Better?" Lucas asked cautiously as he felt Peyton somewhat relaxing after another contraction had hit her.

Letting out a long breath she nodded. "Yeah," She said softly. "I..." She began; opening her eyes slowly as though aiming to meet his eyes, but couldn't continue talking since the door of their room swung open revealing her doctor and a nurse behind her.

"I'm just checking how much you've progressed," The doctor said kindly as she placed herself at the foot of the bed and did a quick exam on Peyton.

Took her less than a couple minutes to stand up again and face them both with a smile on her face. "I think this baby is ready to come out," The doctor informed them happily, before instructing the nurse to get everything ready for the baby's arrival.

Lucas was able to more than vividly feel the tight squeeze Peyton gave to his hand at the Doctor's words. He was overwhelmed with emotions, a part of him was thrill they were mere minutes away to meet his daughter, afraid for Peyton and what she was about to go through, happy for her too since this was almost over. However, in any way he couldn't still possibly imagine everything _she_ was feeling at that very moment. For that reason, he then did what he thought was best; he stood up from his seat, and leaned to kiss her temple fondly. _"We are having a baby,"_ He whispered against her skin and almost saw the smile that was tugging on her lips.

After about forty-five minutes of pain, tears and almost finger-bones broken the doctor announced the baby was about to come out, that she only needed one last push from Peyton so that they could all meet their little girl. And just as she predicted a couple minutes later a loud, shrill cry filled the room for both Lucas and Peyton's thrill.

The little girl was held up for a couple seconds for her parents to see; they could hear one of the nurses on the room announcing it was a girl, born hardly the third of December since her official born-hour showed _11:58pm_. They baby was fast taken by another doctor, putting her in a small examination bed only a few steps away from Peyton's bed so she was check up before being officially introduce to her parents.

Lucas was allowed to cut the cord but returned almost immediately after doing so to Peyton's side. He was in awe, and so was she, as soon as he reached the bed again, and told her just how very beautiful their daughter was, she did nothing other but cradle strongly against his chest and cry silent tears there. But this time they weren't sad, or full of pain tears, they were joyful tears for what Lucas was relieved... and thankful, and pleased, and happy, and overwhelmed, all at the same time. Some of his own tears were even attempting to fall down his cheeks, this time everything had been so different, sure, he had missed a whole lot of that baby's first months in Peyton's belly, but he still had been there for Peyton in the very moment that mattered most.

He was there now and that was all that mattered for him at that moment. He had been there holding Peyton's hand at every step of the way, he had been scared though, of course he had, but it hadn't been at all for the same reasons he had been the last time. Peyton was okay and enjoying her daughter's first minutes of life, that was definitely something Lucas was grateful for that today.

"You did great," Lucas mumbled sweetly against her hair as she continued to weep, but still this time around, she turned to look up at him with big green eyes sparkling with happy tears. The one thing Lucas felt he could do at that moment was smiled at her. "I love you," He promised strongly as he cupped her face with both his hands. He had almost lost count already of how many times he had said those words to her today, but in his book, it never really hurt to remind her just how much she meant to him, and how much he loved her. It was nothing but the truth in the end.

Peyton smiled genuinely at him and nodded a few times. "And I love, _you_." She barely finished her statement before Lucas' lips where already meeting hers.

And just as on cue as they pulled away, a nurse approached them with their baby-girl wrapped in a small pink blanket. She was calm, her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched much alike as Sawyer's was when she was born and Lucas held her for the first time. The smiling nurse walked closer to them and placed carefully the little girl on Peyton's arms. It was the smoothest of transitions, as if the baby was just returning to the place she'd always belong. She hardly stirred, or made any kind of sounds as Peyton hold her.

The nurse walked away slowly after telling them she would come back in a few minutes to take her to the nursery.

After nodding in unison to the nurse, they both returned their eyes to the sleeping baby. They stared at her for a few moments before any words were pronounced.

"_Hi_," was the first word said and Peyton was the one who held the honor to say it. The little girl's tiny fists flew to her mouth almost immediately as Peyton spoke, causing her and Lucas to chuckle a bit.

Lucas moved his finger and softly ran it over her chubby cheek, as though introducing himself to his newest little girl. At his touch the little girl's eyes slowly opened then closed again as she stirred and let out small cries that Peyton rapidly soothed.

"_Shh, it's okay,"_ She said sweetly leaning in to kiss her teeny forehead. "Mommy's got you, sweet girl," She cooed as she pushed away slowly and locked eyes with Lucas. "And I love you," She said again with a smile, and they both knew she was not only talking to him, but too to the baby in her arms and even to their other little girl sleeping at home.

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear.  
So we made our way by finding what was real._

* * *

**AN : **What do you think? I wasn't too sure at first if I was gonna write this chapter, I did it anyway, so I really,_ really_ hope you have like it and think it's good enough! It's okay if you don't though LOL : I'm still not completely sure about it, but hopefully it's not _that_ bad *hihi!* Let me know what you think!

And...You know? It's just actually pretty nice having them happy! lol Thanks **so** much for reading! **;)**

**Opening Song : **"_Little Wonders_" By Rob Thomas

**Closing Song : **"_September"_ By Daughtry


	33. Keep On trying

**Author's Note : **Hey! I'm sorry this chapter took a little bit longer to come out, wasn't exactly this one the one that was holding me back but the _next_ one so anywho! I am sorry, but here is at last a new update! It's kind of a short chapter, kinda slow, but I think we needed it. **:)**

Just so you know_, _onl_y ONE_ more chapter to go you guys! It went a little too long *Not that much, but enough* so I guess you'll get a monster final chapter! *lol*

By the way, I have a_ new_ story I think I'm *_almosttt_* ready to kick out of the nest!_!_! *lol* Whirls around S5(ish) storyline, with my very own twists of course. _Plus _we'd get to jump in time! lol...Eeep, I don't know, I'm attempting to sow the seed of curiosity in you all so you're looking forward to that story when I finally get the nerve to post it! *lol* I got so far like eleven pre-written chapters, YET, I don't think it will be as long as this one *hihi*

Anywho, I'm rambling! I hope you get to like _this_ chapter! It'll be all over soon so I really hope you get to **enjoy **it!

**PS :** A little something I forgot to say the last time...To BecauseYourMine's last-last review, about _'that'_...well, the latest part of your comment is exactly the thing!*ha*...Because of that is why I'm just not sure _at all _about it! We'll see anyway, and thanks sooo much for your review, and totally awesome input throughout this story! Really means a lot! **;)**

**Chapter Thirty Three : Keep On trying**

* * *

_Find me tomorrow. Find me right now.  
I just need to hold you now; more than ever.  
Try to hold it together. Could it be any better?_

"Ten fingers, ten toes. 8 pounds, 2 ounces, and 21 inches long, perfectly healthy baby girl," Lucas announced rather happily, as he finally stepped out into the waiting room much to his family's amusement.

A long –_loudly_– chorus of congratulations and hugs flew in his direction. It was already a little past one o'clock in the morning; he was genuinely surprised to find all his family still there. It was a great surprise though, being able to share the good news with all the people him and Peyton love was pretty much everything he could ask for at that moment.

Well, not really. Of course he'd rather be inside the room with Peyton and his new baby, but getting hugs from them all wasn't all that bad either.

"How's Peyton?" Brooke's thrilled voice spoke first after she had unwrapped her arms from around Lucas' neck.

"She's okay, tired of course, but she's still with the baby right now." Lucas began explaining, and honestly couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "She was the one that sent me here to deliver the news. I would have _so_ stay in there with her if only she'd let me, trust me." He said smirking quite a bit.

Brooke growled and smacked playfully his chest, causing all the others in the room to share a laugh.

"When can we see them?" Haley asked excitedly moving closer to where Brooke and Lucas stood.

"Yeah, well...that's also why she sent me..." Lucas began with an apologetic look on his face. "They're taking the baby in a little while into the nursery for more tests and some other things I really didn't get exactly, but I... I was just think Peyton really should sleep while the baby is there so..."

"So you want us all to just _go away_," Nathan finished the statement for his big brother as he patted Lucas' back in sympathy. "Fair enough," He said with a nod.

"Oh, come on!" Brooke cried out dramatically. "You're telling us we aren't meeting the baby tonight? Lucas!" She said loudly as she smacked him one more time.

"Ow!" Lucas cried just as dramatically, rubbing his arm in the process. "You will in the morning," He informed staring firmly into Brooke's eyes. He still then turned his gaze to everybody else in the room and put back on a smirk on his face. "Peyton still made me take the baby a picture before I came here," He said fairly teasingly, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

At his words, Brooke basically squealed clapping both her hands in the air in excitement.

"Give it!" Haley called out happily, attempting to take the cell phone off Lucas' hands. "_Aww_," She cooed, scrunching her face as she and Brooke caught sight of the picture of the sleeping baby.

"She's beautiful," Brooke told Lucas actually serious for the first time that night –_morning really_– looking up slightly from the cell so that she could meet his eyes. "Tell Peyton I love her, and that she– You _two_ did awesome," She admitted, rolling her eyes playfully.

The cell phone was then passed through everybody's hands and Lucas got then yet another set of congratulations hugs he gladly received before sending everybody home and promised them all they'll meet the baby early in the morning.

When he returned the room, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the sight of his wife curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly for the first time in months. Only one nurse remained in the bedroom, and as soon as she saw Lucas she excused herself and told him how they would be bringing his baby back from the nursery in just a couple of hours or less, depending in how fast she settled to be outside _'mommy's tummy'_.

As soon as she was out of the room, and he was alone with Peyton at last, he did nothing other than climb up slowly with her in the bed and pulled her weary body into his arms. She didn't wake up but snuggled closer to his body with a smile painted on her lips. Lucas smiled along with her and kissed deeply the top of her head as he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep while he could.

He honestly couldn't imagine himself being any other place at that very moment.

* * *

"I want Sawyer to meet her first," Peyton stated firmly yet sweetly, as she saw Lucas bouncing their little girl slowly in his arms.

"Hmm?" Lucas asked a little confused; lifting his eyes from the baby only enough to meet Peyton's.

"When everybody comes," She began slowly again. "I don't know, Sawyer's her big sister, she should be able to meet her before everybody else does," Peyton said with a shrug of her shoulders, and a playful twist of her lips.

"I think that sounds just about right," Lucas agreed tenderly, as he placed the baby back on Peyton's arms. "I'll make sure _nobody_ comes in, until Sawyer and the baby have been properly introduced. What do you say?" He asked with a goofy smirk on his face.

"I think _you_'re just about right," Peyton said only half-jokingly, as she shifted her eyes down and stroked softly her little girl's cheek. "But I too think we should stop calling her _'the baby'_," She said unable not to scoff. "That's getting kinda old. Because you wanna have a name, don't you baby?" She cooed sweetly, watching in awe as the baby's hand opened, wrapping her own finger into her tiny hands. "B_aby girl_ is not working for you that much, is it?" She added in a singsong tone of voice causing Lucas to chuckle slightly.

He waited a beat, but smiling he moved closer to the bed and said just what he needed to say. "I do believe she looks like an _Ellie_, doesn't she?" Lucas asked softly, and watched with a smile Peyton's sheepish nod. So even though the sight of Peyton with his baby before him was honestly _never _getting old, he still managed to stop himself from pressing kisses to the two of them, and instead tried to continue explaining his '_suggestion_'– Well, of course it was more hers than it was his, but still...

"I think we could settle with _'Isabelle'_ as..." He held his hand up at Peyton's attempt to talk. "As long as I get to choose her middle name," He said rather cockily, with one of his eyebrows raised.

"You thought in one?" Peyton asked surprised but with quite a grin spread across her face.

"I have," Lucas replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Peyton played along his game and shrugged her own shoulders as well. "What's the name?" She asked coyly.

"Oh _no_," Lucas replied shaking his head dramatically. "I'm not telling you 'till _you_ agree my deal," He said quite smugly.

Peyton twisted her lips with her eyes darting back and forth between her baby girl and her Daddy. "Okay," She finally said with a shrug. "I really think she looks like an Isabelle. Don't you, sweetie?" She cooed, still playing with her baby girl's fingers. "But it'd better be cute," She warned, shifting rapidly her eyes up at Lucas and squishing her nose playfully.

"I think you'd like it Peyton Sawyer," Lucas said casually but earned a confused look from Peyton. He hadn't called her like that in years; Brooke and Nathan were the two people that still refer to her as Sawyer. But then again, it really didn't harm, she was still the same girl he had fallen in love with once upon a time. He loved her just as much, whether her name was Sawyer, Scott or whatever nickname Sawyer had planned for her that week.

"Scott," Peyton corrected for him still. "I don't like to wear a different last name than my kids," She explained nonchalantly causing Lucas to chuckle and to get up of his chair to kiss her – at last.

"Scott then is," He mumbled against her lips before his cell phone started buzzing against the table beside them. "That must be Haley telling me they are here," He said as he pulled away slowly from her. He then gave her one of those_ looks_ that told her just how much he didn't want to go quite yet, but he still masked it with a smile.

"I'll be right back with Sawyer," Lucas said after giving Peyton another quick kiss, and also giving a soft one to his baby's cheek.

"Lucas!" Peyton cried urgently before he could actually exit the room. "You didn't tell me her name," She pouted causing him to laugh as he walked out the room.

"_I'll tell ya all at the same time when I come back,"_ He cried already from the hallway but loud enough for Peyton to hear him. Pouting some more, she then turned to her baby and started complaining about her Daddy's mysteriousness with her.

It took Lucas about ten minutes to come back into the room with a giggly Sawyer sitting triumphantly on his shoulders. The little girl was all well dressed up; no doubt, Brooke have had something to do with that. Her hair was neatly pulled together in one high ponytail, with only some few curls hanging around her face. She was wearing a simple, yet beautiful white dress, which went really well with her black and white capelet coat. She held a couple big balloons in her hands, one read _'It's a Girl!'_ and the other _'Congratulations'_.

She was wearing the biggest of smiles since the moment Lucas made his way into the room with her, and for Peyton's delight, as soon as her eyes caught sight of the baby placed in her mom's arms her smile only grew bigger and a _'She's little'_ slipped out of her lips as they got closer to the bed.

Lucas placed her gently next to Peyton in the bed and took the balloons from her hands, placing them on the small table next to the bed.

"Was _she_ on your tummy?" Was the first question Sawyer asked after staring carefully _–and wordlessly–_ at the baby for a couple minutes.

"Yeah...She was," Peyton replied simply with a soft smile on her face. "What do you think?"

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders a bit, and looked up searching for her dad. "She's _really _little," She repeated causing Lucas to chuckle lightly.

"She is, just like _you_ were when you came out of Mommy's tummy." Lucas explained sweetly as he also took a seat at the edge of the bed. "She's still going to grow up soon enough, and then she's gonna start talking and we all are gonna play with her and everything. For now she's _our_ little baby, _all_ of us, okay?"

At his words, Sawyer nodded strongly her head, looking right into Lucas' eyes and then after a beat turned to look at Peyton and the baby. "Okay," She said happily. "I'm the big sister!" She stated cockily, bouncing her head from side to side.

Peyton chuckled at her words while nodding. "You are sweet girl. You wanna hold her?" She asked expectantly to Sawyer and sighed relieved when she did nothing other but nod even stronger.

"Yup!" She said simply, yet with quite a smile painted on her lips.

Lucas then stood up from the bed taking the baby from Peyton's arms so that way Sawyer could sit resting her back on Peyton's chest. The little girl did just as she was instructed and held both her arms out for Lucas to lay the baby in them.

Peyton couldn't help but smile and be thankful;_ now_ her family was complete. And it was so,_ so_ much more than anything she could have _ever_ wished for. She wrapped her arms around Sawyer's frame and held her tightly against her chest.

The little girl simply smiled widely and excitedly as Lucas placed the baby in her arms. He didn't tell her to be careful, or to be kind, she was being extremely gentle without any of them saying a single word.

Sawyer's hand moved cautiously to her little sister's face, tracing small circles on her cheek with her forefinger and then touching her ear and even her head. After just a couple minutes, she looked up meeting Peyton's eyes. "It's all soft," She noted smiling brightly.

"Do you like her?" Peyton asked sweetly, with her nose all squished up.

Sawyer then turned to look back at the baby in her arms, stared at her for a few seconds and then looked up back at Peyton. "She's cute," She said with a nod and a small chuckle.

"She kinda is, isn't she?" Lucas chimed in quite cheerfully into the conversation. At Sawyer and Peyton's nod, he continued. "Okay, so now that the little lady had _'approved'_ her baby sister, how about we officially name her?" He asked with a smirk pasted across his face, causing Peyton to _slightly_ roll her eyes.

Sawyer's eyebrows knitted as if she was just realizing the baby actually didn't have a name yet. "What's her name Daddy?" She asked with all the seriousness in the world, causing Peyton to giggle but also to help her daughter's cause.

"Yeah, what's her name Daddy?" Peyton asked too yet only half-jokingly, raising her eyebrows as if daring Lucas.

Lucas smiled and then stood from his place on the bed so he could catch a better sight of all his _three_ girls. "I think this little Scott is well able to carry both her grandmas' names," He said softly, as he ran his finger in tiny circles over the baby's forehead. He then looked up meeting Peyton's confused look, and then down at Sawyer, who was steadily staring at the baby. "_Isabelle Ann Scott_ is your baby sister's name Sawyer," He said gently, lifting his eyes from the baby and catching a glimpse of the expressions on all 'three' faces.

Sawyer simply kept smiling, and after offering Lucas an _'approval nod',_ she looked up at Peyton. "It's pretty, Momma" She said contently.

Peyton nodded at Sawyer with an even wider smile than the one she already had – if that was even possible of course. "It's is pretty," She agreed, before looking up at Lucas. "Thank you," She said softly.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and slowly took the baby from Sawyer's hold. "You wanted your baby wearing your mom's name since before Sawyer was even born, I just thought it was only fair to you...and to them that this little one get to carry the name of two of the most important women in your life." He stated sincerely, sharing looks between the small baby in his arms, and Peyton and Sawyer in the bed. "I'm sure she'll make justice to both names. Just like Sawyer does it with yours and Brooke's" He smirked causing Peyton to laugh, though her eyes were fairly filled with tears already. She didn't let them fall though, instead hugged Sawyer tightly, and offered Lucas the happiest of smiles.

"_Isabelle Ann Scott_, it is then," Peyton stated with a nod after a moment. "I think it is kinda perfect," She said now more softly and tilting her head to the side a bit.

"But hey, what do you say if we call her _Ellie_?" Lucas asked Sawyer as he '_traded_' babies with Peyton. He took Sawyer into his arms, and Peyton got back her baby-girl.

"Like Grandmamma?" Sawyer asked with a twist of her lips, as she stared firmly at her dad.

"Yep, like Grandma. You're okay with that?" Lucas asked back raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, and nodded strongly all at the same time, making Brooke's effort that morning placing all her curls in just the right place in vain. "Yeah Daddy, I bet Grandmamma will like it, just like Aunt Brooke likes I'm a _Brooke_ too," She giggled, causing both her parents to do so too.

* * *

It took Lucas more time dialing Haley's number than the time it took all their family to reach the bedroom to meet the newest addition to their brood.

Brooke and Haley were heading the visit, with Karen, Andy and Larry right behind them. Nathan walked along with Julian at a _normal _pace rate, as they also kept a watchful eye on the kids that were apparently carrying half the hospital's gift-shop in their hands. Brooke of course, hadn't care one bit in expenses, and had bought any kind of presents for her newest niece, and naturally for Peyton too, and for Sawyer since she didn't want her to feel exclude, and even Jamie and Lily got out of the store with presents for themselves as well. All in all, they were celebrating, so why not expend a _little?_

Everybody gathered around the bed where Peyton remained put with the baby in her arms and Sawyer sitting right next to her. Lucas was on his feet receiving –_once again_– a river of congratulations and compliments about how good they both had done with the little one, even though none one of them have actually looked at the baby properly since she was all covered up with a little white blanket in Peyton's arms.

Brooke, though tried her best to remain serene, reached the point where she simply couldn't take it anymore and _had_ to get hold of the baby. Peyton, knowing her for _oh-so_ many years now, did nothing but oblige gladly. Brooke had been there for her through _everything_ in the past months. Dealing with her being pregnant without Lucas around hadn't been an easy task, but she with pleasure committed to it. Brooke took care of her, of Sawyer, and even of Ellie before she was even born, so the fact that she held her baby before anyone else in that room did was pretty much the way she would have wanted it anyway.

"Hi Ellie," Brooke cooed softly, cradling the baby closer to her chest. "You're a beautiful little girl, yes you are," She said sweetly, as she bounced her lightly in her arms. "She really_ is_ beautiful," Brooke said strongly, though teary-eyed, staring into Peyton's eyes. "Hate to admit it, but you two are actually pretty darn good making beautiful babies." She said with a laugh, making everybody else laugh as well.

Peyton simply nodded her head at her and smiled. All that was in her mind at that moment was just how _she_ was lucky enough to say both her daughters have an '_Aunt Brooke'_ to love them and care for them just as much as she would.

* * *

Their morning then passed by rather fast, having all their family members taking turns to hold the baby, and congratulating them repeatedly.

Moreover, praising the newest big sister as well. A big sister that surprisingly enough, seemed not to have much trouble sharing her attention with the baby. Though it wasn't lost on anyone how she couldn't miss a chance to call the baby _'little'_ or '_cute'_ and to explain to _everybody_ how she used to be in her mom's belly and now she was out.

A little past noon, everybody left and Peyton was left alone at last with Lucas and both her daughters. She was being released from the hospital later that afternoon so it only made sense Sawyer stayed with them until it was time to go home.

"_Ellie Scott,"_ Peyton mumbled softly to her very-awake daughter resting in her arms. Both were the only two still up; Sawyer and Lucas had fallen asleep pretty much, after both had been fed lunch. And although the baby had slept along with them, she was already up and staring firmly into her mom's eyes. "You got my eyes, you know that? And my nose too, but your tiny lips are all your Daddy's. Just like Sawyer's are too." She said nodding a little bit her head. "You...you've seen how good she's been with you, huh? I told you? Didn't I?" She trailed off looking down, and chuckling quietly.

"We're lucky to have her, just like we have Daddy – yeah..." She cooed, just as her baby held her hand out of the blanket and gurgled for her mom's delight. "And you got your Grandma and Grandpa too. And then you met too your Aunt Brooke...she was the perky brunette who held you the longest time, remember?" She said letting out yet another quiet chuckle. "Then there was Uncle Nathan, he's a really good buddy of Momma, and he's Daddy's little brother too. And there was Aunt Haley too, she's Daddy's _very_ best friend. Brooke's mine, so I guess that's why she's so protective over you and Sawyer, but that's okay... I'm sure you'll grow to love her just as much as I, and Sawyer, and Daddy love her –"

"Who's that, who I love?" Lucas sleepy voice broke Peyton's '_profound_' conversation with her baby daughter.

Peyton chuckled slightly and looked up sheepishly at him. "I like to talk to her," She admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Lucas smiled from his spot, actually unable to move since Sawyer was still soundly asleep over him, and certainly, the less he wanted was disturb her. So he remained put, but acknowledge with joy his wife and daughter before him. "I think you look adorable while at it," He said with wink. "And she seems to like it, huh?"

"She does," Peyton agreed with a smile. "She's all awake and staring at momma's eyes," She said sweetly, shifting her attention back to the baby. "We did okay, didn't we?" She asked softly just a moment later, still with her eyes on the baby.

"We _are_ doing _way_ more than okay," Lucas corrected her firmly. "Just look at them," He replied matter-of-factly cracking with his words an even wider smile on Peyton's lips.

"Yeah...yeah, we are," She whispered, looking up slowly to meet his icy-blue eyes, and sighing contently as she did so.

_And I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile.  
I want to confide in, all that is true.  
So I'll keep on trying._

* * *

**AN : **What did you think about this chapter? Eeep, I went with Ellie, couldn't help it, I just thought it was a pretty cute name... I hope you've like it. Still, for the record, naming LP kiddies = TOUGH Job! *lol* Just kidding!

**Opening Song : **Ever By John Nathaniel

**Closing Song** : Keep On Tryin' By Poco **{**Any Bones' fans**_?_ Go BB anyhow! LOL}**


	34. Long December

**Author's Note : **Wow! Final Chapter of my very_ first_ story! I don't know you, but this is certainly a very big deal for me! *lol* Eeh, what are you gonna do? I'm a sucker like that! I'm gonna miss this story! Something around three months ago I started posting it, and actually been working on it like since May so eek, IT IS a _BIG_ deal! LOL

Anyway, so I dunno! I guess I should say Thank You! Thank you for reading, for liking it if you did, for reviewing when you did it, for telling me what you didn't like when you didn't like it and for all your input overall! ;)

_Even_, when I couldn't make use of it (HJS-NS-23; She gave a few good ideas once upon a time, like maybe making a chapter into Lucas' mind, I SO wanted to do that...couldn't, but it was quite an awesome idea, so thank you!) So yep, thank you once again, and maybe one more time! *LOL*

You all that stick with me till now got the biggest of thank yous, and maybe one big hug as well *haha* You're all awesome, so thanks! AND...pleaseee enjoy this last chapter!** ;)** I went with an early Christmas, but I hope you like it anyway! Thanksgiving is this Thrusday already, so I don't know you, but _I am _feeling the Christmas spirit thingie already LOL! *Jk!*

There's a _"maybe"_ sequel, but I am still not so sure about it, so if you ever get an alert with a "Plus" chapter to this story, is maybe because I decided to contiune writing LP life with the kids a few too many years into the future LOL

Anywho, I guess I began rambling (Not too surprising at this point I know lol) but oh well...I guess it won't hurt if I say "Thank you" one more time, so Thank You! And...**Enjoy! *...One last time!***

**Chapter Thirty Four : Long December {Final Chapter}**

* * *

_And it's been a long December and there's reason to believe.  
Maybe this year will be better than the last.  
I can't remember all the times I tried to tell myself,  
To hold on to these moments as they pass._

"Are we opening the presents _now_?" Sawyer asked rather exasperatingly but still with quite a grin painted on her lips as Peyton dressed her...or at the very least, tried to do so.

"No, we are not." Peyton replied as firmly as she could sound, while too fighting back laughter. Saying _"No"_ to that girl was definitively _not_ an easy job. "We can't open the presents until tomorrow. Remember Santa's gotta bring you more?" She asked hopeful, as she turned the little girl so that she was facing her.

"But you got plenty in your dresser, Momma," Sawyer pointed out wide-eyed and making it hard for Peyton not to laugh.

Taking a deep breath, she looked right into her daughter's eyes and put on her face the serious look she got. "You know you were _not_ supposed to see those, so _shush_, okay? Daddy wants you to have a great Christmas, and that in his book means Santa, so you hadn't seen those presents, we're clear?" Peyton asked seriously, yet holding her pinkie up for Sawyer to agree. "Besides, I told ya, those aren't even for you," She said trying hard to sound flippant. The girl honestly shouldn't have gotten into her closet and seen those presents that_ naturally_, were in fact for her. "I told you Daddy and I got those for your Aunts and Uncles. You have to wait until Santa brings yours got it?"

Sawyer sighed... really heavily, but agreed after a couple seconds of staring firmly into her mom's eyes. "Yeah, Mommy. It's_ our_ secret then," She said with a giggle, as she finally locked pinkies with her mom.

"Yes it is bunny." Peyton replied contentedly at last, dragging the little girl into her arms for a hug. "I still now got to finish getting you ready so we can go to your Aunt Haley's house and have a nice dinner. You're up for that, aren't you?" She asked with a nod and smiled when Sawyer imitated her motion gladly. "You've actually been _really _good this year, so I promise tomorrow morning you'll get to open your real presents, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Sawyer agreed exhaling strongly, once again causing Peyton to laugh slightly. "But I still don't like Santa mommy, he's..." She let her sentence trail off for a moment as she softened her voice. "He is all chubby and funny...and kinda eerie Momma, " She noted shaking her head a little, and with a disgusted look on her face.

Peyton allowed herself to laugh -_again_- and then sat Sawyer comfy on her lap. "First of all, I'm not the biggest fan of Santa myself, so...I guess it's okay if you'd rather an _elf _bringing you your presents instead. You think you'd like that better? Daddy and I can arrange that."

"Yup! Elves are _way_ nicer, Momma!" Sawyer replied, nodding her head far too strongly.

"Okay then. We'll make sure to get you an Elf instead of a Santa." Peyton agreed with a nod of her own. "Now... Santa's _not_ eerie, okay? Chubby yes, but he's not _that_ creepy. He's even kinda nice, you know? He makes presents for little kids, that's nice, and...Where do you get those words anyway?" She asked puzzled suddenly realizing those weren't really things a four-year-old should say.

"Daddy," Sawyer replied simply with a shrug. "And Aunt Haley too," She added nodding with her eyes quite wide.

"Oh okay, if Daddy and Aunt Haley said so then I'm sure they're right," Peyton said laughing.

"Of course we're right," Lucas chimed in firmly as he peeked his head into Sawyer's bedroom. "Are you two ready yet?" He asked with a smile, closing the door behind him. "Ellie and I," He said as he started walking closer to them and gesturing to the baby sleeping over his chest. "We're all set to go," He smirked, sitting across the bed where Sawyer and Peyton were sitting.

"We are..." Peyton said looking down playfully at Sawyer. "_Almost _done," She said twisting her lips a bit. "Just discussing about Santas and Elves here with your daughter," She said with a chuckle.

"We liked Elfies the best Daddy, Ellie does too," Sawyer stated all too seriously while nodding.

Lucas chuckled but agreed his daughter's matter. When you are the _only_ man in a house of girls the smartest decisions is _always_ to agree better than to argue. He'll end up losing anyway. _That_ was a fact. "I'm sure she does," He smiled. "Now we really should get going or Haley's gonna drive me nuts with all the calling and texting and... We should go," He said only half-jokingly, standing up from his seat and pressing a kiss to Peyton and Sawyer's temple. "I'll go get the bags in the car and you two better finish getting ready in the mean time, okay?"

"Okay," Sawyer and Peyton replied in unison, causing Lucas to laugh and of course, the two of them too.

This year Christmas' hosts were Nathan and Haley for...no one's surprise really. Though years ago it had been set that every year Christmas will be spend in a different household, Haley was always the one that, one way or the other, ended up arranging the whole lot. She in one hand was the most organized from all the brood, and she actually enjoyed doing so, so it was only natural all the others allow her to be the head for a change.

In the end, she always managed to give everybody, from the adults to the kids, specific tasks for the whole evening so no one was ever work-free. She was the right one for the job and though it took them all a couple Christmases to realize it, they did it and now holidays only flew smoother.

Everybody was supposed to be there tonight for a special Christmas Eve dinner, just to hang out, talk, eat, and open all together the presents the morning after.

Peyton's dad was finally leaving after the holidays and though the feeling was bittersweet, she was glad she had spent a lot of time with him in the past year.

For the time being, the circumstances that drove him to come in the first place didn't seem to matter anymore.

Things were all right at last now.

In the other hand, it had been already set that Karen, Andy, and Lily were staying –_at least_ until the end of the school year, when they were "re-evaluating" the situation and for Lucas' delight, consider the possibility of staying for good.

Though the reasons why Karen had decided to come back weren't the ideal ones, after almost a year of spending time daily with all her family, the reasons to stay had a lot more weight than the ones to leave. Yes, the town held a whole lot of painful memories, but it too held a lot of good ones, and most important, the possibility to create a lot more since all her family was there.

The possibility to stay was definitely on the table.

Brooke and Julian's wedding finally had a date on the calendar. They had been pushing it away for a little too long already, but given everything seemed to be going well with all their family members, _and themselves_, wedding day had been set in just a couple of weeks. They had rent a house in _Banner Elk_ where the reception would be low-key but nothing short of beautiful consider the beautiful landscape both had chose to say their '_I do's'. _

Peyton naturally had been chosen to be the maid of honor and Haley to be an honorary bridesmaid. Sawyer had been chosen to be the flower girl, for her own joy, and for Brooke's too, since she had probably spent more time in the little girl's dress than the time that was spent on hers.

As it seemed, things had picked up for the Scott family in the course of the last twenty-one days; things seemed to finally be going back to normal, although in a way the _'normal'_ that was settling in their lives right now was a so much better _'normal'_ than the one they lived a year ago.

"I think she's hungry, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said thoughtfully as she and Brooke '_toyed'_ with her little sister.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked expectantly with a smile on her face. "How do you know that, sweetie?"

Sawyer –s_lightly–_ rolled her eyes at the obvious of Brooke's question and then took into her hands the baby's. "She's trying to eat her fits, Auntie." She pointed out firmly as she placed the baby's hand back on her tummy, only to have her trying to put it back on her mouth seconds later.

"And that means she's hungry?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied rapidly. "She wouldn't do it if she wasn't," She pointed out matter-of-factly causing Brooke to laugh.

"Well, then I guess we should call your Momma so she can feed her, huh?" Brooke asked serenely, after realizing this actually wasn't that amusing for Sawyer. The little girl seemed sincerely concerned for her baby sister, and that only caused Brooke's heart to melt a little bit more.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied looking up at Brooke's eyes. "Mommy has to feed her a lot cause her tummy is _toooo_ little still," She explained nodding her head as if for emphasis.

"Good to know, bunny." Brooke said contentedly. "I'll go find your Momma in the kitchen; you want to come with us? You can go out and play with your Uncle Nathan and the kids if you want?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and smiled brightly as she saw Sawyer actually thinking about it.

The kids were outside playing with the snow that covered town this Christmas. Brooke knowing well how much Sawyer truly liked to play outside and have fun with her cousins was actually surprised the little girl was even considering staying inside with the baby. "I'll take good care of her," Brooke promised, gesturing to Ellie in her arms.

At her words, Sawyer smiled and nodded. "Okay," She said happily. "I'll go out for a _little_ while with Uncle Nate," She giggled, before hugging tightly Brooke's legs and running rapidly out the door.

"Where did Sawyer go?" Peyton asked as she was taking her baby girl from Brooke's arms into her own. She had been hanging out with Haley in the kitchen for the last half an hour or so just chatting or helping her with dinner when she needed.

"She's right outside playing with Jaime and Lily," Brooke replied simply, as she took a seat across from Haley and next to Peyton. "She really is taking the job to the letter, isn't she?" She added, but at Peyton and Haley's confused look, she continued. "Sawyer, the big sister role, she was the one that told me Ellie was hungry. I just thought she liked to play with her fists," She laughed, slightly shaking her head.

"They genuinely like each other, which is actually kinda awesome," Peyton said fairly coyly, looking down at the baby. "Sawyer talks to her _a lot_, and you're right, she knows her. I'm pretty sure Sawyer knows Ellie's schedule way better than I do," She continued with quite an amused expression on her face as she talked.

"Sawyer is always so kind to her and Ellie is too with her. She doesn't cry much when Sawyer's in the room with her, that only happens at nights when it's just Luke and me," She said with a smile looking over at both her friends.

"But it's nice, isn't it?" Brooke asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

"That the baby cries the most at nights?" Haley tried with a joke since she honestly had no idea what Brooke was referring to.

"No," Brooke growled, making exaggerated faces in Haley's direction. "I mean Sawyer and Ellie. They already have each other. I _had_ to look up for Peyton. And _you_ had to look up for Lucas," She said looking pointedly at Haley, and then turning to catch an eye on Peyton too. "They already have that person, a person they can trust their _every_ feeling. A person to grow up with in...in every sense," She said sincerely, with a shrug

Peyton smiled, and held her eyes on Brooke for a few seconds without responding. She kind of didn't know what to say back right away; she only knew she was right.

Brooke had been her best friend since they were hardly eight-years-old. That meant over twenty-years as of now. It was no secret they have practically raised each other given the lack of parents when they were growing up; they had been there for each other through everything, just like sisters do.

In a way what she and Lucas had given Sawyer with Ellie, was that, a person who's just like her and with who she would be able to share everything and anything that happened in her life. And though it's true they would certainly not get along all the time, that was also good, because in the end, having what she had with Brooke, a best friend who's also your sister, or in their cases, a sister who's also your best friend, was everything and more she could ever wish for her daughters.

Even if they happened to disagree at times too.

"It is nice," Peyton finally agreed with Brooke, while nodding slightly. "Sawyer got now her very own _'Brooke'_, just like I do," She said scrunching her nose playfully, but then after a beat added thoughtfully. "Or actually, maybe it is the other way around, maybe _Ellie_ is the one that got a _'Brooke'_ with Sawyer, since she got a whole lot more from you than she did from me," She said with a chuckle causing Brooke and Haley to do so as well.

"But...yeah, I'm just glad they get along," Peyton stated sincerely after a few minutes of small discussion between laughs about who was _'Brooke'_, and who was _'Peyton'_ in the _'Sawyer-Ellie'_ situation.

"Yeah," Haley agreed softly, walking away from her spot by the stove and standing behind Peyton so she could take a better look on her niece. "I swear sometimes it's like she's smiling already," She said amused, handing over her forefinger for the baby to play with. "She's_ so_ pretty," She cooed merrily.

Not to be undone, Brooke then stood up from her stool, and moved herself next to Haley so she could also catch sight of the baby over Peyton's shoulder. "Hey, I hadn't seen those!" Brooke exclaimed loudly, startling both Haley and Peyton, and even the baby. "Her dimples! Those are _my_ dimples!" She continued gleefully, as both her friends shot her puzzled looks. "Look at those!"

"I actually thought she got them from Luke, but if you say so," Peyton acknowledged Brooke's point while laughing.

"Ugh, come here" Brooke growled playfully taking the baby from Peyton's arms. "You like your Aunt Brooke the better, don't you baby?" She cooed, bouncing the baby in her arms. "And those are your Auntie's dimples, not Daddy's, right? No, I know, those are just like mines." She said cockily, lifting her eyes from the baby to Peyton's eyes. "Mines," She said unable not to smirk.

Peyton and Haley simply laughed, and agreed with her. The dimples where just one of those little things that made baby-Ellie, totally different from baby-Sawyer. It was impressive how both girls had a lot from both their parents, but still managed to be different in big ways between one another.

Ellie's eyes started being a nice combination of grey, green, and light blue, but by the end of her twenty-one day of life, they were completely bright green just as her mom's. She got Lucas' dimples, which Sawyer didn't get, but still both girls shared their dad's lips and Peyton's nose. Her hair for now was just a blonde mop on top of her head, but according to Lucas, it would grow in curls just as Sawyer's did. Peyton was still not too convinced, since Ellie's eyelashes where long and _not_ curly at all, but she still agreed with Lucas, and tell him many _'maybes'_ when the topic was approached.

All in all, she and Lucas, both had two beautiful babies to spoil rotten, and though cliché, it really didn't matter how they looked like as long as they were healthy, and they were, and that was everything both of them wished for in the first place.

It really didn't matter if Ellie's dimples were Brooke's instead of Luke's.

* * *

Dinner came by next, and it was more of a loud affair since the arrival of Santa was actually something _not_ only the kids were anxiously waiting for. Nathan and Haley's house was filled with mistletoes in every possible spot, encouraging that way the alleged pleasure of give and receive a kiss from that special person they loved.

It had also been decided that this time Christmas was going to be welcomed with open eyes and outstretched arms. But even though the kids were tremendously willing to wait up until midnight to receive their presents, most, if not all adults knew their goal would more than likely not be fulfill and they would give in to sleep before Santa's official arrival.

In any case, that didn't stop the _'grown ups'_ to spend the night chatting about the past, and long gone Christmases all together. They were spending this Christmas as a real family from the very beginning to the actual end hopefully.

"Maybe next year she'll actually wait for Santa awake," Peyton said in a soothing tone of voice, gesturing to a sleepy Sawyer resting her head on her thigh.

"Maybe," Lucas agreed softly, brushing some curls off Peyton's forehead. She was comfortable resting her body against Lucas' chest. All of the other couples lay almost in the same position around the fireplace. It was definitely a cold night, so gathering around the fire, everybody with their respective _'ones',_ was precisely the way to welcome Christmas.

The kids were scattered all around too, but they were already slept over some pillows taking advantage of the warm fire before them all.

"We used to have pizza, you know?" Peyton blurted out softly as she toyed with Lucas' shirt.

"Huh?" He replied fairly confused, looking down at her eyes.

"In Christmas," Peyton began explaining tilting her head just a bit so that she could catch his eyes into hers. She hadn't share many of her stories over dinner, maybe because it weren't as witty or entertaining as everybody else's were, but Lucas was not _'everybody else'_, and she well knew that. "When it was just my dad and I..."

"Oh, okay." Lucas replied just as softly, locking eyes firmly with her.

"It wasn't that bad actually, I mean...I guess if you picture a Christmas with just a couple of people, and then you take a look of _this_ Christmas," She said, looking around the room. She offered Brooke a smile as she caught her when she was exiting the living room to take a call. Then returning her gaze to Lucas, she continued. "It'll sound kinda sad, right?"

"Mine were three people only Christmases, not that many more than _two_ if you do the math," Lucas said, cracking a smile.

Peyton smiled but couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Okay, yes," She agreed painfully. "But I mean...We ate pizza and watched world's worst movies in the living room, but it was still the two of us in the end, and somehow it..."

"It managed to be great?" Lucas tried his best guess. He'd felt that too; even when it was just his mom, uncle and him, he had been happy, and that was what had mattered in the end.

"Yeah," Peyton said softly, twisting her lips as though still figuring out why she felt that way about those Christmases. "My Dad really missed Mom more on those special occasions though; she was like Haley, you know?"

"Christmas maniac?" Lucas blurted out, but then regretted it exponentially. He had seriously just called Peyton's mom a maniac? "Peyt..." He tried but Peyton cut him off with a chuckle he was terribly relieved to hear.

"Kinda," She said still with a small smile painted on her lips. "Dad says she used to decorate the house _'from head to toe'_," Lucas chuckled at her words so of course she had to pause to do so too.

"He also told me that one Christmas she even made him dress like Santa and everything. I think that was when I was like five or something. She made him put on the long white beard, and even the big belly. I guess that had to be an actual challenge since Dad is all but chubby, but...he still said that even though Mom had the greatest of intentions I totally acted like a baby..."

"You started crying? Because of _Santa_?" Lucas teased laughing, earning a smack to his chest.

"I so can picture you, though. All chickeny legs running around the house so Santa couldn't get you," He added playfully, as his laughter died down slightly.

Peyton rolled her eyes dramatically and then shrugged. "It was kinda creepy, you know?"

"Do you actually remember it? _That_ Christmas with your dad, _and_ your mom?" Lucas asked earnestly, snuggling her closer to him.

"Kinda," Peyton replied with a sigh. "I've seen the pictures, recently actually," She said with flashing a grin simply because. "Dad showed them to me the other day, so maybe it were those that triggered my memory, but either way I think I _do_ remember the feeling,"

"Yeah, what was it?" Lucas asked far too softly.

"Much alike this one," Peyton said with a shrug of her shoulders. "_Safe..._"

"Like everything was going to be okay, no matter what, huh?" Lucas completed the statement for her, with that same feeling he'd felt in those long-gone Christmases, but that somehow was reliving now with Peyton, and his daughters, and all his family around.

"Yeah," Peyton replied simply, looking up into his eyes, and then shifted her head down rapidly.

"What?" Lucas chuckled.

"This!" Peyton replied urgently, but never losing a wide smile on her face. "Did you ever imagine something like _this, _for _us?_ I mean... We're part of this big-traditional family. There are mistletoes everywhere, big dinners on Christmas Eve, Snowmen on the porch. _I'm _a mom for heaven's sake!" She cried out playfully with her eyes quite wide.

"And you're a _great_ one," Lucas stated seriously, but couldn't help but chuckle when she looked down with her hands over her face as some light blush emerged on her cheeks.

"And actually, I did," Lucas kept talking, though Peyton's head remained buried on his chest. "I've told you before. Being with _you_, having a family with _you_, this is everything I always imagine I will have. And well... Having my little brother married to my best friend, your best friend almost married, a little sister and nephew I love, yeah, those things added to the package make me _really _happy too," He smirked, causing her to laugh against his chest.

"This was one hell of a year," Peyton mumbled softly moments later as she stopped laughing and so did Lucas.

"It was but..." Lucas began but Peyton looked up at him hushing him kindly with her finger.

"But it was a _great_ year too." She said nodding strongly. "I can bet money last Christmas it didn't even cross your mind we'll have Ellie by the next one. I know I didn't," She said with a smirk, and her nose scrunched up in that very same way she knew he loved.

Lucas tilted his head and smiled. "Neither did I, I thought maybe you'll be pregnant. I always knew I would convince you one way or the other," He joked, earning, yet another smack to his chest. "What?" He cried indignantly. "I _so_ would have convinced you. You know you _love _the trying!"

"Gross!" Peyton said huffily, pulling away from his arms only to be dragged back strongly into them seconds later.

"You know it's not, and you know you _love_ it, so_ shhh_..." Lucas mumbled as he took her lips into his own.

He could clearly see Peyton rolling her eyes as they pulled apart slowly so he decided to kiss her again, and of course was glad when she gave in without major fuss. She actually did love it, maybe just as much as he did.

"Okay, maybe I kinda like it," Peyton said rather mischievously against his lips, as their foreheads met.

"I'm gonna have to try and convince you, huh?" Lucas asked in a helplessly, mockingly tone of voice.

"I think you may have," Peyton replied, twisting her lips and nodding firmly.

"Okay..." Lucas replied slowly while sighing and then pressing strongly, yet lovingly his lips to hers again. "I kinda–" He stopped talking suddenly and with one of those expressions on his face, Peyton_ loved _to make fun of.

"It's okay," She whispered, really fighting back laughter. "She's just stirring," She informed him gesturing to their sleeping kid just turning to her side but still sound asleep for Lucas' wellbeing.

He then sighed heavily, sharing looks between Sawyer and then back at Peyton. "I kind of love you," He finished at last his statement with a goofy grin spread across his face.

"And I kinda love you, too," She smirked leaning in to kiss him a little too deeply.

Peyton then just returned to her _oh-so_ familiar spot in the crook of Lucas' neck and let him play softly with her curls. He really did love those curls.

"Hey, Peyton?" Lucas asked only a moment later.

"Yeah," She replied softly, her eyes were already closed and just like Sawyer, sleep was beginning to take over her.

"Sawyer doesn't like Santa either, does she?" Lucas asked shaking his head slightly.

Peyton shook her head and then buried it deeply into his chest as she let out some chuckles. "You gotta understand Luke, she's _my_ kid in the end," She giggled from his chest only causing him to laugh as well.

And just as he was about to say another word, Brooke _announcement_ got in his way.

"_We're getting twins." _She said simply yet calm and ecstatic all at once.

The room fell silent for some good moments; everybody just staring at her with confused looks. The only one that seemed to get exactly what she meant was Julian at the other side of the room. He seemed to be in such a daze though, just as Brooke did in a way.

"You're gett..." Peyton was the first one breaking the silence softly, but Brooke smiling at her started explaining.

"There's a girl in New York, she was considering _us_," Brooke said, motioning Julian to come over to her side. "To be her baby's parents, and now, not only she picked us but...We're getting twins," She said with a shrug, and in the most overjoyed way, anyone in that room had heard her speak in years.

Julian walked slowly but surely towards her, and as soon as he did, he took her rapidly into his arms and started swinging her around as she laughed, and cried all at the same time for some reason.

And just as a déjà-vu, a river of hugs and congratulations flew by in the room, only that this time, they were going in Brooke and Julian's direction.

"You're getting a baby," Peyton whispered fairly happily as she hugged Brooke.

"I'm getting _two_ babies," Brooke corrected her sweetly, pushing away slowly from Peyton's hold.

"I'm really, _really_ happy for you. I really am," Peyton stated with a sigh and teary eyes. Damn hormones still didn't leave her alone! Or at least that's what she kept telling to herself.

"I know," Brooke said, nodding strongly. "It's..." She paused sighing. "It's crazy, right? We weren't even sure we would get _one_ baby, now we're getting _two_ at the same time, but... I don't know, I just think this is like the best Christmas _ever_!" She finished ecstatically, pushing Peyton into another _'congratulations'_ hug they both were more than glad to receive.

Just then, as if on cue when they were pushing away from each other's hold, a shrill cry sounded through the small monitor placed by the pillows where she and Lucas were laying over only a few minutes ago.

Peyton heard a _'go get her'_ from Brooke as she was looking down at Sawyer still lying on the floor. Her baby sister's cries definitely did the job and woke her up in the process. Peyton then shot Lucas a look very well known by him, that pretty much meant _'Come on and get her before she gets all cranky'. _Lucas had of course learned by now how _all_ Sawyer-Scott girls, no exception, _hated_ to wake up and find no one by their sides, so they always tried to avoid that.

Peyton smiled at Lucas as he approached Sawyer and then headed upstairs where her _other _baby-girl was just awakening as well.

As she reached the bedroom where the baby laid on the bed, screaming and waving strongly her tiny fists in the air, she couldn't help but stood for a few seconds by the doorway, just staring at her, and also sinking in all that this Christmas was bringing along. She genuinely couldn't be happier for Brooke, she deserved to be happy, to have a family, and to get married, and to have everything she wanted. And now she was actually getting it. It really was only fair.

"Hey, _shush_..." Peyton cooed taking the baby into her arms as she sat on the bed. "Mommy's got you, Ellie. Yeah..._shush_," She soothed rocking her softly back and forth. The baby slowly calmed down in her arms and bit by bit opened her eyes, revealing sparkling green eyes with the tears she hadn't even cry yet. "You're okay," Peyton assured her happily, patting her tiny nose. "You wanna come downstairs with Momma? It's almost Christmas sweet-girl." She said sweetly, standing up from the bed, and walking slowly downstairs with the baby in her arms.

She paused at the bottom; just looking over at that _'big-traditional family' _she could call her own now. All of them, no exception, were wearing big smiles on their faces and she couldn't be gladder.

The noise had caused Jamie and Lily to wake up as well, so apparently their goal to stay up by midnight was going to be fulfilled after all.

Sawyer remained contently in her Dad's arms as they all stared at Nathan making the countdown to midnight.

"That's _your_ family, Ellie Scott," Peyton whispered with a sigh. "_Our _family" She repeated softly leaning forward and kissing gently her baby's cheek.

And just then Nathan finished counting and a whole new level of cheering took hold of the living room. "Merry Christmas, baby" Peyton smiled brightly looking first at her family, and then back at the baby.

Lucas caught sight of Peyton and his daughter from his spot in the _'crowd'_, and motioned her to come over and join them. Peyton gave yet another tiny kiss to Ellie's cheek before obliged and joined Lucas and Sawyer in the living room.

"_Merry Christmas_," They both echoed to each other just as Peyton reached them. Lucas then simply wrapped his arm around Peyton's frame and kissed lovingly the top of her head.

"A pretty awesome first Christmas, right?" Lucas asked Peyton, gesturing to the baby in her arms.

"Pretty awesome," Peyton agreed with a nod, before motioning Lucas to bring Sawyer down a bit to her level so she could hug her and wish her _Merry Christmas_ as well.

Before anyone could really notice, it was already three o'clock in the morning and nothing short of a ton of presents had been opened already. The kids had taken control pretty much after all grownups had hugged _every_ other grownup.

They sat each other at either side of the Christmas tree were all the presents where scattered around, and started reading tags aloud, handing over that way each present to its respective owner.

Since Sawyer was still too young to read the tags, she was in charge of give each person the present in their hands saying with each one _'Merry Christmas'_ and offering a bright smile along with them.

By the time Haley cut the night short arguing in her defense how if they stayed up longer they were gonna be worn out for the entire Christmas Day, everybody had obliged -with very_ little _arguing back- and went upstairs to their own bedrooms to rest...the much or little they could.

Lucas held Peyton in that customary position they took whenever the world become too much, or simply whenever they felt like it. She lay cuddled against his chest and he held her tightly as if she could slip away from him at any second and he just couldn't let that happen.

"What if you had actually ran me over?" Lucas asked into the air, after several moments of silence and almost believing Peyton was already slept.

"What?" She asked back, almost with a chuckle. She was _definitely_ still awake.

"That night, the comet, what if instead of _almost _running over the '_tortured ball-player'_ the _'tortured artist'_ had actually ran him over?" He asked, really fighting back the need to laugh at his own words.

In the other hand, Peyton had long-lost that battle since a river of giggles were escaping her lips – _Even_ though she was trying hard to muffle them with his chest. The less she wanted was wake up Ellie who lay sleeping –_for now_– in a small cradle next to their bed. "I guess..." She began but laugher won over her again.

"You would have taken me to the ER, right?" Lucas asked _only_ half-jokingly.

"Yeah," Peyton replied rapidly, before starting to bit her lower lip. "Maybe I wouldn't have, I'm sorry," She added sheepishly, scrunching all her face.

Lucas rolled his eyes but then dragged her back into his arms strongly. "I'm pretty sure you would have. And as a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure we would be right here, right now, whichever the 'What if?' was."

"Pretty sure?" Peyton asked mischievously.

"Pretty sure," Lucas stated firmly.

"We've been together through a lot, huh?" Peyton asked, now a little more seriously but still with a smile painted in her lips.

"We have," Lucas agreed simply. "But you still now this is just the beginning, right?"

At his question, Peyton lifted herself up from his arms, and propped her elbows over his chest, so that way she was looking right into his eyes. "It is?" She asked with a shrug.

"It is," Lucas said with one strong nod. "You still owe me a dance in Sawyer's... _and_, in Ellie's wedding, remember?" Peyton nodded slightly and he just had to lean in for a kiss. "And you too gotta teach me how to make those very special chocolate-chip-cookies for _their_ babies, got it?"

"I got it," Peyton replied, coyly. "I love you," She shrugged, after some seconds of just staring into his piercing blue eyes.

Lucas sighed heavily but gave her then his best smile. "And I love _you_." He promised sincerely.

"Now just let me hold you, okay?" He said simply, tucking a few curls behind her ears. "I think I could really use some of those healing powers of yours before tomorrow."

Peyton smiled and obliged gladly after giving him yet another kiss.

"I would have waited for you forever, you know?" She mumbled into the air, as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him in that particular way that Lucas knew she only did right before she was drifting off to sleep, so he didn't reply...not aloud anyway.

He pulled her closer to his body and kissed the top of her head strongly.

He stayed with his eyes opened for some good minutes, stroking softly her back, and thinking in just how very lucky he was to have her in his arms.

Thinking in just how strong she was when he wasn't by her side. She remained steady and solid for the two of them. Her feelings, never, not even once quivered. And even though everything told her to give up, she never did. She just kept fighting and stayed alive until he returned to her. He would never put her through that kind of hell again, not if it was in his power anyway.

He felt like the luckiest guy on earth for the simple, yet, important fact, that she loved him back. It was as simple as that, she loved him, and so did he.

He loved her more than anything, and since the very moment he was old enough to actually notice girls.

He followed his heart, and he had been right. She was simply the _one_ for him.

_Nothing else mattered._

_Let this be the end. Let this be the last song.  
Let this be the end. Let's all be forgiven._

* * *

**AN : **One last time; Thank you, Thank you so so much for reading! I honestly can't stress enough just how very much it does mean to me. **Thank You ;)**

**Opening Song : **"A Long December" by Counting Crows

**Closing Song** : "Searching For A Former Clarity" by Against Me!


	35. Author's Note ·· Sequel ·· I Can't Fix

**··**

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hello! Didn't I tell you one day you'd get a very random update message to this fic? Well, what it means folks is that I'm finally ready to start posting the so-called sequel to this story!

Now, perhaps is not what you'll expect but in any case, it'd be just awesome if you can give it a go despite what is obvious (I can assure you this will make sense when/_if _you read Chapter1 of the sequel) The story takes place a few too many years after the last chapter to this story and it's going to be filled with flashbacks through it all. It probably is not going to be too long, so if you feel like reading it, I'll love you all forever hehe!

To be honest, that story just hasn't been easy to write, yet, I am trying my best, and beyond so hopefully some of you would like to read it.

Anywho, I'm sorry anyway for the random "update" – Just so you know, the story goes under the name of **"I Can't Fix Us Two"** (_Beautiful _song by Katie Costello – Played in 623 if you can remember) The story is not that closely written based on the song, yet the title seemed fitting to me (You'd read 'Why'!)

Thank you_ so_ much to you who took the time to read this, and will take the time to read the sequel as well.

Love,

–Steff

* * *

**·· **


End file.
